Meaning of Life
by CK - Ace
Summary: AU. King Albert Wesker, the ruthless and ambitious sovereign of Raccoon who held absolute supremacy over his subjects and dark passion over his senators. What the kingdom didn't know is that his heir, Jake Wesker is the complete opposite to his father who has no love for politics or - he has no love for anything at all. Until this particular girl came to his castle... Jake/Sherry.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Prologue  
_

* * *

_'All hail King Albert Wesker. The man of Raccoonia.'_

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle**

It was late afternoon when a tall, dark looking man richly dressed from head to toe pacing down the hallway along with several other men hurriedly followed after him and yet dare not to cross him. These group of men were chatting away in a hushed serious tone with each other but not the one herding them, he seemed to be rushing off to somewhere.

When the two doorkeepers noticed the strong presence of the leading man walking to him, they stood ready, hands on their hips and heads upwards.

"All hail King Albert Wesker. The man of Raccoonia."

The King's hall was probably the most furnished place in the whole kingdom - purple and red carpets, gold and mahogany lining the wall and there were sayings that the cost for just the furniture may feed a small village.

The announcement had the other nobility inside the main hall to stand in ready too, as a form of welcoming the king. Albert Wesker ignored the looks that were thrown at him as he went for his throne, these people knew better than to offend him. His lady-in-waiting, Excella Giovanni, a young woman with a striking look to her face despite the poor material of her clothing held Wesker's cloak up for him as he ascended the short flight of stairs. Then she removed the cloak for her king.

King Wesker stood there towering the rest of his senator as they went to their knees and greeted, "Hail, Your Majesty." Carefully and observantly, Albert's golden eyes went back and forth among his men as if to detect if anyone was amiss - if there was an assassin planted among all these men.

None.

The king finally sat down with a smirk and announced, "At ease."

When they finally stood on their feet, came forth the first man to present himself with the agenda for the day. Military-trained, hard and stern but with a pair of fatherly eyes, his frightfully buffed body was only covered by the cloths and metals all over his body.

With a Raccoon tattered on the mid section of his armor.

"General Chris Redfield presenting to you, sir." Chris bowed with his silver helmet on his right arm.

The smirk on Albert's face widen with satisfaction. General Redfield had always been the most chivalrous man among all, man who had been on his first ever battle at the mere age nineteen, man who had reaped countless numbers of victories when he marched home with his soldiers waving with the flags of their home. However, there was one downside of this general that made the king slightly hostile to him despite his merits to the country: Chris Redfield was loyal to Raccoon, not Albert Wesker.

He was the first man to ever say 'no' to King Albert Wesker in all his reign.

Resting his limbs comfortably on the arms of his throne, Albert said in the most mocking manner, "Good day, General Redfield. What have you bring for this lovely day?"

Everyone in the castle knew the intense rivalry between the two men but King Albert Wesker was always the dominant among the two. As much as they felt sorry for Chris, they had to feign chuckles just so to entertain with Albert's apparent mockery.

Chris' eyes were still as firm when he looked back at his king, "Yes, mi'lord."

The rest of the day passed as Chris elaborate the issues of the militia, where the soldiers morale was low, the knights had been oppressing the people outside the walls of the castle and several other minor problems. All which the king gave General Redfield the permission to handle them all as the king quoted, "You are the highest man, Redfield; second only to the queen. It will be your responsibilities to improve the kingdom's warfare. Make no mistake."

Then they proceeded to the agenda in which the king had the highest regard of: Economy. Taxes. And the citizens. And it was always General Redfield who had something to say to oppose and discourage the king's opinion.

When the meeting was soon dismissed, Albert watched as his senators scurried out from the hall, always allowing the General to head out before them. The clunky noises generated from Chris' heavy armor even sounded dangerous from most of the men.

When the hall was emptied from the senators, Excella finally made her comment, "General Redfield doesn't always see eye to eye with you, does he not, your Majesty?" She literally purred but Albert barely noticed her gesture.

"He was just like his father. The Redfields always get on my nerves, luckily that my queen had his sister in check." Albert grumbled, blinking his rare golden reddish eyes for a few seconds.

Leaning back against his seat, Albert gazed out the the panel of windows overlooking the pond in his castle. The greenish-blue pond always looks the best from here.

"Speaking of which... where is the Prince?"

Excella bowed slightly, "The Prince is in the courtyard. 'Sunbathing', he said. He was supposed to attend this meeting, does he not?"

Exhaling a breath of disgust, Albert's eyes burned on the mention of his Prince, his son.

"Pathetic child."

* * *

"That's the prince!"

"He is THE prince?! Oh my, I haven't noticed!"

"Be quiet, he'll hear you! I'd mistaken him as a peon in my first days in the castle until a knight told me."

"He doesn't look like a prince. That scar of his..."

Jake Muller Wesker grunted at the whispering women who had just walked past him with one of them forget to do the greeting until the other reminded so. He didn't really mind all the sideways look or the rumors lingering around the castle, it was something he had grew accustomed to. It was just annoying. '_Damn women, can they ever stop yabbering about the same thing over and over again?'_

The Prince was a man who was a complete opposite of his king father. When the King was a careful, collected and a serious man who had absolute control over the politics, the Prince was careless, impulsive and a dangerous man who had no love for politic.

Or to anything at all.

When the knights looked up to their King and the maids feared him, the knight talked down on their prince and the maids despised him...

Even his father was disgusted of him.

The saying of 'like father, like son'? Not in the personality case. The only thing that Jake was alike to his father was his features - that was the only thing that Jake resembles his father.

Jake drank the rest of the bottle when he slumped down to the wall, his hips hitting the cold smooth ground and he was ready to sleep right there on the courtyard where there were dozens of people walked past each day, he had slept on every part of the castle, the basement, by the pond, the hallway. Drunken on broad daylight out the roofs of the castle, it was all Jake Wesker - Devil-may-care. Lonely.

"You can't sleep here, my prince. You will catch a cold."

The warm in the voice made Jake reluctantly peeled his dozing eyes open. He knew the voice very well, it was the only voice he'll ever listen to.

"Mom..." Jake spoke, his vision was blurry thanks to the alcohol on his systems.

Queen Gabrielle Wesker smiled down to the hopeless man beneath her. Extending a hand to him, the Queen offered her son to get on his feet, "You are rather unhappy today, aren't you? You don't usually be this drunk." Her words were true - The Prince wasn't really an alcoholic, he didn't like to drink as a matter of fact. Most of his days he will spend them around the castle, lying around, doing nothing.

He will only drink when he was feeling very depressed. Which today was the case.

Jake groaned at his throbbing temple, accepting his mother's offer and rise to his feet fluidly.

"What's troubling you?" Gabrielle asked his son gently.

At first, Jake decided to abandon the question. But then he turned to his mother with a frown, "That asshole wanted me to attend to his annual meeting shit again." The 'asshole' he meant was his very own king father. His language was never was of nobility but more like a mercenary, unlike Albert Wesker who spoke with a very rich noble accent, "Told me how pathetic I am. Whatever. He's just another knockoff." He soften at his last words, really, he didn't care.

"Language, Jake. Language." The woman warned, as if Jake was going to listen, "Do not talk about your king father like that. Your father only wanted to help you grow up; you are to rule this kingdom soon."

"I don't care shit about this kingdom..." His words began to slur, "The people can fend for themselves without this stupid kingdom system..."

His statement had the queen shook her head on him, "No, dear prince. The kingdom was what the people need. It was what that keep them-"

Jake snapped, walking a few quick steps away from his mother, "Shut up already, I don't care!"

That left the queen standing there and watched as her son walked away from her.

It was something that happened almost regularly. For the angry Jake Wesker to scold his own mother.

Unbeknownst to her, Jake was silently muttering an apology behind his back.

"Sorry, mom."

Then he went off somewhere else. Somewhere else where he could rot himself soon.

* * *

Jill Valentine brought the Queen a cup of warm tea when they had finally returned to her chamber after the unfortunate encounter. She wasn't with the Queen when she was searching for Jake per the Queen's own request. As the Queen's personal lady-in-waiting, she obeyed her wishes without question.

A tear fell down the fair face of Gabrielle Muller as she sat by her window overlooking the pond that she loved so much. It wasn't the first time that her son had treated her this way but she felt just as devastated, just like that day when the drunken Jake ignorantly walked away from her kind words. Valentine didn't even need to ask and she had already know who and what cause the Queen to cry. That was not the first incident and would not be the last.

"Do not worry, your highness," Gabrielle's personal stewardess soothed her, "I'm sure the prince will understand someday. He was a sweet child, he will understand." Jill had the rights to say that because she was once the defiant prince's nanny.

Gabrielle nodded gloomily but she was felt a little better by Jill's words, "If only... If only I can find someone to change him back to whom he was."

And her gaze turned faraway, farther than the sky when her memory floated back to where the young prince used to be a cheerful, lovable boy, hopping onto the Queen's lap with a cheery smile.

But now, a scowl had become permanent on his handsome face that was said to resemble his father.

What changed him?

* * *

**Raccoonia City**

It was midnight when the rain poured down, drenching anything beneath it.

A young woman kept running, through the quiet city where there was no one but her alone. Who would come out in the middle of the night raining heavily, on top of that? And yet she kept her feet moving, despite the cramps that she was starting to feel but she dared not to stop.

Her golden hair was soaked in water and dirt, from where she had fell to the ground multiple times. Her white dress was fudgy brown, just like how her face was riddled with the filth of earth. Once, she had stopped to catch her quick breath, only to burst into a run again.

It was dark, none of the torches was on due to the rain, it wasn't long before she lost her way around the town that she wasn't familiar with at all.

Her soaked clothing had finally taken its toll when the woman started to feel the prickling cold, but her throat was scorching hot as if it was burning in fire, the combustion draining the oxygen out of her and she finally fell to her knees in the middle of the road. She had spent the last of her strength more than her frail body could handle and now she had paid the price.

The dark scenery in her eyes turned spinny and she could barely hold onto her own consciousness.

Then she heard someone talking, a silhouette pointing at her direction. No. Two silhouettes.

"...Help..." Her voice was failing and she finally succumbed as she close her eyes and fell to the ground.

Last thing she remember was the voice of a male, talking to another person next to him.

"We need to get her to the doctors, Claire."

"You're right, it's closed everywhere, let's get her to the castle."

* * *

**A.N: So, Raccoonia is the name of the kingdom. I still wanted the rivalry tension between Albert and Chris and so I made Chris the valiant general. General Chris Redfield, nice ring to it, right? Jill will be Queen Gabrielle right hand(wo)man. But the best I think will be Excella's role as Albert's personal stewardess just like in RE5. I wanted this fic to have at least some connection or reference to the games itself.**

**How does the prologue appeal to you? :) Jake's personality in this story?**

**Tell me about it, okay?**

**Oh... and let's just assume that the profanity had already existed, okay? Jake's smarmy mouth was just too much to ignore. ;)**

* * *

Updated: Do you guys notice how the kingdom name changed from Raccoon to Raccoonia? Yup, all thanks to Foetida who had Pm'ed me the suggestion! And s/he also mentioned about the age of Jake and Sherry which I had forgotten to mention.

Since this is an AU, Jake will be older than Sherry (since he looked like it). Jake will be 23 and Sherry will be 21. The rest will remain in their respective age as in Chris nearing his forty and Claire in her thirties.


	2. Chapter I: Awakening

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to Capcom.**

_Chapter I: Awakening_

* * *

_'My father had died before I was born. My mother was the one who raised me.' - Sherry._

* * *

**Raccoonia**** Castle, Afternoon**

She felt warm, hot to be exact. Her throat was burning and there was an invisible lump that was bothering her when she swallowed. But most of all she felt drained and fatigued. And her nose caught some unfamiliar scent of pungent substance like in an apothecary.

Groaning softly, she tried to pry her eyes open and through the thin slits of her eyes she saw an unfamiliar surrounding, objects that did not belonged to her home. She had never woken up anywhere else other that her straw bed.

"Ah, you are finally awake, young lass."

Now she forced herself to be fully awake and struggled to sit up using her frail, lifeless body. She had only managed half-way when someone went right to her and stop her from proceeding, "Easy now, you are still weak. You need rest." It was a soft feminine voice. A woman.

Now she felt less hostile to the newness and she finally gather up her senses. The dizziness was not a welcome but at least her sensory was still in function. Looking over to the one stopping her, she finally felt okay for the first time since she had woken up in a foreign place, "Where am I?" Her voice was coarse, her throat was dry by the lack of water. And she did noticed that she was no longer in her disgusting mud-ridden clothes.

"In the castle's infirmary." The short-haired woman replied with a sincere smile, "I am Rebecca Chambers. A physician."

She gaped, shocked. How did she end up in the CASTLE?

"Chambers, has she awaken?"

Another two people entered the spacious room filled with beds and chemicals. Both was in their thirties, but still looked youthful especially the red-haired woman. The man on the other hand looked older due to the stubble on his chin. One thing they had in common is that they both were dressed nicely, of someone in high authority.

Rebecca stood from the bed and greeted the two with a slight bow, "Yes, Commander Kennedy."

The bed-ridden blonde cringed when the couple sat to her bed. But she felt her hostility subsiding quickly when the man identified as 'Commander Kennedy' smiled to her, and so did the woman who she presumed to be his wife, "We found you out cold at the street last night. Why were you out at midnight, raining on top of that, young lass?"

Yes. Yes, she remembered how she had pushed herself to the limit to run. She had run through the forest and finally reached the city of Raccoonia.

"I... I was... my mother..."

"Hmm? You have a family?"

The red-haired woman scolded her man, "Be quiet, Leon. Let her speak."

"I got it, Claire."

And she cringed and started to sob, holding the sheets to her chest which surprised the couple. Immediately, the red-haired woman soothes her and Rebecca went to the table and get her a glass of water.

"My mother... She's... she's gone."

"It's alright, hush now. It's okay. Slowly." Claire gave her the glass of water which she only take a sip, despite that she wanted to polish the whole thing down. Shakily, she proceeded, "She told me to hide..."

"Why?" Leon asked.

It must have been a horrifying memory that the blonde started to sob again. Miserably this time. "Okay. We'll stop asking if you don't want to think about it." Claire assured, stroking the poor woman's back softly and put her index finger to a lips as a signal for Leon to keep quiet, "Do you need us to send you home?"

"I don't... I don't have a home now... So I ran to the city..."

"Then how about staying here in the castle? It's definitely safer here and... we have a lot of people." To talk to. That's what Claire meant. She understand how this young woman feel to have lost her mother. And being homeless.

And with whatever courage the blonde had, she nodded at the offer. Clearly she had realized that this was the only way of her survival now.

"What's your name?"

"...Sherry."

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle, Afternoon**

The day was already high when Claire Redfield, as she had introduced herself to Sherry, went separate ways with General Leon Scott Kennedy. The general stated that he will need to report himself to her brother, General Chris Redfield and to find General Jack Krauser for some sword training.

As they proceeded through the hallway with the people eyeing onto the stranger Sherry curiously, Claire explained how she had found Sherry passed out in front of them in the streets of Raccoonia with Leon. They were just on their way back to the castle after Leon's reconnaissance mission when they had stumbled across her.

"I am going to bring you to get changed, then you will meet with the King And Queen before you become a full-fledged stewardess here." Claire said as she opened a the door to a room. It had several beds inside and it was definitely the room for the stewardess.

Sherry shivered, her first day and she had already get to meet the King and Queen of Raccoonia? When Claire gave her some clothes, she had already read the fear on Sherry's face, "You see, our King is a very careful person. Every person working here in this castle had already met his Majesty on their first day. This is to make sure that, there will be no traitor in his castle's wall."

"What do I do once I meet them?" The new comer asked. Claire only sighed at say that she will only need to explain herself.

"You are very lucky that the Queen is here today."

Later, Claire presented Sherry to the King and Queen in front of all his ministers. It might be an irregular practice in most country but here in Raccoonia, everyone had acknowledged that the King will have to inspect every single person working under his castle, just so he or she wasn't a spy nor an assassin.

Albert Wesker had even held Sherry's face by the chin just so he can have a better look on her mousy face. His golden-red eyes were hard and stern against her sapphire ones; too similar to his Queen and his son's.

There was only one word that he could read in her eyes: Fragility.

Her breath was held on her throat and she dare not to exhale it on the King's face. For a moment she wished that she could just close her eyes to block out the golden red ones. The grip on her throat was numbing. Smirking, the King released his grip and walked back to his throne, "Your name?" He asked, his elbow rested upon the arm of his throne and he crossed his legs.

"Sherry." She stuttered her reply.

A pause. "Sherry...?" He trailed off so that he could get her last name.

She shook her head weakly, "None, your Majesty. Just Sherry."

Before Albert can further ask, it was Queen Gabrielle who suggested the next question,"Mmm... you lived in the outskirts, don't you? The people had only a single name there... How old are you?"

"Twenty-one, your Highness." It was a lot easier to speak with the smiling beautiful Queen.

Gabrielle smile grew wider, "Do you have a family?"

Sherry suddenly went mute. Family? She had just lost her only family last night. She swallowed the heaviness sitting on her thumping chest and she opened her mouth slowly, "My father had died before I was born. My mother was the one who raised me."

The Queen's smile faded slightly on her choice of word, "Was?"

"Was." Sherry confirmed it.

"So with nowhere else to go, you came to the city?"

"Yes. And it was Commander Kennedy and Madam Kennedy who had found me last night."

Then, the Queen came forward, holding up Sherry's pale white hands and stroked it with sympathy, just like how Sherry's mother had done to her. It made Sherry wanted to cry again.

"Poor child." She said, before turning herself to the King, "I say that we will keep her. What say you, my dear husband?"

A scowl was present on Albert's face. He had always dislike the good nature of his wife that he redefine it as naïve and careless. but the King had also see that this young woman will pose no threat in any aspect so he nodded slightly, "Fine."

It was scary. King Albert Wesker.

Claire was right when she said she was lucky that The Queen was here. Because the merciful Queen of Raccoonia easily approved her in the castle unlike her skeptical king husband. "You are to take care of her, Redfield." Albert finally announced to Claire like he had always did to any other woman serving in the castle, "Make no mistake."

"Certainly, your Majesty."

* * *

**Servant's Quarter, Afternoon**

"This is where you will sleep when your work is done."

Her dormitory was quite modest, unlike the other rooms she had seen on the castle which most of them were very well-furnished. Even the bed in the infirmary was better than this, although most of them were covered in dried stains of blood from the people who seek medical attention. But it was better than nothing, Sherry had expected herself to sleep on the floor.

There were five other beds in the room excluding the one that Claire claimed to be Sherry's. She will be sharing with five other roommates then.

Later, Claire summoned the owners of each bed so that they can be introduced to their new comer Sherry.

They stood in line, side by side. From the first impression, Sherry had already a clear idea of each's personality. She saw energy in one, then hard, then carefree, grumpy and kind.

Bowing with her hand folded on her hip, Sherry introduced herself to her roommates, "Nice to meet you all. My name is Sherry."

First, there was this tanned girl that didn't look like a Raccoonia, probably in some other kingdom in another continent, "The name's Sheva. Sheva Alomar!" She said her name proudly, "Nice to meet you, Sherry." The huge grin on her face had been on since she had stepped into the dorm.

"I'm Helena Harper." Next was a matured looking woman, but her introduction was quickly cut off by the other woman who bear a striking resemblance but her face were more cheerful and carefree, "Deborah Harper, Sherry! Debbie is fine," Then she hugged Helena from her side, "Yup, Helena is my hard-ass sister. Don't mind her frowning too much, she being too serious about her work. That's all."

The other two was blonde like Sherry although the final one was a lot paler than hers. "Alyssa Ashcroft." The one with an uninterested face said simply. Sherry smiled to her but she didn't get the smile back, okay, grumpy was the right word.

But the final one was definitely 'kind'. "Hello, Sherry, I am Cindy Lennox." Her smile was the most sincere among the four (Not including Alyssa that is), "Pleasure to meet you, but be sure I will only see you here or during meals. I don't like people visiting me on my working place." She giggled innocently.

"She meant the infirmary. Sheva, Helena, Deborah and Alyssa are stewardesses just like you. But Cindy is a nurse." Claire explained, "Okay, ladies. Now that Sherry has joined you guys, be sure to teach her everything she should know about the castle."

And there they went with Sheva and Deborah happily dragged Sherry out from the dorm and straight into work. Helena only shook her head at her sister and her best friend's enthusiam and Alyssa remained stoic.

Cindy just smiled.

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle, Evening**

Jill Valentine escorted the Queen to her favorite spot next to the window when they were in her chamber.

It was a habit of Gabrielle, to stare out at the open orange sky wondering things, mostly about his child whom she loved so much. She always sighed whenever she thought about the young rascal.

Her stewardess knew that it was now the time to leave Gabrielle some time alone, "Should I make you a cup of tea, your Highness?" It was not really a cup of tea. She had never actually make one, it was just some sort of understanding between the two when the Queen felt like being left alone. Jill knew better when her Queen really need a cup of tea.

She had been with the Queen's side ever since the Prince was born.

Smiling wearily, Gabrielle nodded to her stewardess, "Yes. Thank you, Jill."

Closing the door behind her with a muted thud, Jill proceeded down the hallway to where the kitchen was located. Sure she wasn't going to make the tea but at least she got a little something to do in the kitchen, helping out the kitchenettes and so on.

And there was always this someone who compliment her cooking.

"Miss Valentine?"

She had heard this same man to call her 'Miss Valentine' even after nearly three decades they knew each other, two being on the castle and the last one was on their childhood. Jill turn with a playful sigh and saw the same man that always fidgeted nervously when he greeted her.

"General Redfield, for how many times in my life that I had to remind you to call me 'Jill'? Why did you insist to call me 'Miss Valentine'?" Jill pouted, her hands were folded neatly on her lap, looking very feminine.

As usual, Chris' right arm was holding onto his helmet and he was in his light armor. Even in his forty, the daunting grand general still looked as handsome as ever. He chuckled at Jill's comment, "And you had been calling me 'General Redfield' for twenty years ever since I joined the knights," Chris retorted with a smile that he will only show to this woman and his sister, "So, we are even."

"No. You are the Grand General of Raccoonia and I am just another stewardess on the castle. It is a customary that I address you as so or... I will lose my head."

"Sure. But you're my friend, that's what matter the most. Unless you call me 'Chris', I will not call you 'Jill'."

Jill pouted, "You just did, sire."

"An example."

"General!"

Both pair of eyes switched to another knight who was walking briskly to his buffed general. The knight was a lot thinner unlike his general's heavily trained body but he inherited the hard eyes of his mentor. The young knight saluted quickly and quickly informed, "The King wanted us to train the Prince again today."

Chris nodded calmly, but his young apprentice was sulking as he carried on, "I found him somewhere near the lake. Ready when you are, sire."

Anything related to the Prince spells hectic and hard work. It was obvious that the King antagonize the general so much that he assigned Chris as Jake Wesker's personal combat tutor, saying that he wants the best for his son. But the older Redfield lived up to his name to be calm and patient in the battlefield, even outside the battlefield. However, trouble began stirring as soon as Chris accepted this young knight with high potential under his wings, that Albert Wesker assigned him to be Jake's tutor as well.

Unlike his general, this knight had a shorter temper.

"I know you don't like the Prince. But why the face, Piers Nivans?" Chris said, making the frown on the young knight grew.

"The Prince never grow up. He's twenty-three for God's sake and yet he didn't act like one." His complain was quickly hushed by his mentor when Chris scolded, "How many times do I have to tell you to always keep your emotions in check, Piers? Your impatience was a weakness, even in a battlefield. Going into a blind rage and you will not see tomorrow again. Patience, Nivans."

Piers saluted apologetically and stood in ready.

Realizing that she was still watching, Chris turned his attention back to Jill with a small smile, "Aye, I'll see you again."

"Good day, General Redfield."

Then Jill bowed and left the two knights on the hallway.

With an amused smirk, Chris mouthed silently, "It's Chris."

* * *

**A.N: I'm impressed of how much reviews/favs/follows (RFF) for the prologue. Thank you guys. Let's hope that I can keep my pace steady so that the RFF goes as steady as well. :)**

**I guess anyone had guessed out that the 'golden haired woman' in the prologue was Sherry. Make sense, huh? Leon and Claire rescued Sherry. Oh and the two are married by the way. Sorry for anyone supporting Aeon, but truly, anyone had a suggestion for Ada's role? I... can't seem to find any that fit in her sultry character.**

**Last chapter was about Jake's intro and so I made this chapter I made an intro for Sherry. How's the Chris/Jill at the end? Yup, unlike Leon and Claire, they are still under development. I think that they are cute together, don't you think? ;) And yay for Piers!**

**Sit tight and RFF! :)**


	3. Chapter II: Lessons

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.  
**_  
Chapter II: Lessons_

* * *

_'Stay away from the Prince.' - Sheva Alomar_

* * *

**Living Quarters, Evening**

It was dusk when the two knights finally reached Jake Wesker. They went to where Piers had dictated Jake will be and when he brought General Redfield to the lake, Jake was long gone as one of the witnesses told them. It took them at least an hour before they finally pinpoint the rebellious Prince's latest location. After asking a good number of maids and knights in the castle, they had finally found Jake hanging out in the living quarters, resting comfortably under the stairs with his arms behind his head where no one can see him.

The Prince had already acknowledged the two's presence and he ignored them, continued doing what he did. But the general was patient, "Prince, his Majesty had asked me to provide you training this evening." Jake finally look at the bulky man, "That was an hour ago, wasn't it? Sorry, man, you guys are overdue. Although I still need to congratulate you for finding me." A sarcastic chuckled left his mouth.

Piers' eyes widen to Jake when he realized that the Prince purposely hid from him and Chris. He was playing with them, purposely letting them to search for him. It was a humiliation for these two knights to be playing hide-and-seek with this... child. Child was what Piers like to refer Jake as although they were on the same age. And if Albert Wesker is the general's personal rival, then Jake Wesker is his very own personal rival. Jake Wesker had been a nuisance for him since day one he joined the knight under Chris Redfield's name.

Chris must have sensed Piers anger that he took a quick glance at his apprentice with narrowed eyes, telling him to stand down. But it seemed that Piers have a plan, "We should probably leave his Highness alone, General. The Prince knew better his own limits. Remember that time when I had sword training with his Highness?"

The provocation worked when Jake sat up and glared daggers to his peer, "The hell did you say?"

"Oh, my apologies for my language, your Highness." Piers bowed insincerely with a taunting smirk, the last time they had sword training, Jake and Piers was of equal match that Chris had to break them up (since neither refused to submit).

The action made Jake's anger brewed as he finally got up his feet, "Are you saying that I can't take you on?"

"No. No. What I mean is-"

"You. Me. To the grounds. Now."

And Jake stomped away from the two, heading to the direction of their regular training ground which they had only used only four times (since Jake played truant). Chris looked at Piers with an impressed smirk and the latter merely shrugged.

They followed after the rebel quickly with Chris mouthed to the younger man, "Now that's a good trick. But be careful though, the Prince might kill you."

Piers rubbed the old wounds sustained from the previous training, "Thank you, General. I just used the Prince's hot-blood to my advantage that's all. He might be as old as me but his mind is still a child. Who needs babysitting."

"He is the man who will soon rule our country, Piers. Always remember that." Chris corrected him.

* * *

**Courtyard, Evening**

Having born in a poor family has its own perk. In just a matter of hours, Sherry had already learned most of her duties as a maid of the Palace and what she needed to do for greeting people of higher authority. Deborah taught Sherry to place her hands near between her belly and her waist and bend her knees slightly. The simple gesture was quickly mastered by Sherry and they proceeded to show Sherry the structure of the palace, places she was allowed to go, places to avoid and restricted area.

Deborah and Sheva, who became Sherry's instant best friend due to the similar lively trait they all possessed, draw three blocks of squares on the sand using a long twig, "The Palace are divided into three parts: The front castle, the courtyard and the rear castle. The front castle is where you should avoid going the most unless you have business there, it is where the keep is located and where the knights populated. We can go to the front castle if we want but the keep is restricted only to the knights so don't you dare to enter the keep." Sheva drew a large cross over the first block, "Just so you know, the execution ground is there too."

"Then the courtyard, where our servant's quarter is and the chapel. This is our ground because this is where the well is, over there by the lake," Sheva pointed with her finger to the far side of the wide lake and there was indeed a well, "We need to draw the water for cleaning and washing; and if our master wanted to take a bath. By the way, knights are not considered as our master. We are sworn to serve the royal family, always remember that-"

"We learnt that after my sister. She used to obey everyone wearing steel on their body until Lady Redfield pointed it out for us. The Queen too." Deborah interrupted in between. Sherry giggled and she nodded, "I will remember that."

Then the two ladies continued, Sheva poked her twig over at the last block, "Finally, we have the rear castle. This part is where we have the great hall where his Majesty have his meeting with his senators. The King will always be there discussing welfare so we best avoid that place unless his Majesty needs cleaning. The living quarters is also located at the rear castle where the royal bed-chamber is. See that two tower? The larger tower is where the infirmary, the library and the mess hall is." Sherry knew that, she had been in the infirmary before.

Sheva pointed at the smaller tower with a stern look, "That place is restricted to everyone. The servants, the knights, even to the Queen and the place solely belongs to the King."

And Sherry gazed at the plain looking tower with curiosity, "What's in there?"

"I don't know, not even her Highness will know."

So, Sherry decided that her curiosity to die there. If The King's wife and son were not even allowed in there, how would Sheva and Deborah know?

"Aye, ladies! What are you talking about?" From a far distance, the trio saw a petty knight hollered at them with a playful wave. Sherry didn't missed the feigned frustrated look by her two best friends. Coming up close, this knight was pretty good looking, although his attire clearly portrayed him as a low ranking knight. He tossed his happy grin to the three and his gaze stop to look at Sherry for an extended time, "I haven't seen you before. But I got a feeling that we might have met. Haven't we, beautiful miss?" His flirty smile made Sherry blushed.

Deborah rolled her eyes and so did Sheva, "Goodness, Ryman. That's the worst pick up line EVER. And stop teasing our new friend already."

"Ah," Kevin smiled as he extended his hand to Sherry, "Kevin Ryman, miss. At your service."

Sherry accepted his hand but it was a big mistake because Kevin pulled it over to his lips and kiss the back of her hand, "My name is Sherry, Sir Ryman." She replied, flustered.

Deborah scowled at the prefix, "You don't need to add the title 'Sir' to him, Sherry," Deborah quirked, "Kevin was still that low rank idiot since we started to know him last three years."

"Aww, you break my heart, miss Harper." Kevin clasped his hand over to the left side of his chest, pretending that his heart was breaking,

Sheva giggled at his playful nature, "You are so unlike David. So, why are you here at the courtyard? Punishment?"

"General Krauser asked me to fetch him something." Kevin countered, "He said something for the Prince about his upcoming archery practice."

Soon, they bid each other farewell and Kevin returned to his duties, leaving the three women alone again with their chatters.

Sheva and Deborah were about to bring Sherry to her first ever cleaning duty when she suddenly turned to Sherry with a serious face - eyes narrowed and lips pursed, "And Sherry? There's still one more thing you need to know..."

For a moment Sherry felt worried what Sheva might say, "What is it?"

"Stay away from the Prince."

The warning was simple and clear. But Sherry still don't understand, why avoid the Prince?

Sheva knew what Sherry was wondering about so she elaborated, "The Prince... You see, he's not exactly the man you will be expecting like His Majesty." A brief pause, "Just try your best and avoid him, okay?"

Sherry reluctantly nodded, as much as her unfulfilled curiosity had wanted her to ask for more information but Sherry decided that she will have to listen to Sheva for now. She had been in the castle much longer than she was and it's best to listen to her advice. And somewhat a sense of fear settles in the pits of Sherry when she tried to think about the Prince, what kind of man, or boy he is?

Maybe he's just a big bully who likes to boss around the palace with his status.

But why go as far as to stay away from him?

* * *

**Training Grounds, Evening**

Two blades clashed upon the other and sparks formed from the collision. Piers Nivans had definitely underestimated the so-called lazy child whom he was having a spar now. The knight might have his confidence built from his years of training day and night but it was easily shattered when he was having a difficult time against the Prince who had only mere weeks of training.

Years versus weeks and they are on par? Piers could hardly believe it.

Maybe because the Prince's father used to be a General himself too. It's genetic.

Chris watched the spar carefully, ready to stop the fierce duel between the two youths when it gets too hot. Which he must because they were to the point where they were resolved to kill each other.

"Stop!" He ordered, forcing the two reluctant men to to pull their swords away and stepped back, "That's all for today, your Highness. You did great." Both men were panting for air and Jake huffed as he walked away, but not before warning Piers, "Next time, we'll settle this, puppy."

'Puppy' was the nickname for Piers since Chris is 'lapdog'.

But Piers was so used to the Prince's foul mouth, "Of course, your Highness."

They both bowed as Jake exited the training ground, away from the eyes from the other knights who stared in awe. They had too underestimated their Prince whom they thought was worthless.

When they had finally had the time, Chris patted Piers's pauldron, "It looks like his Highness needed just a few more days and he's done with swords."

"Yes, I guess I was wrong about the Prince's physique. I wasn't there on his hand-to-hand training."

Chris smiled, "You should have seen how good he was with his fists. Even General Kennedy was impressed with his final test in hand-to-hand."

"Huh. At least the Prince can't beat me in archery." That's Piers' specialty, Nivans was best known for his perfect aim in archery. In one battle he had shot down a general on a horseback with only a single arrow. Even General Redfield had to admit defeat.

A sad smile formed across Chris face. He walked away from the front castle as he sighed. His trail was followed closely by his faithful apprentice.

"The Prince might be a good soldier. But he was not a good leader. He has no love for everything and it was the passion for his people that he need. A good leader is what the kingdom need in the future."

* * *

**Courtyard, Night**

The night was young when Jake found himself in the courtyard. Lying by the lake that everyone in the kingdom loved so much, Jake let his thoughts floated away up the sky, enjoying the cold breeze against his lightly armored body.

Everything was so easy for him that he quickly get bored by everything. His life was so empty and meaningless and yet Jake had no intention to find himself the meaning of his own existence.

Not anymore. After that day.

As the Prince closed his eyes and was ready to doze off, a soft voice shook him when he was about to fall asleep.

"You can't sleep here, sir. You will catch a cold."

It was so kind and sincere that Jake thought that it was his mother - even that line was his mother's. Groggily he peeled his eyes open and he regretted that he did so because she was not his mother but a plain woman - Golden hair and ugly clothes. But her blue eyes did remind him of his mother because Queen Gabrielle had a pair of beautiful blue eyes too. And she was quite unfamiliar, a face that he had never seen in the castle before.

Oh wait, there was not a face that Jake was familiar with. He didn't care about anyone in the castle.

He could tell that she was a little afraid to talk to a stranger like him. Jake grunted annoyingly, ignoring her words as he turned to his side and covered his eyes with his arms.

Then she tried again, "Are you okay, sir?"

Jake refused to answer. There was always women that tried to befriend him just so one day they could become Queen if Jake ascended the throne. Maybe this girl was one of that category too. Hopefully she would give up soon because Jake was starting to feel irritated.

But she didn't, "Do you need help, sir?"

Sitting up with an annoyed frown, Jake hissed, "Why won't you shut it already, woman? Damn, you are annoying."

Instead of a frown he had expected, the woman smiled kindly to him, "Because it was the right thing to do. You really could catch a cold if you sleep here. You should get back to your quarter, sir."

Quarter? Sir? Shouldn't it be chamber or your highness?

The corner of Jake's lips started to twitch in amusement, "Are you new here?"

The woman innocently nodded, "Yes, sir. Today is my first day here on the castle."

That explained why Jake felt like he had never met with this particular woman before. Because even though Jake was uncaring toward the people in the Palace, he will more or less remember the glimpse of their face. But this woman was all newness.

She wasn't lying too.

_'Bah, maybe she was just some woman who wanted to get attention from men. This should be interesting.' _Jake ordered her to get some water from the lake to drink. He planned that he will reveal himself after that to see how this mousy woman get all flustered and frantic. That she just trying to hit on a Prince. That would give her a heart attack.

"I... wasn't supposed to do that." Surprisingly she said so, "Lady Redfield said that we maids are supposed to serve the royal family only. Not the knights."

Jake went silent as he stared at the woman intensely, deep in thoughts. The intensity actually scared her that she quickly got up to her feet and was ready to leave.

"I am sorry to disturb you, sir. Good day." Turning her back to him, she moved her feet away from the man as quickly as possible until a shout halted her.

"Hey!" Jake called to her, making the woman froze right on her spot, "What's your name?"

For a moment, she wanted to burst into a run. But a name wouldn't hurt, would it? The castle has order and this man wouldn't do anything to her. So timidly she replied, "Sherry."

Then she heard a shuffling of noises that sounded like a person rising up from the ground. Sherry suddenly felt afraid and too panicked that her feet refused to budge. But the footsteps got fainter and fainter so Sherry turned slowly, only to find that this mysterious man walking away to the direction of the rear castle.

Her escalated heartbeat turned slower and Sherry took a deep relieved breath before walking away briskly from the lake.

For some reason, she could sense the danger in this mysterious man. Mysterious always spells danger.

And that scar on his handsome face. Sure he was handsome, but he was dangerous.

Sherry hoped that she would never see this man again.

But... he did look like someone.

* * *

**A.N: Uh... that's a pretty awkward first meeting between our two main characters, isn't it? Sherry thought Jake was a rapist. O_O**

**But there's more!**

**RFF! :)**


	4. Chapter III: Curiosity

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Chapter III: Curiosity_

* * *

_'I knew the Queen. She will look out to her window whenever she felt worried. And I knew what she was worrying about.' - Jill Valentine_

* * *

**Living Quarters, Night**

For reasons that he couldn't comprehend, Jake found himself walking towards his own bedchamber. A room which was his but he rarely used it, if ever. Maybe it was his encounter with this Sherry girl? He wasn't really sure, but he felt like he should listen to her. His chambers was only next to the Queen's, just a few steps ahead and he will be at her door. The young Prince was about to open the door to his own room but he stopped, glancing to the room next door with two maids stationed outside, just in case the Queen need anything.

With a sigh, Jake walked to his mother's chamber. The two maids bent their knees simultaneously, "Greetings, your Highness." They said in unison.

"Is my mother in?"

"Yes, your Highness. Lady Valentine is in there with her."

"Oh." Okay, she was not alone. Jill was watching over her and Gabrielle will be fine. Plus, maybe he would give his mother a heart attack if he visit her this late hours. Jake stared at the mahogany door for a while and was ready to return to his room. Until the door opened before he could even turn to his side.

Jill's face was not what he expected, instead of the surprise, the Queen's personal stewardess seemed to be expecting him. She smiled to the Prince, "Good evening, your Highness. A pleasant surprise to see you returning to your chamber." Jake only breathed sharply once as his own reply. "Are you here to visit the Queen?"

"No," Jake said coldly, "Just passing by."

Valentine's face soften, "Wonderful, your Highness. I was just about to fetch something for the Queen. Would you mind helping me to take care of her for a short while?" Then she stepped aside so that Jake could see his mother sitting by the open window looking directly at his with a warm smile. She was already in her sleepwear, Gabrielle waved her hands to him, asking him to enter her room. With a frustrated grunt, Jake relented and stepped into the plush red carpet of the cool bedchamber.

He heard the door close behind him, with a brief glance over his shoulder, he saw that Jill was not with them. She had left to leave them some time alone.

"My son," The Queen began, "it's very unusual to see you returning to your chamber. Was it something happened?"

"Nah. I just feel like it today." Jake crossed his arms.

The Queen nodded with a small smile, swallowing his simple answer. He never talk more than ten words in his sentence, unless he was cursing about something in a language that she had no idea where he had learnt, "I see." And she coughed, just a few and Jake was already right next to her. Shutting the windows with an annoyed face and Jake scolded his mother, "Jesus, mom, would you stop sitting by the window at this time of the day? You know the wind not's good for you."

Gabrielle giggled at the irony of his son's statement. She had wanted to counter him about the times _she _reminded Jake to stay indoors and was always brushed off but she decided to stay silent - not wanting to break the moment anytime soon.

Jake herded her mother to the bed and she coughed several times more.

"So..." Gabrielle did her best to fight of the itchiness on her throat, "how was" she coughed again, "your training?"

The question was forgotten by the rascal as he pulled the blankets over his mother harshly. Then Jake stepped away from the bed with a hard look, "No, we are not talking tonight. You need rest, you got a cold." But a smirk suddenly grazed his face as he added, "That girl was right, you'll get a cold outside."

"Girl?" Gabrielle raised an interested eyebrow; his son had never mentioned about anyone before. He had least interest talking about someone since he had interest in none.

Jake shrugged, "Just a nobody." Then the smirk died as he commanded again, "Get some sleep, mom."

Gabrielle breathed out easily, it was her son's way of saying goodnight. She closed her eyes just to entertain the young Wesker's request.

"Goodnight, Jake. I love you." All she heard was a huff and she smiled again.

That was his way of saying 'I love you too.'

Then the room darken all over when he blew the candle off.

Once outside, he saw that Jill was already waiting for him right outside the room holding a tray with some cough medicine and a glass of warm water. Jake eyed the items with a narrowed gaze then he looked Jill directly into her eyes, "The cough was a while already?"

"Today is the third day her highness caught a cold." Jill answered as a matter of factly, "I had told her to stay in bed since yesterday, but she insisted to go looking for you. And her cough was more severe by this evening." This made the slits on Jake's wrinkled face even more obvious. He remembered clearly how he had yelled at his mother in his drunken stupor, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I can never step away from the Queen. And your highness never return to your chamber."

A sharp pang of guilt torrented Jake's system when he realized that there was truth in Valentine's words - he's always all around the castle but never close to his own mother. And now she had caught a cold for three days and yet he had no idea.

Jake knew it was his own fault. There was no one to blame but himself.

With an exhale of breath the Prince mumbled to his own, "Guess I need to thank that girl now." If he hadn't met this Sherry girl just now, maybe he will never had the mood to return to his room and never to know that his mother was ill. It's a good thing that Sherry was insistent, otherwise he will still be out there sleeping by the lake knowing nothing.

Jill heard what he was mumbling but pretended that she had not. Jake sighed and made his way to his own long abandoned chambers, "I am staying here tonight. Call me if my mom need anything from me."

Jill smiled, "Certainly, your Highness."

* * *

**Servant's Quarters, Night**

Sherry returned to her dormitory later that night and she saw that all her roommates had already gone for bed except Cindy who was not in the dorm with them and Helena that was reading with a dim candle next to her bed. Sherry's bed was the one on the corner, right next to hers was actually Cindy's bed whom the owner was missing, "Where's Cindy?" Sherry whispered as she changed to her sleeping attire.

"She staying at the infirmary," Helena whispered back, looking over to her sleeping sister, "Doctor Hamilton needed the extra hand for tonight, she said a scouting team was ambushed this evening."

"Doctor Hamilton?" It was another name that Sherry hadn't heard before. Silently, she climbed to her bed, trying to make as less noises as possible. She must have pressed at the springy mattress too hard that it creaked, which made Sherry flinched and Helena eyed onto everyone to see if anyone was awake due to the unwanted noise. Alyssa only grunted sleepily and Deborah tossed to her side, Sheva was still snoring away undisturbed.

Now, Sherry became more careful as she rested herself under the covers, "I need more practice on this." Helena nodded with a smile, "Sure you do."

Then Helena proceeded reading her book. From what Sherry could make out from the dim candle, it was not in Raccoonian language. The green cover had some foreign letters as a title.

Out of curiosity, Sherry asked without considering, "What are you reading?"

The older woman stopped to look at her, "Hmm? Oh, it's a book from my hometown in Tall Oaks. Deborah brought it with her when we... left our home."

"To join the castle?"

Helena's face turned gloom, "More like being cast away." She closed the book then and slipped it under her pillow, "I think I should call it a day now."

"I see. Good night, Helena."

The brunette blow the candle off, "Good night, Sherry."

Throughout the whole night, Sherry had trouble sleeping. Most of her mind were riddled with the images of her home, her mother. She did sleep for a while but only for an hour or so before she woke up with a jolt, sweating buckets all over. Sherry as grateful that she didn't wake up screaming to scare her roommates. So she occupied herself with something trivial, hoping that she will fall asleep without having nightmares. She thought about the laundry, the furniture that need cleaning, and that mysterious man.

Her closed eyes snapped open at the image of that cropped hair man, with a frightful scar on his cheek.

And her previous encounter by the lake with that mysterious man.

Sherry can't wait to tell Sheva and Deborah about it tomorrow. She need to ask them about this man.

The next morning it was Sherry's who used the washing basin first since she was the one who woke up earlier than everyone else (since she hadn't sleep at all). Splashing her face with the cool water, she heard a loud yawn from her hind and when she wiped her face with the towel, Sheva was right behind her waiting for her turn.

"Good morning, Sheva." Sherry beamed, side-stepping to make way for Sheva. The latter mumbled her reply tiredly and washed her face. Then, Alyssa, Helena and Deborah began to line up a queue.

Sherry followed Sheva to where they will be taking their bath, a secluded room with a bathtub made with tin. Fortunately, Helena and Alyssa had draw the water last night so they can take their baths right away. They stripped, while waiting for the rest to join them after washing their faces.

After changing into their maid uniform, Helena, Deborah and Alyssa went separate ways to the rear castle while Sherry joined Sheva to draw water from the well for the laundry.

Despite her small petite frame, Sheva was very impressed by Sherry's capability to draw the water with ease to which Sherry explained that she was the one who did all the chores since her mother was out to work as a tailor. Sheva admitted that she still have a lot of problem dealing with the well since it gave time backaches every time she used it.

"Say, Sheva..." Sherry trailed off, hoping that Sheva would listen. A low hum from the tanned woman and Sherry continued, "Have you ever met a guy who had a scar on his face?"

"A lot. Most knights have them. I remember there's one with a scar over his eyes. Scary."

"No," Sherry retorted, "last night, I met this man: cropped hair, blue eyes and a scar was running along his cheek."

Sheva pursed her lips on Sherry's description, "Nope. No clue."

For a moment, Sherry thought that she might be dreaming to have encounter such a man. Maybe she was way too tired last night that she may be hallucinating things. And that mysterious guy... on seconds thought, he may be mysteriously dangerous, but mysteriously sexy as well. That scowl of his was manly... And although he was pretty rude to her, but when he asked her name, she felt flattered. Which she rarely felt so because those guys back at her village used to compliment her too, but she knew that they just want a handful of something from her.

But this man. Who was he?

Sherry mentally slapped herself, there's no time for her to daydream and certainly she had been conjuring up thoughts about this 'mysterious man'. Lifting two buckets of water, she followed after Sheva back to the quarters where the other maids will be bringing them the dirty laundry to be washed.

Maybe they can talk about the Prince as a conversation later.

* * *

**Infirmary, Afternoon**

Since Jill couldn't leave the Queen's side, she had asked her best friend Claire to be the one fetching the medicine. "Here's another bottle of cough medicine for her Highness. But, madam Kennedy..." Doctor George Hamilton handed over the bottle of amber liquid to Claire worriedly, "I think the Queen needs a doctor to at least examine her. The cough had been going for four days and I am afraid that it might be more than just a simple cough."

Claire accepted the medicine with weary eyes, "I'll try to talk to Jill to see if she can convince the Queen. Thank you, Doctor Hamilton."

The doctor nodded firmly, asking Claire to send his regards to the Queen and she exited the infirmary.

Of course she was worried about her beloved Queen too, but Gabrielle kept convincing Jill otherwise, saying that it was just a simple cold and she will not need to consult a doctor. And Gabrielle herself had a more serious matter to be worrying out for. But there was one more problem: Jill herself was deteriorating too, she was losing sleep for three days to take care of the sick Queen.

Claire was holding onto the bottle when she stumbled across her husband who was discussing warfare matter with Chris. She hadn't noticed them because she was so occupied with herself in thoughts, it was Leon who called out to her. When the two man came up to her, she only smiled weakly without saying a word.

Leon saw the bottle in her hand and frowned, "What is this, my dear? Are you sick?" His hand reaching out to hold her hand up, trying to see the content of the bottle. Claire shook her head over to her concerned husband and brother.

"It's for the Queen. Jill asked me to pick it up for her since she could leave the Queen's side. And I don't think Jill could handle herself to walk this far too." Claire answered with a sweet smile. The mention of Valentine made Chris raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with her Highness and Miss Valentine, sister?"

"The Queen had been coughing for four days now. And Jill had been losing sleep over it. When she looked for me this morning, she was years older."

Without another word, Chris literally stormed off. Claire and Leon weren't a bit surprised by his actions, they knew that he will be looking for Jill. As hard as Chris might look outside, inside he was all softy; especially to this particular woman named Jill Valentine. Looking around his left and right, when he was sure that there was no one, Leon stole a quick peck on Claire's cheek which made her blushed. The simple display of affection by Leon out of nowhere always caught her off-guard.

She was about to scold him until Leon smirked and whisper to her ears, "I should be going now. Take care of yourself, kay'? Don't worry too much now." Leon winked, "I'll see you back home."

"Mmm." Claire nodded and was granted another kiss to her cheek, "I love you."

"Same here, sweetheart."

* * *

**Living Quarters, Afternoon**

Jill Valentine was just heading out to get Gabrielle a coat when she heard a loud series of armor clunking to her direction. She recognized whom it belonged, there was only one knight in the whole castle to be wearing a full suit of armor on regular basis. Chris was walking to her in full speed that it looked almost urgently. Jill was about to open her mouth to greet him when Chris stopped in front of her directly. Like, directly.

Chris inspected Jill's beautiful face from her eyes to her lips in one swift glance, she didn't look exactly ridiculous due to the light makeup covering her black rings around her eyes. But her eyes did looked tired. "Is something matter, General Redfield?" Jill tilted her head to her side apishly, the sweet gesture was ignored by the Grand General when Chris asked hastily, "My sister said that you are losing sleep." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

The Queen's stewardess threw him an amused smile, so the Grand General of Raccoonia was worried about her health now? "It was her Highness. She had caught a cold from the wind. It's my duty to take care of her." Jill continued, "I knew the Queen. She will look out to her window whenever she felt worried. And I knew what she was worrying about."

"The Prince?"

"Yes," Jill nodded slightly, but then a grin cracked on her face, "but her Highness had found a way that may solve her problem."

The general lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, "A way that MAY change The Prince?"

"Someone who may."

* * *

**A.N: So basically, in Sherry's mind now; Jake is but a 'mysterious figure'. And don't be surprised that Sheva didn't know The Prince, more will be revealed later on as the fic goes on. Oh, what did the Queen has in store for Jake? Yup, next chapter as well. ;)**

**And thank you all for all the reviews. XD About Ada's role in this fic, I think I have made up my mind about it. After putting all your suggestion into consideration, I got an idea what to do with her! :D**

**Stay safe and RFF! :)**


	5. Chapter IV: Discussion

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to Resident Evil.  
**  
_Chapter IV: Discussion_

* * *

_'Now, every word he said was either sarcastic or hurtful. And he had lost interest to everyone and everything he came across in his life. He had lost the passion. Jake had lost... love.' - Gabrielle Muller Wesker_

* * *

**King's Study, Afternoon**

The afternoon was bright when King Albert Wesker resided in his study to tend to the paperwork; military reports by the Three Generals of Raccoonia, the credentials of the country's welfare by the Senators, and the formal petitions from his loyal subjects. The quill skidded over several papers in one swift motion without consideration, mostly declining the petitions from the commoners as the King had refer it to 'trivial matters'.

However that was document that stood out the most among all; not by the General nor the Senators, but by one of his servants in the castle: A petition by Jill Valentine to the King personally.

The King read it wryly, it said that The Queen was ill and yet she refused to take any kind of medication other than the medicine which didn't seemed to work too well. The servant requested that The King to convince Gabrielle to at least see Doctor Chambers or Doctor Hamilton. "Hmph. Troublesome woman." Albert scoffed and he slipped another clean paper out from the stack.

_It will be your duty to take good care of The Queen as her stewardess. However I will arrange so that Doctor Chambers is to visit The Queen. Tell the Queen that I will visit her not sooner, but I will._

"Excella." Albert called without averting his attention away from the other documents. The sultry stewardess of his came forward instantly and Albert slid the folded piece of paper to his front, "See to it that it will be delivered to my Queen's stewardess."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Is there... anything I can help you with?" Excella suggested with a hint, bending her body more than necessary to just pick up the paper. A good view of her cleavage was exposed to Albert but The King was too absorbed in his own work, "No." Came his curt reply.

Disappointed, Excella walked out his study with a sway of her hips hoping that the King would notice this time. Yet Albert kept his eyes focused onto his desk. Her gestures were left deadpanned just like that.

_'Someday. Someday.' _She thought as she closed the door behind her.

It was only a matter of time before Excella reached the Queen's chamber where Jill had always been. Two soft knocks at the door and Excella heard Jill responding to the knock. The Queen's stewardess opened the door and from her expression, she was quite surprised to see Excella visiting. Truth be told, Jill didn't like Excella, she knew this woman's immoral intention towards the King. King's stewardess, this woman was just trying to take advantage of the situation.

"Good day, miss Valentine." Excella greeted dryly, handing forward the slip of note left by the King, "His Majesty had ordered me to pass this to you after reading your petition."

Jill had no doubt that Excella had read the note before her on her way here. After observing the note from top to bottom, Jill folded it yet again and slipped it on her dress, "Thank you for the trouble, miss Giovanni. Would you mind to pass along that I am honored to have his Majesty to consider my petition?"

"Certainly."

Valentine see to it that Giovanni had left the hallway before she closed the door again, cursing inwardly, Jill returned to her Queen's side and Gabrielle was amused to see the hostility that Jill showed to Excella. She coughed again, wrapping her fur robe tightly around her shoulders and laughed weakly at her stewardess, whom she considered as her closest companion.

Jill cast a worried look to Gabrielle, her concern toward her mistress was growing as the day passed because it wasn't just the cough anymore, the Queen seemed to grow weaker as well; she noticed how the Queen was losing appetite these days and her spirit was wavered.

Gabrielle pretended that she did not notice Jill's concerned gaze as she walked back to her chair, "Should we discuss a bit further of my intention that I had told you last night, Jill?"

"Of course, your Highness. But honestly my Queen, do you think that it would be a good idea? After all, this is not the first time we had discussed about this matter and neither was our second. We both knew that how our Prince dismiss the idea of having someone on his side. I fear that she might end up the same as her predecessor." Jill's tone was dissuading.

Gabrielle sighed, certainly she remembered her son's deed, "But I sensed that this young lady had something different in her. Certainly you saw how she persuaded the Prince to return to his chamber last night? None in this castle had ever performed such feat successfully in their first try. And it seemed that my son took a small interest in her too; I heard him mentioning about her, another something that I had never heard before."

"I did too, your Highness. The Prince said something about thanking her. But..."

"There's no harm in trying, isn't there, my dear Jill?" There was something more in the Queen's smile that made Jill surrendered easily. Jill saw the hope brimming in her eyes, maybe the Queen will be right this time? That she had finally found someone to revert the Prince back to his cheery original self?

Bowing slightly, Jill smiled back to her beloved Queen, "Very well, your Highness. I shall make the arrangements."

* * *

**Servant's Quarter, Evening**

Later that evening, the maids gathered around the mess hall on the servant's quarters to have their dinner. Chatters were all around and the topics mostly revolved around what happened in the castle. Some prefer to eat their dinner quietly and some were just overly chatty.

"Haven't you heard, David is about to be promoted soon! His rank was about to surpass Kevin!"

"Which David?"

"David King! Kevin's best friend. You know, that guy who rarely speaks. Kevin said that General Kennedy issued the promotion as soon as he saw how David handle his sword. He must be really good, huh? For someone who don't like to talk."

"Yeah. Unlike Kevin, all he ever had was his smart mouth."

And that's how the conversation went round and round the mess hall. Sherry was sitting on a large table with only her roommates and the most chatty on the table all was none other than Deborah (although Sherry had expected it to be Sheva), her mouth was exploding with words. The grumpy Alyssa did say something but all of it was just to complain about something.

Sherry chewed her food quietly, then she finally gathered her nerves to ask her friends, "Can you tell me more about The Prince?" Soon as she asked that, almost everyone on the mess hall stopped to look at her. Sherry blushed, had she said something wrong?

"I always forgot that you are new here." Alyssa was the first one who spoke, "There's nothing more to say about the Prince. The only thing we know is that his name was Jake Muller Wesker, twenty-three this year; and the rest were all questions."

"None of us had ever met his Highness, or, we don't know if he was the Prince at all even if we did met him. He was not the kind of royalty you will expect. The older maids at the rear castle said that he looked more like a mercenary."

"He's everywhere in the castle. He never stays in one place long enough unless he fell asleep or he had a bottle of ale in his hand. He lived like an outcast more like a Prince."

Their description of The Prince wasn't at all helping. In the end, Sherry still couldn't make out an exact image of the Prince since what her table mates said was too ambiguous. All she had learnt about the Prince was that he was a mystery. A shadow in the castle.

As mysterious as the man by the lake last night.

"Sherry!"

Everyone came to a stand when they noticed the person on the door. Claire Redfield, the head of all maid in the castle, she was only one rank below Jill's and she was Jill's best friend. Sherry's heart was pounding in her chest when Claire walked to her with a serious expression. Was it something that she had done? Claire said in a very formal tone, "The Queen had summoned you, dear Sherry. Please follow me."

All the others eyed to Sherry and to Claire curiously, trying to comprehend what was happening. For a new girl to meet the Queen on their third day after the first wasn't a common situation and whispers began lingering around as Sherry mouthed shakily, "Why would the Queen wanted to see me?"

Claire shrugged, spinning back to the door and began making her way out from the mess hall. As shaky her as her throat was, Sherry forced herself to follow after Claire.

As they were making their way to wherever Claire was taking Sherry, Claire keep reminded the latter to stay calm and everything will be alright. She reassured the younger woman that it would be nothing bad because Sherry had did nothing wrong in the castle.

Hopefully the bad feelings quelling in her stomach was just another bad feeling.

* * *

**The Queen's Hall, Evening**

Instead of bringing her to the Queen's bed chamber where Gabrielle always had been, Claire brought Sherry to another room in the rear castle where people dubbed it simply as 'The Queen's Hall'. Sherry had heard Sheva mentioning about it last evening while they were cooking and it was the only other place that the Queen might be if she was not in her room.

Queen Gabrielle was by far, the easiest person to search for in the whole palace.

Even outside on the hallway, Sherry's ears could heard a beautiful piece of melody playing so fluently inside whatever hall the Queen was in. So enchanting, that Claire hesitated to knock just so she will interrupt the flow of the music. But the melody stopped briefly, followed after by a series of coughing. That Claire instinctively knocked, "My Queen, are you alright?"

A distant voice was heard from the inside, "Is that you, Claire? Come in."

The red-head placed her hand on the knob before turning back to warn Sherry, "Just stay calm, okay?" She whispered. Sherry nodded slightly out of fear.

The Queen's Hall, as everyone had dubbed, was one room that Sherry thought to be very distinctive that others. Unlike The King's gloomy and tense atmosphere main hall that she had seen when she first joined the castle, this hall was a lot brighter with the light colors on the wall. It was not be as well furnished as the King's main hall but the fresh floral all around it emitting a peaceful aura to the room. And it had a faint sweet scent to, must be from the flowers.

There were two red couches with golden lining on the side and a glass table. Sitting in the middle of the hall was a grand piano, the source of the lovely melody that Sherry had heard prior entering the room. And there was Queen Gabrielle, playing the instrument so fluidly that her resplendence resurfaced. Even in her forties, the Queen still looked so beautiful. Gabrielle stood from the piano bench and greeted the two guests with a warm motherly smile, "Why hello again, Claire. And Sherry."

"Greetings, your Highness." Claire and Sherry inclined slightly and bowed.

Gabrielle nodded, then she looked at the timid Sherry observantly. After making sure that she was the one, Gabrielle then smiled to Claire, "Thank you for bringing Sherry, Claire. You may take your leave, I have something to discuss with our dear Sherry." She said. Without further question, Claire bowed again and turning for the door. When she was side-by-side with Sherry, Claire squeezed her hand and whispered, "Stay calm." Warning one final time before releasing her grip and walked out.

Sherry didn't want to let go of her hand.

The Queen then approached the blonde who had her head lowered, afraid to make eye contact with the Queen. Holding her hands up just like the time when they were in the King's main hall, Gabrielle noticed that Sherry's hand was shaking violently, "Don't be afraid, my dear. You had did nothing wrong and I am not going to hurt you." the Queen reassured with a grin.

"My apologies, your Highness. I am just..." Sherry finally had the courage to look into the Queen's blue eyes, "...surprised."

"I am sorry too, dear Sherry, for giving you a fright. But there is a matter that I must discuss with you. I need your help."

"Is there anything that I might be of assistance, my Queen?" Now Sherry was even more afraid, for a Queen to ask for her help.

Gabrielle then sighed in relief, and lead Sherry to the couch where she took a seat. They sat next to each other (after much persuasion by the Queen to the poor Sherry who insisted that she should stand) and Gabrielle still had one of Sherry's hand grasped by her two.

The Queen began, "It's about... my son, Jake."

"The Prince?" _'What coincidence. I was just talking about him on the mess hall.' _

"Yes, the Prince. Had you heard about him?"

Sherry shook her head earnestly. But Sheva's warning to stay away from the Prince rang in her ears. What she had heard from the other maids was just mysteries.

So Gabrielle carried on, "You see... My son. He used to be a very lovable boy. His words were sweet and earnest and his actions was loved by most. Jake used to love meeting new people and was intrigued to everything. But... he changed." A soft sigh, "Now, every word he said was either sarcastic or hurtful. And he had lost interest to everyone and everything he came across in his life. He had lost the passion. Jake had lost... love."

The beautiful Queen was on the verge to tears as she continued her tale, "I don't know where or when did he change to become... like this."

"I believe the Prince will understand someday, your Highness." The consolation was useless, but Sherry felt that she must do it.

"Yes. Well, you do met him once last night, do you? I saw you through the window of my chambers."

Sherry was astounded, "I...I had never met The Prince in person before Your Majesty."

"Oh, yes, you did. The man you talk to last night on the lake."

"The lake?"

"You may be the one."

Before Sherry had the chance to say anything else, another set of knocking came to the double door and Gabrielle responded.

There stood Jill Valentine, the Queen's stewardess.

And Jake Muller Wesker.

* * *

**A.N: Know what this hints? Sure you do. :)**

**RFF! :)**


	6. Chapter V: Rumors

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to** Capcom

_Chapter V: Rumors_

* * *

_'I was about to thank you today, but it seemed I had more than one way to do so.' - Jake Muller_

* * *

**The Queen's Hall, Evening**

Sherry stared at Jake Muller Wesker in disbelief. She had not expected that the events unfolded last night was NOT just a lucid dream. And the mysterious man of hers was actually the Prince of Raccoonia himself. Now she understood why she had a familiar feeling that he looked like someone: he was the King's son. Of course she had seen him before.

But up close and brighten, he did look as handsome and charming as she had imagined last night.

Jake must have caught Sherry's prolonged stare that he grunted annoyingly, he hated to have people ogling at him and Sherry tore her gaze away with a deep blush. Glaring at the young woman beside his mother, Jake shoved his hips to the couch next to them, "Say, I remember you. You are that girl back at the lake last night... What's the name again? Cheryl? Cherry?" Third time's the charm and he finally got it right, "Oh right. It's Sherry."

"...Y-Yes, sir." Sherry replied timidly, still couldn't come to believe that the mysterious man was the Prince.

Gabrielle looked at Jake with a soft yet stern look, "Now, now. Stop scaring her, my son." The Queen stroked Sherry's shaky hand, "And you better remember her name from now on. Because she will be your personal stewardess starting tomorrow."

What came from the Queen's mouth had both Jake and Sherry eyed towards each other with widen eyes.

Jake was the first who protested, "What? No shit, mom? You know I don't like having someone babysitting me!"

"It's not babysitting, my son. Sherry will only provide you if you need any assistance you need. Please, Jake. For me?" Gabrielle pleaded with soft puppy eyes.

The frown on Jake's face deepened. He hated it when his mother did that; he just couldn't say no to those eyes. It was the same method that she had used to him multiple times and still it was as effective as ever. His always angry looking eyes hovered to the small, child-like woman next to the Queen - it made contact with each other and like a sudden jolt of electricity through her spine, Sherry dipped her head down again to look at her lap.

A vexing smirk suddenly grew on Jake's handsome face and he finally agreed, "Fine."

He breathed, almost like a whisper, "But just so you know, Sherry," He was talking to her directly instead of his mother, "You are not the first woman to be my 'lapbitch'." An evil chuckle left his lips, "And I doubt you will be the last." Crossing his legs, Jake kept his eyes fixated on Sherry who still hadn't the stomach to look back at him. _'She looked weak and easy. This shouldn't take long.'_ Jake thought with another sadistic chuckle.

The Queen scoffed at his Prince's foul choice of word but at least he had agreed to her terms without throwing a tantrum like the other day when he literally caused a havoc on the courtyard, "And... please be good to this little lady, Jake."

"Oh, I will." Jake said with a smug grin, "I am curious to see how long she will last. Unlike the other girl who just last for three hours."

Now Sherry was genuinely scared, _'What did he mean? Lasted three hours?' _Gabrielle tried her best to ignore Jake when she turned to plead Sherry next, "You will be the Prince's stewardess, won't you, my dear?" When she first entered the hall, Sherry had made a determination to obey any of the Queen's terms.

But now, she actually hesitated, second guessing herself.

She had promised, didn't she?

Holding a breath of air on her lungs, Sherry used her remaining strength to nod which her head felt like a hundred times heavier to do so.

Finally releasing her hand, Gabrielle guided Sherry to a stand, "It is agreed then." Those words made Sherry's slim legs felt wobbly. "You may go to your quarters for now and get some rest. Meanwhile you should take your belongings along since you will be staying in a room next to the Prince's, Jill will see to it that you will be organized."

"Yes, your Highness."

And suddenly there was a glint of empathy on the Queen's gaze, "And if you need someone to talk to when you encounter any problems regarding the Prince, you can always come see me anytime. Anytime at all, my child."

Without further events, Jake strutted out the hall with a small wave of his hand. Not before leaving a sarcastic warning to Sherry, "Good luck, little girl. We'll see tomorrow if you can break the record."

And he added, "I was about to thank you today, but it seemed I had more than one way to do so."

At that moment, Sherry felt like she was the stupidest person ever. Or to be exact, the unluckiest one.

She felt like she had just made a pact with the devil.

To serve under a devil child.

* * *

**Servant's Quarter, Evening**

Per Queen Gabrielle's order, Sherry returned to her quarters at the courtyard alone in the evening. There was no one in the dormitory, everyone was out to work - and she desperately needed to talk to someone especially Sheva. She heaved, sitting on her bed which will soon to be vacated when she will move to the other room directly next to The Prince's starting tomorrow.

Sherry cursed at her own luck, the tragedy at her hometown was bad enough and now, she was forced into the life of servitude under the devil-may-care Prince.

It was only a while she had sat down and the women returned to the quarter for their dinner, surprised to find Sherry sitting there after her meeting with the Queen. All the looks they were casting her was sympathy, even the stoic Alyssa.

Sheva rushed forward to hug Sherry as if they were best friends already, "I heard that you will be the Prince's stewardess." She sounded like a big misfortune had fell onto Sherry, "I am sorry."

The news spread faster than she thought.

"Hey, why make it sound like it's a disaster coming on me? I got promoted! You should be happy for me, Sheva." Sherry forced an optimistic laugh.

All the other ladies-in-waiting sighed to Sherry's clueless state, as if they wanted to share Sherry's burden.

"Sherry, haven't you heard what the Prince did to his previous stewardess?" Helena asked morosely, "He had already tortured four women under his service... all whom begged for mercy from the Queen to release them out from his service."

"That's what I said about staying away from The Prince." Sheva added glumly

When night has fallen, everyone decided to stay in Sherry's dormitory, even the other maids next door.

Sitting on the bed side by side to each other, they circled Sherry as they told her what they had heard about the Prince. It's just like a nighttime ghost story that Sherry had heard from her mother. She suddenly realized how the ambiance of the room turned heavy.

The Prince's wicked deed.

To which all of them were too dark and cruel to be true.

Some rumors speculated that the first girl left because she had been overworked by The Prince that she had broke her spine one day. The second girl left due to the prince's torturous method of punishment for taking his empty bottle of ale away. The third, for unknown reasons had went semi-catatonic. And the last, Sherry's predecessor, was raped. The very first day she went into service. That further encourage the three hours by The Prince's statement himself.

But those are just rumors, right?

That forlorn yet good looking man couldn't really be a... monster by heart?

* * *

**King's Study, Night**

Albert Wesker chuckled darkly in amusement. Rather than an actual laughter out of happiness, it was more like a mockery, degrading laugh at his Queen.

"So, the newcomer had appointed to be my son's right hand. How amusing. Hadn't my Queen remembered how the last women ended up? Four of them? Five?" Even the King himself forget the number of the women who had once became The Prince's stewardess. Excella laughed along with her King, hands massaging the King's strong shoulders, Albert paid no attention to it.

"This poor woman will be the fifth, your Majesty." Excella said, "If I remember correctly, her name is Sherry."

Albert's smirk became wider when the images of the mousy young woman in golden hair formed in his mind. He had met her just days ago so he remembered her vaguely. In his mind, Albert was wondering how would it be possible for someone as fragile as her to survive the defiant Prince as Jake Wesker is.

Just then, the door opened to his study and Chris walked quickly to the front, presenting himself to the King late at night.

The curve on Albert's lips died on the sight of his enemy, Chris. But Albert remained as collected as he was. After a short greeting from the Grand General, Albert impatiently asked Chris for his business.

"I have come to inquire about The Prince's training," Chris stated "from what I have observed so far, his Highness is ready to wield a sword like a real soldier. He may proceed with the final test any time he want and to go on with the archery training with General Krauser. And I am very pleased to tell your Majesty that The Prince can easily overcome the test with his raw talent in combat."

"Hmm." Albert made a disapproving noise. He didn't reply Chris for a few seconds until he finally stood up from his seat, eyes shimmering, "I suppose my son had no problem with combat after all."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"But I have to say that you did a poor job training the Prince and I must demerit you for that." Albert sneered.

Chris pursed his lips into a fine thin line. He knew how much the King antagonized him and how many times he tried to be rid of him but never once he succeeded due to Chris' own flawless work; the Grand General put everything into details as he worked on them, never letting even a small flaw abandoned. Chris waited, listening what The King wanted to say this time - what he had to say.

"The reason I put my son under the three of you, is not only to train him in the basics of using a weapon; Jake had known how to wield a sword by its handle at the age of five without hurting himself. General Redfield, the reason I am appointing you as my son's combat tutor is not only to teach my son how to swing a weapon at his enemy. I am looking for you to train something more abstract out of him: I want you to teach him the meaning,"

Albert glared at Chris with his golden-red eyes burning, "of life."

The General might be cautious with his King but he found truth in the King's words. Jake Wesker was no stranger of self-defense, the combination of his strength that was not inferior to neither to Chris, Leon of Krauser, the supreme finesse he had in aiming a bow and his acrobatic agility made Jake literally better than any soldier in his age.

But it was the inside of The Prince that made him inferior to everyone else.

While everyone had a purpose to strife for the best, Jake had none in his life other than to spend his life and rot himself.

Chris readjusted his sword on his waist, "As you command."

The King now stood directly in front of the kneeling General, "Good, then I will extend the period of The Prince's training. By the time you pass The Prince to General Krauser for archery training, I hope that I will already seeing the difference."

"Yes, sire."

"Dismissed."

* * *

**Rear Castle, Night**

This time instead of stumbling upon the General in accident, Jill was waiting for Chris to come out from the King's study. She saw the deep scowl on his face, clearing indicating that he was unhappy with the brief meeting with the King. General's Redfield's eyes were unfocused as if his mind were thousand miles away that he walked past Jill in his state of trance.

"General Redfield!" She called after him which made him woke from his stupor and turned to look at the woman. Even with his moody face, Chris tried his best to force a smile out of himself, "Good evening, miss Valentine. Are you passing by?"

"No. I was waiting for you." Jill replied bluntly, not bothering to make an excuse for herself.

Arching an eyebrow in interest, Chris's tired smile became brighter, "Oh, is there something you need?"

Jill shook her head at him, "No. It's not about me. I heard that you are presenting your report about The Prince's combat training and... you are always unhappy when you see the King."

"You are worried about me?" Chris teased.

Baffled, Jill quickly defensed, "What? No. NO. I-I just thought that I could ask about it since... the Queen was always curious to know about The Prince's progress but his Highness never tell."

Looking at Jill's flustered expression was enough to make the always serious, down-to-business looking General cracked into a rare fit of chuckle. Only Jill Valentine can make him look this way. Luckily there was no one in sight to see the General's alter ego or else it would be awkward.

Coughing several times to stop the giggles, Chris apologized to the woman and summarized The Prince's combat experience to Jill. The positive remark about The Prince''s physique made Jill looked pleased like a mother would to his son. After all, she WAS Jake's nanny and the Queen herself would be proud to hear about The Prince's too.

"By the way, is it true that the Prince has a new stewardess? General Kennedy told me that she was the woman he and my sister rescued from the streets..." Chris trailed off.

Jill sighed then. Placing her hands on her lap, she gazed out to the window to the night sky, "Sherry was her name. She's... completely oblivious to the Prince's deed and she had once got the Prince to listen to her. The Queen was doing her best to find a girl whom the Prince can open up to, since the Princesses from the country couldn't stand up to the rumors circulating around The Prince, her Highness had resorted to lowly stewardess instead. It was always her wish that the Prince can become a better man." And she said ruefully, "No matter what it takes."

"We all know that the Queen love his Highness the most."

Valentine nodded, "Yes. And I do hope that this Sherry girl can at least make the Prince to stop hating the world."

They stood there in silence until Jill finally excused herself, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, General. And... good night, Chris."

"Good night, Jill."

It only took a moment after they had walked away from each other that they both instantly realized that they had called each other by their first name.

Then a stupid grin for the night.

* * *

**Walls of the castle, Night**

Jake was the least annoyed at his mother decision to find him a stewardess to follow him around. To him, anyone taking command from anyone was a 'dog.' This pretty Sherry girl was about to be his next 'pet' soon. Much to his own dislike. To him, having someone around him was more of a nuisance than a help. He knew that she was younger than he is from his small figure and he knew that it would be more like babysitting her than the supposed way.

But she was pretty. Those blue eyes of hers.

Jake grunted at his own discord, shaking off the pictures forming in his head as he touched the jagged line on his cheek - it is his reminder. Fortunately, the forming pixels of her smiling face shattered into darkness before it could be any clearer.

No, he can never trust people. Anyone at all. No. Just no.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow will he think of some way for her to walk away from him voluntarily. Just like how he had did to the four previous women.

Maybe he'll think of less harsher ways to 'thank' her.

But he will still try to get rid of her. Any way possible.

* * *

**A.N: Oh no. Jake... was he as bad as the maids had said? I don't know. ;) What would he do to 'thank' Sherry?**

**I know the fic was more like a Chris/Jill fic than a Jake/Sherry fic, that's what it is for now. But as a reminder, this fic is still centered around Jake/Sherry and the good part will be coming up soon! XD Maybe not so soon, but it will. I got plans for them. :)**

**RFF!**

**Oh, and I had think of a one-shot lately and I'll try to see if I can bring it up any other day! Because you guys were right, it's easier to focus on one work than to have multiple things going on at a time.**  
**But I will still try and write to see how it turned out! :) Ciao!**


	7. Chapter VI: First Assignment

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Chapter VI: First Assignment_

* * *

_'Your task is simple, Sherry. Just do whatever the Prince ordered you to.' - Jill Valentine_

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle, Morning**

The morning when the rest of the maids had to see Sherry leave the servant's quarter which she had only used twice, it felt like they were bidding her farewell. As if Sherry was going to war and never to come back alive again. But Sherry wore an optimistic, cheerful mask that morning. She spend the whole morning trying to convince Sheva and Deborah that she will be alright to put up with the 'evil Prince' (a nickname they had dub Jake when they talked about him last night) and to protect herself from his... cruelty.

"I'll be fine."

Everyone know that she was upright lying; her face was pale, and her hands were secretly shaking, even her breath were shallow.

When Jill came up to the quarters soon after to bring Sherry to her new room next to the Prince's, everyone looked at her like she as some sort of jury to bring Sherry to her confinement. The twenty-one looked so nervous, that Jill might consider calling Claire for help. But Sherry swallowed and put up her next mask: strong and eager.

Dawn was breaking as they walked to the rear castle where the royal chambers were. The hallway was luxuriously furnished, gold and light blue and purple colored the hallway and the servants there were nicely dressed. This was the first time Sherry had been in this corner of the rear castle and she was astounded by the view.

She thought that the King's hall was the only nice place in the palace, the rest were all dungeons and sand and soldiers. Was she wrong.

Jill introduced each room they passed by to Sherry as they went for her room, "This is the room for the maids with higher ranks," Both heads turned to their right to a mahogany door, a far cry from the servant's quarter at the courtyard, "These maids had worked in the palace for years before they deserve this position. And over there is the mess hall for these ladies."

Sherry followed Jill's finger as it pointed to the door a short distance away from the quarters.

The younger woman was about to ask if she will be sleeping there with the older maids in their forties, some very snob looking and to the kind side; but Jill walked past the door without mentioning anything.

Then they had reached an even well furnished long hallway with at least four door - two with a double door with two single door at the intervals. A good distance between each door emphasized how spacious each double door room is. No doubt it's the royal chamber and the smaller room must be the stewardesses. They stopped at the first door when Jill turned to Sherry with a smile, "Here we are, this will be your den, young Sherry."

Opening the door to a modestly sized room, Sherry was impressed on how nicely decorated the room was even if it was meant for only a stewardess. The walls were painted light green and easy on the eyes, the wooden floor adds a nice contrast to it even without a carpet. There was a nice vase of flowers at the corner and well, the bed looked dreamy. Way better than the one she was sharing with Sheva, Deborah, Helena, Alyssa or Cindy.

Or that little straw bed back home.

Jill allowed Sherry to have a look around her bedroom for a while and the latter knew how long this room had been vacated by the thin sheet of dust around every corner.

That had to be cleaned.

Dust was her worst enemy.

Valentine led Sherry out the hallway a little while later, "This room next to yours was... the Prince's. But he rarely ever sleep here. So... I guess that you will not be in your room as often as you think. But I promise I'll clean it for you when I have the spare time."

The timid woman nodded. Right, the Prince was everywhere in the castle, which will soon led her to be too since she will be by his side all the time.

Next Jill pointed out the other double door which was the Queen's chamber and the last single door at the corner was hers.

"Your task is simple, Sherry. Just do whatever the Prince ordered you to. And here are The Prince's training schedules," Jill gave her a sheet of paper, "Be sure to convince- remind the Prince of it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. And if you need anything at all, you know where to find me. Now, go get changed, and embark on your first ever assignment." Jill finally smiled and entrusted the first assignment for Sherry's as the Prince's stewardess.

Find the goddamn Prince.

* * *

**Infirmary, Morning**

Rebecca pushed her glassed above the bridge of her nose as she reread the note again; by The King, to her.

_You are required to diagnose The Queen, whether she will like it or not and to send me a medical report later.  
Failure to comply to this order will be punished severely._

The female doctor folded the order and slipped it into her coat. She saw The King's point of having The Queen checked up. She knew that The Queen had been avoiding the physicians for a time now and from what she had heard from Valentine, her cough had been elapsed to five days and still The Queen was not any better than yesterday.

Queen Gabrielle should not decline her offer this time.

The day was still early and Rebecca decided to give it some time before she make her way to Gabrielle's chamber.

"Aye, you are early today, Doctor Chambers."

She knew the voice of her co-worker so well, without bothering to turn around, Rebecca nodded simply, "Good morning, Doctor Hamilton. Well, it's not early for me, I hadn't left the infirmary since yesterday. We are physicians after all."

George settled his equipment to his own desk, agreed, "You are right, who know there will be people who needed our help. Where's Cindy?"

"I told her to get some rest on her dormitory. Poor girl had never got the time to rest."

"She's a good nurse, I am glad to have her around."

Then, they re-focused their attention back to their own business. Rebecca checking on to her medicines in her med-box and George dealt with his own paper work. It wasn't too long before George realized that Rebecca was getting ready to head out when he saw how she rearranged the chemicals in her box.

"Are you seeing someone this early morning?" George asked casually without tearing his gaze away from his papers filled with his patients information from the recent ambush.

Rebecca nodded quickly, "Aye, The King had ordered me to see the Queen."

George made in unintelligent noise and his brow furrowed, tilting his heads upward to meet Rebecca's eyes, "The Queen... if I recalled correctly, she had been coughing for days now. If it's a simple cold, her Highness will not be coughing any more than three days. Do you think this is a symptom to...?"

"Pray, let it not be real."

* * *

**Walls of the castle, Morning**

Sherry panted when she had finally reached the top of the almost endless flights of stairs. From what she had heard from the maids, they saw the Prince had climbed up to the walls last night and never came back down. This made them assumed that The Prince slept up there last night.

Her freshly ironed dress was now sticky with her own sweat. She was mildly impressed of how the Prince was said to climb up here effortlessly.

Oh wait. He's a trained man, wasn't he?

After climbing the tower, Sherry stepped out to the sunlight and saw Jake sitting with his legs crossed staring at the lake. Her hard breathing made him to be aware of her presence immediately and he threw her a smile, "That's pretty fast for newbies. You found me in less than an hour since you were introduced to your room."

"You had slept here throughout the whole night, your Highness?" She asked incredulously, the night itself was cold enough and the Prince was even able to withstand the cold wind.

Jake nodded and walked towards the young woman, to which she ducked her head and avoid his sharp gaze. His eyes were penetrating her skull it seemed. She looked mostly afraid of him, it's a good thing for Jake. Easier for his aim to get rid of her.

The Prince brought a hand to her chin and lifted it slightly so that she was facing him in the face. Her jaws was trembling out of fear and Jake released it soon, glaring darkly at her. It reminded Sherry of King Albert Wesker when she first reported to the castle, that was how the King had done to her when he wanted to look at her face.

"So, basically you will listen to whatever I am going to say?" Jake asked with a scowl.

She nodded. It's like she was telling him that she was up for whatever challenge he threw at her.

He smirked as he crossed his arms and tucked it on his chest. _'Time to execute the first method.' _"So, now I am all rise and shine, I wanted a bath and breakfast. Think you are up for it?"

"As you wish, your Highness." She replied softly.

"I'll just gonna have another nap here while you get yourself ready, when I return to my chamber, you are to get everything done, got it, little girl?"

"Yes."

"Get the hell outta here then."

Sherry didn't even have the time to bow when she carried her tired feet away as quickly as possible. Jake watched silently when a sigh escaped his lips.

_'Please, Sherry. Just give up on my first move, I don't want to go to the second step.'_

It was his intentions to be harsh with her, to pressure her so that she give up by herself. Jake will purposely find her mistakes later and just lash out at her. He clearly remembered how he had shooed the first woman out of his room for failing to make him a hot bath in time and complained harshly that his food was cold, she got to frustrated that she feign a broken spine and left his service.

But the second, the third and the fourth survived his first test.

Very funny. A while later after Jake had waited, he strolled back to the rear castle where everyone was trying to avoid him. He walked past his mother's chamber and there was soundless in her room, maybe his mother was still asleep by now. Just as he walked past his own room, Sherry was just bringing a tray of food to his chamber - still steaming hot.

Sherry froze on her tracks when she saw The Prince at the distance, her grip to the tray tighten when Jake came closer as if trying to dig out her flaw.

Surprisingly he saw none. The food smells good and it looked great.

"Did you prepare my bath?" Jake asked sternly, hoping that her answer would be a no so that he would have a perfect excuse to scold her.

Sherry nodded back and said softly, "Yes, sir. The water had been heatened in your chamber."

Jake raised an eyebrow before dropping it back down in an instant. Sherry had done her chores faster than he would have expected; drawing the water, heating it and cooking - looks like he had underestimated the small body of hers. The other girls who had once served for him all failed to bring his hot bath in time because they failed miserably at the drawing water part; hauling water from the courtyard to the rear castle wasn't a simple task for most people.

This Sherry... she was not just some simple girl. She can lift weights.

The Prince huffed disappointingly when he had not found what he wanted and stepped into his room. There was a tin bathtub sitting in the middle with gentle steam rising from it.

Sherry was about to leave the Prince alone for the sake of his privacy (and her own hormones) when Jake stopped him, calling out her name sharply, "Aren't you supposed to help me strip?"

Her face became as hot as the water from the tub to his command. Luckily the lighting was still dim due to the lack of candle in the chamber or else he would see that she was blushing scarlet.

Jake could see the crimson on her face AND how she was currently fidgeting unsurely in her spot near the double door - Sherry was fighting whether to obey to his command or simply stand and wait. He sighed again, _'Maybe that was a little too hard for her? Fine, just this time I'll spare her.'_

"Alright. Go outside and wait til I'm finished."

As much as she wanted to dash for the exit, Sherry maintained a calm attitude as she walked out of the chamber while wiping the blush from her face.

Jake glared at the closed door and scowled, _'Looks like I need to put in a little more effort.' _

* * *

**Infirmary, Morning**

Rebecca got her final preparations ready and was about to head to the Queen's chamber.

Until a woman appeared on the infirmary to stop her, supposedly.

"Miss Valentine." Rebecca called with a smile and Jill returned it but a lot weaker.

From the glint of Jill's eyes, Rebecca knew that Jill was by the Queen's command to stop her from seeing the Queen. Sighing softly, Rebecca showed the King's note to Jill and the latter was rather unfazed, instead, she looked glad and grateful to the King.

"Although the Queen ordered me here to stop you, but I am worried about the Queen as much as everyone did too. But doctor, would you give it some time so that I can persuade the Queen to come here myself?" Valentine pleaded.

"You knew the Queen better than I did, miss Valentine," Rebecca said, "Doctor Hamilton and I suspected that it was more than a simple cold. It's not about that I will be losing my head, miss Valentine, but the Queen need early medical attention."

Jill went mute for a second. She knew that the Doctor was stating a fact, "I know. It wasn't just coughing anymore, her Highness had lost appetite and she complained of dizziness too." The Queen's stewardess begged, "But for this only time, Doctor. Please, I promise to bring the Queen to you next time we met."

Chambers could see the tears shimmering in the eyes of the poor woman. Shaking her head disapprovingly Rebecca removed the med-box from her shoulders and smiled, "Okay."

"Thank you, doctor."

When Jill returned to the rear castle that morning, her heart felt heavy as if a thousand boulder were stacked onto it. She knew why the Queen avoided the doctor: because the Queen herself knew too.

Gabrielle was very well aware that it wasn't just a simple cold she was inflicted with. She knew that it was something way worse than that. And yet she refused to face it, to face the fact that she was no longer a healthy woman. She thought that by avoiding the doctors, she will not learn the truth.

Whatever it is, Jill vowed to stay by the Queen's side.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry, peeps for the lack of Romance for now. At least Jake was not being an total asshole for day one (he had no reason to). :)**

**Believe me and stay with me: I had more in store for you guys!**  
**Yup, RFF as usual! XD**


	8. Chapter VII: Surrender

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Chapter VII: Surrender_

* * *

_'Please, do not tell the King about this. And never the Prince.' - Gabrielle Muller_

* * *

**Queen's Chamber, Morning**

Jill returned to the Queen's chamber alone that morning because Rebecca reluctantly complied to her request. Seeing that her stewardess returned without a physician made Queen sighed in relief.

Gabrielle was about to speak but was fitted with a choke of cough, so severe that it wouldn't stop, her stewardess quickly came up to her and rubbed her back. When it did stop, Gabrielle took a few deep breath for herself and smiled to Jill, "Good work, Jill. Good work indeed." That praise was not one bit appreciate by Jill when she knelt down in front of her beloved Queen.

"No, your Highness. Doctor Rebecca isn't here because I promised her that you will be going to meet her yourself." The narrowed gaze of Jill emphasized her seriousness, "Even the King had issued the order, that the Doctor will be severely punished if she failed to diagnose you."

The mention of her husband made Gabrielle's spirit faltered, she hadn't seen him in a while and she was far too weak to visit him. She didn't need to, after all, he had his beautiful personal stewardess Excella Giovanni that as far younger than the Queen is and a better help for The King.

Not that she said she never missed him, she always had.

Weakly, the Queen moved herself from the bed to her couch and settled herself, "No, Jill." She insisted.

"Please, my Queen!" Jill whispered-shouted, because if she manage her volume any louder, her tears would run amok, "I am worried about you! Everyone was worried about you! Even the Prince!"

"My son?"

"Yes! The Prince might be ignorant and cold to you, but I know that his Highness still had a heart for you. The Prince held you in his regard more than the King did."

Unable to control herself, Jill broke in tears and she wiped them away with the sleeve of her long dress.

Gabrielle stared sorrily at the stewardess that had been with her for so long.

Maybe she was trying to avoid the truth for too long that it worried and hurt everyone.

Finally, with a submissive nod, came The Queen's reply, "Very well."

Doctor Chambers and Doctor Hamilton were both equally surprised with the guest coming into their working place. Jill was right, she did convince the Queen to visit the infirmary on her own.

They bid the Queen to sit and George abandoned his work to assist Rebecca. They worked fluidly together, although with Cindy around would be a great help. After retrieving some phlegm and some blood from the Queen, Rebecca asked some general healthcare question to the Gabrielle while George analysed the samples. Apparently, Gabrielle's cough had been extended for days and she had been losing weight rather quickly, which was rather evident because they could see the Queen's jawbone.

Moment later after they waited, George urgently called for Rebecca behind the curtains that shielded him and the guests.

On the desk full of surgical tools and bottle of chemical, George's forehead was sweating and Rebecca stared in awe at the small dish of blood that belonged to the Queen.

The red was no longer red.

It was black.

"I can't believe this..." Rebecca hand's trembled when she came closer to inspect the small dish. It was all blackness on the Queen's blood, like a blot of ink after whatever chemical that George used to test on it.

Their fear was proven true.

Both pair of eyes were on the same blackness until they heard the curtains being pulled. The Queen stood there facing the doctors and Jill was already teary-eyed.

Gabrielle was well-aware what the situation is.

"Please, do not tell the King about this. And never the Prince."

* * *

**Rear Castle, Afternoon**

"Mi'lord, isn't it time for your sword training today?"

Jake glared over his shoulder to the younger woman by his side, she was a few steps slower than Jake was. Usually, it was Chris or Kennedy to remind Jake of his training schedule and now this girl is taking over? The Prince sighed, now he will not have the chance to play hide-and-seek with the knights again now that Sherry had taken over.

He kept his trail aimlessly, he had been walking all around the castle for three hours without setting an exact location and Sherry was forced to tag along with him. The people in the castle had been casting Sherry the 'look' and she felt unbothered by it. She knew that they had meant her sympathy. Jake knew that Sherry was tired but that's his plan, tire her out. The devil-may-care Prince shrugged, "Not in the mood today. I prefer a walk. Plus, I am too good for them." Then Jake stopped his tracks to look at Sherry, "You can go back if you are tired, I don't mind you skimping out."

Sherry shook her head, sweat had been breaking out all over her forehead, "No, I'm not. It is my duty to stay with you, your Highness."

"Suit yourself." So Jake continued walking, uncaring.

Unlike the previous girls who kept bugging around The Prince to make him go for his training, Sherry was quiet along the way. Her silence and her panting was making him to feel... guilty. _'Why am I going soft for this woman? No, I shouldn't spare her mercy. It's only for her own good...'_

At least that what he think before he changed his direction to the front castle. His feet was not moving to his own accord and Jake found it extremely strange, he found himself to be merciful to Sherry despite his original intention. Although what he really want to do was to ignore her, but she was making him easy. _Too easy._

"Fine... I am going to the front castle... Are you really coming along?"

The smile on Sherry's lips made him flutter, Jake quickly tore his gaze away from her before it got any further, _'What the fuck is wrong with me? But damn it.'_

The twenty-one nodded firmly, "Of course, wherever you may go, mi'lord."

He only huffed.

Later, they arrived to the training ground where Chris and Piers was no where in sight. The Wesker assumed that they must have gone out to look for him. It's a first, actually, to have the defiant Jake to go to the training ground on his own will (unless provoked by Piers).

Jake and Sherry didn't miss that the knights around were staring at them, more specifically - Sherry. Because it was rare indeed to have a woman setting a foot to the front castle which had been anonymously belonged to the men. No women had ever dared to come close to the front castle without the King's or Queen's order, except Jill Valentine whom every knight had acknowledged her to be the Queen's personal stewardess and the Grand General's woman.

And suddenly, Jake felt possessive, "These pricks had never seen a woman before?" He mumbled, Sherry was clearly shifting uncomfortably.

"Um... should I go and fetch the General?" She asked.

But Chris and Piers had already arrived to the grounds, both were equally surprised to see the Prince earlier than they were.

The Grand General's astounding height easily towering the small Sherry when they came up close. Sherry bowed, lifting her dress by a little to greet the General and his apprentice. Piers' eyes were trained onto Jake's competitive stare and Chris told Sherry be be at ease.

Then he switched it back to the Prince, "Good day, your Highness. I'm glad to see that you're joining us here today. Was it the this young lady, here? Is it Sherry?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, I've heard you from Claire. She's my sister." Chris smiled, turning his head back to the Prince.

Jake's blue orbs flickered to the General and he said irritably, "Can we get this over with? I don't like wasting time."

"Me too, sire." Piers agreed, his hand was already touching the hilt of his sword.

Chris smirked to his eager trainee, but he placed a hand to his shoulder for him to stand down and he drew his own prized blade from the scabbard - the Samurai Edge, specially custom made by his old friend. The only other person to have this blade was the King himself, although the King customized it again to suit his own taste, "Today, your opponent will be me, your Highness."

The Samurai Edge gleamed threateningly it was the same gleam that spilled the blood of his enemy. Giving it a light swing, Chris asked Piers and Sherry to stand back and watch, "Piers, take care of the young lady, would you?"

"But, sire-"

"Piers..."

The protest was proven useless and Piers saluted, "Yes, sir." Then he turned to Sherry with a smile and bow slightly, "Mind if you come with me, miss Sherry?" He extended his arm to an empty spot away from the training ground.

His eyes were of mischief, although he didn't really meant it.

Oddly enough, the careless Jake found himself burning up at the sight that Sherry smiled back to him meekly.

Jake pulled his sword from his scabbard and got ready, he need to end this quickly so that he didn't have to put up to whatever that Piers puppy was making to his woman... stewardess.

And he was the first one to make the first move.

Sherry winced at the thundering contact of Jake's blade with Chris', she wasn't very used to violence neither to the sound of blades clashing upon each other. It was followed by a few more and she slowly got used to the deafening sound of the friction between two steel.

Sherry was standing right next to Piers and she was not surprised that he looked so calm, but it was the way that he crossed his arms and admire the brutal fight between the two men like a play in a theater. Maybe only a knight like him can understand the subtlety between two men exchanging blades.

The young knight glanced toward the small lady and he noticed how she had her hands clasped on her hand. She was afraid, maybe she was thinking that one of them will get hurt, "Don't worry, miss Sherry. The General will make sure there will be no blood shed. Neither of them will be hurt, it is only a spar."

"I'm... sorry. But I'm not used to violence like this." Sherry replied shakily.

Piers nodded, he can understand her. She was a woman, not a knight like himself, "You don't have to, although it would be an enjoyment if you can understand how the General handling the fight." He smiled in glee, "The truth of this battle: it was the general's fight. He was the one calling the shots. The general was the one dictating how this fight will flow."

Their eyes averted again back to Chris and Jake.

"How so?" The blonde asked.

Piers shrugged again, "If the general wanted the battle to end, he can do it in the next second. But he didn't. General Redfield is more than just brute strength."

She found the meaning behind his explanation, if she watched carefully, Chris easily blocked out every of Jake's blind move and he attacked the spot which will not harm Jake in return.

"Uh... sorry, miss Sherry, did I bore you with my ramble?" Piers laughed, flashing his teeth. He was glad that Sherry laughed softly along.

"No, I think I get what you're saying. And... Sherry is fine, sir Nivans." She smiled.

"You can call me Piers too, 'sir Nivans' was a mouthful."

"Are you done flirting with my stewardess, puppy?"

They were startled, Jake and Chris had already walking back to where they stand and Jake had a pair of darkened eyes glaring at the two. Chris even had his Samurai Edge withdrawn in his scabbard. They wondered why they hadn't noticed that the two men had concluded their sparring.

Piers saluted to his General and Sherry bowed to Jake, who made a sarcastic comment, "Seems like you two had a nice long chat."

But it was Piers who quickly retorted the Prince, "No, sir. We were only talking about... the spar."

"Is the way we fought funny? Because you guys were laughing." He hissed.

The awkward situation that Jake had made was easily dispersed by Chris who calmly dismissed the Prince, "Good job today, your Highness. I hope that you will make it on time the next time we meet."

Jake just walked off. And Sherry bowed to Piers and Chris before following after the Prince quickly.

"Whatever."

* * *

**Rear castle, Afternoon**

"Jill."

Claire called after the woman who had an empty gaze on her eyes. She did not got a response she wanted from the referred so she tried again, "Jill!"

The sharp call of her name made Jill jumped slightly, she gasped and placed a hand to her heart to slow her accelerating heartbeat. When she turned to look at Claire, the latter noticed that something was amiss in her best friend. Claire came up to her with a delicate frown, Jill was always cautious woman, why would a simply call of her name frighten her?

"Is something wrong, Jill? You looked... off today." Claire cocked her head to her side.

Valentine shook her head, murmuring her answer so softly that Claire failed to hear it even straining her ears. Then Jill stopped mid-sentence and looked sadly to the floor. So, Claire decided to let her question die there. There was no use shaking an answer out and it wouldn't be nice to do so.

But then Jill suddenly broke into tears in the hallway.

"Oh my... what happened, Jill? Why did you-" Claire looked left and right, fortunately, there was no one around them and she stroked her back soothingly. Jill sobbed quietly and when she had calmed herself just in time, Claire guided Jill to her room which happened to be just nearby.

They sat on the bed with Jill wiping the tears away with the back of her sleeves. Claire had never seen the Queen's stewardess this sad, she usually hide her emotions but the problem occurred to Jill this time must be very serious. Too serious that she just broke down in the hallway. Claire poured a glass of water to Jill who accepted it and only took a sip. Her eyes were red and puffy so Claire assumed that Jill had cried once before she met her.

"Is it about the Queen, Jill?" She took a guess. And when Jill's breath hitched, she knew that she was right.

It did matter the Queen.

Jill inhaled deeply, trying to recollect her voice so that she won't cry when she spoke, "I can tell you about this, Claire. I trust you. But please, do not ever inquire this the King. Never the Prince."

"Understood, Jill. You can count on me. I will not tell anyone about this, not even my husband nor my brother." Claire vowed earnestly, because if he told any of the two, one things always turn to another: Leon will tell Chris and by how chivalrous Chris was, he'll definitely tell Jake.

Jill sobbed weakly again, "The Queen... she was inflicted with..."

"With what?"

Silence passed by them and the only thing heard in the room was Jill's sob and Claire's heartbeat.

Until a soft whisper, so soft that it was whispered to Claire's ear.

"Cancer."

* * *

**A.N: Oohh... Piers hits on Sherry! :D And is Jake jealous?  
But uh, bad news for the queen... :(**

**RFF!**


	9. Chapter VIII: Turn Around And Leave

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Chapter VIII: Turn Around And Leave_

* * *

_'I suggest that you resign from being his stewardess as soon as you can.' - Piers Nivans_

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle**

Jake Muller Wesker was impressed. Sherry had withstand him for nearly five days by now when he had expected himself to succeed in his secret mission to be rid of her in less than three days.

He had been ordering her since then, Jake meant business when someone had been accepted under his service.

Sherry had been running all over the castle to do works for the Prince; fetching his drink, fixing him food, heck, Jake even attempted to ask Sherry to bathe him (although the latter then said that it was merely a joke). And even if she had taken more than a while for her task, Jake would not waste the great opportunity to belittle her.

Maybe it was her punishment for getting too close to that puppy.

The young stewardess held back her tears. She was strong, she know that she could handle the Prince.

Seemingly not enough, Jake decided that he should put in more effort to his 'work' and now he scolded Sherry even for the most trivial things, picking the wrong color for for his attire (even if Jake didn't mind the color at all). He acted like a spoiled Prince, just so he can annoy the stewardess.

And for several days he had made Sherry to join him at the wall of the castle and the lakeside to sleep, one of the coldest places in the Palace. Jake reminding her to be his wake up call. Eventually, this forced Sherry to stay awake and watch him sleep so that she won't oversleep.

Everyday was like hell for her.

Sherry had lost count of the days that he had to chase the Prince around the Palace and never letting him off her sight, which was proven a difficult task to do since Jake was avoiding her on purpose. Even when she had him nearby, Jake would lash out on her - telling her she was annoying, telling her that she was a nuisance, everything that lowers one's self-esteem.

So when one morning after she had made the hot bath and breakfast for the Prince, Sherry finally had some room to breathe when Jake ordered her to wash his clothes.

Tiredly, she went down the courtyard where the well was located and she was happy to find that Sheva, Deborah and Helena were there. There were chatting down something as they did the laundry and when they saw the haggard Sherry standing there, they were more than shock to greet their seemingly 'old friend' whom they hadn't seen in a while.

Dumping the piece of cloth back to the basin, Sheva quickly came up to Sherry and stroked her tired cheek, "My goodness, Sherry... what had the Prince done to you?"Sherry smiled and shrugged, truly, she couldn't find words to describe how the Prince had made her went through, "Did he overwork you?"

"No. Not overworking because I can still handle myself, he just made me do a lot of work but I am alright, really." Sherry smiled insincerely, putting her basin down full with men's clothing.

Sheva kindly offered her water to Sherry so that she wouldn't need to draw another bucket herself. Hers was almost done anyways so she might as well help the poor girl out. It's only been five days since Sherry had left them and she had changed too much for one in _five days_ - she had lost some weight and she looked more tired than she had before.

Ignoring Sherry's protest, Deborah and Helena grabbed some of the clothes in Sherry's basin to be washed. In return, Sherry threw them all a thankful look through her droopy eyes.

"I felt bad for you, Sherry. To be serving under that..." Deborah glanced around her surrounding to make sure no one was watching them, "devil."

"I am fine. I can still put up to him. " Sherry reinforced herself, "His Highness is still bearable at times."

Helena quirked an eyebrow perplexedly, "What do mean by 'bearable at times'?"

The blonde bit her lips and a small curve forming on the corner of her lips, "I don't know, although The Prince might be... hard at times, but he did listen to me but rarely," A short silence and Sherry continued, "somewhat I can see that he's doing everything on purpose. "

"On purpose?" All three echoed Sherry's last words.

So, she was forced to elaborate, "My instincts told me that the Prince... how do I put this... his Highness gave me a hard time _on purpose_."

"Hmm..." It was the first time that Sherry had seen the bright and carefree Sheva Alomar and Deborah Harper to be frowning (Helena was an exception because she frown most of the time), they were deep in thought as they nimble fingers scrubbed through the grime on the clothes and linen. Sheva was the first who spoke, "From what you had said, Sherry... I was thinking about something. Maybe the Prince-"

Deborah interrupted eagerly, "What?"

"Was a sadist. He simply love inflicting pain onto people."

Sherry giggled at Sheva's theory, well, a joke actually. The Prince wouldn't be a sadist, no matter how mean he was.

"I think the Prince simply wants to get rid of you." The more rational and mature Helena suggested. It drew Sherry's interest and so did Deborah and Sheva. Helena explained her theory, "From what I've heard, The Prince was a very independent man, Kevin said that he called every single knight as 'dogs' or 'puppies' for the lower rank. And for us ladies in waiting, he refer us as 'bitch'."

Legit enough.

"The word he chose obviously tell us that he didn't like anyone following him at all." Helena concluded.

But there was still something that the twenty-one did not understand: from what she had observed during her five days under his service, Prince Wesker despise not only the knights and the maids. He hated every human being, including his own mother and his King father. She remember when General Chris talked to Prince about the King once, Jake included a lot of venomous words.

And the Prince hadn't visit the Queen at all.

But she let the questions playing in her mind to die there, her three best friends shouldn't know her problems. They had shared her burdens enough and Sherry didn't want to trouble them further.

She wasn't really paying much attention to the conversation until Deborah suddenly said her name, "If sis' theory was right, Sherry," The younger Harper's gaze was hard and firm, "Then you really should humor the Prince, and leave."

The Prince's stewardess blinked, "Why so?"

"If he wanted dispose of you that badly, The Prince might do _anything_. He might hurt you just to get to that."

Sherry shivered slightly upon Deborah's warning. Her ears later rang with Sheva's and Helena's encouragement to Deborah's coaxing, but she had heard none, just the subtle parts.

Maybe they were right.

If their theory was proven true, then she would risk having the Prince to harm her. He was already torturing her in regular basis. Maybe he'll hurt her physically someday. Or maybe mentality.

Maybe he will do what he did to the latest victim who was rumored to had been...

For the first time in five days, Sherry considered the Queen's and Valentine's offer when she was first introduced to Jake Wesker. If there was the time when she could no longer stand up to the Prince, she may 'talk' to them.

And she will be free from the Prince.

But was she really this weak to surrender?

* * *

**Rear Castle, Evening**

Sherry paced down the hallway quickly, hoping that the Prince was still in his room but she guessed that he wouldn't be. After all, it's all hyper running in his veins. Her bucketful of fresh laundry swayed left and right and she walked, completely unaware that one of the article was dangling at the edge of the pile and was about to fall to the carpet floor.

It did.

And the clueless Sherry kept walking.

"Miss Sherry!"

The young stewardess turned around and was greeted once again by that handsome knight, in his hand was the dropped piece of pants belonged to the Prince. Piers Nivans smiled kindly, offering the clothing and placed it back to her pile, "You dropped this a while ago." She smiled just as meekly, thanking him and he opted for a conversation like all gentleman did.

"A errand for his Highness?" He started sheepishly. Sherry nodded politely, "Yes. Just some laundry. I am on my way back to the Prince."

"Oh," Piers shrugged, he did saw the bucket of clothes she hung on her arm, "Did you need a hand?"

"No, I'm fine." Sherry smiled even more warmly at his offer.

Then Piers shifted awkwardly, using the intervals of 'uh's and 'ah's as if he didn't know how he should proceed with the conversation. But he knew he got to make something up before Sherry bid for her leave. The blonde easily noticed that, so she tilted her head slightly to her side and broke the bubbles for him, "Is there something you needed to ask me about, sir Nivans?"

"Piers," he corrected, "and... yes. I wanted to ask you... about the Prince."

The Prince again?

And Piers feigned coughing several times before he stood ready, "Helena spoke to me yesterday, she said that you changed a lot ever since you served the Prince."

"Helena?"

Piers nodded, "The castle was actually a small world. Helena and her sister Deborah were actually my childhood friends before I left Tall Oaks to Raccoonia. Never thought we would end up in the same place. Back to topic, about the Prince..." the knight stopped, trying to find the suitable words to continue, "I suggest that you resign from being his stewardess as soon as you can."

Sherry watched him with her mouth slightly gaped, _'Even this honest young man?' _"Why would you suggest this, sir Nivans?"

"Piers." He corrected for the second time, and he looked around himself to make sure that nobody was eavesdropping "Between you and me, I think that the Prince... is dangerous."

She had heard that for countless times, "How so?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. But there's just something I can't explain about him that makes him very dangerous. I am not green in this castle and surely I had heard a lot about him, but all of them was on the negative. For your own sake, miss Sherry, you should consider about leaving the Prince's service."

The friendly gaze he was giving her had turned cold and dead serious. Sherry averted her gaze with his and focused onto the clothing she was holding, "I see. Thank you for telling me that... I will consider about it, um... Piers." She said his first name awkwardly, feeling strangely easy to address a ranked knight as himself so casually.

Then Piers' smiled gladly to her, the hard looks on his eyes returned to his original flame, "Of course, the Harpers is your friends and mine too. So we are basically friends."

"I would say 'friend of friend'. But you're right; we are now friends." The giggles of hers made Piers mimicked it too, "Right on, 'friend'."

"Sherry!"

The thundering roar of the voice she knew very much made Sherry startled, Piers only flinched slightly before turning to his side at the same direction as the woman. Jake Wesker was approaching them with a dark look on his blue orbs. He glared at Piers first, like a hungry hound to his prey, then he switched it to the feared Sherry. For whatever reason, he was angry and his piercing stare looked like he was going to swallow her whole.

She held her breath to whatever kind of verbal wrath he was about to give her. But Jake said nothing as he walked away wordlessly and very, very irritated.

Sherry quickly bid Piers farewell and ran after the leaving man, not even bothering to hear his response.

* * *

**The Queen's Hall, Evening**

Ebony and ivory keys were now complemented by two pale and frail hands as the fingers pressed onto the keys gently. Gabrielle played flawlessly, not a single note was missed nor having them wrong. Jill accompanied her mistress as the Queen played a soft sad tune.

For this evening, Gabrielle decided to pour all her depression onto the instrument that she loved and knew so much. The stewardess only watched sadly when Gabrielle finished with a song, and flipped the music sheet to the next page, starting another gentle lullaby.

It was until somewhere in the middle of the song when Jill got lost into it, a sharp disjointed sound was produced, making the lady frightened and she immediately came to a stand. One trembling hand was pressed against the keys for support and the other was covering her mouth, Gabrielle coughed harshly, one that was much worse than those five days ago.

Valentine wasted no time to be with her Queen's side, her hand stroke her back and the other was on Gabrielle's shoulder, "Are you alright, your Highness?" She was so concerned and worried. Ever since the consult with the two doctors, Jill had never let Gabrielle out of her sight. Gabrielle hummed lowly when the coughing stopped, then placed her hand on top of Jill's, "I'm fine, my dear." She reassured, and Jill was not convinced by the reassurance at all.

Five days ago after Doctor Rebecca Chambers and Doctor George Hamilton had discovered, Queen Gabrielle had requested them to keep it as a secret to everyone, specifically her husband and her son. Though reluctantly, Rebecca complied to the Queen's request and she faked a medical report to the King, stating that it was only a mere infection. "The King shouldn't have to worry about my condition. He have much more things to be worried about. Raccoonia's welfare, for an instance." She had quoted that day, "I should not trouble him with such trivial matter."

But when the faithful Valentine inquired about the Prince, Gabrielle gave no answer.

To their advantage, it seemed the Prince had no interest to visit the Queen too.

Gabrielle removed her hand from her lips, but she regretted it as soon as she saw the color on her palm.

Red. Blood red.

Jill gasped as her eyes widen like a saucer, Gabrielle had just spat blood, "My Queen, forgive me for saying this again but the Prince had to know!" Now she stressed out her conscience, "Prince Wesker must know of your infliction! The King might not care but I am certain the Prince will!" For five days, Jill Valentine had been persuading the Queen to reveal the cancer to her son but to no avail.

Gabrielle waved off the idea, with Jill's assistance, she was bade to sit at the couch as Jill used her handkerchief to wipe the blood away from her palm, "Jake should not know about this. I do not need him to worry about me. He had enough to worry about."

"He has nothing to worry about... He had not a single interest in politic nor his father's business. To anything at all, not even himself. What does he have to worry-" The stewardess countered.

"He is my flesh and blood, Jill. My son. I know what he was worrying about." Gabrielle cut her off weakly, her energy sapped, "Jake was worrying about how to move on. I know that he can't bear to stay the same man as he is now for ever. And if he know about this, think of how he would react."

Jill could only imagine two scenarios. One; Jake would probably cause a mayhem. Two; he might as well leave and never to see the ailing Queen again. Jake Wesker was unpredictable, anything could happen.

"But we can't hide this forever. He will know of this sooner or later. And I daresay he will be so much angrier if he knew we hide this from him."

Gabrielle smiled, "I will think of something."

And Jill still would not believe that Gabrielle could.

As the beautiful but drained Queen gazed out the window, one thought went across her mind, _'I only hope that Sherry can make a difference of him before my death. I know she can.'_

* * *

**Rear Castle, Night**

After the short meeting with Albert Wesker, Chris was once again met with Jill who was waiting for him anxiously. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap and when she saw the bulky general coming out of the hall, she literally stumbled her way to him as if she had so many things to say to him.

But when she was facing Chris directly, her tongue tied on its own accord. She only stared at the Raccoon emblem tattered on Chris's armor.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about, miss Valentine?" He asked gently, a small smile forming on his lips.

Without saying anything, Jill grabbed his hand and pulled his heavy body away from the kings's hall where Albert was sitting inside. Chris obeyed her tugging silently, but he was still surprised by her drastic actions. They had met like these a lot of times, but never having the woman dragging him away somewhere.

When they had reached somewhere far from the King and from people, then she dared to speak, "General..." Her voice was shaky and Chris knew she was holding back her tears by the hoarseness of her voice, "Do you... do you think the King still love his Queen?"

Chris was taken aback by her sudden question but he made no move to show it, instead he wore his stoic face. His lips were made into a fine line and Chris shook his head honestly, "No. I don't think so. Not with that Excella bitch around."

"Excella?"

"You should have- shouldn't see how she was acting right now. She spoke like she had already replaced Queen Gabrielle." Chris made a scornful smirk, "After the King somewhat 'entertained' her bitchy implications."

Then, Jill looked to the ground sadly. _'I knew I am right about the King. He had broken his promise to visit the Queen. He love her no more.'_

"Is it something happened to the Queen?" Chris inquired, the way Jill looked at him in bewilderment made Chris believe what he was guessing was correct.

It does matter the Queen.

Valentine sighed, she couldn't lie to him now so she said, "I am so sorry, General, but I cannot tell you about this. I promised the Queen I will not tell." She silently hoped that Chris will not interrogate her about it and she got her wish; Chris nodded affirmatively and smiled sincerely.

"I understand. If that is your wish then I will honor it, miss Valentine." He looked down at her shorter height, "But you know that you can come talk to me anything, didn't you, miss Valentine?"

Upon hearing his offer, Jill smiled back to him that evening and what happened next wasn't what Chris had ever expected. Stretching her slender body upwards, Jill timidly peck the General's hard cheek and blushed furiously.

Chris could only stare at his best friend with widen eyes and his expression was simply priceless.

"Thank you, Chris. And... good night."

With that, Jill ran off away from him before her face redden any further in front of the valiant general.

Touching the small spot that her lips had just touched, Chris grinned idiotically and spoke to no one in particular.

"You are welcome."

* * *

**A.N: Chris/Jill, they are actually my second in my 'Most favorite couple of RE', first is of course Jake/Sherry! :D**

**Oohhh, Piers is flirting with Sherry again, not intentionally though. They were just chatting up. And anyone of you are wondering why Jake was so angry? :D **

**And I have a lot of comment (PMs as well) why Gabrielle kept her infliction from Jake. You see, a lot of people handled their terminal disease very differently. Some are very open about it, some are not. Gabrielle was the kind whom she didn't want to trouble her family with her matter, hope this chapter explained the confusion. I have a reason to describe her this way.**


	10. Chapter IX: Thin Ice, Deep Water

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Chapter IX: Thin Ice, Deep Water_

* * *

_''Unlike what you and everyone was thinking, he still have a heart. He always had it with him even after that incident six years ago.' - Jill Valentine_

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle, Night**

After Jake had ran off before her, it took Sherry forever before she could find the Prince. She had searched for his regular sleeping hole but she found nothing. Then, some kind maids came up to her and told her where the angry Prince had gone off. He was there at the most unexpected place of all, the basement; where it was used as a storage for food products and such.

Sherry opened the wooden door as quietly as possible, making sure the the hinges wouldn't creak. Inside there were barrels and crates of item and she saw the Prince was lying on the corner on a stack of hay. Jake was lying on his side with his back facing her. Surprising that this would be another of the royal Prince favorite hiding spot, the basement was humid and the air reek with the pungent smell of cheese.

"...Your Highness." She called softly, experimentally. She wanted to find out if the daring man was asleep.

There was no response from him, but the woman wasn't sure if the prince was really asleep or he simply refuse to talk to her.

"Um... I'm sorry that I... uh, talk to Piers. And I-"

Suddenly, the hay shifted and Jake sat up with a cynical smirk, "So, it's 'Piers' now? That was fast."

"What?"

Jake brushed the hay from his sleeves and threw her an accusing look, "You got a soft spot for that puppy, didn't you? But why did you even bother troubling yourself to even humor me if you want a piece of Nivans?"

The offending words took a few seconds before Sherry could comprehend what the situation Jake was bringing in, "What? No! Me and Pier- Sir Nivans were merely friends." She caught herself from using Nivans' first name in front of the Prince again.

The young Wesker then threw his head back and laughed, but the laugh was of a mocking sort, "I see that you are no different than any other of those skanky bitches. You used men to your advantage. Me... and maybe that puppy too?"

The stewardess was still in a trance, "What do you mean that I... used men?" She felt disgusted saying those words.

The Prince smirked, as charming as his face looked right now, Sherry couldn't help but to feel the hostility in the air, especially the tension emanating from this so-called 'dangerous' man. Jake pointed his index finger to her, "I knew why you agree to serve me, Sherry. You wanted to become Queen if my asshole old man dies and I become King. You wanted me to fall for your charm."

What had he just said? The blonde could hardly believe what the Prince had incriminated her for.

"Do you really think that I couldn't see through you plans? Maybe the puppy was a Plan B in case he became the Grand General after that lapdog?"

If she was acting on her impulse, Sherry swore that she will slap the Prince by now if she hadn't had a good self-control over her patience to this... foul man. Instead, she balled her fingers into a tight fist and squeezed it even tighter to curb her brewing anger.

How could he criminate her for such vile deeds?

Sherry had wanted to say something for her own self defense but she found none, her words were stuck on her throat so Jake launched his second assault, "I guess I am wrong about you... In the end, you are just another bitch. Just like that Excella bitch to my father."

"No!" She shrieked. And he stopped. _'I did this for the sake of The Queen. And for your own good.'_

Sherry was so darn desperate to say that but her mouth wasn't cooperating, it was shaking in tremor that she could barely say a word to counter his statement about her being a worthless woman. A worthless _whore_.

He waited a while and she was still lost in her own trance, so Jake launched his final assault, "Nothing else to say? Okay, you are still a bitch."

Out of sheer impulse, Sherry ran off the basement and slammed the wooden door behind her, behind _Jake. _Her actions had threw the door of its hinges and Jake watched attentively to the door which was now hanging with only one hinge intact.

It worked.

His plan worked.

His actual plan to lower her esteem had actually goddamn worked.

But instead of pumping his fist to the air victoriously like he usually did with all other stewardess when they gave up on him, this time Jake sat on the haystack, lacking motions and emotions. His eyes trained onto the empty air and he listened to the creak of the door carefully.

He should feel happy that he was finally rid of her, but why did he felt so empty?

What had Sherry done to him that made him feel this way?

"Prince."

Jake glared at the woman who now standing at the door.

Not Sherry anymore.

* * *

**King's Hall, Morning**

His eyes glowed darkly against the neat writing scribbled against the piece of paper. It was sent in by Doctor Rebecca herself, she passed the report over to Excella who in turn, passed it along the King. According to what she had diagnosed the other day, it was merely a simple fever and need not require serious attention, Rebecca also stated Gabrielle had gotten a lot better.

It was a barefaced lie that Rebecca had plotted on the Queen's wish.

Albert fell for it, believing that Gabrielle was fine and need not attention as Rebecca had mentioned.

"Get rid of this." He flailed the paper carelessly to his side and Excella obeyed instantly, crumpled it into a ball and slipped it somewhere beneath her dress.

She was standing beside his throne when Albert stared stoically as he waited for the Three Generals to present themselves in the next moment. Seeing that there's still time, Excella grinned as she slid one of her smooth hand down to Albert's chest. This time, Albert did nothing to stop her. Becoming more daring, the sultry woman went beneath his garb and touched his hard chest by the flesh while Albert's face remains blank and unreadable, "Your Majesty does not have the intention to visit the Queen, do you?"

"No, I have more important matter to tend for. Rather than to entertain a single woman." He answered coldly, the hot hand on his chest failed to bother him one bit.

Giggling evilly, the king's personal lady in waiting went upward to touch his neck, "Hmm... of course. She can no longer do what _I _can do." She said in the way like honey was dripping right from her lips, "And I know your matter far more than she did."

Yet, never once did the King lay his eyes on hers. Albert's golden-red orbs stayed fixated onto the mahogany double door.

Curving her slender body down so that her lips was on his ear, Excella whispered suggestively, "What do you say if I... become your Queen?"

She got no answer, and she did not know whether if it's the King refused to answer her or if it's the fact that Redfield, Kennedy and Krauser were walking towards the King.

She bent herself straight instantly, pretending that she was fixing the King's garment. Although the generals had already seen too much of her when they entered the hall.

"Bitch." Chris and Leon mouthed simultaneously and Krauser was unmoved by it.

They greeted the King good morning. And were ready to present their agenda of the day which regard the warfare, military drilling, new recruits and the maintenance of the blacksmith, things that bored Excella's wits out.

And finally, Prince Jake Muller Wesker.

This time, Chris had finally one good point to say to the King instead of nothing, "His Highness was on the training ground before I did. I am pleased to say that the Prince has finally taken regard into his own military improvement, Your Majesty."

Albert's lips curved slightly, "Very good, general. Finally, one good news after six years without one." It was more like a jeer than a compliment, "I expected to see more from you."

"Of course, sire."

"General Kennedy and General Krauser, you two are to assist the Grand General whatever you can."

Then a few more senators entered the hall and they further discussed of the kingdom's welfare.

Throughtout the whole conference, Excella couldn't keep her mind off of Albert Wesker's impending answer.

* * *

**Sherry's bedroom, Morning**

After the horrid encounter with Jake last night, Sherry shut herself in that so-called room of hers, trapping herself away from everyone else specifically the Prince. This was the first time she had ever used the bed and it was all the Prince's fault for making her sleep at the oddest places around the Palace.

She knew that she should not snap on the Prince just like that but she couldn't, _wouldn't _tolerate of what Jake had said to her.

A gold digger, a whore! Of all things!

He had hurt her, he had belittle her to the point that she was even worse than worthless woman.

Taking her friends' word into consideration, Sherry decided that she should just leave him. That man was an animal, an animal that had no means to be tamed. How could a small woman like her will tame Prince? The Queen had held too high regards about Sherry's capability.

Jake Wesker can break anyone, no matter how strong they were.

Sherry thought that returning to work as a simple maid was better than becoming his personal slave. Sure, her work as a maid might be doubled or tripled, but it was so much better than spending the days to serve Jake which was comparable to serve a devil in hell.

Although her real intentions was to prove to the Prince that she was not what he was thinking her of.

In her trance, she shook a little when she heard the doorknob crunched slightly. Someone had tried to open the door to her room but to find it locked.

The Prince?

"Sherry? Are you in there? It's me, Jill."

Ironically, she found herself a little upset that it was not him. Maybe she was hoping for an apology from him or maybe - she just want to see him again.

Brushing the wrinkles on her dress away, Sherry went over and open the door for her. The gentle woman saw how Sherry's face was tear-stained. Before she can say anything, Sherry spoke faster than she can, "Miss Valentine, I-"

"I know. I saw what had happened, I followed after you." Her face was expectant and she said it with a smile.

"You did?"

Jill nodded. _'Then I wouldn't have to explain myself again.' _Sherry thought and she tried to continue what she was trying to say earlier, but Jill again interrupted, "Before you jump into decision, how about you clean yourself first? The Queen wanted to see you."

"Her Highness?"

* * *

**Queen's Chamber, Morning**

This would be the first time Sherry had ever visit Queen Gabrielle _herself_ after the brief period of serving Jake Wesker. Still in her sleeping attire, Gabrielle sat up from the bed and rested her back against the headboard, the thin layer of sheet rested on her waist.

Gabrielle looked exactly the same as Sherry had last seen her a week ago but she did saw something was amiss on her beautiful Queen... she looked perhaps weaker. And the Queen had lost an amount of weight that Sherry can now see the wrinkle on her fair face. She looked so aged, but still represent resplendence nonetheless.

Jill closed the door behind her and went to the Queen's aid to help her sit up. Gabrielle wore her signature kind smile on her face when she saw the timid stewardess bowed to greet her, "Good morning, Sherry." She said hoarsely.

"Good morning, your Highness." The greeting was so soft that even Jill could barely hear her, she was too afraid to see The Queen. After what had occurred between her and the Prince last night, she reckoned that Jill had told the Queen of the whole situation.

And now the Queen will be the jury to judge her crime for snapping out on the Prince of Raccoonia.

"I knew what had happened last night..." Gabrielle began, "I will not blame you for running out on my son. From what Jill told me, his words was too harsh for an honest woman like you."

"My Queen, I-"

"Did you really consider it? That you wanted to leave his service?"

Sherry sighed, at least she knew the Queen was an understanding one. She will understand why she made such decision.

Meeting Gabrielle's weak gaze, Sherry mustered herself to confess, "I... I may be selfish to say this but yes. After these days with Prince Wesker, I had finally understand why everyone was avoiding him."

"Nothing that would change your mind? Or maybe you are still reluctant?"

Reluctance. Not that it never crossed her mind. In fact, Sherry knew that she still can bear with the Prince's hellish torture. And the decision was actually made in a rush and impulsive. She had only wanted to show Jake that she was _not _a woman he was accusing her of. Her approach to the Prince was not at all that someday the Prince might fall for her and she might be Queen. She just wanted to changed him, per Gabrielle's request.

Sherry knew that the Queen had seen through her now, so denying her would be useless. Carefully she nodded.

Smiling, the Queen said, "I take that you are still reluctant."

"Yes. After these days of understanding how people avoided him, I had also starting learn to understand the Prince." she paused, "He was not at all merciless to me."

"Are you still adamant to leave, dear Sherry?"

She was torn, because she couldn't choose between the yes or no. So she remained silent and let the Queen made the decision for her. Gabrielle winked at Jill softly and Jill took the cue.

Valentine moved in front of Sherry and took her hands, "Last night after you left the Prince, I visited him soon after. And I saw something that I had never seen before. An occurrence that had never happened before you."

Sherry's stare at the connected hands was unfocused, but Jill could tell that she was still listening, "The previous women before you, the moment when they had walked out of him just like you did last night, his Highness would cheer for his apparent 'victory', he would then laugh at me when I confront him. But when I walked up to him last night..." The taller Jill tilted her head downwards so that she can see Sherry by her eyes, "He did nothing."

"Nothing?" Sherry whispered.

The Queen's stewardess shook her head affirmatively, "His Highness said nothing, did nothing. He just stared at me until I took my leave. And when I left, did you know what I heard him say?" She smiled, "_I'm sorry, Sherry._"

It felt like Jake's voice was ringing in her head saying those magic words.

"That means that he was not completely happy that you leave. Unlike what you and everyone was thinking, he still have a heart. He always had it with him even after that incident six years ago."

Sherry looked up, "Six years ago?"

Jill gave the Queen a quick look and she nodded, granting Jill the permission to continue.

And so she did, "Six years ago, the seventeen years old Prince was not whom you had seen now. He was a man that even his king father was pleased with. But on that day one winter when he was sent on an expedition to the south... Just a simple reconnaissance inside the forest of the rural area there." She stopped, her mind circulating around on how to continue.

"There's something happened to his mission that the kingdom lost all communication with the Prince. Only after they had sent in the rescue team a week later, they found that the village secluded inside the forest where his Highness at was deserted."

"The Prince was found, lying on the snowy ground in the middle of the village. There are no survivors, his team were all dead except himself. And his best friend had went missing. That how's the scar on his cheek came from. Prince Wesker woke up a few days later and... that's when the Prince changed."

"Nobody knew what had happened that day, save for the Prince himself-"

The sharp cough made Jill tore her gaze from Sherry and to the Queen immediately. Gabrielle's body shook violently as each cough was taking her breath away, she could barely breath at all. Jill dashed to her Queen and stroke the spot where she knew that can soothe the cough, pointing to the table at the other corner of the chamber, Valentine ordered Sherry to fetch her the bottle of medicine and the glass of water sitting along the bottle.

The panicked Sherry did as she was told, _'What's happening? Why did the Queen-'_

Her confusion was answered after the Queen pulled her hand away from her lips, revealing the spot of redness for Sherry to see. She gasped at the sight of blood, the Queen had just coughed blood! Jill maintained her composure for the sake of Gabrielle and she took the bottle from Sherry, ignoring the blood that was now stained to the white sheet as Gabrielle rested her drained hand to the bed.

Pulling the cork out, Jill mixed the amber liquid inside the bottle with the glass of water shakily. She fed the Queen with the water-distilled medicine and her cough finally ceased.

At least the prescribed medicine was working.

Laying the Queen backwards to the mattress, Jill pulled the stained sheet away. "Sherry, will you get me a new sheet on that shelf over there?" She pointed.

The stunned Sherry snapped herself out of her conscience and obeyed, after the confusion was diffused, then finally Jill explained to Sherry, "Promise me you will not tell the Prince about this, my dear. The Queen has cancer."

"Cancer?!" She nearly choked the word out, but she hushed herself.

"Sherry..." The tired Queen called from her bed. Wasting no time getting to her, Sherry sat at the edge of the bed right on The Queen's knees. Weakly, Gabrielle's hand reached out for one of Sherry's and she begged softly, "I know my son is not a wicked man as he is. It must be the trauma that very day that made him like this. For now, I believe you're the only one who can relish him of his nightmare... and bring me back my son. Would you... reconsider about leaving him?"

"Your Highness. Did the Prince knew about this?"

"No," She replied, "he didn't."

"His Highness must know! He should have see you-" Sherry made a move to stand.

The Queen gripped her hand with whatever strength she had to halt Sherry, "He mustn't. Promise me this. Please."

Sighing, Sherry nodded defeatedly, "Yes, your Highness."

"And you will not leave him, right?"

Her answer was definite, "No... I promise that I will do anything to bring the old Prince back."

"Thank you, Sherry."

Later that morning when she searched for The Prince, a new determination grew inside her.

She will find the Prince. She will find his old self back for the sake of her beloved Queen. Whatever happened in his past will not be her obstacle of doing so.

* * *

**A.N: I know that the things that Jake said was mean and nasty to a woman, but we know he didn't actually mean it. It's just another method of his to rid Sherry and... at least we know, AND Sherry know that he is not completely an asshole. :) How's the snippet of Jake's past to you? Actually, it's a lot darker than you think. ;)**

**Oh, and Excella? Still a bitch. :) Anyone agree with me?**


	11. Chapter X: Turnaround

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Chapter X: Turnaround_

* * *

_'I think the feelings is mutual, your Highness.' - Sherry_

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle,**** Morning**

Jake Wesker was still bundled up in his haystack after the incident last night. He felt numb all over, his limbs refused to move; the angry and hostile glare that his 'ex-stewardess' had shot at him last night felt like needles stinging all over his entire being.

The visit that Valentine gave him wasn't helping very much either, they barely talked, if any. She just waited for him to start talking and he didn't, so she left.

After Sherry left last night, he felt strangely odd. Empty.

_'No.'_ Jake brushed his face away from the melancholy,_ 'I shouldn't feel this way. This feeling is what that had nearly killed me.' _The prickling edges of the hay made Jake twisted uncomfortably. Turning to face the door, he shot up when he saw that he wasn't alone in this humid room.

Sherry.

She was smiling to him as she bowed like she did to him every morning, as if whatever occurred last night hadn't happened at all, "Good morning, your Highness." She chirped. Jake arched an eyebrow when she did so, wasn't she so angry last night that she literally stormed out on him? Nevertheless, he smirked back at her direction, although the rational mind of his was screaming 'No'.

"Back for more?" He quipped, dusting himself off from the little hay sticks on his hips, "I thought you gave up last night."

She blushed, fingers toying with the lace of her dress and she apologized, "I am sorry for what I did yesterday. I was being too rude." Although it was obviously Jake's fault. She bowed, bending her waist completely, "But I have to add that whatever you accused me of is not real. I did not use you for certain; you are my master, and I am you servant. That is all."

"Hmph," he huffed, "personally, I don't give a shit. You mind your own business and I mind my own."

"I think the feelings is mutual, your Highness."

He stood there towering her, the sweet scent of hers that overpowered everything else in the room made him felt like squeezing her til she couldn't breath. But he controlled himself, walking past her by her side ignorantly and returned to his asshole self. _'No, Jake. Do not let yourself fall for anyone.'_

Pulling the unhinged door with a sharp creak, Jake glared to his back where Sherry was standing, "Don't tell me my bath wasn't ready, Sherry." He smirked.

"Oh, no." Flustered, Sherry hastily dashed in front of him while mouthed "I am sorry." to Jake. Then she ran off to the courtyard with Jake watching amusingly. Although he was disappointed that she insisted to stay by his side and his hurtful words had no effects on her, a part of him was glad that they made a smooth recovery.

His last gaze to the disappearing Sherry was a remorseful one.

_'Looks like; I have to kick things up a notch. If she will to leave.'_

* * *

**Training Ground, Afternoon**

"There they are, sir."

Piers gestures to the entrance of the ground towards Jake and Sherry. Chris nodded approvingly, The Prince came voluntarily, unlike the times when he and Piers had to hunt him down all over the castle. Must be the Sherry girl doing something on the end again. When Nivans threw Sherry a wink, she only smiled shyly, fearful that the Prince might be watching. Fortunately he didn't.

As usual, Jake and Piers exchanged competitive glares before Jake focused his attention back to the larger man next to the 'puppy. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Your Highness." Chris congratulated him, "Today, I will let you choose whom shall be your opponent, Prince."

Jake smirked to his trainer, Chris might be a better choice for a better challenge. But there's still an unsettled score he had with his apprentice.

Drawing out his sword, Jake pointed the tip to Piers right to his neck, "Feeling up for it, puppy?" He taunted. But the young knight courageously swung the sword away with his and jumped a good distance away.

Since he had picked his opponent, Chris led Sherry to back away from the dangerous ground. Leaving the two in the middle of the spacious sandy ground. Chris led her to the spot where Piers and Sherry used to stand when Chris was the one Jake was taking on.

In the next instant, the two blades clashed, creating a horrific sound but Sherry didn't cringe anymore. She was used to it, it been a while since he had followed the prince to training. "My, you are one tough young lady, aren't you?" Chris commented, a playful smile when he saw how brave Sherry was to a fight.

"I have been watching the Prince fight for a while now, General," She smiled back, looking at the Chris, "there are things that you get used to when you had seen enough times."

"Aye." Chris agreed, "Just like how when we all have to deal with the 'new' Prince." His eyes focused back on the sword fight and he was amazed on how much Jake had improved.

The 'new' Prince. She had heard it a lot of times from the Queen and her stewardess, _'I wonder how the 'old' Prince act like?' _She hadn't realized that the Grand General was looking back at her with two pairs of hard narrowed gaze. She had whispered those words out loud. When she did, she blushed, "I'm sorry, sire."_  
_  
"Don't be, Sherry. It's natural that you're curious about him. After all, you are his Highness' stewardess." he chuckled, effectively easing up the flustered Sherry, "Well, the Prince I used to know... He talks a lot to people, the Queen especially. Like the King, he likes martial art a lot. You should have seen how he went up against General Kennedy when he was just fifteen." Chris' eyes brimmed, reminiscing on how Jake had dominated the stage when he fought Leon, "The only thing that he hadn't change is that he is still as grumpy. These days, even grumpier. I had never seen The Prince smile, not even before six years ago."

Then he added with a smile, "And apple. He loves apples. Never seen him without one back then."

Sherry noticed that a long time ago. Because Jake always reached out for the apple in the fruit basket each and every time after his meal. And he would demand one every minute.

Surely his mouth would taste like apple by now.

_'Wait, what was I thinking?'_

* * *

Meanwhile, the two men of the peers kept their swords firm in their grip, not letting the blade went out of hand with every blow they withstood.

The distance between the audience (Chris and Sherry) and them was pretty far off, so when Jake got into a deadlock with Piers, he smirked, "I heard that you fancy Sherry by now, aren't you, mutt?"

"I am not," With a strong push, Piers broke the lock and evaded the next vertical slash by Jake, "we are just mutual friends." He defended, all the while side-stepped away from the aggressive Jake Wesker's attacks. Piers was still getting used to Jake's sword playing ability since he was just too talented in that.

Jake's smirk broadened, "Oh yeah?" He stepped back, giving both the time to breath _only once _and they are back in a stalemate again, "if that's the case, then can you stop fancying her like you did every time you guys meet? It's so fucking annoying."

With a sharp hiss, both men exerted a forceful of strength and were knocked off the ground. Jake did and acrobatic back flip and Piers rolled off the ground, would be embarrassing to land on their asses for sword experts like themselves.

And a lady was watching too.

Smirking coyly, Piers windmilled his sword to taunt Jake, "I didn't know you care about her."

"I didn't. I just didn't want her to be following me around smelling like mutt." Jake rebuffed as easily as a breath of air, "But I have to admit, she's got a set of racks, despite her small size." Piers chuckled, clearly unaffected by Jake's sneer, "Don't tell me, sir, that you are just playing with her? Using her?"

"Hmph." Clearly angered by those words, Jake slammed his long sword onto Piers with such strength, One that Piers failed to deflect and rolled off defensively.

A few more exchange of blades and Jake pushed them off yet again.

"Why don't we settle the score like a man?" The Prince announced, pointing his sword right between Nivans' eyes.

The knight wordlessly agreed. It was what he intended to do at the first place.

Thus, both men ripped their protective gear away from their body. Aggravated, Jake even tossed off his upper garment, leaving himself bare up top for all to see.

* * *

"No! Stop!" Chris hissed against the bars separating the two animals when he realized how the spar turned heated. The fiery glare they shared were of two predators, ready to take down one another. Sherry clasped both her hands to her mouth when she knew that the next moment will turn bloody, now that they were both stripped of the armor and the Prince? Even his garment.

Jake's grinned slyly, flashing his teeth by a small gap, "No problem, Redfield. I don't plan to make it easy for puppy to die in a training."

"And I don't plan on having my ass chased the knights for murdering the Prince." Piers added.

Well, there's no way to stop the two. If there was one thing that the two twenty-three's have in common, they were both impulsive and determined. "Fine, but remember, we have a lady watching." Chris then comforted the scared Sherry, "Hey, don't worry, miss. If anything goes wrong, I'll be in there in an instant." The assurance was much needed. So Sherry put her hands to either side of her waist, she trust that the General will not let anything happen.

It was unbelievable.

Her eyes refused to blink as she stared at the Prince. He was famed for being such a lazy man, doing nothing around the castle and always slacked off when it comes to training. But his body, it was taut and well-defined, just like a man who had trained himself for years.

And the comet scar on his face was not the only scar he had. His torso and his back was too riddled with them, deep and shallow. _'So the Prince had his share of a battlefield too...'_

And the way he maneuvered his blade, she had seen it for some time but she had never noticed how talented he was. Now she did.

How could a despised man like him could possess such wondrous traits?

The two rivals battled fiercely like a life-or-death situation but they better than to kill each other. But neither let down.

It was finally concluded when it ended with bloodshed, having Jake's back wounded by a short line and Piers sustained one around his waist where the blade whizzed by. Chris deliberately threw his Samurai Edge along with his scabbard between them, intervening the battle. The named sword stabbed to the ground and both Jake and Piers eyes onto it hesitantly and withdrew their weapons.

They picked up their armor, and when Piers went over to pick Chris' weapon, Jake gripped Piers by the shoulder, "Just so we're clear," he growled, "I _do not _use people."

"I hope your Highness keep you words then." said Piers, "And I am sure that our score was still not settled?"

"Damn straight."

They walked out of the ground sweaty and a little bloodied. None seemed to bother too much about their bleeding, not even Chris himself. Piers passed back the Samurai Edge to its owner and Jake walked straight to Sherry. He gave Sherry hid discarded robe and simply dumped the protective gear on the table, someone will clean it up.

He was more muscular she had expected.

"Let's go, I need to get changed. I am starting to smell like the mutt." He uttered and walked off.

"Your wound..."

"Forget it."

* * *

**Courtyard, Afternoon**

The walk back to Jake's bed chamber was a long one, and a difficult one. Topless and marred, Jake walked a few steps ahead of Sherry and that was the hardest part for the female. She was faced with his very, very muscled back which was just simply perfection - chiseled and yet not overly gross and he had a pair of broad strong shoulders. And a few old scars here and there and a fresh one from Piers. She had seen his front up close just a while ago, but it was just a glimpse before he decided to take his leave.

She wanted to see more though.

Who knew what the Prince had hidden beneath the thick layer of clothing now that autumn was here?

Her feet suddenly froze up to her ankle and she stopped. _'What am I... Why am I thinking all weird these days? I shouldn't be attracted to him! I am his servant!' _She swallowed. A chill of cold numbing her feet and it was nothing compared to the breezy autumn wind.

"Hey, you coming?" Jake called back to her, snapping her out from her trance. She finally noticed that she was lacking behind for at least a few meters.

"Y-Yes, sir!" She gawked.

Even through her cotton dress, Sherry could still feel the chill through her clothing and she shivered. But Jake, even topless he was still completely unfazed by the cold, there wasn't even a single goosebump on any patch of his hard skin. _'He's like a polar bear.' _She thought, _'Maybe not, maybe a snow wolf.'_

If anything, he was distracting. "Umm... Your Highness?"

"Yeah?"

She clutched onto Jake's discarded robe from the fight with Piers earlier, "Should you... wear your robe back? You might not want to catch a cold." _'Please say no. Please say no.'_

He smirked, taking the robe of her and hung it across his shoulder loosely. He was smirking at her like a mind reader when their victim took their bait, "You sure? Because I can tell that you are enjoying the view."

Oh no, he knew.

Sherry shook her head furiously, although she could no longer hide the flaring crimson on her face, "I-I did not!"

And the next second Jake had leaned in close to her, his lips right next to her ears. She was still in so much shock that her reactions were gone.

So, he whispered huskily, "Tell you what, you're quite cute for my taste. Maybe someday you'll get to see me full view... I might require your," He brushed his lips lightly to her earlobe, "extra service."

And she backed away instantly. Her eyes widen against his teasing ones and her hands trembled, tempting to slap him across his face for his lewd suggestion. Still in his trademark smirk, Jake turned and headed back to his bed chamber.

He was scary. Jake Wesker was scary.

Days ago, he was being extremely mean, acting like a total jerk. He was being so dismissive of her that he barely talked to her. But why did today - the first recovery after their quarrel last night - that he suddenly found her attractive?

Maybe that was what Helena meant when she said that he will do anything to get rid of her including... sexually stressing her? Like what he did to the last stewardess?

Sherry found it scary for what might is to come, even now when she will to follow him to his bed chamber. Her mind reminded of the Queen to calm herself. _'No, the Prince would not be such a worthless man. I must have faith in the Queen. The Prince is not like this.' _She chanted in her head like a good luck charm._  
_  
But the scariest part of all is that, instead of finding herself disturbed by Jake, she found herself incredibly tempted.

* * *

**Jake's bed chamber, Afternoon**

Sherry followed Jake as he took a seat at the couch, groaning a little as his arm bent to reach the bloody spot on his back. The blood had clotted and he could only feel the dried out patch of solidified blood. She only stood there frozen when he reached for the tub of water that he used earlier this morning and rinsed the sand off his body.

That, until he attempted to reach the wound on his back.

"Let me help you with that, sire," the stewardess spoke softly behind him and her hand touched the wash cloth from Jake, "you wouldn't want to enlarge your wound."

He passed the damp cloth without a word but a ghost grin was forming on his face when he did so. Very gently, she dabbed the brownish blood away from the line. Jake thought that she will only help him with that patch until she started to reach out for the rest of his back. It was a fine opportunity for him to throw another innuendo at her but he did not, instead, he just stood there and patiently waited until she's finished.

Jake got dressed later; he was done with his cloth belt when Sherry asked, "What are you going to do later today, your Highness?"

He shrugged, "Dunno. Maybe hanging around? Although... it would be fun to go and annoy puppy."

"May I suggest that we visit the Queen?"

She was smiling when she said so, Jake narrowed his gaze on her, "Why would I wanted to see her?"

Sherry kept her smile on, "It's been a while since we see her Highness. I though she might be happy to see you, sir."

He said nothing else and frowned.

* * *

**Queen's bed chamber**

The color on her face had turned better. Gabrielle was an obedient patient, she took her medicine on time and she got enough rest for a day.

Of course, the biggest credit goes to Jill Valentine for being such an excellent stewardess. She had memorized everything about the Queen's medication by heart.

The Queen was spending her time with a book when there was a soft knock on her door.

"Jill, answer the door for me, will you? It must be doctor Chambers." She said as she flipped onto another page of her book. Nodded quietly, Jill walked over and opened the double door.

Sherry with a grin, and Jake Wesker.

"Oh, goodness." Jill gasped in surprised. Without a word, Jake entered the room to greet his mother whereas Jill gave Sherry a panicked glance, "Does he-?" She whispered and Sherry shook her head in response. They both followed after Jake and the younger female gave her friend a meaningful wink.

Gabrielle was delighted to see her son too, so much that she had the strength to stand and to greet her son. The radiant smile she was giving him was not returned, but she was happy nonetheless. Although Sherry would be happier if Jake would wipe that stupid frown off his face.

"Hello, Jake." She managed, "I am so happy to see you." She truly is, or else she wouldn't be smiling like that. Her hand reached up to the taller man to touch his cheek and luckily, Jake made no move to stop her.

Jake gave an uninterested grunt, "Yeah. I've got nothing else to do and Sherry kept begging me somehow."

Jill secretly nudged Sherry behind the mother and son and giggled. It was her sign of gratitude for making the Queen so happy. Gabrielle looked at Sherry briefly then back to see her beloved son, "That sweet child." She referred to Sherry, "I am so happy that you listened to her."

It was a surprise that Jake hadn't seen the change in the Queen yet, even the first time in a while when Sherry visited Gabrielle, she did noticed the difference in her but Jake? He acted like he hadn't noticed a thing.

"You look sick, mom." Jake suddenly commented, "Are you alright?"

Sherry and Jill were scared out of their wits if the Prince discovered her secrets (although they wished that he did) but the Queen covered herself very quickly and effortlessly, "The autumn wind is not good for my health. I always catch a cold these days."

The Prince asked her to sit then, "Take care of yourself then." He said coldly and turned to Sherry. His attitude reminded Gabrielle of her husband the last time she saw him months ago when he appointed Excella as his personal stewardess.

Jake was already starting to make his way to the door when Sherry wanted to open her mouth in protest.

But everything came to a stop when they heard a loud thud behind them. And Jill's deafening shriek of the Queen's name.

Jake looked behind him then. Only to see his mother on the ground. Eyes closed.

* * *

**A.N: *Gasp* Oh, no... D:**

**So much for a Jake hitting on Sherry. RFF!**


	12. Chapter XI: Open By a Bit

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Chapter XI: Open By a Bit_

* * *

_'You were just following orders, right?' - Jake Wesker_

* * *

**Queen's bed chamber**

"Gabrielle! Open your eyes!"

Between Jill's pleading and Sherry's sobs, Jake could only stare at his unconscious mother with widened eyes. _'What the fuck is going on?' _Jill's shaky hands were on the forearms of her Queen, hoping that she would wake up. But her body was to lifeless. And her face was without a soul. "Go get Rebecca!" Jill frantically ordered Sherry who happened to be right next to her, so the younger quickly scurried out of the room.

When Jill finally met her teary eyes with Jake's then finally he found his vocal to voice out, "What the hell?" He snarled, but Jill merely shook her head and tend for Gabrielle.

In matter of minutes Rebecca came rushing in followed closely by Sherry. They got into the chamber, both ignoring the stunned Prince when Rebecca knelt right next to Gabrielle's out cold body. The doctor was calm when she instructed Sherry to close the door just so nobody was watching and ordered Jill to open the windows for more air ventilation. Then she touched behind Gabrielle's neck for pulse and checked the insides of her mouth.

Jake's face was as blank as the wall, his eyes were unfocused when she watched Rebecca worked.

With a heaving sigh, Rebecca announced to the two women, "The Queen is still alive."

Finally, the Queen awoke. After for an unknown amount of time. The glimpse of life in her tired blue eyes was more than enough to prove so.

"Jill, give me a hand, we need to move her to the bed." The doctor said, both hands clamping Gabrielle's shoulder for support. Valentine was about to do so until a larger build stopped her. Jake snapped into sobriety a while ago and he lifted his mother easily into his arms.

Wordless and stoic, he placed her gently to the bed. The Queen's tired eyes met his and Jake's stoic face twitched into anger when he turned to the doctor, "Can you tell me what the fuck is going on? Why the heck did my mom pass out like that?"

Rebecca's eyes were hard against the Prince's. She gazed towards Gabrielle who silently pleaded for Rebecca to not reveal her secrets.

Not anymore. Her son deserves to know than anyone.

"Cancer." She said, shattering all the secrets, "The Queen had been inflicted with cancer."

He could hardly believe it, he always knew that his mother was weak against a lot of disease but... of all things, cancer?

"When?" He growled in his throat.

Chambers was still calm, "...A while."

The fury brewing in his eyes told her that Jake wanted to strangle her by now but Rebecca stood her ground. His fist were tightened so badly that anything beneath it will be crushed by his strength, "Why didn't you tell me?" Before he could get his answer, he heard a soft moan from the bed and his name, "...Jake."

Jake tore his glare away from Rebecca and to his mother, she was calling out for him and so he obeyed, sitting next to her.

"Don't blame the doctor..." She whispered feebly, "It's my order to do so..."

"Why-?"

She gave no response, she was breathing slowly but deeply. This gave signals to the doctor and Chambers stood by the Queen firmly, "I think we should give some time for the Queen to rest." She spoke professionally.

But the rascal was still adamant.

So it was Sherry's duty to persuade him otherwise, "Your Highness, I am sure her Highness had a reason not to tell you."

"Wait, you knew about this too?" His volume heightened, which made Sherry shocked, "And that's why you begged me to see mom?"

"I-I-"

He accused before she could say anything, "You knew this and you didn't tell me?! Jesus, how many of you had known this and I didn't?!"

"My lord, I-"

"Screw this!" Jake cursed angrily and he stormed out of the room with a loud slam from the door.

Jill asked her to go after him.

And so she followed his trail out of the room.

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle**

For three days, Jake refused to talk to anyone. Not even to Sherry. And he refused to visit the Queen all the same even though he knew that the Queen was now terminally ill. He became ignorant, feeling extremely dejected that people were keeping secrets from him and he was the oblivious one.

Sherry tried talking to him since, but he never replied her nor to say anything to her - as if she was not with him at all even though she was right next to him. The only upside in this situation was that Jake stopped bullied Sherry and he forgot to do so.

But the silent treatment was still uncomfortable.

The Prince now spend his time training alone, hacking away puppets after puppets to the point of exhaustion then he will resume with his archery and the process repeated in circles. Although Jake knew himself that he literally excel in everything, all he wanted to do was to forget about everything going on around him in one productive activity.

"I am glad to see the Prince was serious in his training but..." Chris commented to Sherry the fourth day, "He seems different. He never really was into his training but... he seemed to be so focused into it these days." True, even Sherry could see the fury in his eyes when he hacked the wooden head of the training puppet away and the intensity when he took his aim of the bow.

Jake trained for hours, then at night he would hide himself away at the walls of the castle to sleep. He did it on purpose, because he knew it for the fact that Sherry hated whenever Jake overnight there - it was cold up there; too cold for Sherry. But she followed him nonetheless, not only because it was her duty to do so but at the same time, she was worried about the Prince.

But it was hard for her. Him being ignorant to her was hurting much more than she expected; the way he always had his back facing her. She would rather have him bullying her than... this.

It was the fifth night when she tucked herself up a bit further away from where the Prince were when they had to overnight at the walls again. Sherry hugged her knees tightly, fighting against the cold and watched silently as Jake gazed upwards to the sky. His arms were folded behind his head, until he spoke, "Since when did you knew it?"

Sherry's poor jumpy heart took a fright before she was able to recompose what the prince was saying, it was the first time in five days of silent treatment that he finally talk to her, "W-What?"

"How long did you know that my mother had cancer before I did?" his voice was monotonous, it didn't sound any much more hostile than she expected it to be. At least he gave her a chance to explain herself.

Tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear nervously, Sherry answered as a matter of factly, "The same morning when you did." That had his eyes widen so Sherry explained, "That night after we had a row on each other, Jill met me the next morning to discuss about me leaving your service." She admitted sheepishly, the way Jake had his eyes fixated on her was nerve-wracking, "I... I didn't know it at first, but suddenly The Queen coughed and she threw up a bit of... blood. Then the Queen told me." She soften on her last word.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I promised the Queen not to."

Jake smacked his forehead with his palm as if he had listened to the stupidest thing he ever had. His mother grew worse to the point that she coughed blood, why didn't he know?

_Why didn't she want him to know?_ He chuckled bitterly, "I guess I am just a horrible child, so much that my mom doesn't even want to share her problems with me."

The statement made Sherry dismissed it immediately, "No, you shouldn't think like that!" Her knees were raised so that they were now on eye-level. Jake looked at her emotionlessly, mostly unreadable as he stared back at her determined eyes, "The Queen loved you. She doesn't want to worry you so that she kept it from you! And she knew that if she told you of that, you will not bear to visit her anymore, she knew that you will be overwhelmed by guilt."

And she finally finished, "You loved her. She knew it. She knew it _all along_." Sherry stressed her last words.

She didn't realize how high her volume was until Jake's scowled. "I'm sorry!" She apologized frantically for her brash behavior, rolling herself so that she was in a kneeling position, _'What am I thinking to scold the prince like a child?'_

The Prince merely waved his hand with a small shake of his head dismissively, "Nah." He rebuffed and glowered back to the sky, "It's fine." . Jake smirked, "It's just... No one had ever talked to me like that. Not my mom, not even that bastard father of mine."

"Oh no. What have I done then!" The girl panicked but a small laugh by Jake eased her.

"You are pretty funny, Supergirl. You got flustered so easily when you messed up like that."

The way he smiled at her made her heart fluttered, and confused all the same. For five days he had been ignoring her, then suddenly, now he was smiling at her and laughed. And now a new nickname.

One second he was like a total jerk, then the next he was becoming a friend again.

Jake Wesker was so on and off.

"I know your Highness had the tendency to give people nickname accordingly but Supergirl? Where did that come from?"

Jake raised his index finger, "Well firstly, you survived against me for over a month, the highest record was only nine days." Then he added his middle finger, "Secondly, you did a damn fine work at everything you do. And lastly, you are the first person ever... to yell at me."

"I'm sorry." She apologized yet again, bowing herself so lowly.

Sherry heard a weary huff from him, it was his way of telling her that he accepted his apology. Then he waved his hand to permit her to sit again.

So she did.

"You knew about my mom not long before I did?" He sounded like he was deliberately trying to start a conversation.

She nodded, "I discovered it by accident. At that time, I was surprised that your Highness didn't know about it. I tried asking the Queen to tell you but she just wouldn't. Although I meant to tell you after your training that day... I just couldn't; not when I promised the Queen."

"Aye." He said, "You were just following orders, right?"

"It was not only orders, your Highness. My mother used to tell me that it's not a right thing to break a promise."

"Your mother?"

"She's gone now." Sherry admitted with a sad smile, "The day before I joined the castle."

He had meant to ask her what had happened, but judging from her misty eyes and the forlorn look on her face, Jake decided that it's better he didn't, he'll just get her started.

Plus, he got to keep up with his 'I-don't-give-a-shit' image.

"Prince?" He gave a soft grunt to show that he had heard her. "May I ask, why didn't you visit the Queen? Now that you had known that she was ill..." She trailed off, gauging his face for his reaction and unfortunately, it was not a pleasant one.

The Prince glowered at her, a scowl twitched as he knitted his brow together.

And she immediately regretted , _'Oh god, why am I being so stupid this evening?' _"I am sorry that I asked! I am so sorry!"

Instead of a hard slap to her face as she had expected, she heard the Prince answered her question.

It sounded resentful, "I just thought that I shouldn't. She didn't want me to know it."

"No." It piqued his interest when she claimed so, "You should have know how happy Queen Gabrielle was whenever you see her. Sure she didn't show it, but she really did."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir." She answered earnestly, hoping that the Prince can see it and catch her meaning.

All he did was just nodding with a cloud of doubt hovering on his face and shrugged.

He was very hard to read indeed, for a person.

Then suddenly, he gave her a smile, one that had easily charmed her, "Maybe mom was right. You can be trusted."

Before she could really stomach what he had just said, he stood, whom the small stewardess quickly mimicked his movement and Jake smirked; the very same smirk he gave her the first day she met her by the lake.

"It's getting chilly out here, let's get back to ours rooms." That small sentence was enough to make her heart thrilled.

Damn she missed that bed.

_Hallelujah._

"Besides, I think I want to see mom tomorrow."

* * *

**Queen's Chamber, Night**

"I think that's all for today. Let her Highness have her good night rest and Rebecca will visit her tomorrow again."

George took one last glance back to Gabrielle, in her peaceful slumber on her warm bed. The even intakes of breath was assuring and he handed Jill another bottle of medicine to be taken in case the Queen have another fit of severe cough by the midnight.

Hamilton and Chambers took turns to visit the Queen daily, per her request, they did their best to cover their tracks so that none will discover of the Queen's ailment. While Cindy was in charge of covering her two doctors track if they were any to ask about the disappearance of any of the doctor for a whole day. Except for the third day after the row with Prince Wesker, it was Cindy who took care of Gabrielle instead of George or Rebecca.

So tonight will be George's turn to take care of the Queen.

Jill bowed with a small yet relieved smile, happy to see that the Queen had a wee bit of improvement from yesterday. She thought that Gabrielle might have gone into a depression after Jake had refused to see her since that day, but Gabrielle knew better.

She was the best patient one could get. She obeyed her doctors and took good care of herself.

The moment she opened the double door for the doctor, there was a late night visitor waiting for her.

Chris Redfield.

The collected doctor smiled and nodded slightly to the General with narrowed eyes. The larger man smiled back and George traced his path back to his infirmary, leaving Jill to her fate. She didn't need to make an assumption about the glint on Chris', she easily figured that he had wanted to talk to her. Of course, Valentine hadn't visit him at nights like these in front of the kings chamber anymore.

Placing a finger to her lips, Jill signaled Chris to be quiet and carefully she pulled the door close behind her. If anything, she won't want to wake the sleeping Queen - Gabrielle now had difficulties to sleep and certainly Jill didn't want to ruin that.

And she bade him to walk near the window where she could overlook the whole Palace.

"I didn't see you for days now, miss Valentine." The etch of concern was welcoming indeed, "Is there something wrong?"

"The Queen is ill." Valentine silently prayed that Chris will ask no further.

To which, he did.

"Is there something terrible happened to the Queen? Please give me honest answer, Jill. I saw how Doctor Hamilton and Doctor Chambers came to and fro to the Queens chamber." He was using her first name to prove that he was really worried, very demanding to know what had happened.

However, Jill was as hard-headed as Chris himself, perhaps harder than the steel than Chris was wearing. Plain stubborn. She took a step back from the riled up General and shook her head, refusing to say anything.  
She had a word to keep and she will fulfill her duty. _'Chris will not know. Chris will not know.' _She chanted in her head over and over.

Frustrated, Chris himself took a step towards her where she had retreat one step behind. The clunk of his armor was intimidating, but Jill returned no consternation over his offending gesture - there was a reason why she was appointed as the Queen's personal stewardess; she was like a tigress when it comes to the Queen.

Sometimes, even Albert Wesker had a hard time dealing with Jill.

Perhaps that the man realized how rude he had been, Chris recoiled himself and clumsily receded. "I'm so sorry, Miss Valentine. I lost myself again."

"It's alright. The apology is accepted but..." Jill took a garbed hand into her soft ones and pleaded with her eyes, "Please, General. For now, please do not question about the Queen. She had me worried to much, I will not be able to bear if I have to worry about you too. Besides, I swore to the Queen that I will not tell."

"But when the time comes, I will. But not too soon."

Nothing will change her mind. He will not know the truth about the Queen for now. Chris knew that and he will honor her request, so he nodded very slightly and gave her an assuring smile, "I hate it when you keep secrets from me." He mumbled playfully.

"I know." She returned with just the right giggle he loved so much, "I hate it too when you did. But I don't have a choice."

"I understand." He said earnestly.

"Dammit, guys, get a room already!"

Their hands jolted apart like a stung of fire and both eyes averted to the source of the annoyed exclamation shyly.

Prince Wesker was eyeing onto the couple with an irritated frown while Sherry only bowed her head to avoid the awkward gaze that Chris and Jill were giving back to Jake. She was not surprised to see they were together, she had stumbled onto them a few times in front of the King's chamber but she always turned away before she was discovered.

Embarrassed, Chris awkwardly bowed and greeted the prince with a rush of heat on his face, "Good evening, your Highness."

Jake ignored the formalities and proceeded complaining about the incident, "Jesus, dog, you should have warned me about your date with Jill. Dammit, you know you are not a sight for sore eyes." The profanity were cut short when Sherry mercifully stopped Jake from going on.

"Sir, we're in front of the Queen's chamber. She wouldn't like to hear more of this." She reminded intelligently earning a short grumble from Jake.

While Chris was still there standing motionlessly like Jill did, Jake finally spare them from more lecture of his own and went for his room, "Hey, Supergirl, wake me up at eight tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. Have a pleasant night, sir."

After another inaudible grumble from the always grumpy Prince, they watched as Jake shut the door to his room. And Sherry smiled teasingly to Jill, then to Chris who was still too embarrassed to look Sherry in the eye after the very awkward incident. Thus, he bade the two women farewell rather hastily and took his leave.

That leave the two women standing by the hallway with Sherry being the dominant one over the flustered Jill Valentine.

The younger woman snickered girlishly over her friend as her eyes trailed to where Chris was disappearing and when he had turn to the corner, Sherry finally spoke, "Well, I didn't know that General Redfield was so sweet to you, isn't that right, miss Valentine?" She cooed playfully and Jill impulsively smacked Sherry's arm out of embarrassment.

"Oh, stop it, miss Sherry. You're killing me."

The two ladies giggled to themselves.

Right until Jill was suddenly reminded of what the Prince had called the blonde earlier, "Did his Highness just called you with a nickname? Supergirl?"

With a shake of her head, Sherry turned to the door to her own room and whispered, "Good night, future miss Redfield."

And she quickly shut the door behind her before the other could make a comment out of it.

* * *

**A.N: Scared you didn't I? No, our good Queen is still alive. And you guys should be looking forward for the next chapter! If you're really a Jake/Sherry fan, you should be. After all, now that Sherry had finally warned her infamous nickname from Jake and he is starting to open up to her.**

**And poor Chris and Jill. Bad Jake! :)**

**Oh, and I left you guys a note at my profile. Although it was a bad news. :( Check it out somehow.**

**RFF!**


	13. Chapter XII: Nightmare

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Chapter XII: Nightmare_

* * *

_'I didn't say anything weird in my sleep, did I?' - Jake Wesker_

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle**

Days passed rather uneventfully, or rather, differently.

Jake Wesker was still his old ignorant - 'never wanting nor bothering to talk to people' - self but they could see that he was slowly readjusting himself back to his mother and to Sherry. He frequented his visit to Gabrielle to her surprise, although he never really did say anything much to his mother every time he was there and he acted like he didn't care. About the small yet courageous stewardess, Jake had stopped bullying her the hard way - those were replaced with his cheesy innuendos to which Sherry found hating (and secretly liking) in it.

Throughout the period that Sherry witnessed the change in Jake, she noticed one particular trait of him: He do enjoyed talking from time to time (although there were more profanity in the intervals than it is comfortable), but she could tell that he was somewhat reluctant to show that.

She remember one day when he was talking a bunch to her, then he suddenly stopped mid-way of his sentence when he realized that he had spoken too much. Then he would revert to his cold, silent self like an alter ego.

It was like as if he was trying his best to keep his distance with people.

It was little, but still a positive change.

One morning Gabrielle begged Jill to bring her to her favorite room, the large hall with the piano; her only object of leisure. Reluctant as Jill might be but Rebecca encouraged her to do so because it was a good idea for the Queen for some exercise, even walking a short distance. To reinforce herself, Gabrielle also stated that she might be not able to walk at all some day when the cancer will be on higher stage, so she should do things now while she still can.

"Don't be silly, my Queen. Of course you will get better." That's what Jill retorted.

Thus, Valentine guided Gabrielle out from her chamber. Luckily, Gabrielle still had the strength to move her legs or else Jill would have to move the piano to her bed chamber. While they were making their way there, they were some oblivious servants who threw Gabrielle the looks. Jill couldn't blame them, Gabrielle had not been outside for a while and her physique changed a lot too. She just hoped that they will not inform the King of what they had seen.

They got to the piano without trouble. Gabrielle wore a radiant smile on her face when she touched the lid of the instrument, as if she was greeting an old friend of hers.

The piano itself had a sentimental value - it was a gift by Albert Wesker before he married Gabrielle Muller. He imported it from Gabrielle's home country, and she was the only person in Raccoonia who knew how to play that instrument.

She started with a simple tune which she simply name it as 'The Beginning' because it was the tune she played before she started the next. Even Jill knew the tune by heart for listening to it for years (she could play it too, but with only her pointer finger).

"Mom, you in there?"

Jill winked to the beaming Gabrielle and quickly went over to open the door for her visitor. Jake Wesker had his hands shoved into his clothes and Sherry smiled to Jill politely as she invited them in.

Standing on the corner, Sherry and Jill let Jake talk to his mother whereas they will remain a good distance with them. "Is it you again, miss Sherry?" Jill mouthed, when Jake hovered to the empty spot next to his mother. Sherry denied Jill, "No, the Prince himself said he wanted to see her Highness."

"I guessed you must be here, you're not in your bed chamber after all. Looks like you still have some fight in you, mom." Jake observed the way his mother play carefully, but his fingers remained static on the top of the piano. It was his way of saying 'How are you, mother? I'm glad to see that you've got better'.

Gabrielle gave herself a small laugh at his comment, surely she was comfortable with the rascal's potty-mouth and his good will. She made a move to stroke his buzzed hair but Jake ducked away before she was able to even reach his shoulder, "Stop that already, I am in turning twenty four next spring, mom." He whined, swapping the hand away from himself.

"Aww, you are just too cute to pass up, Jake." Gabrielle giggled and Jake noticed immediately that she was not the only person laughing at him. A brief glimpse over his shoulder and he could see that the two stewardess were watching them closely too.

It was bit of embarrassing. To have Sherry laughing at him.

To curb that, Jake cleared his throat louder than it was necessary, effectively make the ladies all coughed.

So, it ended up with Gabrielle stroking the top of his hand; that he allowed. She was especially cheery that morning.

"Did dad know about you?" He asked out of nowhere.

The ambiance of the room suddenly grew tense upon that question. Gabrielle tore her gaze away from him but her smile was still intact, although Jake easily saw how the smile grew sadder and sadder. Gabrielle only sighed, the exhale was deep and heavy. "He didn't, did he?" Jake sounded more like a statement than an actual question.

Finding no excuse to lie to her son, she nodded.

Jake's lips twitched in annoyance but not to his mother.

It was for his King father.

Albert had abandoned Jake's mother even since that Excella Gionne came by.

No wait, it's Excella Giovanni now. She had changed it for Albert's sake. He didn't bother to find out why she did that or who she really was before she became Albert's stewardess.

"I've guessed, bastard didn't bother asking, so why would he even bother to come see you?" He jeered.

This time, instead of defending his husband like she usually would, Gabrielle said nothing. Because Jake was not accusing Albert wrongly, he was stating a fact.

Albert Wesker did abandoned her, although they lived under the same roof.

* * *

Jake, Sherry and Jill sent Gabrielle back to her chamber later on and the former head off to his scheduled training.

It took Gabrielle everything to get Jake comply to her request: not to let Albert know about her disease. He was insistent at first but he saw her point later on.

Sitting on the single couch near her favorite window, Gabrielle entertained herself with a book while Jill made her the medicine, pouring the thick liquid from the smaller bottle into a glass of water. She gave it a stir til the color dispersed evenly before handing it carefully to Gabrielle.

"My, your Highness, you looked particularly happy today." The cheerful remark made Gabrielle grin even wider that the corner of her lips would reach her ears. Gabrielle took a long sip of her medicine but paused on her half, "Of course I am! Did you see how Sherry had changed Jake in many ways?"

"Yes. And for once, your Highness, I will have to agree with you that she truly did. Even for a little."

* * *

**Jake's bedchamber**

_"So, this is the Prince of Racconia, huh? Pretty tough for a young un'."_

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_"Oh, that you need not to worry. But really, I suggest that you would worry about yourself because-"_

_"What the fuck are you think you're doing?"_

_"Giving you a quick reminder."_

_"NO!"_

**_"Prince!"_**

Jake's body shot up like an arrow and the horrid scenery melted into his own room. The darkness, the soft bed, the table. And Sherry, whom he glad what he was seeing right now. His heart was thumping so madly inside his ribs, then his skin felt another warmth on his face - Sherry. She had one of her hand on his right smooth cheek and the other was holding a lone candelabrum. Still in the trance of his nightmare, Jake impulsively slapped her hand away from his face. But he regretted it soon after when he saw the hurt and deject that she was trying so hard not to show on her face.

"Uh... are you okay, your Highness?" He hadn't noticed how his own jaw trembled until he tried to answer her. Instead of telling her vocally, Jake put his hand around his temple - breathing deeply - and nodded.

Sherry fought the urge to touch him again, although she desperately wanted to comfort him from whatever he had seen in his slumber, but she reminded herself how Jake had rejected her consolation just now so she just stared at him with concerned eyes, "Should I get you some water?"

"No." He finally regained his voice. It was hoarse and dry but Jake needed nothing right now. Ripping his hand away from his head, he took a moment and looked around his surrounding, as if to make sure that this was reality and he was no longer in that _place. _

He saw the sun had already set out his window, night had fallen and Jake dragged the sheet down his torso. The dim candlelight from Sherry highlighted the sheen on his bare chest, he was sweating a lot, cold sweat on top of that.

Was he really that terrified?

_'Again, that same fucking dream...' _His left thumb traces along his jagged scar that became his trademark.

On the other hand, Sherry couldn't stop the blush that was creeping up to her face upon the sight of his godlike body, there was one scar that she hadn't noticed all along until now - tattered onto the left side of his chest that was so close to his heart - the Prince failed to noticed that Sherry was in fact, admiring him.

She wanted to touch him. No, that wouldn't be right.

Jake pushed his feet down to the plush carpet - Sherry quickly stepped away from him and lighted the largest candle on his table - and he sat on his bed for a while before his eyes finally hovered to hers, "How long had I been out?" He asked breathlessly. The additional lighting made him felt a lot safer than he had been earlier.

"...Four hours, your Highness."

"Shit." He grunted, "I didn't say anything weird in my sleep, did I?" Luckily that nightmare had only lasted for a few minutes. Jake remembered how he had finished his training that same evening and he went to bed after dinner, stating how Chris had worn him out.

Sherry shook her head.

For a while he just sat there without another word, his fingers once again found his way to his facial scar and he hissed; the pain was no longer there but the lingering memories were as painful as when the wound was made. Then he glanced at the damp spot of his bed where he had lied on, _'No way I am going back to that place again.'_

So Jake climbed out from the bed and grabbed his neatly folded clothes from the table he left off earlier, it was folded by the time he went to bed - must be Sherry's work. As usual, Sherry made no questions about his intention to leave his room again, nor did she made a remark about his dream that will bound to annoy him. Jake grabbed an extra down-to-knee coat from the shelf, and she knew that he will not be sleeping here in his room tonight.

The walls.

Jake sling the warm piece of thread on his shoulder before making his way to the exit, "I'm not going to be here tonight. You can stay here if you want." He inquired softly.

As tempted as she was to to say yes, Sherry waved off his idea, "No, sir. Of course not. It is my duty to be by your side."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged carelessly, "And Supergirl?"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry for uhh... just now." The hand slapping.

She smiled and nodded to him.

Sherry finally understood why he avoided sleeping in his own room; the nightmares. She had heard his soft whimpers through the wall lately and her fear was proven true today when she finally decided to see what he was up to.

Although she desperately wished to know what had scarred Jake Wesker so much, so much that his own personality changed with him.

* * *

**Walls of the Castle, Night**

They climbed up to Jake's regular spot where he used to be before he had a habit to sleep in his room recently.

The autumn breeze was nice, although a bit too cold but it was refreshing, at least for Jake.

"You can go back to your room if you want." Jake offered one final time before he got to his spot in the middle of the long walkway, he could see the reluctance on her face but she insisted that she will be staying with him. He made himself comfortable staring up at the sky while Sherry settled herself a few feet away from him, hugging her knees.

There were no stars tonight to Jake's dismay, and the moon was nowhere to be seen. Except that he could see the red lining on the clouds and that very familiar flash that had him jolting upwards and stared intently at the sky.

Exactly that moment, a deafening thunder roared through and a blinding lightning crackled upon them. Very close to where they were.

"Jesus!" Jake shrieked, slightly stunned by the sudden impact - his hands were instinctively brought up to his face to cover himself from the light. When it subsided a few seconds later, Jake refocused his attention to the sky with a snide remark, "Damn, looks like weather was shit tonight. Isn't it—" The quick glance backward and Jake realized that his companion was no longer at the open air with him, "Sherry?" There was no answer from her and Jake smirked, "Well, her reflex was faster than the lightning."

Another thunder crashed through and Jake winced again, before heavy rain poured down in the next instant. The sudden storm made Jake cursed his own luck and he retreated to the wall tower where the stairs were located.

It was dark under the roof, the candles were blown off by the wind and Jake huffed when he was under the cover from the rain. There was no small drizzle to warn him and now the rain was pouring down so heavily that Jake could barely see the other end of the wall, "Uhh... looks like I gotta head back tonight."

That.

Until Jake suddenly heard a foreign noise that made his steps halted before he was able to reach the dark stairs.

It sounded like a whimper, sobbing, but the surrounding was pitch-black that he could barely see a thing except the crates that he was able to outline them with his night-vision.

Jake had to strain his ears to pick out the distinct noise, it couldn't been Sherry. She had left.

"Who's there?" He called out, his voice was edged with hardness. Jake carelessly flailed his coat to his shoulder and his knuckles were ready.

The next brief flash of lightning and he finally saw the figure.

Sherry.

Cowering herself.

The sight of her made Jake's heart stopped. Her knees were brought up to her chest and her face was buried onto them. Both her hand were cupping her ears tightly and her body was trembling ruthlessly. He could see hat she was leaning her side against the crate for some sort of protection.

She looked very helpless.

Like a lonely, desolated child seeking desperately for help.

With muted steps, Jake approached her silently, and crouched in front of her shaky figure - his hand extended to touch her hair. The contact made Sherry winced violently and Jake retracted as if it burned his hand. Sure, some women do fear thunder and lightning but not as much as how Sherry reacted now on her age. She was twenty-one for god's sake. And Sherry was a strong woman inside, how could thunder and lightning defeated her so easily?

It was not normal. Her reaction was too exaggerating that Jake thought that she might be faking it.

But it was too true to be fake.

"Sherry? Are you alright?" He said with a high volume to best with the rain outside. She showed no respond, still cowering herself in that miserable state, perhaps it was her hand covering her ears, "C'mon, snap out of it. It's me, Jake!"

He forcefully pulled her arms away to her side so that her ears were exposed to the beating sound of the rain and him. Sherry showed fierce resistance as she struggled to free herself away from the vice grip applied to her hand, it was futile, considering Jake's immense strength compared to hers.

"Look at me, dammit!" He beckoned, half-shouting on her hair. She must have heard him, Jake was grateful when she lifted her face from her dress to meet with his. Unfortunately, the moment she did so another lightning flashed across and Sherry cringed, jerking her face back to the safety of her knees. Then the thundered roared tumultuously.

Sherry squeaked and shivered, "No—" She murmured, "— Stop— don't hurt her—"

The young Wesker suddenly realized that Sherry's state of mind was not in a bit focused onto him nor to her surroundings, but she was trapped in her very own living nightmare. _'Her?' _The grip on her wrists loosened a little when another series of thunder and lighting soared.

What happened next wasn't what he expected in the least. Sherry pushed herself forward and her head was quickly buried right on his broad chest - her sobbing continued. One of her hand bunched Jake's tunic by his chest and the other fist itself. Jake wasn't aware at all when did he released her hand in his grip but he didn't care.

Judging by how traumatized she was now, she'll hug an elephant no less.

The rain was still plummeting down mercilessly outside. The twenty-three shifted with his best attempt; Jake sat down with his back leaning against the crates and he pulled her in. Sherry refused to let him go for even a second and her shaking was yet to cease, "Shh, it's okay."

Jake moved themselves so that he was leaning comfortably on the wooden crates and he tugged Sherry closer to his chest, "Come here." which she complied gratefully. Sliding the coat he had with him away from his shoulder, Jake blankets both him and her and he quietly stroked her back whenever she winced when the natural phenomenon struck.

"It's alright." He repeated it over and over.

The way she was clutching to his chest and shivered made Jake felt sorry for her.

She was so small. So defenseless. So vulnerable.

He so wanted to kiss her forehead and make her problems go away.

Jake was about to do that, but he noticed that Sherry had finally stopped shaking and he could no longer feel the tightness across his chest where Sherry had his tunic bundled in her hand.

Pulling away slightly, the Prince was glad when he saw that Sherry had calmed and she had fallen asleep in his arms.

His eyes were getting a little itchy and drowsy too.

The experience made Jake learnt one thing: Like him, Sherry do have a dark memory she hid within herself that made Sherry so... unlike her. He always knew her as a strong and independent woman, but what he had seen tonight proved him otherwise: it was just a façade, she do have her own moment of weakness.

What could he connect with Sherry's fear to rain storm?

For tonight, all Jake could do was to make his own inferences which fail to satiate his curiosity. He was surprised with himself too, he never care to bother the misery of other but not for Sherry.

He wanted to know her. Her past. What happened to her. Everything.

Maybe tomorrow he could question her about it.

If she refuse to tell, then he'll have to find it out his own.

And he did learn that up close, she smell like cherries.

* * *

**A.N: I'm back! Yeah, so I finally got my laptop alright. XD But there is a bad news: I still need to get everything set up again for my work so it might take some time before I can resume my speedy update. Sheesh, my real life is so tough. :(**

**Forget about that.**

**Anyways, looks like Sherry had her own dirty little secret too! Jake might have his uncovered past but so does Sherry. So now we have two unanswered questions... But here's a hint for Sherry's problem, remember the prologue? When Sherry ran in the rain and stumbled across Leon and Claire? I'll leave some imagination there before I will reveal it. ;)**

**Oh, and does anyone know where the Capcom main center is? I think I might want to purchase Jake Muller for myself, and I don't think I'll share him with Sherry. :P For now, he's all hers. She deserved a hot guy like him. :)**


	14. Chapter XIII: Clue

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.  
**_  
Chapter XIII: Clue_

* * *

_'It's not something... that I can open up so easily. And it happened recently so I... am still trying to find a way to get over it.' - Sherry_

* * *

**Walls of the Castle, Morning**

Sherry couldn't move a limb, and the she felt too warm to be normal. She felt her herself pressing against something very hard yet soft and hot at the same time, and she could hear heartbeat that she was positive didn't belong to her. Her spine felt sore all over the air was stale and cold. Stirring herself, Sherry cautiously pry her eyes open and her face burned with crimson.

Jake Wesker was holding her in her sleep.

Their legs were tangled messily upon one another and his eyes were shut, a slight frown was present in his sleeping face. _'Oh god, what had I got myself into?' _She tensed, although she felt strangely secure for him to be holding her like this, both his arms were locked around her waist. The best part of all was that she was pressed so closely to the chest that she had fantasized about so much.

She vaguely recall what happened last night that she ended up like... this. _'How— Why did he hold me like this?' _Her memories resurfaced slowly and she remembered the thunder, the lightning and the rain._ And her home._ Sherry remembered then how she had ran off to hide herself in the dark while her nightmares plagued her.

Until someone came to her rescue; hold her, comfort her, warm her. Not in a million years would she believe that it would be the devil-may-care, soulless Prince Jake Wesker.

She felt safe, unharmed at that moment. Jake whispered soft things to her and he kept her so close all night.

She wanted to stay like this. In his arms.

_'No, no, no. This is outrageous! This can't be right!' _The rational part of her scolded and Sherry forced her reluctant limbs to pull herself away from his sleepy hold.

The actions disturbed his sleep, emitting a low groan, it was Jake's turn to be fully awake while Sherry struggled to free herself as slowly as possible.

"You awake, Supergirl?" He mumbled sleepily, his arm were still lazily ringed around her waist. She stopped her movements then when she realized that her struggles were _brushing_ up to him too much. The weather was cold and yet she was flaring up, especially her face.

Her body stiffened involuntarily when Jake moved; pulling his arms away from her and allow her to back away. She did, but she only crawl a small block of tile away from him so that he won't take it that she didn't want to be with him.

Hope he got the right impression.

Flexing his muscles, Sherry watched as Jake's shoulders crackled and he twisted his neck, making another crunching noise.

_'God, what I am going to say to him?'_

Once he had done with every part of his body, Jake stared in interest at Sherry who had her head ducked. And he threw her the inevitable, "You okay, Supergirl? Last night you—"

"I'm sorry." She cut him short, "I'm sorry for my behavior last night, your Highness. And... I am sorry too that I couldn't tell you about it."

He was flabbergasted, "...Why not?"

She kept her eyes fixated onto the dirty tiles, "It's not something... that I can open up so easily. And it happened recently so I... am still trying to find a way to get over it."

"Geez," Jake huffed, "not even a small chunk?"

"No, sir."

"Fine."

Although Jake knew better that he could flaunt his authority as her master to interrogate her, but at the same time, he knew it better too that doing so would not be appropriate, and of all, not fair. He did have his own secret and, it wouldn't be fair if he dug her secret so forcefully.

Maybe he'll resort to using his own way to find out, even a small piece.

Okay, that's the plan.

"Prince?"

He heard her calling him so he lazily looked at her. She was toying with the lace of her already dirty dress with her eyes trained at the floor, but her next sentence came with her eyes meeting him with a dim glow, "Thank you."

Jake smirked, "Anytime."

* * *

"Prince? Your Highness? Sherry?"

It was a voice she recognized so much. She jumped to a stand when she hear her own name coming from the woman calling them from a distance. Down the stairs, Claire's voice echoed. While Sherry had already come to a stand, Jake still had his body slumped by the crate and watched as Sherry jogged to the stairs and looked down, and waved, "We're up here!" She answered the call and she jogged down the stairs.

The two women met somewhere in the middle of the flight and Claire eyed onto Sherry's dusty clothes almost curiously, she looked like she had rolled on the floor. But Claire decided to ignore it and they joined Jake upstairs again.

"Good morning, your Highness." Claire grinned, she saw the same grime riddling Jake as well.

The Prince answered with a grunt and a small wave of his hand.

"Why... The two of you slept here in the storm last night?" She laughed, effectively making Sherry blushed furiously and Jake remain stoic. She coughed then, "Anyway, sire. I am here with the order of The King: His Majesty asked for you to be at the hall in the next two hours. Your Highness are to be dressed properly. It is compulsory."

"Is it the same political shit again?"

Claire blinked several times and shook her head, "No, sir. His Majesty said that it is utmost important because the whole court will be there," Claire glanced at Sherry, "which means that you will be there too, since you're the prince's stewardess."

Sherry and Jake looked at each other with a confused eyes and an arched eyebrow respectively. Even the stewardess must be present? Well, that was 'utmost important'. "What the hell are we exactly doing?"

"I am not really sure, but I heard that it was a noble coming from Tall Oaks. The King always held high regard over the nobility in Tall Oaks, like they were best friends or something."

Sherry knew Tall Oaks, she heard it from Helena. Helena came from Tall Oaks.

Jake made a clicking sound with his lips and crossed his arms, "Fine."

"In that case, I will go to ready your bath, sir." Sherry was about to descend the staircase again until Claire pulled her back by her arms.

With a grin, Claire happily, told her, "I've done the bath for the prince, you should go pucker up at the servants quarter. Sheva and Deborah are killing me back there."

"Okay, then it's settled." Jake was the first one to go for the stairs, "We'll meet again at my chamber later."

Without saying anything else, Jake ran down the tower while both Claire and Sherry eyeing at each other with a small fit of giggle.

Sherry can't wait to see her friends again.

* * *

**Servant's Quarter, Morning**

"I am so glad to see you're okay. I am so worried!"

Sheva helped Sherry wash her back using a washcloth. Submerged in the cold water, Sherry turned her her slightly and frowned on her foreign best friend, "Why should you worry, Sheva? I am happy right now."

The hand scrubbing Sherry's pale back stopped, "The Prince. You know - he didn't... do anything nasty to you? He's the devil after all."

"No, Sheva. He's being nice to me lately. He's not all bad man."

Deborah was just handing a towel when her scowl scared Sherry, "Nice?" She asked, "Like how?"

Shrugging, Sherry gave them the examples they wanted, "I don't know... He talked to me, although his mouth was so vile that it's unbearable sometimes. But I have good terms with him. He changed." _'He stayed with me last night. You guys should have know how he was there for me. So sweet—'_

"Don't tell me you're charmed by him, Sherry. It's dangerous to trust him, I've been in this castle long enough to know." Deborah's statement made Sherry quirked an eyebrow before accepting the white towel from her friend, "How so, Debbie?"

The carefree woman warned, "I think this is another of his trick to be rid of you, if being mean to you fail to work, then he'll just be nice to you, then dump you all the way to the ground."

Sherry quivered, not by the cold of the water nor the cool air hitting her skin. But she was starting to think that Deborah and Sheva's accusation actually make sense - a man doesn't not simply change in a short period of time. Jake Wesker, the first day she knew him, he was a self-centered bastard that hardly paid any attention to people around him much less herself. He was even annoyed with Sherry.

Then he changed: he started talking to her. He tried to be nice to her.

_'No. Last night the Prince... he was so real.'_

Sure, she was so stricken with fear last night that she could barely control herself. But she knew exactly what had enfolded. All of the details. Crystal clear.

Jake cared for her._  
_  
_'But what if what Sheva and Deborah said was true? After all, I am just a lowly servant. How would he be nice to me?'_

Sherry shook all the negative thoughts away when the image of the Queen came to her; she promised that she will stay with him no matter what happens. She will not let these bad thoughts sway her from her objective.

Plus, she knew she was already charmed by the handsome Prince last night.

* * *

**King's Hall, Morning**

Jake Wesker was sitting next to his father, Albert Wesker on his left, while Queen Gabrielle was on his right. Despite the ailment she had, Jake was impressed by how his mother looked like - completely fine - although he knew that her disease was killing her slowly inside. Albert didn't talk to her at all, much to Jake's disappointment.

General Chris Redfield was standing with his apprentice, Piers Nivans. They looked clearly unimpressed by the occasion, they had already knew what the event will be and they were not happy at all.

Then the double door swung open, all eyes averted their attention to the main spotlight of the room.

"Welcome back to Raccoonia, Lady Graham." Albert Wesker was the first to speak.

She was dressed so extravagantly from head to toe, around Sherry's age, Ashley Graham walked step by step to greet the King.

Jake snickered when he finally knew what was going on; whenever someone form Tall Oaks came to Raccoonia, his father would welcome them ceremoniously. He didn't understand why, Tall Oaks was a part of Raccoonia just like any other cities do, but for some reasons, Albert gave Tall Oaks specifically higher regards. "Hmph, so we're going to welcome back this pampered princess again." Sherry, who was standing next to Jake heard his whisper. It almost made her laugh.

Ashley wore a sweet smile on her face when she lifted her dress and bowed to Albert, then to Gabrielle and finally to Jake, "It is my honor to see you again, Your Majesty." She said politely, then to Gabrielle, "Good day to you, Your Highness." And when her attention finally reached Jake whom she had never met, Albert spoke before her.

The King extended his hand to Jake's direction and introduced, "Let me introduce to you, this is the Prince. Jake Muller Wesker."

Ashley smiled even sweeter and bowed, "It's my pleasure to finally meet you, Prince Wesker. My, I never knew that the prince of Raccoonia would be this charming." She said it so alluringly, almost purring.

Sherry smile broader when she noticed how Piers faked gagging at the corner.

"Yeah." Jake said simply, purposely stressing out disinterest in his tone. He was supposed to have met her last year during her first visit, but Jake avoided the ceremony using his way.

The King glared at his son with his golden-red eyes, "Now, my son, be sure to treat her well."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Rear Castle, Afternoon**

After Jake had sent Sherry away for some chore relating to his wardrobe, the Prince went away to the rear castle with one clear intention on his mind: to find out Sherry's past on his own. And he knew just the perfect place to start his secret investigation.

Claire Redfield.

He saw how they greeted each other this morning like they were the bestest friends already even if they hadn't seen each other in a while after Sherry had admitted under Jake.

Pacing quickly to where the head stewardess were, Jake climbed a few stairs where he still remember the room was located, passing by several people whom he ignored when they greeted him.

"Prince Wesker!"

The enthusiastic call of himself made Jake puckered his lips and halted. Turning slightly, Ashley was making her way to the royal Prince along with her own stewardess. He tucked his hands around both side of his waist as Ashley panted softly to catch up with him. Now he noticed how short this 'Princess' was, she was a little shorter than Sherry.

Too short for him that he could call her midget.

Ashley lifted her face to him with an exaggerated smile, "What an honor to see you again, Prince—"

"Yeah, save it. What do you want?" Jake said icily, whether he did it on purpose or he was just too busy to care was beyond Ashley's knowledge.

The visitor was not surprised by his chilly attitude, she had heard rumors about him just like everyone had. Still in her calm and kittenish demeanor, Ashley coy her head to her side like a puppy, "It was nothing of importance, I just thought that I could get to know you better."

"Sorry— what's the name again? Oh, Graham. Okay, so, I am kinda busy right now, Lady Graham, so if you will excuse me..." He left his sentence hanging and his thumb gestured over his shoulder.

My, was she disappointed that it didn't work out as she thought to be. "Of course. I am sorry to disturb."

Thus, Jake walked off out of her in the next instant. He didn't leave the bad impression on purpose, but he was too eager to find Claire before Sherry will be returning from her chores.

Ashley and her stewardess watched him leave with the former pouted when her trick failed to work before Jake was not returning any sign of interest to her 'unintentional' advances.

"My, the Prince was rude, isn't he?" Emily, Ashley's follower inquired. The Tall Oaks visitor only smirked to the direction where Jake had disappeared, "Well, sure he is. But he is still the Prince of Raccoonia."

A grin.

"Besides... I will not believe that no man would not fall for my charm."

* * *

"About Sherry, you said?"

Claire had her hands clasped neatly around her lap when the Prince asked. Her gaze at him was mostly confused, never did the Prince had ever consulted her about any of her servants but why Sherry? Why did he suddenly want to know Sherry's background? Claire asked no questions in returned.

Redfield thinned her lips, "Unfortunately, your Highness, Sherry's past was just as vague to me as you are now."

"No shit? You knew nothing too?" Jake's hope shattered. His only lead was now coming to a dead end too, "Not even a small bit, I thought you and Kennedy saved her?"

The red-head shook her head honestly, she did knew nothing significant of the twenty-one, "The first time me and my husband found Sherry, it was midnight. She was running in the rain on the street. Then she passed out in the middle of the road, so we brought her to the castle."

"Then?"

"Then Sherry woke up her in the Palace... We did tried asking her of her background but- she cried before we could even get an answer." She paused, "The only thing we knew is that she had lost her home on the same day we found her."

_'Her home?'  
_  
Claire further mentioned that from her interview with the King, Sherry had also said that her mother had passed recently, and the young girl never knew her father.

_'Her mother? Wait— last night Sherry said something about a 'her'... could it be she was referring to her mother? And rain... Claire said they found Sherry when it was raining in the midnight.'_

Flashes of the image of a panicked Sherry cowering in the dark littered in his mind.

_'It had to be something bad happened to her that she had that sickening trauma of a stupid storm.'_

Pieces by pieces Jake tried to assemble together but the clue was still not enough.

He walked away from the rear castle that day with only one conclusion he was certain: Something had happened to her family and her home the same day she was brought to the castle, and that 'something' was what caused Sherry to be so afraid of a midnight storm.

That will be what he will be finding out.

* * *

**A.N: Oh, Jake... What will you find out about Sherry? O_O And Sheva and Deborah, they didn't seem to trust Jake so much yet, do they?**

**Guess what? *parade music commence* Here come's Ashley Graham from Tall Oaks! ;) In this fic Tall Oaks had a lot more meaning to it than you imagine, so don't be surprised if it will be mentioned more later on.**

RFF! :)


	15. Chapter XIV: Verdict

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Chapter XIV: Verdict_

* * *

_'Too much that made me learn how stupid this whole system is. How stupid myself was. How stupid for being a Prince at the first place. How stupid if I am to take over my dad's place as King if he die.' - Jake Wesker_

* * *

**Raccoonia**** Castle**

"No, I disagree with this petition, your Majesty."

Days later after the Graham incident, Albert Wesker once again held another urgent meeting for his officials regarding one matter that he thought that would benefits the palace and the whole kingdom. Once again, Jake Wesker avoided the 'boring to hell' conference.

The meeting between the King of Raccoonia with his Senators and Generals was a heated one; but not between the fourteen people, including the King gathering there.

It was between only two man.

Albert Wesker and Chris Redfield.

"If that's the case then, I will have to disagree with you, General. Think about the benefits of this refinement, Redifield. Economically and politically, this petition is beneficial on both." Albert retorted, one of his hand had balled into a tight fist to vent his silently brewing anger to the offensive General. He will never hear a 'No' for an answer and that was exactly what Chris was telling him right now.

They just never see things eye to eye.

The argument was further heated when Chris debated the King's statement, "Surely, the Palace will gain economical advantage but what of the people inflicted there? It will only make the poor poorer." Chris grip's to his Samurai Edge tighten, "For decades the kingdom had not provide anything for them and now we demanded payment, what will they think? Please reconsider for issuing taxing among the rural, your Majesty!"

"Mmm." Albert growled.

Piers was giving Chris a secret thumb up and the Senators whispered their agreement among one another. At the moment, it seemed like Chris was a clear victor in the argument until Albert laughed.

"What will they think, you ask? Well, in my opinion, they will be grateful to us because they can finally be a part of Raccoonia!" His voice echoed across the huge hall and the Senators stopped their consents, "Rural or not, they are here in the land of Raccoonia, which makes them all Raccoonian. And it's only fair they contribute something to their country just like our citizens do, aren't they?"

The whispers began again and this time, Chris turned paler because now they were standing on the King's side, instead of their people.

Those greedy bastards.

"Your Majesty," one of the elderly Senator braced forward, standing only beside the debating General, "we Senators have all agree to the petition."

Chris Redfield could have sworn to tear them apart if he was not a General.

Another sadistic laugh from the King.

"Then it's settled then. Men, issue my verdict: From today onward, tributes will be collected from the rural too."

While the rest bowed to their King, Chris stood there begrudgingly and cursed himself.

_'In the end, I failed to defend my people.'_

* * *

Words spread quicker than fire but when it comes to the castle, it was even quicker.

The maids, the soldiers, the knights, anyone with a family outside the walls were now terribly worried. Poverty was already an issue there in small villages with minimal income - and now the King had demanded payment from them, it's like adding insult to injury.

Morale was quickly dropping for the lower class of the society, but not for the wealthy.

They saw it as an advantage, because the new verdict did not affect them but it made them richer in the process.

* * *

**Rear Castle, Morning**

One week had passed since the verdict.

One week since Jake secretly trying to learn about Sherry's past but to no avail, his only lead was lost after his encounter with Claire.

And for seven days that the already homeless orphaned Sherry had to worry.

But not about the Prince trying to dig her secret since she knew nothing of his devious intention. She was worried about the verdict.

"...is that 'princess' stupid, Super— Did you hear what I said?"

She snapped out of her daydream just in time when she was met with Jake's steely sapphire eyes. The Prince had bend his body a little forward so that he was on eye level with hers. One brow of his was arched and the other was not.

Sherry flustered, but the second time for the day, she was caught by the prince for daydreaming.

She brushed her hair nervously, "Oh... uh... yes, I think." if she recall, it was something about lady Ashley Graham that had arrived from tall Oaks. She had been a nuisance to Jake lately, Ashley always find opportunity to talk to Jake but was always turned down.

Jake was unconvinced by her hesitant answer. He stopped his movements and crossed his arms, "You seems to be so off lately, anything troubling you?"

"N-No, it's nothing." Her giggles wasn't adding the confidence in her answer.

Lucky her, before Jake was able to question her further, his name was echoed from a distance that made Jake face-palmed himself.

Ashley Graham.

"Priiince!" She yodeled from the stairs like they were best friends already.

Sherry smiled inwardly when she heard a soft mumble of "Shit." from the rebellious Prince. Ashley practically jogged down the stairs with her stewardess Emily.

Emily was the first to greet the Prince, then it's Sherry's turn, "Good morning, lady Graham."

"Good morning, Sherry! And good morning, your Highness!" She laughed and gave Jake a small wave.

Maybe she had passed her initial awkwardness living in the castle, now Ashley was very energetic. And annoying too, just like Jake _always_ said. Perhaps there was too little things to do in a castle for a 'princess' (as Jake had delicately dubbed her as), Ashley never stopped looking out for Jake and sometimes, Sherry. Sherry remembered well the awkwardness the time Ashley first talked to her when she was running an errand for the Prince. And the conversation was very simple; Ashley asked, Sherry answered; the topic would be: Jake Muller Wesker 101.

Jake tucked his hands onto his waist, "'Sup?"

"Oh nothing, I was just looking for you. We never get the chance to talk a lot, your Highness?" She purred, to Sherry's mild amusement.

There was a time when Piers complained to Sherry during Jake's sword training, the way Ashley acted sometimes made him want to gag especially when she made those pampered face._ "God, you should have known how I wanted to throw up on her." _And Jake, who had never once on Piers' terms had to agree with him that time.

The rascal Prince crossed his arms, "Sure, spill it." He kept his stoic face on all the time.

"But I prefer if we bring this somewhere more... _private_." Ashley made that side way puppy look that perhaps only to her, she thought it as cute.

_'Here she goes again.'_

Jake and Sherry gave each other the 'eye' andthe Prince graciously nodded, "Sure. We were about to go for my training, how about you join us along?"

Ashley blinked. From the look on her face, she wasn't entirely happy about the plan about going to a sword training. The idea of two blades clashed together in a horrible friction wasn't exactly her cup of tea.

"Um." She croaked, "No truant?"

"Nope. Daddy's order." Jake smirked.

With an embarrassed 'Oh', Ashley smiled and excused herself.

Sherry smiled impressively to Jake once the Lady was gone, "There's no training for today, is it not?"

"No. But it's time to see mom for today. And I don't think bringing princess along would be a great idea."

"Sure," She nodded, "Lady Graham should not know about the Queen."

But Jake snickered when spun to his back and began walking to that direction. His breath hitched when he tried to elaborate his point, "Not that case, Supergirl. If we bring that princess along-"

He burst out laughing.

"Mom would probably be bored to dead."

* * *

**Queen's chamber, Afternoon**

Jill opened the curtains to let some more light into the dim chamber. Another candle was lighted at the candelabrum attached to the wall to provide more lighting to the room - the weather was bad lately and the sun refuse to shine on autumn like these.

Gabrielle swallowed the rest of her medicine before passing it back to Jill who took the glass and rinse it in a basin. then she gazed out at the window and was not too happy about the forecast weather, she loved the sun.

"It looks like there will be another rain soon."

Jake arrived later to Gabrielle's chamber with Sherry and they were not surprised to see the Queen on her bed again; George and Rebecca recommend that the Queen to have more rest.

Everything was fine, just like usual, Jake would entertain his mother with some small talk about her health.

Until Gabrielle suddenly brought up a sensitive topic that made the two stewardess noticed how Jake had changed his volume to a higher one, latched with more and more resentment as the particular topic went on. It wasn't very long until Jake scowled and rose from her bedside abruptly and stomped for the door.

Of course, Sherry followed after him. But before she slid her body out, she gave Jill a meaningful look and the latter nodded. It was her way of telling Jill, 'I will handle the prince, you take care of the Queen.'

She trailed after Jake for a good distance until they had reached somewhere by the lake. He stopped there, his scowl was still intact when he took a deep breath by the crystal clear lake. "Dammit." He uttered soon, "I told her I don't care shit about politics."

The stewardess had quite a clear picture of what the prince was angry about, but it's only right to ask him anyway, "Is something matter, your Highness?"

Jake shrugged carelessly, "Mom asked me about my... opinion to Dad's new verdict." He huffed, "He wants me to judge whether it was right or wrong. Man, as if I am going to be King. To hell with the idea."

At most of the times, she would be rather confused by Jake's perception of being a King. Surely there were thousands out there who dreamed to be a king someday, although the chances were so slim that it will remain a dream. But Jake was different, he despised the idea.

Not only being a king.

Jake hated everything associated to the organization of a Kingdom, the King, the knight, everything.

"Your Highness," She challenged her own curiosity, "do you really hate the idea of being a leader of this country?"

The Prince said nothing but to throw glares at her question.

Finally, he shook his head, "Seriously, this piece of land doesn't need a ruler. People could fend for themselves on their own." He scoffed, "It's something I learnt from experience. And... I just hate politic." The left hand of his rubbed his trademark scar out of nowhere.

Sherry turned speechless by his apparent answer.

"I am worried."

She blurted out suddenly. Making the anger in Jake dissipated as he looked at her tentatively. Her lids hung low and she released a sigh, "I might not have anything left at my home now, but for these past months after I had left my home village, I am always worried about them. About my friends there, my neighbor, uncle Burton..." She averted her gaze to the lake, "Now that the King had issued a rural tribute, my trouble just escalated."

Jake's eyes never left hers when they met with each other.

"Prince, have you ever seen whatever that is outside these castle walls?" She asked.

That question made Jake tore their eye contact away as he turned to the lake, he touched his scar again, "I did." he spoke softly, "Too much that made me learn how stupid this whole system is. How stupid myself was. How stupid for being a Prince at the first place. How stupid if I am to take over my dad's place as King if he die." Jake said out bluntly.

He never mince words, "This country is better off without politics."

"Then you are wrong."

His eyes reconnect with hers but now with a sharp glare.

But Sherry was oddly calm and collected, "Whatever you had seen had certainly gave you the wrong impression of how important this whole kingdom system is. How important it is for Raccoonia to have leader. Their King."

Angrily he spat, "Then why are you worried that my father made that verdict if you said that the bullshit kingdom is important? Shit, for a moment you were worried about your home, then you were backing my father up in the next second—"

She said nothing, but her expression was still firm and unbroken. However, Jake stopped whatever he wanted t say when he saw the slight shimmering on around her blue orbs.

Jake only panted after he had yelled onto her face. They were now only inches away from each other.

"What I worried about is different." She finally admitted, "I am not worried about if this country have a King. I am worried about if this country have a _good_ King."

He meant to ask more from her, but Sherry had already picked up her feet and swivel herself away from Jake so that her back was facing her. She did it to hide her tears away from him.

"I wish... I wish you could understand- the reality behind these walls. I wanted to show you what was behind these walls. About what I _really_ meant. How I grew up— But I guess, it's impossible."

The last few word suddenly struck Jake, _'How you grew up? Does this include your past?'_

For a while, there was only deafening silence, and only Sherry's muted sobs could be heard.

Out of sheer impulse, Jake finally extended his hand to Sherry's forearm. He gave it a gentle tug, beckoned her to look at him. She barely struggled, but she did showed a little resistance from his unworded request. It was until Jake put a little force to it - just a little - then Sherry finally complied.

"Who said it is impossible?" He whispered with a hint of anger, which made her eyes widen.

"Pack your things now, tonight, we will sneak out. And you will to explain everything to me."

_"Maybe by this, I can learn something about you, Sherry."_

* * *

**Jake's bedchamber, Night**

Sherry was clutching onto her little knapsack nervously when she got into Jake's room in men's clothing.

The Prince was serious when he said that they will be leaving the castle for tonight - he had everything packed out for himself before she did that evening; hell, he had even got changed into some older garment for the occasion. She thought the Prince was just trying to comfort her earlier on. When Jake saw Sherry donned as a man - which was not much because she was still showing a lot of femininity through the curve on her chest and her slender legs - he could only smirk with a small comment, "Looks good."

"I-I uh— your Highness—" She blabbered, peering onto her own men's clothing while Jake was looking out from the window to scout if his escape route was clear from guards, "I don't think this is a good idea. To leave the castle just like—"

"Hey, you suggested it." He pulled the curtains close and went for his own knapsack one last time, "Besides, it was _you_ who was so eager to show me what it's like outside."

_'Oh god, this is getting out of hand.' _Sherry regretted that she said things impulsively again. And of all people, to the Prince. She should have known by now how unpredictable Jake Wesker was. She should have know that he was just as impulsive as _she _was. Now, she felt like they will be going on to an espionage mission. One if they get caught, she will have a hell to pay. After all, she was sneaking out with the Prince of Raccoonia.

Sherry swallowed the lump on her throat, "But, your Highness, if we get caught—"

"Relax, it's just for this midnight, we'll be back before tomorrow morning." Jake smirked, he returned to the window for a final confirmation, "Nobody will know if we ever went out at all."

Nothing will change his mind anyway.

She submitted at long last, grabbing her knapsack with her and got to the window where Jake was scouting out, "So, how are we going to get out?"

"You see that tower over there?" He pointed and Sherry followed his finger, "There's actually a large crack at the wall for a while now, I've seen it lots of times already."

The stewardess was skeptical, not exactly the best escape route but hey, if the Prince suggested it, it might work.

All said and done, Jake blew the last candle of his room and when they were surrounded by the darkness, Jake led Sherry to the door.

Her hand instinctively groping for the door knob but another hand grabbed hers and tore it away from the metal, none other than Jake. Even in complete darkness, she could still tell that Jake was staring intently at her.

"You are to tell me _everything _on your mind once we are out. Got that?" He was half-growling to her.

Since nodding was meaningless in pitch black, Sherry was forced to choke out her answer, "Yes."

"Good."

* * *

**A.N: Next chapter should be fun to write. :) Yup, they will be having a midnight adventure together outside the castle! IF, they didn't get caught before that. XD And poor Ashley.**

**Trust me in this, after the next chapter, we will be going onto a more darker side of the fic. Where there will be more questions to come, and of course, more answers.**

**AND, one character will be making an appearance very soon. (I know you were thinking about Barry Burton because Sherry mentioned him. No, guess another.)**

**RFF!**


	16. Chapter XV: Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Chapter XV: Home Sweet home_

* * *

_'I think I know where I am going to show you. What I __meant.' - Sherry_

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle**

"C'mon, it's clear."

The crack that he mentioned- that was not a crack _at all_. It was too big to be considered a crack, even someone with Jake's size could easily climb in and out of it, much less someone as small as Sherry. Who could have known that maintenance could be so terrible at the Palace? Maybe because it was facing the forest so no one bothered to deal with it?

Jake gave signals to Sherry and when she was right next to him, he climbed through the crack first fluidly, then followed closely by Sherry, "We can get to the city if we keep our path to the north." His index finger pointed to the depths of the forest, down the cliffs, "Just a short walk."

She nodded to his suggestion, but it was quite surprising for someone like the Prince who rarely been out of the castle to know so much about geography. Oh, right. He stayed at the walls all of the time. The young Wesker might had scouted out everything from there long time ago.

Sherry just had to trust him.

"Stay close to me." He whispered before readjusting his knapsack over to his shoulder and his left hand reached out for this sheathed sword. Then he took an experimental step over to the branches and dried twigs.

Of course she will.

* * *

So far, they hadn't ran in into any trouble and reached the city in just half and hour, considering that Sherry wasn't just some woman who tire out so easily. Jake was not surprised that she had stamina that par with his own - after all, she was Supergirl - she kept up with him effortlessly throughout the whole jungle trekking thing. He reckoned that if the scenario was replaced with Ashley, things might have turned out very differently.

The midnight city was quiet and of all, dark. But there were several fire lit here and there around shops and homes; fire banking as they called it, it was meant for midnight travelers just like Jake and Sherry now.

It was a better option than to light a fire with flint and steel.

"We need to find a stick to burn, we don't have a lantern now, do we?" Jake suggested, eyes were already scanning around his environment for one.

He heard shuffling from where Sherry were, "Hang on." She murmured, hands were digging her own knapsack, until she pulled out a long object from the side of her little carrier. The dim lighting highlight a small bulb shaped at the end of her object.

"Damn right you're Supergirl..." Jake almost laughed, "You brought a torch too?"

She smiled with glee as she ignored the Prince and went over to one of the fire and lighted it up herself. It burned through the bulb vigorously and the slightly pungent smell made Jake realized that Sherry had dabbed it with something flammable.

It smelt like the armory where they used to make gunpowder out of-

"It's sulfur, sire. I borrowed it from Sir Nivans. And the torch was borrowed from the tower." She beamed proudly, passing the burning torch to Jake, "Fire is pretty much an essential when it comes to travelling. So I came prepared."

Jake smirked; he didn't make a remark out of it but he was really, really impressed. Who could have known that a mousy looking girl like her could be so knowledgeable? Shining the light over to the pavement and the road, there was no one in sight, absolutely no one at all, not even a guard.

And Sherry was fidgeting right beside him, as if she was waiting for him to take the lead.

Turning his head to her, Jake whispered, "So, where and what is it are you going to show me at times like these? You said the 'reality outside', now we are here but... there's no one, Supergirl."

_'Of course it is, silly man. It's now midnight, how am I going to show you?'_

The stewardess shrugged, eyes looking around for something but she just found none, just people inside their own home fast asleep.

They walked themselves on the lonely streets quietly while Sherry busied herself trying to think of something to show Jake. She had meant to show how the society work outside the caste but now, they had just picked the wrong time. She should have thought about it somehow.

It went on as an fruitless walk like that until Sherry recognized one object that she sworn that she had been in this place once at some time of her life. Her path froze, and her eyes stared intently at the familiar scenery.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I think I've been here before."

Her answer was a hesitant one, then she looked to her left and right and saw the shop that she knew that she had once laid eyes on. But when? Jake just stood there with his torch watching her cautiously as Sherry dropped her head to the pavement then she turned around to relish the surrounding.

The rain.

Fever.

Sherry gasped._ 'Of course, this was where I fell out cold before Claire and Leon found me here!'_

Her body turned again to the opposite direction, _'In other words, this road will lead me back to—'_

"Sherry? You okay?"

The gruff voice of his suddenly reminded of Sherry that she had a companion with him. Blinking her eyes several times, she switched her attention back to Jake with a quick nod. yet, he was still unconvinced by her gesture, "Was it something you remembered?" Now Jake approached her so that he was standing right in front of him. Sherry nodded out of reflex and her gaze returned to the trail that she left of earlier.

_'That right! It wasn't very far off! If I bring the Prince-'_

"Sir," she started with a firm look which startled Jake, "I think I know where I am going to show you. What I _meant._"

He said nothing as he returned the torch and followed her.

* * *

**Arklay Region, Midnight**

They trekked through another forest, although it was an easier one compared to their last due to the road constructed deeper into the trees and woods. Sherry walked without pausing to confirm her direction nor anything at all; she just kept walking like she knew the roads by heart.

Jake Wesker said nothing throughout the journey, surely she would have known where they were going.

Then he saw smoke up ahead where they were heading. A human colony was there. A small settlement, from what Jake could make out, there were only humble cottages and shacks made of out straws and wood unlike those of the city made with bricks.

They had reached the rural area.

And he saw a glow of fire too, highlighting the figure of a man. Possibly a night watcher.

"Prince, keep quiet and leave it to me, okay?" She warned.

He wanted to ask more questions but for now, he will have to comply to her request. He will have her explanation later. Taking a few more steps and they heard the possible watcher yelled at them, perhaps he had noticed the fire from Sherry's torch by now.

"Halt!" He shouted, then two more youngsters who looked like a man and a woman came up beside the watcher and raised their arrow. Sherry placed a hand to Jake's stomach and stopped their tracks although Jake's hand was gripping onto his sword just in case if anything happen. "Who are you? Identify yourself!" He yelled again.

A while, and Sherry replied, "Is that you, Mr. Thompson? And Lott? Lily?"

Perhaps it had struck something into the trio, Jake watched as the bows were lowered and the man shone his torch to them.

"You... you sound familiar." The so-called Mr. Thompson stuttered, then the other two smaller archers looked at the watcher, "Sherry? Is that you?" A feminine voice called out her name, possibly from the young lady Sherry knew her as Lily.

"Yes, Lililth Thompson. Can you please put down your weapons now?"

"Oh my god!"

A squeal of delight came and the next instant, Sherry was crushed into a bear hug by the young lady. Lily was already sobbing when Sherry laughed softly and returned her embrace with the same enthusiasm. Apparently, Lily was to absorbed on the reunion that she had barely noticed Jake's presence beside her. A small smile graced Jake's feature when he saw how... close these two women were. So Sherry knew the people in this place.

Meanwhile, Lott and Mr. Thompson ran back into the village and alarmed the rest of the people by Sherry's sudden return. "Wake up! Wake up! Look who's back!" their voice echoed through the night and the next instant, there were people scurried out of their little houses and more fire were lit all around the place. From how far the fire stretches, this humble village was not very big like Jake would have expected - from what he could see: five houses on the six on the right, tall fences were built using wooden planks and hard bricks circled the village; to mark their territory and to fend off animals.

Lily ripped herself away from the embrace but her arms were still ringed around Sherry's waist, her head tilted upwards a little to look at Sherry's face, "By the gods, after what we saw that day... we thought- we thought you were kidnapped and—" Lily jumped apart before she could finished her sentence when the flicker of fire illuminate the presence of another next to Sherry.

"Who are you?" Now she was addressing Jake directly, a sharp glare was cast to him.

Before either could say anything, Sherry's name echoed one after another when a small pack of people, mostly adults, came running with their torches, including Mr. Thompson.

Like Lily, Jake's presence made them all alerted.

And all eyes emitted hostility to him, to which Jake reacted by grasping his sword more firmly. The adults quietly pushed their children to their backs and shield them from anything.

Sensing the uncomfortable ambiance torrenting around her, Sherry took a step back and tugged Jake gently by his arm.

"Don't worry, everyone. He is not a bad guy."

But the tension was still there, although some villagers did relaxed their vigilance but not all of them. They were ready to raise their weapons against Jake if they only allow it.

"Jacob Muller."

Came Jake's answer to the questions running in their mind. Sherry could hardly believe her ears when Jake had deliberately lied about his real name - technically, he didn't because his name was Jake Muller Wesker - Jake was usually a shorter form of Jacob. So basically, Jake didn't lie to them.

But will he lie about his identity, as the Prince of Raccoonia?

Before Jake explained himself, he gave Sherry a questioning gaze, as if he was looking for her permission to something - something that she had no clue of what is it - but she nodded to him, she trust that he will handle the situation better.

Out of the blue, Jake took Sherry's hand in his and beamed, "I am Sherry's man."

Wait, what?

* * *

Perhaps in the villagers' eyes, Jake Wesker (they knew him as Jacob Muller) was still a foreigner, a threat to their little territory that their gaze to him was sharp and wary. Even right now as they sat in round inside a moderately spaced hall that the villagers' used as a meeting space for any event, even after Sherry reinforced Jake's previous statement that she was now Jake's.

For now, Sherry was no longer the center of attention, but Jake is.

Sherry didn't missed the fact that all eyes were still on Jake although she will be the one to explain both herself and Jake, "I guess you all knew about what happened to my home," She started, "but no. I escaped to the city instead. It was difficult, but somehow I was rescued by two good people to the castle. At that time, I thought that it would be a lot safer if I stay in the castle than if I were to return here."

"I am sorry for leaving you guys so suddenly, but whatever enfolded inside my house that day was... complicated. And that was the sole reason that I decided to leave this village and stay in the castle."

"What happened?" Came a squeaky little voice, it was a young child of seven.

Sherry smiled to her and the rest of the encirclement, "Sorry, little Clara. But I don't think I can tell that you today."

Then the villagers shuffled in agreement, okay, so the content in between were too explicit and with children in presence, Sherry's incident will have to wait.

"And so there am I, I became a servant under the Palace. And I met Jak- Jacob." Meekly she placed her palm on top of Jake's hand to emphasize that. A small smile to Jake and she blushed when he returned the smile. Although she had no idea if it were for the sake of their act or... otherwise.

"Oh god, Sherry. When we got to your house that day... we thought you..." Lily sniffed, "we couldn't find you hiding anywhere in your house and your mother was... yeah." A quick glance to the sleepy youngsters who were on the verge of falling asleep, "We buried Aunt Annette and we got a search party for you but we couldn't— We all thought that you got kidnapped and were sold to the brot-"

That's a worst case scenario they made up. Sherry laughed, "No, Lily, of course not. I met this wonderful guy and I am happy."

Another bright smile was cast to Jake and this time, he was the one taking her hand in his.

* * *

The couple (as the whole village believe) explained that they will be leaving before dawn break as Jake will have to report to the King early tomorrow morning. They didn't quite buy their excuse but they believed Sherry nonetheless.

Then finally, Sherry got the chance to show Jake her home village.

"Pretty conservative people, aren't they?" The comment was agreed by Sherry whole-heartedly as they strolled through the night where people gradually seeping back to their own little houses to sleep, especially the families with children, although there were some who stayed up to keep watch. And one thing Jake noticed, the villagers were pretty well-equipped with good weaponry, he saw bows and swords and spears and halberds too.

At that instant he saw there was a little house with an anvil outside by the entrance and smokes were coming out from it. Of course, a blacksmith. "That was Uncle Barry Burton's." Jake heard Sherry spoke to him, "He came here a few years back when I was eighteen and he was allowed to stay at the village because he was a big help. Then he started to make us weapons to take care for ourselves and he made the women some new cooking utensils too. And there were some travelers came specifically looking for him too, they said Uncle Burton was like a legend or something."

"Speaking of which... he wasn't there when we had a gathering just now, aye?"

She shook her head, "No, he wasn't. Maybe he was busy. He always work far into the midnight."

They approached the house of said man carefully, it was soundless unlike what Sherry had expected to be the sound of tinkering she always heard. There was no door on his smithy, his house was open for everyone anytime at all.

Barry was sitting by the fire, quietly smoking his pipe. Maybe he was taking a break from a long day work.

The twenty-one tapped onto the wooden frame, "Uncle Burton?"

Taken by surprise, Barry's head flashed to his back and the sight of the missing Sherry shook him, "By the gods, Sherry?"

"You weren't there when we had a reunion at the hall." Sherry giggled.

Barry shrugged, extinguished his pipe, "Naw, I thought it was Ark finding something. Never thought it would be you..." His eyes flickered to Jake then, "And this young man?"

"His name is—"

"Jake Muller Wesker."

Jake was as surprised as Sherry right now when Barry revealed that he knew Jake's real name. On the contrary, Barry looked extremely calm and collected when he met the Prince. A small smirk colored his face when Barry walked back to his seat by the fire and invited them along, "Don't give me THAT look, the both of you." He laughed, the gruff voice echoed in his smithy, "I met the Prince before."

But the Prince debated otherwise, "But I haven't seen you before."

"Of course you didn't remember, you were only three, your Highness." Barry huffed, "I worked at the castle's armory so I get to see the King. I recognized you because you looked so much like his Majesty. Heck, I even made his Majesty and Chris' sword."

The Samurai Edge.

Now, it all makes sense of why Barry was one hell of a blacksmithy. And why there were people all around the world looking for him in this little village.

He made swords for The King and the Grand General, to which they still had it with them as their prized weapon.

"Maybe I should make you one sword of your own, your Highness. After all, you are the only heir to the kingdom of Raccoonia. You can't always use a sword issued for regular knights, a man like you had to have his own trademark." Barry eyed the petty sword that Jake was carrying.

At that Jake said nothing.

"So how are you, Sherry?" The blacksmithy lit his pipe once again and they all sat by the fire.

She answered timidly, "Good. I stayed at the castle now. And... I am the Prince's stewardess." The response made Jake crackled up.

Barry took a whiff out from the tobacco, "Oh really? You are one lucky girl. The Prince was a gentleman as I remember, a fine man. He was polite to people and a great soldier. I suppose he didn't give you too much trouble then?"

Sherry said nothing as they patiently waited for Barry's laughter to finish. Jake had a frown on his face because he himself had to admit that the case was only the latter; he was a great martial artist but now, he was basically foul in communication. Looks like Barry retired from the Palace a little too early to know what will the 'fine man' Jake turned out to be.

"It's a good thing to hear that you're safe under the Prince's wing now... He is a great man." Barry's tone changed suddenly, now he sounded forlorn and faraway, "Your mother should be happy. I always prayed to her that she will bless you so that there will be no misfortune upon you, and now I am glad Annette did."

"Thank you, Uncle Burton."

* * *

They embraced one last time before Barry promised Jake that he will have what he had to have. Sherry and Barry bade each other farewell quietly. When they left the blacksmith by a good distance, Burton returned inside his own little sanctuary and blew his pipe again.

"Do you know, sir? There was a history behind Arklay Village."

"So, this place is Arklay Village?"

"Not exactly, this is actually a nameless village but the travelers came up with it since it was here in Arklay mountain."

Jake smirked, "So... what kind of history?"

"You don't mind if it's a personal one?"

_'Definitely not.' _Jake said that he didn't.

So she began, "When I was twelve, there was a terrible flood struck the whole village. Everything was destroyed, our homes, our food source - everything. The whole village was reduce to none. Only a small colony survived, I remembered that there was only twenty six survivors, including myself and my mother. And... the hardest part of the whole situation is for us to rebuild."

"We do not have a lead at all, from where to start nor how to finish. Without someone to lead us, we had to live by ourselves - growing our own food, building our own home - all of us too selfish that we refuse to help each others. Having nobody to watch over the village, there was no order or justice, crimes were left unpunished. Robberies were common. So there was one day, not long after my mother and I had build our own shack, we were targeted by a small band of desperate youngsters."

"What happened?" He asked at one point.

Sherry smiled sadly at the memory, "There were five of them. Children, they were all at least seven to ten years old. All who had lost their parents to the flood. It was midnight when the largest child sneaked into our home to steal our provision, but mom got up before he could do so. Then the rest came charging inside our shack...They were all holding sticks, threatening to attack us if we resist "

Jake smirked, "And you beat them all up?"

"Of course not! At that time, mom just smiled at them and lighted the candle. Then she cooked the rest of the grains and..." She smiled heartily, "We all had a big meal together and mom offered them to stay for the night. But the next morning, they left. We don't know where they went, but a villager said that they head out to the forest at the same midnight."

"Hmph... kids, robbery? Doesn't mix well with me. It's gotta be so bad that even kids rob, huh?"

Sherry nodded, "Anyone will do anything for survival. You see, Pri- Sir, someone will have to lead Raccoonia someday when the King is gone, so that there will be someone to tell them what was _right_to do."

And he suddenly felt pathetic - no, it was not because he was lectured by her own stewardess - but it was himself.

Him and his own _pathetic _point of view.

As they journeyed through the village, Jake noticed that there were still people working inside their own houses - small candles were lit and he saw that an elderly looking woman in her sixties sewing by his grandchild's bed. It was a sad sight actually when she bend down to kiss the young one's forehead. "I am sorry, my dear," She murmured, stroking the delicate hair of the sleeping child, "if it wasn't for the tribute to the King, you might have a better day. If we weren't to pay for the King's representative tomorrow, perhaps you could have tasted bread in the city last night."

Sherry had to stop, because the Prince was no longer moving with her as he stared intently inside the house of the woman and her grandchild. Surely they had overheard her talking and... Jake was not at all happy to hear it.

"So, the verdict really struck here too..." Sherry whispered, it was numb feeling to know that much more poverty had torrent her home village.

He spat angrily in response, "And it's all Dad's fault. Hell, the kid couldn't even taste bread for goddamn sake?"

That was when Sherry stepped directly in front of the scornful young man. Jake was taken aback slightly by her actions but it was nothing compared to when Sherry took one of his hand in hers and sandwiched it between her two warm palms.

He had meant to pull his limb away from the gesture, but he didn't.

He _couldn't_ find himself to do that.

"Listen to your mother," she said, trying to avoid anything related to the royalty such as 'her Highness, Queen, Prince' and so on, "It is time for you to step up and carry on the legacy: You have to change all this, you have more strength than anyone else, and yet you refused to play your parts."

"Like staging a coup against my father?" He chuckled, placing a joke at the wrongest time. Sherry frowned, so his vibration stopped.

Gently, very gently she petted the top of his hand, "I know I'll be condemned if I say this but... What he— His Majesty did to these people - my friends - it was wrong, they didn't deserve all this. Poverty. What it was before was more than enough, but the verdict was just... too much." Her voice was shaky, she had tried to avoid herself to swallow the hitch on the throat but failing miserably. "Please, sir. Listen to her Highness. You should have known how much meaningful yourself are. A word from you - even a single one - could bring so much happiness to these people than you can imagine."

He choked, "Why?"

"Because you are now the only one the King will listen to, if you stood up for them. If you have a heart to do something for the folks."

The way she did magic with his hand was like she was trying to pry into his very mind and to tell him directly from there.

Jake sulked. It's been a while since he realized that he longer have a heart for himself, much less for anyone else. And now she was convincing him to bring his heart out and to do something which he had forgotten to do six years ago. _'I couldn't. I just fucking couldn't, Sherry! You should have known what I'd been through that day! When they had me surrounded and they laughed and—'_  
_  
_"Please?" She begged.

Finally, all Jake managed himself to say was, "I'll think about it."

That was not a very satisfying answer, but nevertheless, Sherry sighed softly and released his hand back to its owner.

He'll think about it?

At least he had the intention to consider it.

* * *

It's already three hours since they had left the castle. There will be another four more hours before dawn break.

And since Sherry had shown him what she wanted to say, she suggested to the Prince that they should be heading back before anyone noticed their disappearance.

Until Jake debated otherwise, "Not so fast, Supergirl. There's still some places that you missed out."

"Where?"

The grin on his face brought a knot to her stomach, "It's actually two places. You always said that this is your home... Surely, you will have some place to live in, right? _Your home_."

Sherry stared blankly at him.

"I'll leave the second later until you let me visit the first. So?"

From her body language and her prolonged silence, Jake knew that she was currently hesitating. What secrets she was keeping that she need time to think about it before she can tell it to anyone? He was pushing her, he knew. But he was just too _damn_ curious to know. And he was surprised with himself on how much he desperately to know about her.

_'But will I be pressuring her too much? What if she hates me for it?"_

Further encouraged by Sherry's reluctance, Jake knew that the second guessing was right, he shouldn't be forcing her to reveal herself if she didn't wanted to.

After all, he himself didn't, wasn't he?

Awkwardly he rubbed his back and made a light tap to her forearm, "Alright then, sorry for asking. Let's head back now, shall we—"

She ignored him and shook her head furiously.

Before he could ask her what happened, Sherry had already turning to a direction. Opposite of the exit.

And Jake was certain that she knew where that direction will bring them to.

Someplace deep. And dark.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry it took me a while for this update. Have any of you read my profile? I had write something there to explain my lateness. :) So, any comments for this chapter? Sherry's home village? Barry was a nice surprise, wasn't he? And I know that Samurai Edge was invented by this Kendo guy but for the sake of this fic, let's just assume that it was Barry who did it, okay?**

**Next chapter should be interesting to write. And from next chapter onward, I promise that there will be more Jake/Sherry interaction than the chapters before. Some good and some bad. XD**

**RFF! :)**


	17. Chapter XVI: Dark Void

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.  
**_  
Chapter XVI: Dark Void_

* * *

_'I miss her. I miss my mother so much.' - Sherry_

* * *

**Arklay Mountain, Midnight**

He didn't missed the fact that all eyes were on them. No, that was an understatement: All eyes were on _her_. Everyone present at that moment - those who decided to stay up - had their eyes locked onto Sherry as they were now in front of an unlit, almost crumbling little cottage - it was of considerate size, enough for a very small family - but it seemed that Sherry was too absorbed in her own state of trance that she barely noticed the gazes that were thrown at her.

Compared to when Sherry first showed Jake around that the words came flying eagerly from her lips rapidly, she became unbearably quiet after Jake insisted that she will have to show her _everything_, to which she had brought him to this small little straw house. The walk might be a very short one since this village was nowhere the size of the courtyard back at the Palace, but Sherry hadn't said a word since, and it was already too much.

"This is it." Came her soft voice, her eyes were fixated to the worn wooden door.

Jake nodded weakly, his head glanced over his shoulder to the staring people and when they caught Jake's dark eyes, they turned away awkwardly and resumed to where they were before Sherry.

_'That's it. Privacy, people.'_

He didn't need her to tell him and he knew well what this little place was to her.

Sherry's home.

Sherry's _former_ home.

A long exhale of air escaped her. Regretfully, Jake placed a hand to her shoulder, "Hey, it's alright if you don't wanna show me. We can turn away right now and—"

"It's alright, sir. I promised after all, didn't I?" She smiled wearily to him, declining his offer.

"You sure about this?"

"Yes. Let's go inside."

And in they ventured deeper into the depths of Sherry's secret.

The dark environment was only lighted by Sherry's little lantern (offered by the villagers, a better choice that the torch) and Jake could barely see any structure, so he waited for Sherry to grope and search around the cottage til she found something to light the darkness.

They stopped at a sturdy wooden table and there sit a half-burned candle with a very thick radius, so thick that when Sherry were to grasp it, her fingers wouldn't find her thumb. Using the fire from the lantern, she lit the unused candle and was relieved to find that it could still burn after so long, "It was the same candle when I left here."

The flame burned vigorously from the candle and when the room was finally brightened, Jake could finally see how modest this little cottage was - the wooden walls were cracked and there was only one window covered by an old curtain, the floor was not covered, and the furniture were of the simplest ones; a table, two wooden chairs, a small fireplace (which Sherry explained that it was used for cooking), a large closet that could fit in a person and two straw beds.

Sherry looked around, as if something was amiss.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, he still hadn't move from his position.

Her head swayed from side to side, "It's... clean."

"Clean?"

But then she shrugged like she had realized something, "Perhaps it was my neighbors .. after all, we have children in this village and- it wouldn't be alright if they happen to walk in here to see_ things_."

The place was so small that Jake's peripheral vision was enough to scan the whole house, "You mean... it was a mess when you left your home here?" Jake eyes searched for any sign of misplacement, anything out of place or so, but he found none; the furniture were polished clean and they were intact. And there were no a single blotch of oddities to be found.

"...Yes. A horrible mess." Her last word soften when she slowly sunk her backside to one of the straw beds which Jake quickly assume that the vacant one was her mothers, so he took a seat from the chair instead.

* * *

She grew silent, Jake noted. Perhaps her mind was now off back to where it all began.

"This is a nice place. Cozy." He started, eyes darting around his environment.

"That's charming, sir, but obviously this is nothing compared to the Palace." He was relieved by the small laugh that Sherry gave back.

And he wasn't deliberately flattering her too. "Hey, there was no pun intended. This is a really nice place, it's homey." Jake's stare bore into the flickering candlelight, "The castle... Sometimes, I think it's too big that... it felt empty. Mom's bedroom was where I find the coziest, although the whole Palace is supposed to be my house, for me, technically it's just any other building."

"Of course," she agree, "I felt safest when mother was with me every time she returned from work, here in this little home."

A sad smile, "But I was proven otherwise."

Jake's eyes returned to her in mere second and a cloud of forlorn hovered on Sherry's beautiful face.

A short while later, Sherry stood up and went for the closet - it was just clothes and rags - but it seemed like she was looking for something else in there. A short finding and she pulled out a piece of jewellery from there, "I'm glad it's still here."

"What was that?"

She turned around and the candle light highlighted the piece of object dangling between Sherry's fingers.

A golden pendant with a large locket in the middle.

"I don't remember much about the tale of this pendant, but mother always wear it with her, she hid it under her clothes. She told me once that it was a gift from my father."

Jake fiddled the golden locket between his fingers as they now sat by the candle together. Red serpent encrusted in the middle of the circular golden medal, Jake gave it a quick examined and passed the pendant back to its owner, "What's that symbol?"

She twisted the locket so that she could see it, "Oh this? It's my family's emblem. Or from what I'd heard from mother before she..."

He opted himself to ask 'What happened?' but instead it came out as Jake reminded her that she could still change her mind. And still she insisted a no. "Listen to me, Sherry... As much as I wanted to know—heck,_ dying_ to know what the hell was going on behind you, you still have the choice to get outta here and let it be forgotten... We'll just sneak back into the castle and back to our rooms and that will be it."

She heard shuffling from him and the next moment, he was there on one knees, right in front of her, "You don't have to force yourself just so you can sate my fucking curiosity."

Sherry looked upwards to his eyes, he was completely serious about it, he was offering her a chance to back out.

"No, sir..." She stated, "It's... about time that I let it out to someone. Someone that I trusted."

"...You trust me?"

"Yes."

* * *

_It was just another midnight when I am alone in my own house. My mother, Annette used to work late, she help Aunt Bernard in tailoring so she wouldn't be back until the wee of midnight before she finishing her work.._

_There I was, in my straw bed awaiting for her return so that I could peacefully go to bed - a bad habit of mine, I can't sleep until I know that my mother was back home safe and sound. And when she did return, I would pretend that I was fast asleep._

_That night was different._

_She did return, but it was different. Everything was different._

_It was raining so heavily that night that the thunder was ferociously deafening when she return home. Instead of coming over to me silently with muted steps and to pull the blankets over me more properly, all I heard was frantic movements. When I opened my eyes to see what was going on, mother was pushing a table to block the entrance, the candle was knocked off to the ground, leaving me to be surrounded in total darkness save for the light out the window._

_That was done, she came over to me hurriedly, I had already long sat up from my bed to look at I could say anything, she spoke quicker than I could, "Sherry, listen to me..." Her voice was hushed._

_She began as she ushered me to stand, "I need you to hide." That said, and the next moment she had already opened the closet for me, "Promise me that whatever happens, whatever you will hear, you won't come out until you are safe."_

_"What's going on, Moth—"_

_I didn't even get the chance to speak and she had me yanked to stand atop the pile of clothing._

_I could tell that she was crying, "Sherry dear, promise me. Never come out until it's safe."_

_As much as I need more clarification on the situation, and as reluctant I was, I knew that she was adamant on her decision, so I agreed to her terms, "I promise you but—"_

_And she took off the gold pendant - the only piece of luxury we had - and she wound it over to my neck._

_Annette pulled me down to kiss my forehead, "You promised, Sherry. Do not break your promise ever. And my child," she kissed me again, "Never giving up, no matter the odds."_

_She had told me that a millions times, considering that we lived in hardship all along; we used to be bullied, we used to work like there was no tomorrow, we used to be bloodied and battered and there was no one to care until we moved to this village where we had the flood and rebuild. Never a single day were of comfort in our lives. And that reminder was what she told me every time I woke up from a day of harshness._

_A sharp bang came to the door, making the table shook, that was when it came to my realization that we were attacked. Annette released me finally._

_"I love you."_

_That was the last thing she had told me that night. Never did I expect that it would be the last thing she say to me ever._

_Thus, the closet was shut behind her, hiding me in it. But little did my mother know that I could still perfectly see what was going on in this small sanctuary of mine. There was a creak at the closet that allow me to peek whatever was going on._

_Another force rammed the door and Annette was struggling to push it close, but her resistance was futile when the door broke down, along with the barricade that she had set. She fell to her back and the table was knocked aside by the force._

_There stood two tall men. Bladed. Masked. All black._

_Each had a sword in their hands and Annette quickly stood from her ground. And one of them spoke, "It's been a long time, Madam Annette. It took us a while to find you." A dark chuckled rumbled, "We meet again."_

_My mother mother pointed an accusing finger to the one who spoke, or more accurately, to both men, "That worthless men had sent you, am I right? You are here to kill me. Annette laughed sarcastically, the cold wind blew against her bronze hair, "I knew this day would come someday. But I did not expect that the spineless coward would have sent you again to finish the job. He never had the courage to do his dirty work."_

_"Watch your language. You will not disgrace our master. Your husband was just... unlucky." One man pointed his sword so that the tip was on Annette's throat._

_Inside the closet, my hand clenched onto the pendant that my mother left me. Watching as both man approached my mother with that horribly glittering sword. I was trembling inside my claustrophobic hiding spot and I snapped the pendant apart. But they didn't hear it, because Annette was screaming a top her lungs._

_Sadly, the rain had drowned her voice. Or the villagers might have helped us._

_"That tyrant! He killed my husband! **You** killed my husband" She wailed helplessly._

_They raised their sword and-_

* * *

"No. Stop. That's enough now, Sherry."

She hadn't realized how the tears were streaming down her pale cheek through her puffy red eyes, nor did she noticed at all that she was in fact, shaking in tremor. It was when Jake had left his seat to be right with her and to have both of his hands planted either side of her shoulders, that was when Sherry snapped herself out from the tremor.

But barely.

"—They stabbed her—" She sobbed.

"No, hush. It's enough. You told me enough." Jake commanded softly.

"—I-I want to help her but I couldn't..."

Jake shook his head, "No, Sherry. You did the right thing to hide." It must have been confusing to her that her eyes bore into his for answers. And so he gave her, "You can't possibly fight off two armed men at once. And... from what your mother had said, I believe it's not just a simple robbery. They deliberately wanted _only_ your mother's life."

Sherry's head ducked down that her chin touched her neck, her body felt lifeless, "—They killed my mother... and my father— They killed my parents— I-I..." The next moment she had said that and her tears went rampage again.

"Shh. Be quiet, Sherry."

Neither realized how they were now embracing each other. Sherry's head were planted onto Jake's chest while his arms were wound around her small frame. Her moisture was soaking into his cloth but he cared none, Jake stroke her blonde hair quietly as he let her cry her heart out.

Now he understand. Now he knew her exaggerated fear of thunderstorm.

He knew how much it hurt. Now he knew that her parents didn't die of natural cause; it was not by old age nor a disease nor a famine nor an accident. But their deaths were intended, staged, and deliberate: Sherry's parents were murdered by someone she had not a single idea about.

"I miss her. I miss my mother so much."

Of all of the sudden, Sherry was like the smallest, tiniest person the the world. The most helpless and vulnerable.

And Jake Wesker was the only one who could change that.

He remembered the incident at the castle tower when she had cried like this.

This time, he didn't just hold her to comfort her. He did something that he had wanted to do the last time but he didn't.

Now he will.

"I'm here now." He murmured and he kissed her temple softly.

Sherry didn't seemed to mind.

* * *

**Arklay Mountain, Midnight**

She had cried herself to sleep later on, that Jake had to put her in her straw bed while he stayed awake for a lookout. Perhaps they won't be returning to the castle before the sun rise after all. It shouldn't be a matter; after all, he was the Prince. He will have a way to not get Sherry's reprimanded for sneaking out with him without permission.

He sat by the candle while Sherry was fast asleep on her bed. On his hand was the golden pendant left by Sherry's mother and the other had propped itself to the table.

Jake's large thumb stroke the red serpent symbol encrusted in the middle, but his mind was elsewhere.

_'Who could wanted her family to be dead?'_

The short question brought him a lot of variables. It was a hard guess, considering that Sherry was born in poverty and why would anyone wanted these poor people to die?

_'From what her mom said, it was the same people who murdered her father... It was before Sherry was born.'_

His eyes flickered over to Sherry's sleeping figure. one hand draped lazily over her stomach while the other rested on the mattress. Jake sighed, a whirl of guilt washed over his systems when the Prince realized how cruel Sherry's fate turned out to be: She had a hard life to begin with, then she had to witness her mother's death before her own eyes...

Even now in the castle life was never better for her.

It was just agony for her to serve him.

He recalled the days when he deliberately trying to get rid of her that he made Sherry's life in the Palace miserable.

She had never had any sort of comfort in her life, even after she had seek safety in the castle.

Maybe tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow he could do something for a change.

Eyes returning back to the object in his hand, Jake could help but wonder.

_'Where have I seen this symbol before?'_

* * *

**A.N: Urgh... Stressful life lately, which explains the late update. Here I am sitting in my WiFi-ed plane quickly updating. Guess what? I'll be going on another working trip! So quick update would be not possible! Hopefully it last though, you can't imagine how hard it is when all the idea came flowing out from the pore and you can't really write with your colleagues around. :'(**

**Okay, forget about the bad things. So, how's this chapter? So Jake/Sherry moment and of course, Sherry's past. :)**

**So you see, Annette was murdered right before Sherry came to the castle. The golden locket? Yup, it's a RE2 reference. ;) ****We still have Jake's past uncovered. But that won't be too soon, not until one 'big' moment came by. No spoilers. :D**

**Oh, and about Ada Wong? *Wicked grin* She WILL be here. It's just the time factor.**

**Hard for me to say this but please expect a late update, peeps. Til then, I'll see you later!**

**Oh, RFF too! :)**


	18. Chapter XVII: Confrontation

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Chapter VII: Confrontation_

* * *

_'And would you rather listen to this bitch than your own son, Albert?' - Jake Wesker_

* * *

**King's Study, Midnight**

The decree in his hand crumbled by Albert's sheer force against it.

It was late at night when General Jack Krauser urgently summoned himself to the King with a message of utmost importance, one that must be read by King Albert Wesker and only Albert Wesker. The red wax seal was inked by one particular Family that made even the hardest King like Albert Wesker's heartbeat to accelerate.

Before he proceed to read the letter, Albert had dismissed the love-stricken Excella of his and his chamberlain back to their rooms, leaving he himself and Krauser alone. Every letter made his royal blood he had reached to the last of the letter, Wesker slammed the poor piece of paper to his desk, shaking Krauser a little. Kneeling in front of his King as he finish, the General finally looked to his master.

"Your Majesty... Is it him?"

"Hmph." Albert's gloved hand tightened into a ball, the leather on the verge of ripping, "He will be sending his 'envoy' as his representative to us the next evening, before he will be visiting us by himself. No doubt he will be flaunting with his advantage to extort out of me..."

That being said, but what happened next was what not Krauser expected. The General thought that it will be a new dent to his desk or a few broken furniture to sate the King's anger. But it was not.

Albert laughed,

"Nobody extort from me. And... it seemed my plan was working well. Too well."

"Your Majesty?"

Wesker smirked as he strode to the window overlooking the whole Palace. His Palace, "This 'envoy' will knew better, General._ She_ was one smart woman."

Krauser remained silent and he patiently let the cunning King to his laughter.

"Just you wait what I have in store for you,_ Simmons_."

* * *

**Arklay Mountains, Morning**

Sherry woke up feeling strangely familiar, the air felt familiar, her body felt familiar, even the birds chirping sounded familiar, everything. She tossed to her side, her eyes feeling hot and heavy that her groggy brain was barely functioning.

She had a dream last night, a bitter yet sweet dream; she remember being awfully alone for some reasons and there was this man held her when she needed it. And kissed her to comfort her.

The musty air made Sherry's nose crunched and she fought to pry her lazy eyes open. Only a small slit, then the rest shot up all the way when she spotted that she was not alone.

Jake Wesker; sleeping at a corner not far from her with his back leaned against the wall. His arms were crossed and his head tilted to his side where the morning ray crept in through the window.

Her vision began to stir clearer and now her panicked brewed when the rational part of her brain began working again; she sneak out with Prince last night (with Jake promising that they'll be back before dawn breaks), then they came to Arklay Village, they met with Uncle Burton... and they came here to her house. Sherry's heart soften when the vivid image of her dream began floating into her head, _'Wait a second— that was not a dream!' _Her eyes darted towards the sleeping Jake Wesker, he was snoring slightly - a gesture that she found adorable - and she recalled the incident enfolded last night.

She admitted her past to him. And he kissed her... forehead. She blushed as her hand subconsciously hovered over to where his lips had made contact with. _'No. He did that just to comfort me. Simple as that. There was no way he could— No, this isn't the time to be thinking about this! I should be...'_

Once again she found herself staring at his sleeping figure, _'But Prince comforted me... He was always so distant and sarcastic but... does that mean something? By the gods, he smells like cinnamon and apple and—'_

_'No. No! NO! Not again, Sherry. Now is not the time to daydream! What if the Palace discover that the Prince is gone? Oh, will I be—'_

"Morning, Supergirl."

She blinked at him, a small wave of hand was threw at her direction and the Prince seemed to be completely undisturbed by the morning light, "You look troubled, is something up?" He grinned.

"Prince! The day had break, the castle will know soon that you are missing!"

"Oh, that."

The unwavered, careless answer made Sherry stared open-mouthed at him, exasperated. Oh, of course, he was the Prince after all, who would dare to reprimand him? If anyone to blame, it will be her.

"Relax, Supergirl; I got us covered. After all, I am _the_ Prince. Plus..." He stood, stretch his stiff body by a bit (because he was in a poor sleeping position all night) and offered a hand to her, We still got one more place to go before I decided to head back."

* * *

She squatted on where the unmarked grave of Annette.

Jake was right behind her. His eyes focused onto the curve on the earth where the deceased rested upon. Sherry swept the dried leaves away with her hand and she presented her mother the last gift.

Carnation.

"Hey, mom." She said softly, a voice meant only for her mother to hear, "I came to visit."

The melancholy that Sherry inserted in her tone made Jake backed away slightly out of reflex, he meant to give her some privacy. But only a step back he took and there he was, staring back at her crouched body. Sherry finger twiddled onto the dirt beneath her, curling around and draw meaningless circles.

Never had she imagine the day that she will be talking to her mother's grave so soon. Truth be told, she didn't know what to say to Annette's grave; sure she had a lot to tell her, but she just had not an idea where to start.

"I am sorry, mom." Sherry whispered, head ducking down to her neck, "I..." Her tongue tied there and then. There was just too much that she had to apologize about that she found not a single word to it. _'I hid and I didn't help you when I should... and I left for so long, and I never came visit.'_ For a moment, Jake though that the stilled Sherry was crying again but realized that she didn't.

But her lips curved, a small reassuring smile came to her lips, "But I am okay now, mother. I am now in a safe place of all in Raccoonia; I am now the Prince's own stewardess." Her head tilted to him but she failed to see the blush on his face, "Don't worry about me now, mother. You can... rest in peace."

With that said, her hand clasped together and offered Annette her final prayers. Jake stood there like a statue but decided later that he will do the same too.

When Sherry turned back to Jake, he could only give her a playful smirk as a consolation, "You sure you had nothing more to tell her? It should be a while before we can come back here..."

"It's alright," Sherry glanced back, "Mother read me well, she always knew what I wanted to say before I could even say it."

"If you say so..."

She took a step forward to him and Jake side-stepped to make way for her, letting her take the lead so that they could re-trail the forest back to the city again. But she didn't make it very far before she noticed that Jake wasn't following her. Instead, he had his eyes fixated to Annette's grave.

_'I'll take care of Sherry. I promise you that.'_

"Sir?"

"I _am_ ready to go now."

And he set forth back home. With one determination.

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle, Morning**

It took them few hours before they were able to return to the spot where they crept out the previous night. Jake suggested that they abandon their belongings there so that it would be of convenient if they were to participate in this secret activity again. Besides, their belongings were not of anything of importance with sentimental value; just essentials for travelling.

Except Jake's sword. And one more thing he brought along.

They were about to climb back into the Palace through the crack until Jake stopped Sherry momentarily. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He smirked, hand firm on her shoulder.

She arched a brow to him to his sly gesture, "What did I forget, your Highness?"

The question was answered when Jake dug into his pants and pulled out a long piece of shiny article; golden all the way. Her mouth opened into a soundless gasp as Jake grinned down at her.

"How could you possibly forgot this?" She took the memento off of his hand with her shaky ones, "I took care of it for you last night, and I thought that it's a better idea to bring it."

"But I thought- hadn't you left it back-"

"It's yours now, Supergirl. You mom entrusted this to you... And someone else might took it even if you left it there... Plus," He snatched it away from her and unclasped the pendant, an action which made her froze, "You look great on it."

The twigs snapped under his foot as Jake took a few steps and hovered behind her. Her limbs was frozen numb and petrified, she couldn't react at all other than to blush like a mad woman - not when she figured out what he was trying to do, not when she felt the strong yet mild heat radiate behind her back so _closely_ - Jake wound the article around her neck and worked with it. His thumb brushing slightly against her skin made her blush flared, it felt like sparks of fire trickling.

"There." He breathed when the two hook attached. Gently, he turned her around by her shoulders, a smile tugged on his lips when he saw the mild gleam reflected from the pendant that ended on her between he neck and her chest. He never noticed, but she had ridiculously smooth and pale skin. The small blotches of dirt and grimes made her all the more amazing nonetheless.

Cherry. She smells like cherries.

_He wanted to kiss her. Just **once** and he'll be more than happy._

"Umm..." She started, which made Jake startled, "I... Thank you, your Highness."

He found no words, save for his signature smirk as he relented and retreated from her.

**"Prince!" "Prince Wesker!" "Your Highness!"**

The echoes for Jake made them snapped out of their reverie. So the castle had noticed their disappearance? Sherry eyeballed at Jake's nervously and Jake just nodded. They were to climb back into the Palace for now, then he would lie about it later.

Hopefully this old trick would work.

* * *

He supported Sherry's weight as she climbed back through the crack first. Then it was Jake's turn to climb through the gap himself. First he threw his sword to her, then with a jump, he grabbed onto the debris and pulled his weight with ease.

"So here's the plan: we'll run our way to the tower there. Then we'll wait until someone found us there." He said once he had gotten to his feet and got a hold of his weapon. Sherry nodded affirmatively and followed after Jake lead.

They were far from the designated location however, when someone spotted them and called for them from their hind.

"Prince! Finally! There you are!"

The two had to stop now that they were detected, Sherry was half-panicked while Jake was struggling to make up something real quick. Turning around, Sherry was mildly surprised that it was Claire running to them - surely she was an understanding one. The older woman ran up to the duo, panting heavily as she tried to recompose herself.

"P-Prince," She tried to talk and breath at the same time. Apparently she had not noticed at all Jake's and Sherry's out of ordinary attire, "I-I've finally found you."

Jake explained himself quickly, "Look, Claire, whatever you saw now was not what you—"

"The King found out!" She interjected in a volume higher than she had ever been to Jake, which made both Jake and Sherry startled. They looked at each other briefly, before turning their attention back to the exhausted Claire. "What he had found out?"

What came next from Claire was not what they expected to hear, "His Majesty had found out about the Queen! He was completely furious that he had Doctor Hamilton arrested!" Widen eyes were barely anything to define how Jake and Sherry would want to react right now. All they could do was to make soundless gasp as Jake had his mouth hung low to his jaws and Sherry clasped her hand to her mouth.

King Albert Wesker had discovered about Queen Gabrielle's cancer.

Jake hadn't formulate a 'How?' and Claire was already giving an answer, "His Majesty visited the Queen last night and she threw up blood and pass out right in front of His Majesty. Doctor Hamilton took the blame all by himself to save the Queen, Doctor Chambers, Jill and Cindy—"

A deafening cry of agony reverberated through the Palace which made Claire stopped mid-sentence. They knew whom the source of the shriek belong. With that, Claire hastily lead them away, "Quickly, sir! The assemble had begun! We had to get there to save Doctor Hamilton from misfortune, only your Highness could defend the doctor for now!"

* * *

**King's Hall, Morning**

The next cane to the back ripped the tunic and blood began flowing out from where the blow had landed. The Senators winced on the brutal sight while the Generals could only gave the victim a sympathetic look. Tied up and down on his knees, another lightning fast cane came in contact with George's back and this time, his throat failed to produce vocal chords. His sweaty forehead fell onto the plush carpet beneath him and his breath came out erratically.

"How dare you, Hamilton! How** dare** you kept secrets from me!" Albert herded, his glare was hard and firm against the helpless doctor beneath his throne. His gold and black train loosely on his shoulder as Albert stood angrily before George. The latter could barely voice out his pain, much less his defense, "Of anyone, about the Queen! You keep secrets of my wife from me, Hamilton. You despicable fool!"

On the King's order, a stronger cane of steel landed directly onto George's spine. Now his belly came in contact with bloody carpet underneath him, as the rest of his anatomy.

As if the situation wasn't bad enough, Excella just had to encourage Albert to further punish the doctor just to 'ease his anger'. "Calm down now, your Majesty. There are no reasons for you to be this angry over this little peasant." She waved her hand over to the overly-fatigued Hamilton, like she was waving off something pesky, "All you have to do was just to proclaim him guilty and have him killed."

_"That sadistic bitch of a woman." _Piers whispered quietly over to Chris.

Albert didn't answer to Excella's suggestion, but neither did he deny it. One guard dragged the semi-unconscious George up to his knees again, the King watched the dazed George struggling to stay awake - he was panting haggardly and he could hardly keep his eyes open - Albert grasped George's chin and squeezed it, "You are one dead man, _George_." And he pushed the chin down and went back to his throne.

"Heed my verdict: George Hamilton, for committing treason against me, I declare him as guilty. And punishment for treason is..." The darkened golden eyes of Wesker glowered down, "Death."

George refused to defense for himself to the death sentence, whether he was too exhausted to do so or that he willingly accepted the verdict remained oblivious. However, there was a slight smile that he hid from his face. Albert unsheathed his Samurai Edge, "Anyone plead for his innocence will be counted as a crime for treason as well. George Hamilton will be—"

"Wait!"

Rang from the double door as it swung open, all eyes diverted their attention from their King and to the sudden intruder.

Jake Wesker.

Every present expressed their surprised with gasps and whispers. Still cladding in his dirty attire from his adventure the previous night, Jake stomped towards his father and stopped directly beside George; one hand pushing away the guard holding George in his position. Clearly that Jake was not standing by his father's side today.

The father and son then exchanged glared; like two wild animals ready to pounced onto each other.

"Ass- Father," Jake began, catching himself before he could swear, "For what purpose that you will bring a sword down to Doctor Hamilton?"

The Senators and Knights - even the King himself - by the frivolous Prince usage of language. To speak politely was not his expertise at all, if anything, it would came out as 'Asshole, what the fuck are you think you are doing?' None dared to question the young blood, well, except one anyway.

Albert remained calm and stoic, he pointed his index finger towards the Doctor, "Do you know what this fool had done, do you know what happened to your mother?"

In reply, Jake only sneered, "Mom had cancer. I knew that way before you did."

"What?!"

The leathered fist slammed onto the arm of his throne as Albert came to a stand. Atmosphere grew heavy and nobody even dare to breathe in the suffocating ambiance as the King was now _fuming. _Again, except Jake that is. Not even when the King now stood eye on eye with his defiant child and his hand tempted to choke him, "You knew it too?!" His hand shot up and grabbed Jake by the collar, "Before I did?"

Out of reflex, Jake shoved the hands away, "Yeah, it just you that was clueless about it, you dumb idiot. And you know what? George was just following order from mom." The Prince hissed, "It was Mom's order not to tell you that, father—"

"Why would she did that?" Albert interjected, "I am his husband—"

"And since when did you act like one?!" Jake shouted back, right on the King's face to everyone's amazement. None in the castle had ever perform that feat - and be alive for more than five seconds, "You barely see her, if any. All you ever did was to court that bitch of yours!" Finger pointed toward the stunned Excella who could do nothing but to wince at the accusation, "She refused to let you know because you didn't even_ care_!" Harshly, Jake shoved Albert by his chest which made the King stumbled backwards.

Yet, Albert kept his emotionless mask on even with the humiliation Jake was giving him. For the first time in a while, he knew that his son was right. Egotistical as he was, Albert refused to admit defeat.

Chris could have given Jake a round of applause if the King was away.

"You know what," Jake breathed through his gritted teeth, "if you are going to execute George, you should kill me as well. You said it: Anyone pleaded for his innocence will be sentenced by treason, which I am now." He now pointed his finger to the Senators, "You had become witness to him. He said it."

For the first time (again), Albert was taken aback and his authority shattered, never did anyone dared to challenge him. And now, Jake Wesker, who had been ignorant for six years had stood up against him.

If the blood flowing inside Jake's veins was not his, perhaps Jake was now already a bloodied corpse.

His fist tighten to quell his boiling anger, as well as to withstand the degree of humiliation in front of all his subjects. His expression twitched into one of an angry man, a feral murderer. "Your Majesty, don't listen to him." At that moment, Excella came up and held Albert's forearm, "this little doctor deserved death. It was not right for the Prince to defy—"

"And would you rather listen to this bitch than your own son, Albert?"

The usage of the King's first name made the tension inside the hall saturated.

But Jake was right. He was still his kin even though they were basically opponents now, and Excella was merely his stewardess, his entertainment. Albert gave Excella a brief glance over his shoulder and removed his forearm from hers.

Now would not be the time that he would embarrass himself further in front of all his loyal subjects, much less the panel of the Senators.

"Very well," A smirk tugged onto Albert's stoic expression, "I will spare Hamilton's life on your countenance, but he still will be suspended from his position as the imperial physician. And imprisonment for five years."

"But that—"

"Nothing less would be acceptable, dear son."

On that Jake said nothing.

When the court was dismissed that day, everyone in the hall knew that it will mark the beginning of what they had never expected to happen.

Mark the era in which Jake Wesker will take on Albert Wesker.

* * *

**A.N: Incredibly sorry for the delayed update! D: I am still trying my best to write in my hotel, but it's too difficult with all the work hording on my bed. I had to write at midnight, when all my roommates were asleep.  
**  
**Okay, forget that. So tell me, how's this chapter appeal to you. Slight Jake/Sherry for now, the real sparks had just begun between them from now on. ;)**

**Next chapter I will bring up one character that most of you will be waiting for! Stay tune!**

**RFF! XD**


	19. Chapter XVIII: Below Zero

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to Capcom.**

_Chapter XVIII: Below Zero_

* * *

_'I know Sherry was a friend to you now. But... do you like her? More than a friend?' - Gabrielle Muller Wesker_

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle**

Rumor spread fast enough of the incident in which George Hamilton was spared from death, courtesy of Jake Muller Wesker.

None had seen it coming, to think that Jake Wesker who had outcast himself from the politics six years ago to fend for an imperial doctor. Some were proud of his achievement - for the Prince to finally contributing something at the court. Some were not - they thought that Jake Wesker had finally become a threat to the current King.

In which, Albert Wesker fell into the latter category.

He found himself having a hard time to recover from the incident. Sure, he would have wanted Jake to grow up so that some day he would take over his throne when he will be too old to do so, but whatever happened this morning had left him an impact to his impression: he took it as Jake wanted to _usurp_ his throne.

"Your Majesty."

Albert must have too absorbed in his own that he had missed the fact that Krauser had knocked and entered, "Report yourself, Krauser."

Krauser bowed, "I received a message from the House of Simmons." He paused, "Not really a message, your Majesty but... the envoy had arrived earlier than we had anticipated. She was waiting right outside to report herself to you, my lord."

"Oh?"

Right on the cue, enter the so-called envoy into the King's study. When it was supposed to annoy Albert, the sight of the sultry-looking, kittenish woman brought a smirk to the face of the always stoic Albert Wesker. Unlike any other women in the Palace, this particular woman emitted a stronger mysterious energy that even made the powerful General Jack Krauser to keep his guard up.

Hips swaying as she walked towards the King, the envoy stopped and crossed her arms, forgoing the customary greeting.

"Good day, your Majesty." She purred.

Albert's smirk grew wider.

"Miss Wong."

* * *

**Queen's chamber, Afternoon**

He felt like he'd accomplished a good thing.

Six years of contributing nothing - not even a single word - to the kingdom, Jake felt like he should congratulate himself for finally doing something that he knew was right, he saved the life of a selfless doctor. And well, to stand up against his father in front of all those ass-kissers (and ending up humiliating him), the excitement just went up tenfold.

Never thought that attending assembles like that would much more satisfying than to hang around the castle and waste himself in ale. Maybe flaunting his authority as the Prince of Raccoonia was better than being that careless man, like she had implied.

It was the first time in six years that Jake pushed aside the resentment in himself and to_ care_ for something. In return, one life was saved.

And it felt awesome.

He got one person to thank to later.

Jake was only half-way to his destination when he saw the one small figure that he grew to be familiar of, Sherry.

She was equally surprised to see him there at the hallway and she eagerly jogged over to the Prince. Like he had thought, Sherry explained herself that her brief absence was due to her visit to the Queen while Jake was off to his morning training with Chris. Sherry beamed on how happy Queen Gabrielle was when Sherry announced that Doctor George was spared from certain death.

Sherry smiled, "Her Highness is fine now, she had heard what you had done at the court from me and Claire. The Queen is asleep and Jill is looking after her." And she nodded approvingly as if to a child for doing a good deed, "I'm glad you stood up, Prince. And I am still shocked that you did."

"I've got you to thank for—"

**'Priiiinceee."**

The yodel made Jake frowned in irritation. For god's sake, can't this woman leave him alone for a second?

Ashley Graham.

Never a second of daylight that she had ever given up locating the young Prince.

She was alone, this time, her stewardess Emily was nowhere to be seen. Sherry quickly bowed and Ashley did the same to Jake, the latter wore a giddy smile on her face, "Oh my, your Highness... Why are so so... grimy?"

"Training." Jake cut off shortly, "Is there anything you want, Lady Graham? You see, I am in dire need of a bath and to change myself. I've got another set of training with Redfield later on." He wasn't lying about the Redfield training part, and Ashley bought it; even with a skeptical look. She nodded several times before toying with the lace of her dress, "I just thought I can have a chance to talk to you... We never seemed to get along."

_'Like I wanted to.' _Jake smirked back and tugged Sherry by her arm, "Go ahead first, Supergirl. I'll see you later in my room."

"Yes, sir." Sherry nodded.

"Oh, and your Highness? Is there by any chance I can borrow Sherry when you go for your training later?" Ashley suddenly suggested, which brought an arched eyebrow out of the twenty-three, "You see, Emily was not feeling too well today. I asked her away for a day off. I thought Sherry could help with with my business?"

Jake and Sherry eyed at each other briefly. To borrow Sherry? Why not anyone else in the castle? After all, there were countless other servants in the Palace. Sheva was a great help, Helena and Deborah too. Alyssa might have a bit with negative energy with her but still... To be honest, Sherry couldn't see the harm in it. So she nodded to Jake and threw a smile to Ashley, "Certainly, Lady Graham. But the Prince..."

"I am fine if Sherry's okay with it. But please return her as soon as my training is done." He retorted, earning a giggle from Sherry.

It was agreed then.

* * *

**Training Ground, Afternoon**

"You know what, your Highness? I gotta say that you rock, for once."

Jake sidestepped and swung his blade to Piers' side, missing by only mere inches. They were closely monitored by General Redfield at the corner and without the presence of Sherry this time, the two peers were more interested to fight verbally than to show of their physical attributes.

They still had to put up a good fight in front of General Redfield though.

"Why?" Jake inquired, stopping only to say that and resumed his attacks.

Piers read his movements easily and missed most of it, "You saved Doctor Hamilton. I wanted to thank you for that, Doctor Hamilton was considered a friend of mine, he handled most of my wounds. Woah—" Piers barely rolled out of the downward slash by Jake, "And the way you debated the King, trust me, I would have wanted to high-five you back then, especially the Excella part."

"That bitch?"

"Yup. Bitch. Don't tell the King I said that to his stewardess."

Another few exchanges and neither made better progress than the other. The stalemate caused Chris to stop the spar to replace Piers with himself. The General draw his Samurai Edge out, which reminded Jake of that old man he met back in Arklay. Although he honestly had forgotten the name, Bob? Benny? Berry?

Oh, it's Barry. Close enough.

He commented nothing on it. Fearing that his dirty little secret of sneaking out of the castle might leak.

"Finally I get to hear your voice, your Highness." said Chris, with a smile filled with pride.

Jake didn't need to ask why, his controversial argument with his father that morning surely affected the General as well. And it seemed that Chris supported Jake's side. The Prince remained muted as he concentrated on his sparring, trying his best to bring down the General for once.

Chris returned the enthusiasm in the fight just as eagerly, and effortlessly. His bulky build was agile, despite the extra weight he had on, "You should have known how influential your voice is, your Highness. I wanted to thank you for saving Doctor Hamilton's life."

"PRINCE! Prince Wesker!"

The foreign voice cried. Feminine, certainly didn't belong to the front castle. Chris and Jake broke the fight on their own accord and from a distance, Piers was blocking out access of a woman that Jake was not at all familiar with. Ragged clothing covering her tanned skin, Sheva tried to push her way to Jake in vain, "Prince, Sherry, she—"

"Let that girl in, puppy!"

Nivans had already released Sheva before Jake could finish his order. After all, he was sure it concerned Sherry. Sheva stumbled her way to Jake and knelt before him. She was panting hardly and rapidly, obviously she had rushed her way here, "Your Highness, I—"

"Save it, what about Sherry?" grunted Jake.

Sheva took in one deep breath and literally screamed her answer, "The lake! Lady Graham, she..." Her finger were towards where she came from, "Please save her! Sherry is drowning!"

Piers hardly could voice his surprise before they saw Jake rocketed off to where Sheva had pointed out, "Shit! C'mon, lady, we gotta follow him!"

His heart thumped against his tight ribs, the fatigue that he procured from his spar earlier failed to stop him from running with his best speed. Along the way, Jake shucked his armor off to keep the weight off himself. He followed closely to the source of the screams and shouts of Sherry's name. Jake rotated himself at the corner, and finally he saw the commotion on the concrete stairs by the lake, Ashley Graham was wailing helplessly to the other ladies-in-waiting. Surprisingly, none of the ladies knew how to swim, most were crying for Sherry's name, and one even had a long stick offered to the drowning Sherry as she paddled the surface.

And to his knowledge, there was _no_ women in this castle could swim. Sherry was no exception.

Jake had only reach the edge of the lake when Sherry's struggle stopped for a while and slowly she sunk deeper into the water, leaving steady streams of bubble in her wake. Bad signal, water had began drowning her systems that she was no longer conscious. _'No, not yet. I'm coming!' _The Prince wasted not a second and he dove into the cold water.

Arms outstretched, Jake propelled himself diagonally and his powerful legs stroked the water. The lake was quite deep itself, he launched his body towards where the bubbles floated and he found her limp through his blurred vision.

_'Fuck, Sherry. Hang in there! I've got you!'_

He got a hold of one of Sherry's lifeless limbs and he dragged her to him with all his might. He swam upwards, keeping her head bobbing above the surface as he dragged themselves to the and Piers had already been at the scene for a while, they assisted Jake by pulling him and Sherry back to the land. And she was still out cold._  
_  
"Go call Doctor Chambers, now!" Chris shouted his order to Piers and the knight ran off to the designated location.

Meanwhile, Chris gave Sherry's belly a gentle press and frowned. It felt too firm, no doubt water had already flooding her body, "Prince, we need to get the water outta her systems and—"

He had to stop abruptly, because Jake already had his mouth locked onto Sherry's.

Jake was already trying to resuscitate Sherry.

"Come on. Wake up already..." He muttered, pressing both palms together and pumped Sherry's chest. Then his lips returned to hers.

The others could only watch in awe.

The Prince repeated the process several times, breathing into her lungs, pumping her chest in intervals. And Sherry still didn't show any signs of recovery - and her body felt warm underneath his touch, perhaps that was because her body was as cold as his were. To the point that Jake feared that he was too late, "Please wake up, Sherry... Jesus, I'm begging you." Everyone could tell that he was getting overly desperate when Jake struck his fist to the ground in anguish.

Until, a cough.

"Sherry!" Sheva was the first one to notice the slight movement in Sherry. Another stream of choked cough came and the next moment, Sherry began throwing up the excess liquid in her body. She threw her head to her side, warm water began seeping through her mouth to the concrete floor.

Jake placed a hand on top of her scalp and watched as Sherry began to respond to the environment. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, but winced when the sunlight came in direct contact with her dilated pupil. He could tell that she was trying to speak, but she ended up throwing up again. "Hush, Chambers will be here any moment."

She remained still and her head swayed, seemingly agreeing to his suggestion.

It was a short wait, not when Piers literally dragging Rebecca by the hand to the scene. The audience made way for her as Rebecca worked deftly, checking Sherry's pulse and tested her temperature, "Sherry's okay for now, but we need to get her to the infirmary. Sir Nivans, would you mind carrying—"

She was cut off abruptly, not when Jake had already scooped up the senseless Sherry in his arms.

"Lead the way." said Jake, he was getting impatient by the delay, "And you, you are coming with me." He glared over to where Sheva was standing and the referred bowed timidly.

Deciding that the Prince will do, Chambers directed themselves to where they should be heading.

And he was glad when Sherry was clutching weakly onto his arm.

* * *

**Infirmary, Afternoon**

He heard from the closed door on how Doctor Chambers was giving out orders to Cindy: retrieve a blanket, give her some syrup and so on. Judging from how calm Rebecca's tone was, she got things under control.

Meanwhile, Sheva was fidgeting nervously behind Jake where he had his attention converging to the door. She was called to follow him here and... he's been staring to the door since. "You, what's your name?" She jumped when the Prince spoke to her. So, she gave him her name and he sighed, turning around to face her.

"Sheva," he started monotonously, "What exactly had happened, why was Sherry drowning?"

Sheva stuttered, she was never used to speak with royalty - especially to the lonely Prince, "I wasn't exactly at the scene, but I happened to stumbled across Sherry with Lady Graham."

Ashley? Jake frowned, he had seen her when he arrived at the confusion but he was too absorbed in the moment that he had clean forgotten about her.

"From what I had seen from a distance, Lady Graham was having a one-sided argument with Sherry. Of course, Sherry kept her head down all the while the lady yelled at her."

_'What the fuck?' _"What were they talking about?" He demanded, but Sheva shook her head honestly.

"I was too far away to hear anything. But Sherry was crying. And then..."

The hesitant pause made Jake glowered at her.

"Your Highness, don't tell the lady I told you this: But it was Lady Graham who pushed Sherry to the lake."

"The hell?!" One fist connected to the dry wall beside him which made Sheva cringed in fear. She backed away from the fuming Prince and for a moment she thought that he was going to strangle her.

He didn't, instead he took a few deep breaths and his tense shoulders relaxed, "What happened next?"

Sherry answered his demand, "Lady Graham soon realized that Sherry couldn't swim. When she saw that Sherry was drowning, she asked for help. And I... thought of your Highness—"

"Your Highness."

They stopped. Both head turned to where the sound of footsteps approaching and Jake wasn't exactly surprised to find Claire Redfield and Jill Valentine here at the infirmary. Their eyes flashed worry and concern as they both bowed to the Prince. He had swore that he hadn't seen them when the incident happened-

"My brother told me that Sherry got into trouble. Is she okay?"

Figures, Chris Redfield and Claire Redfield share the name surname. Jake had always forgotten that they were siblings. He shrugged, motioning his thumb over his shoulder to the closed door of the infirmary. Later, he allowed Sheva to take her leave, "I'll tell you again when Sherry got better. Claire, permit Alomar a day-off today. She earned it." He said as he refocused his attention back to the door longingly.

The wait was well-worth when Rebecca emerged from the door with a weary smile on her face, declaring that the patient had recovered a lot since an hour ago. She lead the visitors to where Sherry was warded and the latter had already sitting up and help herself to the warm blanket on her chest.

Poor girl was trembling.

When asked for clarification, Rebecca explained that Sherry had been soaked in water inside and out for too long that she was near to hypothermia. Moreover, she was exposed to the autumn wind at the same time. "Give Sherry some time, if possible, keep her warm at all times." Brief glance over to Sherry, "Actually, I recommend if we move Sherry back to her room. It's warmer there and there have better blankets than we have here."

"I agree," Jake nodded, "and it's close to my room."

"Then it's decided. I'll send someone to carry her—"

"Save it, Chambers. I'll do it."

The suggestion was not denied by any in the room. In fact, the ladies stared in disbelief as Jake scooped the bundled Sherry up in his arms. She was too weak to struggle, however, she did found her voice to protest, "You d-don't...h-have to d-do this...your Highness." Her teeth chattered, which Jake only fought it off with a brief chuckled and lifted her in his arms.

It was until later when Jake had successfully tucked Sherry in her own bed (in which she expressed how much she was starting to _love_ her comforter) that Claire had the time to explain to Jake how her brother had handled the confusion earlier. Apparently Chris had covered the story up from the King's knowledge and luckily, Albert himself was busy for the day under 'unknown' circumstances.

"I better get back and report to the Queen then." Jill inquired, "The rumor had her worried, but I bet she will get a lot better from the news."

"I'm coming with you then."

"Yes, your Highness."

* * *

**King's Study, Evening**

Ada Wong, in her red dress and dark heels.

Albert Wesker watched half-heartedly as she sat with her legs crossed sultrily on his desk and casually applied her crimson red lipstick. She had completely ignored the customs and formalities even in front of the King of Raccoonia, a feat that not even Excella had successfully performed without being reprimanded by Wesker.

However, King Wesker seemed to pay no mind to her actions. And he was more than pleased to have her here in his study.

"According to what you had said... Simmons will be coming to my kingdom the next evening?"

"Yes..." She replied nonchalantly, as if she was not interest into the conversation with the King. The convertible mirror in her hand was used to observe the thick red on her shiny lips, "His message was simple: he wanted your Majesty to host a ball for him. To celebrate his arrival, apparently."

Albert scoffed, the twitch of his hard lips were of an amused one, "I believe it would not be a simple case as that, wasn;t it, miss Wong?"

"Correct." The woman in red now flipped her mirror down and hopped from the table, "He will be here on two occasions."

"Two occasions?"

Ada sighed as she went over to a random couch at the spacious study and simply took a seat, _without his permission, _"In which both, he said, that he will reveal it tomorrow before the ball begin. A surprise, he added."

The cold look on Wesker's golden-red eyes flashed, "And I supposed you didn't know what they were?"

"I did. He did told me, eagerly I might add." The word coming out from Wong made Albert glared onto her back for a definite answer. And he was not happy of her next reply, "You'd think I'll kill the fun by telling you now, your Majesty? I won't. After all, it was meant to be a surprise."

If it was anyone else saying those words, his or head would be at the ground in no time. But this time Albert Wesker only huffed and leaned back against his seat with a smirk.

"Trust me in this, your Majesty: You might not be happy in one surprise, but you will be in the other."

And she finished with her first smile of the day towards the blonde King.

"I guess that will be it. My job as Simmon's envoy."

* * *

**Queen's Chamber, Evening**

Jill Valentine excused herself to leave the mother and son alone, per Gabrielle's request.

Ever since Albert had learned about Gabrielle's condition and the absence of Doctor Hamilton, the Queen had started to fare worse than she had ever before. Now the piano could longer played since the owner had lost the ability to even stand on her own feet. Bed-ridden, she now could only stay there and wait for Jill or Doctor Chambers to care for her.

And still the King had not seen her. Too busy minding his own business.

"Jake," she sounded so much older, her hair disheveled and unkempt and Jake could see her jawline through the folded skin, "Is Sherry alright?"

He had no idea how his mother could knew of the incident, perhaps Jill had seen it through the window? "Yes, she is now in her room. She'll be good in days."

He couldn't feel the comfort in her smile no longer. It was... hard. To see her in this state, he could hardly recognized her anymore and there was a sad reminder of a beautiful portrait hung on the wall. She reached out a hand and lay it on top of her child's, the touch was almost as hard as Jake's calloused ones. "That's a relief, my son. After all, Sherry is one good girl. Best I had ever seen."

That he will have to agree. Jake nodded with a small mirroring hers and he still felt awkward; never was a man used to this kind of sentimental stuff.

"My son," it was only interrupted by a raging of cough, "I-"

"Hush now, mother. You need more rest."

She insisted, "You had no idea how happy I am recently, despite the fact that I know I can never see your father again..." Jake's face began to scrunch up, the mention of his faithless father made him nauseous, "But nowadays... ever since Sherry came around... you changed. I finally get to see the man I want to see in you, you should have known how eager I am each time Jill came running to me with news about you."

Jake shook his head, he was getting upset by how Gabrielle struggled putting out her words,"No more, Gabrielle. Off to bed now-"

"You might not see it yourself but you definitely has changed. I can even see it now: you are more polite to me... instead of your foul language. You frequented the 'please and thank you'!" A choked giggle, "And you saved one's life. You changed into a better man. And I think the biggest credit goes to Sherry, wasn't it?"

The statement stirred confusion in the young man. Change into a better man? How did he change better? In what way? All Jake know was that he used to be a total douche (he admitted), he was still one now, wasn't him? Although he did noticed how he was showered with praises from almost every acquaintance in the Palace more than the previous six years combined.

Ever since Sherry came around...

"Jake."

Snapping out of his conscience, he met her weak gaze.

And her weak smile.

"I know Sherry was a friend to you now. But... do you like her? More than a friend?" She asked solemnly.

His blue eyes widen instantly, almost like he couldn't digest what his mother had questioned him. He tore his gaze away from hers and it went to the soft blankets by her bed. Eyes closed, Jake considered his answer, and he did took a long moment for it.

Surely, the long period that she had spent with him had changed his point of view of Sherry - from a woman who only seeks benefits from him (like Excella) to a person who literally changed his life, for the better; her was now certain - and to say that she didn't mean something to him was straight out lying. But more than a friend. More than a friend?

"I-" Jake whispered, "I don't know."

The final answer didn't wipe the motherly smile off Gabrielle's face. She believed that the hesitant answer was because Jake still hadn't had his own feelings.

Maybe a little twist and she will be able to extract an exact answer, "Then, answer me this, Jake. With your utmost honesty," Jake nodded firmly, "What do you feel whenever Sherry is around you?"

In Jake's mind, there was a lot of answer running around: he feel happy, he felt he could kick Piers puppy's ass in front of her, he felt... different than he had ever been. He felt like he could do anything if she was around. "I feel like... I am at my best." Perhaps that was the best way to sum the answers up.

Gabrielle smiled, "What about when you embarrassed yourself in her presence?"

Oh, that. Jake reminisced the time when Piers had once brought Jake down to the ground because of his own carelessness. The way Sherry gasped and watched made Jake hunger for redemption for his dignity, mainly for Sherry's impression. And he certainly felt like he wanted to just plunged his sword down his throat and just... "I would rather kill myself."

The soft chortle from his mother made Jake gaped in disbelief. He hadn't realized that he had just answered his mother with _that_. "Okay, I get it." Gabrielle ceased her laughter but her wide grin remained intact, "How about if Sherry wasn't around you? And you can't find her?"

He knew his answer to that. One moment he allowed her to leave his side, and the next moment, she was drowning in the lake. "She wouldn't again."

The grin on the Queen's faded face stretched, apparently she was quite pleased with the answer.

"Last question..." he swallowed, "What if you see Sherry is at her weakest? What if she is gone and she will not be returning?"

Little did he knew how his handsome face had now distorted into something of pain. How he remembered when Sherry first trembled in his arms at that tower during that rainstorm, so frightened and so small. The clear image of Sherry's humble little home returned, as Sherry cried when she confessed herself. It hurt. So much that he _had _to do something; and he kissed her (forehead). And earlier today when she drowned... the thought of a cold, pale white, lifeless Sherry.

Maybe he really did—?

Or was it just natural caring empathy—?

Damn it.

"That's enough." She concluded suddenly, and Jake was immediately awaken from his conscience. "I think I know my answers." She declared to Jake and the latter soon realized how his fist had clenched into a very tight ball - that he could see the blue and green and purple lines of her nerves along his wrist.

He left the chamber soon after. His mind still cluttered in questions, specifically one. Gabrielle Muller Wesker refused to reveal her final answer to him, stating that he will soon be the best person to the answer to that.

Does he love her? More than a friend?

And he walked away broken-hearted. When he soon will come to comprehend one fact that will bound shatter his heart. Especially when the Queen had a heart-to-heart talk with him like the one back in the chamber.

He knew. And her last sentence before he took his leave rang so loudly in his ears that it hurt.

Gabrielle's days were numbered.

He will find a way to change that however.

_"I would be happy, even if the Maker claim my life now."_

* * *

**A.N: Ada Wong finally make her appearance. *Applause* Her character, you see, I had many great plans for her. I've planned complexity in her. :) Anyone start wondering why Albert gave so much courtesy to her that he excluded her from so much royalty shit?**

**I want to make clear that Jake was still in confusion of his feelings for Sherry. And vice-versa. Know what that means? They are still not quite 'official' if that's how I can name it. ;) ****About Ashley being the one pushing Sherry into the lake... there's a purpose to it and actually, it plays a big role to Sherry's perception of hers and Jake's relationship later on. A positive or a negative one? Of course, more will be revealed in the next chapters to come. *Hint hint***

**And... Gabrielle. I wish I could have made an explanation of the final sentence of this chapter. But no spoilers intended. :(**

**RFF!**


	20. Chapter XIX: Clarity

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Chapter XIX: Clarity_

* * *

_'__I think I know well enough what it means.' - Jake Wesker_

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle, Morning**

The first thing that he greeted with when he was awake was all the normalcy - bathtub full of warm water and breakfast served on his table - which Jake will not be expecting them since his personal servant whom will get this job done had fallen ill since last night. Jake dragged the the sheets away from his hips, it was at that moment Sherry emerged carrying a bucket filled with warm water.

"Good morning, your Highness." She chirped, a smile adorned on her face.

How couldn't he had not heard her?

He stared at her disapprovingly, the slight reddish color on her nose and the extra coat indicated that Sherry had not fully recovered from her cold.

"You should get ready early today, your Highness. The King had exempted you from training with General Redfield," She sneezed, "his Majesty will be hosting an event to celebrate the arrival of Lord Simmons this evening."

"Simmons?" He quoted, Jake vaguely remembered the name, but he was sure he had always heard it back when he was a lot younger. Until the day when Albert presented Tall Oaks to the House of Simmons, the real Lord Simmons' visit to King Wesker decreased steadily.

Although Simmons kept in touch by sending people to the kingdom, like Ashley, in this case.

Derek Simmons last visit? Thirteen years ago.

Groaning, the Prince staggered his way to the young stewardess and snatched the empty bucket from her. "What about you? Don't tell me you're coming along for this shit."

Sherry blinked several times, "Why not? I am your stewardess." Sneeze. "It is my duty to stand by you for your command." The reply made Jake huffed, this woman was being too much of a goody two-shoe. On second thoughts, maybe not really... He remembered well on how she had sneaked out with him one particular night. "Yeah. I know. But you're sick! Look at you, you can barely talk to me without-" Cough from Sherry, "See? You're having a cold. You need the rest."

In return, Sherry could only laugh it off while retrieving her bucket from Jake, "I'm fine, your Highness. I promise that I'll be there with you during the ball." And she stopped abruptly, her smile sullen, "Your Highness shouldn't worry too much about me. I am just a servant after all."

Perhaps he had noticed the change in her that made Jake's lips thinned. Sherry felt the tension in him and she quickly turned her heels and excused herself.

Until Jake called her back, halting her on her track.

"...Yes?" She croaked.

She could tell that he was hesitating by the way he kept rubbing the back of his very short hair, "What happened?" His question was not referring to the sudden change in her, she knew it; he meant yesterday.

"...Nothing."

"Nothing?" Jake didn't fail to notice how she took a long time to answer. One thing for sure, she considered for an answer, which will surely vary the possibility of what the actual event might be. That further reinforced Sheva's statement on how Ashley started it off. His brow aroused, "...Really?"

She sighed, "...Yes. Nothing happened, it was an accident. I just slipped."

Prince Wesker huffed, deciding that it would probably better for Sherry if she would be given her own space, "If you say so, then I will believe you." He purposely left the edge on the end of his note. "But if you are feeling not okay, you know where to find me."

She nodded stiffly and turned to leave again.

* * *

**Servants Quarters, Morning**

Sherry volunteered to join the rest of the women in preparing for the ball hosted by his Majesty later in the evening. Albert Wesker permitted that Sherry was allowed to help, since he needed all the help that he could get for this important ball tonight, despite that Jake was still reluctant to let her off his sight - not after the drowning incident happened. She reassured him that she will only be with her friends for the day and she promised that she will be joining him again before the ball begin for his own preparation.

Furthermore, she _really _need the time alone. She had been with the Prince too much lately that she had forgotten her priorities. And she was reminded of that by Ashley Graham, in which she had none the word, nor the status to retort any of her accusation.

No, Graham was stating **fact**.

_She was with Ashley Graham, where she followed obediently the Lady to the courtyard where a woman stood there waiting for them. Emily, whom Ashley said that she was not feeling well for the day. Sherry laid no suspicion on them, as she had forgotten clean that Emily was ill._

_They had reached the lake side, very close to where the concrete stair descending to the water. And stopped._

_Sherry didn't have a single idea what was going on at that moment._

_"You have gotten really kinky with his Highness, aren't you?"_

_Innocently and shocked, Sherry lifted her head to meet with Ashley's dark glare. Both the Lady's hand were on her hips and Emily took her position behind Sherry, leaving the latter very limited space. It made her felt trapped._

_"W-What do you mean, my Lady?"_

_The mentioned now crossed her arms onto her chest, irritated with the small woman in front of her, "You think I hadn't seen it? C'mon, Sherry," She spat the stewardess' name like a vile word, "I saw what you did with the Prince, when you and him crept back into the castle through the back. But I knew well of what the case was..."_

'Oh, no. She knew.'

_"I-"_

_A harsh slap was stung on Sherry's pale cheek, the action was unexpected but Sherry handled the pain. However, the tears were pooling around her eyes without her command. "You are one bad influence to the Prince. Sneaking out with him in the midnight and not letting anyone noticed? Sherry, Sherry, Sherry... Who do you think you are?"_

_No answer. Ashley wasn't sure if Sherry was still too shock to react or if she had not the courage to counter her. Either way, Ashley knew that she was not getting one anyway._

_"You are just a lowly servant. Your only upside was that you are his servant. And that is all."_

'I know I am his servant... I know I am, but I...'

_"From what I've heard, you had been with the Prince for less than six months. But you are the only one that he will only listen to and he never listen to anyone. My, he'd even fought against his Majesty verbally because you told him so! Why you?"_

'I don't know... Why did he?'

_"Don't you ever have the intention to ever win his heart, little woman. Much less falling in love..."_

'No! I didn't... Did I?'_ Flashes of when the Prince held her ever so closely in his arms and kissed her plaguing,_ '...Didn't I?'

_"Heed my word well, Sherry. He is the Prince of Raccoonia who will soon to ascend to be the ruler of this land. And you- you are just a lowly servant who had no hope to look down from where he will be."_

'She is right. I am just a lowly servant... Who am I to—'

_"It's time that I teach you a lesson."_

Her train of thought were only interrupt by a hard tap to her shoulder. Sherry was close to jump off her feet by the surprise, as it was a close reminisce to how Ashley had threw her off her feet to the...

"Day-dreaming already? The Prince ain't it?" A cheery pat on Sherry's back by the two most cheerful maid on the castle. Sheva had a huge grin on her face and Deborah had a stupid one intact, carrying a broom and a bucketful of water respectively. The younger blonde smiled weakly to her friends, her hand retrieved the rag dropped to the floor due to the scare.

They didn't get a reply from the sulken Sherry, so Deborah groaned at her, "Why is everyone so moody today? Alyssa... Oh, she's moody all the time. But sis is being so uptight too!" Eyebrows knitted, "Although I could understand why."

"Helena? Is something up with her-"

"No, no. We want to talk about you for now!" Sheva shove her way in between Deborah and Sherry, her wide girly grin was still there. Deborah recovered and joined Sheva soon enough, both ladies surrounded Sherry side-by-side as they dragged her to a quieter corner of the quarter, "So... are you and the Prince are now... you know?"

Sherry's jaws dropped, exasperated, "Debbie! What made you think like that?!"

"Heh, woman's instincts. Anyone could see it! I mean, you know, when you were drowned yesterday, it was the Prince who saved you! And he... he resuscitated you, pumping your chest and even mouth-to-mouth—"

The twenty-one had meant to scream Sheva's name, but she dropped the idea as soon as Sheva mentioned of the Prince... rescued her. Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation? It made her heart flutter."I knew they were, Debbie! See? Sherry freaking blushed!" The roar of Sheva's laughter made Sherry had to punch her arm playfully in retaliation. Merciful Deborah spared the latter of another fit of laughter, tapped Sherry on her back and ushered her to take her leave before Sheva rained Sherry with another barrage of questios.

Well, to return her favor, Sherry opted to go looking out for Helena instead.

* * *

**King's Study, Afternoon**

"Hello, your Majesty! What fine day is it for us two to meet again."

Derek. C. Simmons, patron of Tall Oaks as well as the master of the very influential and powerful House of Simmons. On the side note, he was also Ashley Graham's godfather. Forgoing the formalities like Ada did, Simmons went right up ahead to the desk filled with documents where the King was sitting onto. The hand that was touching his goatee extended to Albert, as if he was expecting a friendly handshake from the later.

Albert only huffed indiscriminately, his face stoic and he decline the gesture. Shrugging, Simmons dropped his hand and walked off the desk.

"Simmons..." he began, "and I thought the last meeting we had was our _last_. Why am I today to see you again?"

Simmons ignored him, pouring himself a stemmed glass of wine from the cabinet and signaled for Ada to come closer to him. Then he simply took a seat onto the nearest couch and Ada only stood beside him, wearing an indifferent smile on her face. The lord of Simmons took a sip, "How is young Ashley doing by the way?"

"Very well. However, my son appeared to have shown no interest to your foster daughter company. You might as well persuade Lady Graham to submit herself before my son had to do it his own." A hidden smirk grew on Albert's face when he delivered the bad news to Simmons.

The dark man was not faltered, instead he let out a small chuckled as he took another sip of his beverage, "My daughter? With the prince?" He laughed, "My, my, that young woman is sure like her late mother: ambitious and only seek for the best. But of course I didn't allow her to come to Raccoonia to court the Prince, your Majesty! Although it would be... beneficial for us both if we were to become... Family?"

"Get to the point, Simmons." Albert almost growled.

"Of course," He switched his attention to Ada whom he tapped his lap onto. To Wesker's surprise, Ada Wong sat onto where Simmons had dictated and she wound on arm behind Simmons's neck.

So Ada was not just Simmons's envoy?

"Surely you knew Miss Wong as my representative the previous day, your Majesty. Dearest Ada, did you inform the King of my two surprise I provided him?"

The lady in red shook her head and smiled, saying that she will save the best only to him.

"You see, your Majesty. The first surprise is, Miss Wong here is not only a servant of mine. This beautiful angel here will be betrothed to me soon."

That particular surprised brought a smile to Albert's face immediately. Ada Wong as his wife? Surely the God was watching over him.

Simmons croaked out a sinister laugh again, "And the second surprise might not be a good kind of surprise for you, your Majesty... But it is very simple, all I need is your word and your signature for one decree. And that was the main reason why I ordered Ada to send the message: of me wanting your Majesty to host a ball for all nobility."

"Which will be?"

Two pair of dark eyes met, one of greed and one of wits.

"I want Edonia." Empty wine glass met with the coffee table with force. And Albert now came to a stand, bending his body forward with an arched brow. He had guessed correctly: Simmons did want something from him but of all things, he demanded a piece of land, not just any piece of land.

Edonia was where he had his military forces focused onto, and of sentimental value - where Albert Wesker met his wife Gabrielle.

Sensing the fury radiating from Albert's being, Simmons assured the King that he will give him time to think until the ball which will commence this evening, "Don't take to long, your Majesty. This evening you will give your answer."

"Are you **blackmailing** me?"

"I wouldn't dare to, of course." He answered with another refill of his glass, "But your Majesty knew better I did it only for your sake. Certainly the people will not be happy if their King..." the trail off made Albert hissed to Simmons, but the latter fearlessly waved it off with a drink of his wine.

Just then, Ada winked to the King.

"Then Edonia shall be yours."

* * *

**Servants Quarters, Afternoon**

"Simmons was whom threw me and Deborah out of our homeland."

Sherry had met with Helena in a discreet spot of the quarter where Helena isolated herself to. She refused to prepare for the ball, refused to contribute any effort to welcome the man, refused to work for his entertainment. Helena was particularly good in finding this hiding spot, even Sherry had trouble finding her before Helena called out to Sherry.

Well hidden behind stacks of crates at a rather lonely place behind the quarters, Sherry and Helena squatted side by side as the former listened closely to her close friend.

"Debbie and I lived in Tall Oaks, but our parents died on our juvenile. So, we both were accepted into the House of Simmons as slaves for twelve years long. And not a single day was a better day than yesterday, we were bullied and beaten daily. And Simmons' late wife is a bitch. At least that Ashley Graham spared us the mercy of dry ears, all she did was whining to us."

"Debbie was happier than I am, she see things differently. She always told me that they should be lucky that they were still alive and together. I agree with her, I love my sister to death." Helena confessed with a smile, "But one day when we were nineteen, it changed. Everything changed for the good and bad when one day, Debbie suggested that we will clean Simmons's study."

"What happened?" Sherry timidly asked.

"We needed the extra money. And my sister suggested if we made Simmons's happy, chances might be that pig will spare us more pennies if we help him clean his room. So, we were piling up papers on the desk, took the things out from the drawers And Simmons came back the moment I took out a torn envelope. And he started yelling at us. The first thing he asked was if I had read the document. I denied it and he shooed us out of his study angrily. Then at night when we were all asleep. He..."

Helena paused suddenly rubbing her head like a splitting headache.

"He sent assassins to eliminate us quietly."

Sherry's jaw dropped. What man could do that to Helena and Deborah? Just for a torn letter?

"Maybe it was the content of the letter that he didn't want anyone to see. So he needed us killed. We escaped before they could find us. And the first place we ran to was Raccoonia. And.. the rest is what you're seeing now."

Jaw clenched.

"He is the reason that we couldn't go home."

"Helena," Sherry touched her shoulder gently, gripping it firmly to show her condolence to her, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was not your fault. If there was anyone to be blame, it's that bastard. And Sherry?" The mentioned tilted her head to Helena. "The torn letter, it was from the royal family. The red wax belonged to the King's symbol. And the next day soon after my escape, the King announced that Tall Oaks will be presented to Simmons."

At that, Sherry couldn't help but to shudder. One letter from the King and the whole land was given to Simmons as a reward? What kind of secret these politicians had? Somehow she felt that she shouldn't give a thought about it anymore. It didn't concern her anywhere nor anyway. She was just a lowly servant in the castle, why would she bother about politics?

But why did she felt worried for Jake so suddenly? Why did the secret between Simmons and the King bothered her?

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle, Evening**

Sherry had returned to the Prince's side before the party as promised. As Claire had instructed her earlier before she went her way back to Jake, Sherry dressed herself more formally and appropriately for this evening. She didn't want to embarrass the Prince now for her usual shabby everyday dresses, damn when she happened to stumbled across Excella just now, she was as eye-catching like a peacock! (Piers' word of choice) The King's stewardess was dressing like a Queen herself!

Although the 'real' Queen will not be attending the party tonight due to her deteriorating health.

She didn't opted for something extravagant, just a simple light blue gown with white laces that ended above her ankle, her chest was slightly exposed by the valley but nothing to revealing to be considered as 'someone who worked in a brothel'. She donned on some make-up and a lone piece of jewelry - the only one she had - the golden pendant of her mother's.

Certainly she didn't want to overdress like Excella did.

As soon as she was done, she knocked on the chamber next door where the Prince had been. There was no answer from him at first, but later, she heard the distinct, "Come on in, Supergirl!" and she permitted herself to enter.

Jake Wesker had his white tunic and a sleeveless red jacket on, complementing the set was his black trimmed long coat ending right below his breeches. And tie-up boots! Hung loosely over his wrist was his gold and black mantle. Who could have known that the Prince - always donning in old shirts and pants - could be looking so _good_ in his formal attire?

_'No, Sherry. Just don't. Remember yourself.'_

"Jesus, Sherry..." Jake didn't miss the chance to gawk, but not ogling, "You look... fantastic."

"Why, thank you, your Highness. You look great too." She giggled girlishly, "I didn't know that you have these clothes in your arsenal."

Jake shrugged, flipping the mantle neat and attached it to his back, it hang directly on his ankle and not touching the ground. Now he looked _perfect_. But Jake was not thinking the same thing as she was, he kept smoothing the crumple on his waistcoat whenever he twist or he would waved the mantle on his back; creating small gust of air. "God, I hate dressing up like this. Why the heck dad would drag me into this?"

She didn't answer back, her hands folded neatly on her lap like she usually would.

"Is your cold, okay? You sure you wanted to go?"

"Y-Yes, sir" She swallowed back a cough, "Well? Shall we go now, sir?"

"Not quite yet."

He extended a hand to the woman, in which Sherry stared back at the hand perplexedly. She had not a single clue of what he was trying to do with an extended hand.

"I thought everyone knew this? A man was supposed to greet a woman by kissing the back of her hand. And since we are here, you shall be the first one I will greet tonight."

The exhibition made Sherry shook her head slightly, "No, sir. You shouldn't. I am not anyone of significant and I am just your—"

"Yeah, sure. But you are still a woman. So give me your hand already." He whined.

So, hesitantly, she raised her hand to his only to the point that she was lightly touching his palm. Jake boldly folded his fingers to her slender ones, and bowed. He knew that Sherry would protest when he did so, so he lowered himself for his lips to reach her fair skin. The hot contact made Sherry flinched, but she did the best to hold her own composure. Until Jake_ sniffed_ her hand, "You smell like rose. Is it perfume?"

She shuddered, hand suddenly felt stiff, way stiffer than she offered her hand to him, "Y-Yes."

"I could tell it is. Because you smell floral naturally. Very charming."

And he grinned boyishly, returning her hand to her sides and nodded down to her. He was trying to gauge her reaction, but he found none in her face - she wasn't exactly enjoying it, and neither was she tormented. At least he could tell that it leaned more to the 'enjoy' side. She just blushed while her hand he kissed look... rigid.

Silently hoping that it was not a rejection, Jake gestured to the door and led her the way out.

_'Was she angry that I did that?'_

* * *

**Main Hall, Night**

Silver chandeliers and wine, nobility of all kind accumulated inside the spacious hall of the royal family. After all, this ball was hosted by the King of Raccoonia, his Majesty himself. Who would miss the party? One by one subjects went to the King for a greeting. Albert dressed in a all black and gold attire, while Excella was mostly lavender with hints of other colors as well (Jake agreed with Piers and Sherry about the statement, peacock). Simmons and Ada were by the King's side. And Ada literally outshine Excella in terms of dressing up 'properly' and elegantly.

Ada Wong wore a simply low cut red dress with very minimum makeup. Yet she easily beaten Excella by miles.

There were a few more nobles that Jake remembered, there was the Lord Osmund from the House of Saddler and the midget Lord Ramon from the House of Salazar, both originated from far west. While the former was more superior than the latter.

The knights were excluded of this particular evening to provide security to the guest and the royal family, in which Chris, Leon and Krauser along with other lower ranking knights (Piers, David and Kevin) stood by all around the hall. The ones exempted also include Queen Gabrielle Muller Wesker and Jill Valentine.

Jake Wesker didn't roam away elsewhere from where he was from the beginning, not that he possibly could. Highrise women and young maidens all over Raccoonia whirling around him in every corner. And all he could do was to smile and nod.

Sherry's eyes couldn't keep still, from time to time, her eyes hovered to where the King and Simmons. And Helena was not one of any of the servers, she concluded that the woman might have hidden herself away just so Simmons wouldn't see her, and so did Deborah was no where to be found.

Of all things, her eyes keep returning back to Jake Wesker for some reasons.

She felt sorry for him actually, the line of females at the back still stretches far for him to greet.

"Prince Jake."

It was familiar to Jake, and so did to the rest of the line of women waiting for the leading man. Sherry suddenly realized just how powerful the House of Simmons was, since Lord Derek had no children of his own, Ashley Graham became his daughter. And to see the other maidens from various Houses all over Raccoonia; to retreat themselves just so they can make way for Lady Graham, it looked like the rest of the women were of minority.

It surprised Sherry to see that Ashley Graham was a woman of simplicity too, simple silk orange dress to complement with her blonde hair - nothing too over the top that was telling people that she was trying too hard. But she still looked impressive nonetheless.

She came up to Jake and lifted the hilt of her dress by a little, Jake bowed back and kissed her hand.

"Looks good on you, Princ- Lady Graham." He coughed.

"Thank you, it felt honorable to be coming from you."

_'For Christ sake, she was purring.' _Jake cleared his throat awkwardly, "Uh, yeah. I guess."

"...You are not angry for yesterday?" She inquired as her gaze switched to Sherry's.

The Prince shook her head, "Why would I? Sherry said it was an accident."

Graham's eyes widen out of disbelief, perhaps it was expected that Sherry would report on her, "Accident?"

"Yeah, she said she slipped. And I will believe her."

"Oh."

Later on, as the music played slowly, guests began scuttled away to searched for their loved ones for a dance. The King did not participate, as his Queen was not present and he refused Excella's offer for a dance. The light dimmed and in no time, people began swaying gently in the middle of the spacious hall.

Jake raised a brow to Ashley, "Aren't you going to dance with your father?"

"No, my father had already had his company."

True enough, Simmons was with Ada. And he seemed to enjoy _her _company. While Ada looked like she was only humoring him. Jake had guessed why Ashley was lingering around before coming up to him. Of course, she was expecting that he would dance with her.

But he didn't really wanted to dance.

"You should dance with her, your Highness." A whisper suddenly came behind his shoulder and he saw a wink. It was from Sherry, "Go on, I'll be waiting."

So, reluctantly, Jake offered one of his hand to Lady Graham which she obliged instantly.

* * *

Sherry was now alone at the corner, silently watching and listening to the slow music playing as dim candles lighting the pairs as they danced slowly. One pair caught her attention in particular: one tall red-head and one gorgeous blonde. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, especially the female while Jake only stared at his partner silently. Her back leaned against the wall as she quietly sighed, somewhere at the edge of the hall, King Albert Wesker was watching Simmons keenly too.

She now wished that Sheva or maybe Deborah would come along whom both were absent.

"What's up, Sher?"

She turned her heels and surprised to find Piers with a wine glass and a stupid grin plastered. The knight was still in his uniform and his sword was still sheathed by his waist, "Piers? What are you doing here? Aren't you on duty?"

"Nuh-uh, now's not my shift. We knights do have our family too, see there?" He pointed his index finger to where General Kennedy was with his wife Claire, "In case you haven't noticed, some of the guys there are knights too. Although General Chris would prefer remain in his position... He's been upset lately."

"I know why. Jill, wasn't is?"

"Yes. Ever since the whole castle knew of the Queen's health, General Chris had been trying to talk to Jill but she refused to see him." His gaze followed of where Sherry was, and he finally saw the Prince together with Ashley, which made him chuckled up, "Damn, the Prince left you alone to court Lady Graham?"

She didn't reply him, only watching half-heartedly to the dancing pair. Jake's height matched Ashley's smaller figure perfectly, although Sherry knew that the lady were of the same height as she was. And to know that Jake was the prince and Ashley was the daughter of the most powerful Family in Raccoonia. Speaking of which, they looked so good together...

"Sher? Sherry?" She jolted when Piers came up in front of him and interrupt her longing gaze, "Are you... crying?"

It shook her then, she finally realized how moisture began pooling on her eyelids, how her eyes heated. Using her wrist, she quickly wiped the tears away and shook her head in denial.

Nivans knew better than to believe her, "...Was it the Prince?"

"No. Of course not." The young stewardess wondered why everyone could read her so easily.

"Yes you are, Sher. Forgive me if I sounded to methodical, but I had been watching you for some time. Your eyes were on them all of the time, and the gaze you held had the same melancholy like General Chris whenever he saw miss Valentine." He stopped, "You long for him, don't you?

Piers' words genuinely astonished her. Her breath hitched as she turned away to hid her now free-flowing tears from the guests. She couldn't understand why she was acting this way; and she couldn't understand why Piers' words had so much impact on her.

And she couldn't understand why the sight of Jake holding another woman so closely made her heart ache like never before.

Unable to find her reply, all she could do was to spin her heels and leave the scene. She couldn't bear another second to watch Jake Wesker anymore, especially now when he was so happy with Ashley.

The young knight didn't stop her. Instead, he could only heave a sigh of pity for Sherry.

* * *

To say that Jake Wesker was too absorbed into the dance was an understatement.

He wasn't actually at all focused onto the dance, his eyes peeked to the crowd of guests whenever he swayed to a certain direction. The moment he saw Sherry ran off from the hall, his movements automatically stopped. His eyes directed to where she had disappeared onto. Then to Piers who was shaking his head and retreated to a corner alone. "Prince? Is something matter?" He had forgotten about his dancing partner he was holding by her waist, so much that he retracted his hands away quickly as if he had done something wrong.

He ignored the questioning gaze made by Ashley, "I'm sorry. But I gotta go."

With that, he pushed past several other couples who were dancing away, his ears deaf of their annoyed mutters. Heading straight towards where his peer had located, the first thing Jake did was to shove his hand to Piers' collar and confronted the man, whom he assumed that made Sherry cried.

"Your Highness?!" Piers choked against the grip, the tremor made his drink on the glass spilled the floor beneath him.

"Did I saw you just _pissed_ Sherry off?" He demanded, "Did Sherry just ran off _crying_?"

Piers struggled underneath the Prince's grip, easily freeing himself with a powerful wrench. He smoothed his collar and looked back at Jake calmly, "If that's what you think, your Highness. Then you are definitely wrong. _I_ didn't make her cry." His jaw bent upwards then lowered in the next instant, "_You did_."

_'Me? I made Sherry cry?'_

"All along she was watching you enjoying your time with Lady Graham... you know what, Prince? That was what made her cry."

Jake narrowed his eyebrows. _'She was angry when we were on my room, but why did she—'_

"I asked her about you, and she ran off. Know what that means, your Highness?"

Stunned, Jake's immobile legs suddenly shifted as he circuited himself to his back. He didn't need any clarification, and he too sprinted off to where the blond had flee to; chasing after her.

The clarity was clear enough for him to see.

_'I think I know well enough what it means.'_

* * *

**A.N: Phew! Finally I've got this one done! ****One full week for an update, that's the slowest record I've ever been! Five days being runner-up! :( I fear the next one might take as long as this one too...**

**Okay, enough of the sad news. So how was this? A little Jake/Sherry bits for this one and some answers to Ashley's act of drowning Sherry.**

**Next chapter might be a little... sensitive. I hope all of you are anticipated for it.**

**RFF! :)**


	21. Chapter XX: Slipped Away

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Chapter XX: Slipped Away_

* * *

_'Whatever happens, it doesn't change anything of what I said to you.' - Jake Wesker_

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle, Night**

She couldn't understand her tears, why did they fall without her permission?

Alone by the lake, Sherry squat by the water as she stared silently onto the reflection the the full moon. It was round and distorted, yet the resplendence remained like the real one. Her sobs had soften and she suddenly remembered why she had chose to escape here.

This was where she first met Jake. The first time that she mistook him for some creepy guy, it frightened her so much that Sherry wished that she would never encounter him again - until the Queen introduced them. A small smile on her face when she recalled how ironic the moment was, and now here she was as his loyal right-hand.

Jake Muller Wesker was the biggest asshole she had ever met in her whole life; arrogant, dismissive and above all... plain rude. Even after Sherry had became her stewardess, she always reminded herself to always let his guard up around him. For the fear that he might do something to her.

She hated him.

But since when did it turned out to be the other way round? Why was she crying over him now?

"Sherry?"

She jolted to a stand to the wistful whisper around her back. She heard her name being repeated and she wiped her tears away using the sleeves of her gown. The presence behind her grew closer and closer until Sherry was certain that they were only inches away and yet she refused to make a move, she was well aware of whom was calling her.

"Sherry?"

She relented and did as she was silently told. Turning her heels, instead of a very handsome face she had expected to see, she was met with his chest. Jake had gotten ridiculously closer to her that another step and they would be touching, and she had already felt the warmth radiating off him. Both knew that their distance was breaching their circle of comfort, but neither took their step back.

"Y-Your Highness," She tried her best to sound as natural, "aren't you... aren't you with Lady Graham? What are you doing here?

"You ran away." He said simply.

She exclaimed that she didn't, that she need a breath of air. Jake refused to buy it, no way he could. Lifting one hand, his fingers touched her chin and used gentle force against it, making Sherry tilting her head up to meet his gaze. She couldn't feel her chin, his touch was not of warmth, but electrifying instead. "You are crying. I need to know why."

"I-I didn't..."

Jake smirked, removing her chin but his thumb ghosted over her cheek. Pressing onto her cheek, Jake wiped over the smudged mascara ruined by her tears - showing the remnants of what's left of her make up. _'Oh god.' _ Sherry frantically clasped her face with both her palms, trying in vain to hide her face from him. _'I must look horrible!'  
_She curved to where the lake was, how she wished that she could wash her face with them.

The Prince had sensed her desire to leave that he quickly held onto her wrist to prevent that, "No, stop that, Sherry." He gave a little pull, trying to pry her hands apart, "You look absolutely okay to me."

Having no other decision, she admitted defeat and removed her hand from his view. Jake gave a small hum of approval and released her.

"Now back to the question," said Jake, "Why were you crying?"

She choked, her tongue tied. All Sherry could do now was to stand still until Jake decided to skip the question or to make a move. The twenty-three sighed in irritation then, "Okay, let me take a guess: Puppy told me that you ran off because I danced with 'Princess'. Is that it?" A gasp to Jake's satisfaction. Oh, that traitor - Sherry felt betrayed by Nivans, to think that their conversation would die there and forgotten. Then again, she recalled that Piers had a big glass of ale in one hand and he was slurring his words slightly in his drunken stupor. Maybe it was the ale's fault that Piers could keep his mouth shut.

"No, of course not. I-I just..."

"Are you jealous that I am with someone else?"

Her breath hitched, he was asking real difficult questions to her that she had a hard time finding an appropriate answer. Up until now, she hadn't given him any serious answers, only those she deliberately make up and jutted words.

Mustering all the courage she had, Sherry shook her head weakly, "No. I am not." Although her mind was screaming the exact opposite, "I am just your stewardess... How could I-"

"You have been repeating this same old words for nearly the bazillion times for today." He cut in, "'I am your servant, I am a nobody, I am just a lowly stewardess.' This isn't you, Supergirl... Was it something happened on this very lake yesterday? Was it what Ashley had said?" Jake pressed her, he knew far better that there were deeper meaning to the phrases that Sherry repeated throughout the day. "Do you think that you are not worthy for me?"

"Yes, it is!" She exploded, shoving Jake by the chest which take Jake aback that his eyes widen. Now Sherry began crying aloud in front of him, not caring if Jake was watching or how ridiculous she would look like, "Lady Graham was right, she was _absolutely_ right. I am not worthy for you, Prince! I don't- I don't want anyone to think that I am using you—"

"What do you mean by 'using' me?"

"—I promised the Queen that I will change you to the good Prince you used to be. And you did listen to me... people starting think that I** seduced** you to it. Lady Graham said that I even got you to fight with the King—"

"That was for a good cause, the doctor would have been executed if I..."

"—After you changed for the better... my point of view changed too. I began to look up to you more so than a vile and defiant rascal Prince. You became a friend to me... and I'm afraid..."

He asked, "Afraid of what?"

Sobbing, Sherry ducked her head to her feet and admitted, "That I saw you more than I friend. Ever since we went to Arklay together and you cared about my past... I..."

A gulp, "I think I fell for you."

* * *

She was never to live it down to this embarrassment.

Did she just confessed to the royal prince of Raccoonia that she had feelings for him? The worst part of all was that Jake didn't say anything out of it, not even a witty comment of his. He always had something to say about everything but not to this. Jake just froze on his spot and blinked blankly onto her hectic face.

With a loud sigh, Sherry was ready to dart off and just disappear somewhere that she could cry her heart out and be ready to face her consequences for the next day. Her heels turned and her momentum was enough for her to run off. Until one hand locked onto her forearm with much strength and she was pulled backward. Both her wrist collided with his chest as Jake confined her within his arms by ringing her by the waist. He held her firmly against his chest, disallowing any struggles from her.

"Mom asked me once- about me and you." He started abruptly and Sherry showed no move of protest, "She asked me if I like you, more than a friend."

Her sudden intake of breath indicate that she listened to him and thus, he continued, "I told her that I don't have a clue."

She felt faltered, but waited for him anyway, "Then she started asking me a series of question. By the end of it, she said she had an answer of her own. But later tells me that the absolute answer lies within myself. From then on, I kept asking myself: Who is Sherry to me? I... considered about everything. And when I thought about how vulnerable you were at Arklay, I knew I had the answer all along."

He exhaled slowly, "When you drowned yesterday, the thought of losing you... I just... lost it. I couldn't imagine how it would be if you were to stop breathing ever again. And now... when you confessed yourself that you... _fell for me._"

There was a long pause.

"I am too."

Her lips parted slightly, and on that moment Jake wondered how those balmy lips of hers would taste like. Well, he did get to feel her when he saved her from the lake incident yesterday, but it wasn't the same - he wanted to feel the real thing.

Slowly, he inched in. And his heart soar when Sherry showed no sign of protest or resistance, in fact, her eyes fluttered close as she waited for him. Her hands were not bunching in onto his cloth, but she was palming his chest softly there.

Their upper lips touched...

"PRINCE!"

The shock made Sherry literally shoved Jake aside and he stumbled backwards a few steps. They sprang apart from the scare, and hell, Jake was ready to tear whoever it was apart. His mouth was open, curse words ready to run wild in the air, but before he could do so, his intentions dissipated when he saw that the culprit was not just anyone.

Jill Valentine.

She wasn't present on the party to care for the Queen, and she was dashing madly to the Prince's direction, her eyes pooled with salty tears.

"Prince... I've finally found you..." She breathed in between relief and urgency, apparently she had pay no mind to whatever enfolded between the two earlier. Jill panted alternatively in between what she was trying to say, "Prince... go to... The Queen... now!"

Sherry didn't even manage to ask for the typical 'what happened' and Jake had already sprinted away to his mother.

* * *

**Queen's Chamber, Night**

Jake Wesker was miles ahead of the two women since he had a better start than both of them. It took him only mere minutes that he had already dashed up to flocks of stairs and turned every corner leading to Gabrielle's chamber. As soon as Jake turned his final corner, his feet stopped so suddenly on the sight of the close door to Gabrielle's bed. The air felt so heavy of all of a sudden, no, everything felt heavy - his footsteps, his breathing, his heartbeat.

He just hope that his intuition was wrong.

No longer running like a mad man, Jake made his way slowly to the door on the far corner. He heaved his hand to the cold doorknob, and his soul screamed for him to not open the door. But he did anyway and pushed the door open completely.

Gabrielle was there on her bed.

Her eyes closed shut, sleeping away peacefully.

Al piece of letter next to her pillow.

But he could no longer feel life in the room.

The young Prince felt numb, it's like his blood had frozen in his veins. Quietly, he hovered over to next to his mother and reached for both of her hand. Cold. So cold that it stung his skin, so much colder than the snowy hill of Edonia. Gently, he pressed his lips to her hands, praying that the warmth will reach her, then he placed one hand on top of another and laid them on her stomach.

Even now as she was still in her bed, Jake thought that she was still beautiful nonetheless. He brushed away her bangs away from her forehead, that he gave the same kiss too.

And he fell onto his knees, next to her deathbed.

"I love you, mom."

Gabrielle Muller Wesker had returned to her Maker.

Meanwhile Sherry and Jill had finally climbed the last stair. With Jill already thoroughly exhausted prior to finding Jake, Sherry had to pace with her so that they can both reach the Queen's chamber at the same time.

They did.

Jake was down on his knees, his head lowered right next to Gabrielle's lifeless body. Simultaneously, they both knew that the Queen had slipped away in her sleep. Devastated, Jill broke down on her knees and she wailed loudly for her mistress, crying her name repeatedly. Tears were spilling right out of Sherry's blue eyes, she too was horrified by the fact that her beloved Queen was gone, but she knew that her love for the Queen was nothing compared to Jill.

Jill had been with the Queen even before Jake was born, the term of 'the Queen's stewardess' was nothing but a term - they were best friends, they were sisters.

Sherry knelt beside Jill and soothes her by holding both her shoulders. She knew how much it was for Jill to endure of the fact that Gabrielle was gone.

But Valentine was not the only one she was worrying about, because there was another person who will miss Gabrielle far better than anyone else on the castle, surpassing even the Queen's right-hand, Jill Valentine.

The immobile Jake Muller Wesker.

He was still there, silently mourning for his dear mother. He was completely still - like a statue - unlike Jill who was sobbing hysterically, Jake kept his kneeling position on as if he had drawn to the state of semi-catatonic.

Although Sherry knew that Jake was the one who had the hardest time to accept the truth that the Queen of Raccoonia, and Jake's mother, was gone forever.

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle, Night**

Later on, it was Jill Valentine who volunteered that she will deliver the news to King Albert Wesker and the rest of the guest on the hall downstairs, it was to fulfill her final duty as the Queen's stewardess. As reluctant as Sherry might be to leave the still in shock Jake Wesker alone (whom Sherry assumed that he would not leave no matter what), she had to accompany Jill to the task, since the latter was staggering on her footsteps and she was mostly unfocused onto her surroundings. In her current state, Sherry knew that Jill will never make it to the hall without her help.

After all, Sherry reckoned that Jake might need some time alone to say his goodbye with Gabrielle.

She herded her along the way, holding firmly by her forearm to support Jill's wobbly legs.

Chris was in-charge of the current shift, guarding the double door leading to the party inside. The sight of the overly fatigued Jill shook him, as he quickly jogged over the two. It wasn't a pleasant sight for him, both Sherry and Jill were tear-ridden, he knew that something big was up.

"Jill...? What... What happened?" It appeared that Jill was still in too much shock that she was not responding to Chris. So, Sherry was the one who helped Jill to answer.

"I'm so sorry, General Redfield... But... we need to deliver a news to the King... May we enter?"

The curiosity got over Chris that he blurted out "What news?" to Sherry in a heightened tone.

Sherry couldn't find proper words to answer, but Jill had already released herself from Sherry's assistance and slumped into the roaring party by herself. The action made two other knights by the door stopped her, but Chris quickly stepped forward and allowed access for Jill, claiming her to be the Queen's stewardess. "I'll escort her to the King myself," he offered, "The King's safety is assured. Now stand down, men."

Under Chris Redfield's care, Sherry knew that he would fare better than herself in taking care of Jill. She watched as Chris walked Jill to where the King and Simmons were, Jill was treated by Simmons' annoyed look of interruption until Jill's mouth moved, perhaps breaking the bubbles of what had become to Gabrielle. The King's stoic face had melted into what of bewilderment, and so did General Redfield when he stared at Jill open-mouthed. Even Simmons were equally as surprised, and so the lady in red on his side but she did a great job not to show it.

The King stood then, announcing the party to be halted immediately. Every guest present could do nothing but to obey, and they wordlessly made way for The King as he went for the exit, where Sherry was standing.

He flashed past her without a word, closely behind was Chris who decided that he will send Jill to infirmary (since he already had Jill carried up in bridal style). Excella was now in charge of taking care of the guests.

Sherry followed The King to the bedchamber, for the sake that she could see the Prince.

* * *

**Infirmary, Midnight**

For tonight Chris Redfield chose to abandon duty, Leon had Piers had both agreed that they will watch over the safety of the castle while he stayed there on the infirmary (although Leon will be checking onto Claire soon, she had been hiding away since Jill delivered the news). He sat silently by the bed warding a horribly stricken woman, the trauma was too much for her to bear that Jill Valentine had pass out on the spot as soon as the news were carried to the King.

He heard sobbing on the desk where Chambers and Cindy had been, they too mourn for the lost of the Queen.

Who could have known that Queen Gabrielle - who rarely spoke to anyone - would have so much impact onto so many people in the castle? Almost the whole Palace mourned over their beloved Queen.

Except Excella.

The rustling of the white sheet made Chris budged from his stiff sitting position, Jill was regaining consciousness. She moved her arms, propelling herself to sit up and blinked several times, as if she was trying to get a grip of reality around her.

Her stare was as blank as white paper, but Chris could tell that Jill knew where she was. The smell of the chemicals and medicine were distinguishable to everyone in the Palace.

"It's not a dream, right?" She asked Chris softly.

The General pursed his lips, it hurt him that lying to her was not an option. He nodded once firmly, that was all he could afford to say for now. She didn't break into the hysteric cry she was in earlier. Her eyes were dry of tears, her ability to cry inhibited.

"I'm sorry, Jill. I'm sorry that the Queen had passed, she will be missed dearly."

"She will," Jill snapped, "Queen Gabrielle was the best Queen a kingdom could have."

He agreed wholeheartedly, the younger Queen Gabrielle he knew was once a benevolent queen to all people, she was the one who helped the King to listen to the people's petition and to solve them and to keep the citizens happy before Excella took over at some point.

All that woman know was to flaunt her status as the King's shoe polisher.

"I-I miss her." Jill hugged her knees against her chest tightly.

"Jill," Chris shifted in his seat, now he sat on the bed with the woman, "Her Highness would not want to see you like this."

It wasn't very convincing, much less a consolation. At least now, as Jill had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and buried her face in his burly chest that Chris thought that he didn't need words to comfort her.

He just hoped that holding her like this was enough.

* * *

**Queen's bedchamber, Midnight  
**

Jake was still there, kneeling beside his mother by the time Albert Wesker opened the door to see his wife one last time.

Only then Jake stood back up on his feet and turned to his father, and Sherry. His usual crispy blue eyes now had redness all around it, but there were no tears _at all,_ it was dry-looking and it didn't seem like Jake had cried.

"Mother is gone, Albert." He said dryly.

"I know, Jake." His head tilted to where Sherry was behind him, "You, go bid the Prince to his room, see to it that he is rested."

Even without the King's order, that was what Sherry had planned to do from the start. She bowed silently, heading to Jake and touched his wrist experimentally, it was colder than she remembered when he held her on the lake. She cooed Jake so that he would be responsive, and he did; Jake took Sherry's hand into his and squeezed them, as if expecting some kind of comfort. Sherry obliged by squeezing back, offering a small smile of comfort to him and he nodded.

They were out of the room together, and the door shut behind them as soon as the past the trigde of the now vacated bedchamber. Albert Wesker too want his moment with his wife, whom he was so careless for.

Now alone, Jake quietly walked over to his own room beside his late mother's. The gloomy atmosphere was making him choke, all he wants now was some time alone, so when he slipped past into his room, Sherry made no move to follow. Before he closed the door though, he turned back to Sherry in a sudden and gave her a kiss to her cheek.

"Thanks for standing by me." said Jake.

She sighed deeply, at least she know he will he was okay on his own, "Call me if you need anything at all, your Highness. _Anything at all._"

"Yeah, and Sherry?"

"Hmm?"

He squashed her into a hug, to her surprise. But she found herself returning the favor by winding her arm around his waist.

"Whatever happens, it doesn't change anything of what I said to you."

No words came from her as she pressed herself closer to his neck. She hummed softly, to tell him that she understand. He was holding her like this not only to seek comfort from the devastation of his mother's death, but he had wanted to show that she still was something to him. Although she knew that they will never worked out, due to circumstances existing in every angle. Things will not change even if they knew that each other held something respectively.

For now, all Sherry wanted to do was to provide Jake as much comfort as she could so that he wouldn't be traumatize of everything that had happened so suddenly.

* * *

**A.N: I hated myself for not updating sooner. :(**

Truthfully, I had never written anything as depressing as this chapter right here. I bet you guys didn't see that coming. From a romantic Jake/Sherry then...yeah. But that was what I had planned from the beginning.

RFF! :)


	22. Chapter XXI: White Snow

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.  
**_  
Chapter XXI: White Snow_

* * *

_'You are all I have left now.' - Jake Wesker_

* * *

_'Jake, I hope you are well.  
If you are seeing this, I have gone back to the Maker. God knows what would happen to you when I am gone. But I have faith in you my son, you will grow up to be the same fine man as I saw in your father when I first met him. never a day I had lost faith in you even after how you changed six years ago I only hope that you acknowledged how happy I am when I heard from Jill that you stepped up on the court and saved a life. It was small, but that reinforced what I believed in you to be: a benevolent ruler who spoke for the sake of his people. The kingdom will flourish under your rule, my son._

_About your father, Jake. The King was actually a good man behind his cold demeanor, you should have known how sweet he was when we were not betrothed to each other. But know this, my son: There was something that the King had done in the past that you might not able to forgive him for that, that I beg you, forgive him. He only did that for the sake of the three of us. Especially to you, my son. He did that for you because he loves you._

_I know he still think about you, even right now._

Jake stared at the piece of paper blankly; the candle light flickered and so did his eyes to a corner and his thoughts run deep. Something that King Albert Wesker had done in the past?

He heaved a deep breath, his lungs were heavy and his eyes were burning.

At least the last paragraph lifted his burden, even for a little.

_By the way, Jake, Sherry is a nice girl, isn't she? I like her. Remember when I asked you the questions back in my room that day? I suppose you have the answer by now. And I wanted you tell you that you should pursue whatever you are telling yourself to do, and that I encourage you to do so too._

_Jake, my son. Know that whatever deed you have done, be it the good and the bad, I will treasure you and forgive you all the same._

_I love you.__  
_

_Gabrielle Muller Wesker_

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle  
**  
It's been five days since Jake Muller Wesker shut himself off in his own chamber next to his beloved late mother, he found sanctuary in solitary.

And for these five days, it was Sherry who cared for him than anyone else in the castle, his door was always open for her, and that was how Sherry sent him food and prepare baths for him. There was something amiss though, because in these five days, Jake hadn't ever spoke to anyone at all, not even to Sherry. Every time when Sherry brought him food, Jake would be there, laying sideways on his bed with his back to the door. She had once tried calling his name, but the only reply she got was a simple grunt of "leave me alone".

At least he ate the food she prepared for him. Although there were many left-overs on his plate, at least Jake know that he shouldn't starve himself.

"Prince..."

Silence was her only reply, his eyes were covered by the length of his arm so she wasn't sure if he was really asleep or he was pretending to, "I just wanted to tell you that the Queen's funeral would be on the next three days... And..." She stopped mid-way, because the cold silent-treatment he was giving her was too suffocating to bear, "...I—Everyone was worried about you."

Sherry was hoping that Jake would talk to her, or the least for an answer, but she get none.

It made her wonder if he would be attending the ceremony at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek Simmons had been bothering Albert Wesker of their secret agreement they made a week ago about the fate of Edonia. His good plan was ruined when Jill showed up the night at the ball and announced the bad news at the wrongest timing. For five days, Wesker had shunned Simmons off his study, claiming that he was busy with his wife's funeral (which he really did). And each day draws closer to the time that Simmons must leave to Tall Oaks to attend for his own matters.

On the sixth days, that was when Simmons (accompanied by Ada) confronted Wesker of his ignorance.

"Edonia will be yours, Simmons. I am not delaying off any of our time, but it will have to wait after the end of my late wife's burial. To discuss political affairs in these time was not at all a wise decision." said Wesker when Simmons barge into his study, "the people would be suspicious if I perform such drastic action only days after their Queen was gone. They might think that neither if us ever cared about the Queen."

"True." agreed Simmons, he backed off away from the King's table with a much calmer look, "But I wanted to make absolutely sure that that piece of land will be under my name. I did not come to the Palace for the sake of a vacation, your Majesty. I certainly didn't want this trip of mine fruitless."  
**  
**"It shall not, Simmons. In fact, I had planned another surprise for you, an addition of the Edonia I will present you."

Simmons was flabbergasted, but his face remained as stoic as the King.

He made no comments on the King's decision, fearing that he might have changed his mind.

Wesker gave the nervous man a small sinister smile, "I will not go back on my words, Simmons. I am the King of Raccoonia after all. Now rest assured and return to Tall Oaks. The surprise will be delivered to you the same day I give you Edonia."

On that, Simmons turned his heels and walked out without further argument.

Unbeknowst to him, Ada gave the King a meaningful wink behind Simmons and then Wesker returned his attention back to the document on his desk.

The click of the door close was when a smirk appeared on Wesker's empty face.

"A shame you didn't know that the surprise was following you home, Simmons."

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle**

Everyone dressed in all black to commemorate the event. It was the Queen's funeral, which she will be buried on the castle ground where the rest of the royal family had been. Solemn faces and grave silence, nobody utter a word as the pastor spoke for the Queen, of her life, her merits, and her death.

The King's expression was unreadable as always, Albert kept his stoic mask on and he shed no tears on that day; unlike everyone else whom some were already wiping their tears away and some sniffles.

Jill Valentine, given the prestige as the Queen's best friend, she was allowed to stand beside the glass coffin.

"Anyone would like to speak on her Highness, Queen Gabrielle Muller Wesker's behalf?"

Sherry stood by Jake silently, her tears were streaming down her cheek - yet Prince Wesker was just like his father: unreadable and stoic. Throughout the process Jake spoke of no word and his face of what people say as empty as a bare land. As King Albert Wesker walk past the coffin of the deceased Queen, Jake reacted with a slight twitch of his face until Albert's voice echoed.

"Queen Gabrielle Muller Wesker," he began, "ever since she discovered that she was contradicted with the fatal illness, she hid away from the society, even her own family. In which she avoided consulting me... It breaks my heart."

"But she was still my wife." he sighed, "The love of my life. And I still love her as much as the first day I presented her flowers and down to my knees. She was still a Queen in my heart, and so did a Queen to the rest of my loyal subjects. I always made sure that everyone still listen to her as such."

Albert was only down to a short pause before his next series of sentence and Jake suddenly snapped.

Everyone gasped breathlessly when Jake Wesker suddenly stood from his seat and marched to the exit without a word. Obviously, Sherry followed after his trail as soon as he was out of the door.

Albert had guessed himself of why Jake was behaving this sort of way. But he kept it to themselves.

And everyone believed the King that the Prince needed time for rest.

* * *

She had lost him when they had reached to the courtyard. Sherry did followed after him to his abrupt leave, but somewhere around the stairs, Jake burst into a mad sprint away from her and easily outrun her, given that Sherry was in no condition to keep up with him in her heels.

The Palace was suffocating with deadly silence, nobody was in vicinity. Everyone had gathered at the front castle for the Queen's funeral. With now the exception of herself and the Prince after they made their leave.

Sherry saw him setting off to the courtyard earlier. A good guess might be that Jake was heading towards the rear castle where his mother's chamber was and his room had been. With long strides and quickened pace, Sherry made her way there at once: the Queen's chamber.

It was all for a naught.

Jake wasn't there in his own room.

And when she pushed the door to Queen's chamber, she was disappointed to find that there was no one in there too.

The now vacated Gabrielle's room felt oddly cold and... empty. Everything was the same as before but, there was still something... distant to this room now. For a moment, Sherry stopped everything she was doing and took in her surroundings. Her eyes hovered to the bed first where the Queen had ridden herself to since the cancer. The gentle floral breeze was indifferent whenever Sherry entered this room. But Sherry still felt the contrast around her.

Queen Gabrielle was gone.

"You will be missed, your Highness." She whispered quietly and shutting the door behind her. She had to focused herself on the priority to lookout for the Prince.

That was. Until she heard a soft melody echoed through the halls.

She knew well what sound it was. It was the piano. There was only one person in the world (or at least here in the Palace) who knew how to operate that device with adept skills, but she was gone.

_'Maybe it is...?'_

That was where she headed, The Queen's Hall where Gabrielle used to go. There was a soft breeze gushing on her face as she quietly pushed the door open and there was the man she was looking for; alone, by the piano, playing the back was facing hers but she recognized him through his buzzcut and his large build. He was too absorbed with himself that his fingers kept their fluid movements among the keys even after her body had entered the hall.

She never knew that Jake Wesker could play the piano so well. He was on par with Gabrielle.

Sherry approached him carefully, contemplated whether she should let her presence known or she should just leave him alone like this. The melody was soft and... sad, Sherry could almost heard the melancholy in the tune. He was mourning for his mother, no doubt.

Her feet stopped when she was one feet behind Jake, when the song stopped abruptly and Jake moved his head to his side to see his intruder. _'Please don't be angry with me. Please don't be angry with me.' _Sherry had imagined if Jake would snap and threw her out of the hall but he didn't. Seemingly undisturbed by her appearance, Jake returned his gaze back to the piano longingly. She thought that he would resume where he had left off, but he didn't. _  
_  
Instead, he spoke.

"Six years ago, when I was seventeen, I was sent off to an expedition to the south."

* * *

_I went there with a squad, there were twelve of us. It was my third expedition I was sent off to and there was this guy on my platoon whom I got close to; said his name was Caius or so I remembered. Guy thought me how to fight and he was there alongside me during my last two mission so I trusted him._

_We made it to the South no problem at all. We even stopped by this village and the people there were great to us._

_That was until we set off deeper into the woods and my platoon got jumped._

_The enemy surrounded us with bows and arrows that our encirclement was completely covered, there was no escape for us at all. I was ready to fight them off until I was bashed by the back of my head and I passed out._

_And I woke up at the very village which I said it was great._

_There was a bonfire in the middle of the snow._

_I woke up with my hands and feet bounded, suspended in the air while the people cheered and danced around the fire._

_"Would ya' look at that... The Prince is awake!"_

_The roar of glee stopped when I felt each eyes were on me. I was trying to peel my eyes open and someone punched me in the face, my sense came back all at once._

_The first thing I know is that I wasn't the only one like this. The rest of my platoon was too tied up but they weren't bounded like myself. They were all over the village as my captors beat the crap out of them - beating their already dead body, yelling something about the 'royal dogs' and 'the King's leftovers'... But there was only ten of them..._

_"Rise and shine, your Highness!"_

_Someone hollered from my side and it was whom I expected to be the least._

_Caius._

_He was completely unscathed, unbound, and there was even a smirk on his face as he came in closer to me with a knife in hand. "Oh, did I knock the senses out of you? Was I being too hard, your Highness?"_

_It was him._

_He sold us out to the enemy! We are stepping into his mouse trap all along!_

_"You fucking asshole!" I spat venomously, anger seething right out from the core. How I wished that I could rip the jaws out from this back-stabber. But all I could do now was to endure as a strong jab landed on my left chin, metallic taste began pooling the insides of my chin. Another hook to the right, I knew one of my teeth was knocked out from the gums._

_I swallowed some of my own blood, the rest, I spat it out to the pure white snow along with the broken tooth. Caius looked very please with the crimson coming out from me and his knives flashed around my cheek, the snow melting on my skin was nothing compared to the coldness of the steel._

_Who could have guess that this little rat here joined the castle as a small infantry for the sake of revolting my father?_

_Caius began ranting about what my father did to their people, I learnt then that Cauis was the leader of a revolt team who tried to overturn The King's throne three years ago but were thoroughly defeated. His real name was Heinrich, a General for my father who opposed his method of rule, until Chris brought him down._

_Heinrich escaped death penalty and was deported to a faraway land. He returned for his revenge to the royal family. And his first target was me.._

_"You are only a tool for us to use, an instrument for us to procure the throne which was rightfully ours. Just like how your father used you, foolish man."_

_That psychopath was still adamant on taking on my dad's throne. He wanted to use me as hostage and demanded the throne from my father as a ransom. Asked me to write a letter back to the castle._

_Of course, I spat on his face._

_Turns out later when Heinrich beat the crap out of me, came another bigger man with a scar on his forehead with bodyguards behind him._

_Heinrich guy? He was just a small fry after all._

_He held my bloodied face between his fingers to inspect me. "So, this is the Prince of Racconia, huh? Pretty tough for a young un'."_

_"Who the hell are you?" I hissed._

_"Oh, that you need not to worry. But really, I suggest that you would worry about yourself because-" he smirked, taking the cold blade form Heinrich's hand and began waving it in front of my face. He pressed the hilt to my cheek but soft enough not to make a mark._

_Yet._

_I couldn't do anything, "What the fuck are you think you're doing?"_

_"Giving you a quick reminder."_

_"NO!"_

* * *

"So that's how you..."

Jake's finger skidded across the hollow across his cheek - the pain had long gone but the trauma remained with him. The burning pain as the cold blade digging his way into his flesh, it was not something easily forgotten, which he curses himself for that. Sherry didn't know whether she could cry or not hearing his story behind that scar that became his trademark; the only thing to differentiate between his father and himself.

How could anyone do this to him?

She hadn't realized when she had gotten so close to the Prince that she was already sitting beside the bench facing the grand piano. The look he cast to the instrument was forlorn and shallow, clearly his mind was still in the snowy ground where his blood and his belief had shed.

His finger touched a few notes again, the short tune was meant to be random but it came out melodious and harmonious. "He was about to reach my jaws that I started to fight back. I snapped the ropes up my wrist and I gave him one." Next, he glared at his formerly brutalized knuckled, "And I avenge myself."

It was hard for her to believe how Jake defeated his enemy all by himself, then again, nothing was predictable when it comes to an angry man hunger for revenge. She had heard from the Queen before, after missing for weeks, The King sent help to the South and they found Jake eventually, only himself surrounded by the dead bodies of his former comrades in the village. The revolt team must have escaped when they witness Jake's dark side.

"The bastards were captured a month after I woke up. Dad offered that I may behead them one by one."

She gasped involuntarily.

"But I didn't do it... I walked away." He added after a regretful sigh.

"Why didn't you, Prince?"

A short second of silence. "Because I stopped caring anymore."

Something in his words must have struck himself that Jake turned his face away from her view. He shook his head twice and resentfully he admitted, "I stopped trusting everyone, because sooner or later you would only be betrayed or to be used like a string puppet. So I began distancing myself away from everyone - including my own mother and myself. Thus, I became the asshole that you see I was."

Was that a sob?

"The scar haunted me every night. So much that I began to fear that even my own mother would betray me too. But I... I didn't know I failed her. Of all people, I didn't trust my own mother! I should have known better that... she loved me the most all along."

"Even now when she's gone, she never get the chance to know."

She made no comment of the resentment and the regret etched in his voice, Sherry was more preoccupied with how Jake was acting right now - the subtle rise and fall of his shoulders, the way he kept his face away from her as if he was hiding from her.

Gently, as gentle as the touch of a feather, the woman reached out for the side of his face with her agile fingers and was silently glad that Jake take no action to push her away. She could tell how tense Jake was, his jaw stiffen as she carefully drawing his chin so that she could see him.

Tears.

Breathlessly, she gasped in awe. He was like a totally different person in her plain view right now. The red rims of his always cold blue eyes, the faltered look of his always tough demeanor. She simply could not believe it. The ego he always withheld as a steel heart bad guy shattered before her very eyes just like that. To say that he was not embarrassed was a lie, Jake tried to shun himself away from her but her fingers locked onto his chin firmly that he would be going nowhere.

"I miss her, Sherry. I miss her."

Now she understand what Gabrielle meant when she said that there was never love lost in Jake. He had locked away his love for anything for so long that he had forgotten what it felt like to love.

Tears prickling down the side of her face too and she stroked his cheek, his scar that served as his constant reminder. How she had wanted to make it disappear.

He wanted to pull himself away again to spare himself from the tears flowing from his pores but Sherry kept him still in her hands. thumbs brushing away the salty moisture on his face.

To her, the display of his emotion did not indicate his weakness, but he was a better man than he was.

He pulled her in then, wrapping both his arms around her petite flush and tucked her head securely beneath his chin.

"You are all I have left now." He was begging her, he made point that he had no one else left to trust but her. "Don't you ever leave."

"I won't." She whispered back into his neck. Arms around his shoulder just as tightly. It was a promise she made to keep.

* * *

After Albert Wesker had presented his final red rose to his wife, it was Jake Wesker's turn to present his white rose as a filial son to his mother.

Sherry stood by him silently as the choir sang and the Queen was laid to rest in the earth of the Palace.

The apprehension in his eyes were no longer present as she had seen him, it was replaced by his new determination.

Jake will live up to his mother's wishes.

* * *

**A.N: I finished this in time for an update just for today, 1st of July (my time here is 1st of July). Hey, today is the day that Sherry and Jake will be getting out of the underwater facility in China. I thought it should be yesterday (30th of June) since they will be getting out of the hospital/lab/casino/whatever. But my injuries prevent me from doing so... =.=**

**Shoutout to my sister for helping me beta so that I can update this with minimal typos! XD  
**

**Oh, and did I mention that this fic will be seeing its ending soon? Perhaps chapter 25 or something, after I reevaluate all my plans, chapter 30 is not possible. :( Just a heads up.**

**Next update will take me a while like this one but I am getting a lot better, I promise. When I do, mach speed I will write.:)**

**RFF!**


	23. Chapter XXII: By My Name

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.  
**_  
Chapter XXII: By My Name_

* * *

_'It's Jake.' - Jake Muller_

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle**

Time passed quickly since the Queen was gone - or at least to some people who paid no mind to the Queen - some counted every day she was gone.

Jill Valentine lost her status as the Queen's personal stewardess ever since Gabrielle was gone. Wesker took pity on her and he refused to demote her, claiming that she had done her duty well up until now. Instead, Wesker allowed her to remain in her position and everyone was to treat her as such like before. However, Jill must now too take on the same duty as Claire to maintain the Palace which the latter was elated for the extra help from her best friend.

Jake Wesker, for an instance. It was the thirtieth day since he first counted and throughout these days, few people notice the drastic change in him. Unlike most who thought that the Prince who waste the rest of his days drowning in ale, General Redfield and General Kennedy were pleasantly surprised that the Prince consulted them steadily; all for one purpose: To learn.

Economics, states of affair, the militia, diplomacy, even the interior of the Palace - anything involved politics and everything that his King father did. Jake was preparing for the day when he will be a part of the court, and he will be voicing his own opinion and the Senator had nothing to say about it.

There was a reason why Jake decided that he will find these two men to tutor him: Sherry.

It was her suggestion that he would start from them, convincing that these two Generals who be trustworthy enough: General Kennedy being her savior and General Redfield being the brother (in-law) of her savior, not to mention that both were good men.

Although there was still one problem that Jake still try to find a solution: about his and Sherry's relationship. They were being too discreet about their relationship that the others label them as ambiguous, they can't even hold hand in the vicinity of others. He knew that Sherry was still doubtful of them establishing their status - not that she doubted if Jake would be the right guy for her - she feared the impact of them being together, nothing will change the fact that she was a nobody and Jake was the future King of Raccoonia.

Sherry still couldn't get over the fact that there was a huge gap between them.

Tonight, it was his opportunity to change her point of view.

It was a night of another heavy rainstorm that Sherry hurdles herself away in her own bed. Tucking the sheets above her head and covered her ears so that it would drown out whatever noises outside. The occasional flashes made her cringed, and she cower herself under her pillow so that she couldn't see. It was cold and dark for her to handle.

In conjunction with the deafening crackles of the thunder, that was why Sherry couldn't hear at all the sound of her door opening and closing. She was frightened enough, more so when a hand grabbed her shoulder that Sherry curled herself even more, "W-Who's there?" She shrieked, hoping that the occupant next door could hear her. She tried to tear her arm away from the assailant.

"Shh... it's me, Supergirl."

The low whisper made Sherry's resistant ceased completely. She felt the sheet tugged away from her head so that she could see her surroundings, it was pitch-black, but she could make out his large build and his short hair. She had meant to ask why was he here in her room but Jake commanded her to scoot over in which she obliged.

Jake slid into the cover next to hers with Sherry with the woman gauging his next movement, until he pulled her in with him that her head made contact with his... bare chest. The hot skin sent flushes to her cheek and she tensed instantly when she realized that the Prince was _naked_ up top.

"P-Prince..." Her words stuck in her throat. The heat was making her dizzy.

"Shut up, Sherry. I had no intention to leave and you're not going to stop me."

The next flash of lighting made her wince again and this time, Jake got her. He entwined his legs with her shorter ones and carefully slipped on arm over her waist and the other into her hair, shushing her quietly. Sherry surrendered, and she pressed her cheek close to his heart while her arms wound themselves around her shoulders. God he felt so wonderful.

"I hate being a Prince." His sudden statement made her eyes snapped open and she pulled away slightly. He didn't know if she could see his smiling but he stroked her hair as he continued, "Now I hate it even more."

"Why would you think like that, your Highness?" She asked.

He sighed softly, breath fanning her bangs and he kissed her there, "All because of you."

She had meant to say more but he kept her silenced by placing his finger over her lips.

"Don't you think it was what keeping us like this, Sherry? Nobody even know if we are an item... Heck, you never even had called me by my name even once."

"Prince, I—"

"It's Jake." He stated firmly, "Call me."

She shuddered, hands shaking behind his shoulder as she swallowed, "...J-Jake." She cursed herself for purring his name. But it made him happy that he smirked and ordered her to say it again, until she was comfortable doing so. So, she called him over and over again to the time when she finally get his name right without her word stuttered or her jaws tremble.

"Very good... Now I want you to call me that every time, is that clear?"

"But—"

"I will leave immediately if you refuse to obey."

He felt her tugging him, trying to held onto him, "No.. no, don't leave... Jake."

Who would?

Jake chuckled as he returned her embrace with the same force she applied to him and he pressed a fervent kiss to her forehead which made her shivered. But there was still one thing he intended to do... Jake leaned away slightly so he could get into eye level with Sherry. He knew she was trying to gauge his next movement and this time, he surprised her.

He pressed his lips on hers.

It was soft and gentle like feather, Jake subtly tasting her and was glad that she didn't push him away; instead she was returning the favor. Contemplating whether he should push past the line, his questions were answered when he felt her hot tongue licking at his bottom lips. He growled and rolled himself on top of her.

"I always wanted you to see me not as a Prince." He breathed once they pulled away for breaths, staring down onto her was breathtaking, "See me as a man, Sherry."

She placed both palms on the side of his cheeks and smiled, "I always see you as one. And you are a wonderful man, Jake. You are becoming the man everyone wants you to be. What _I_ want you to be."

Sherry pulled him down for another kiss, shivers shot up her spine when she felt Jake's fingers lingered over her thin layer of clothing. "Jake..." Her eyes were alight with everything he wanted to see in her.

"Kiss me."

* * *

She woke up with a stir and realized promptly the empty cold spot beside her bed. The day was still dark but it had brightened slightly that she could see the blue out her pulled curtain. Her legs curled that her knees touched her chest... why did it seemed so cold this morning unlike any other day?**  
**  
Sherry groggily sat up, the sheets falling off from her chest. Then she gasped when the chilly breeze assaulted her full front and that's when she realized that she was thoroughly _exposed. _She heard the door creaked and she squeaked, entering no other than Jake Wesker himself with a loppy grin on his face, still in his same attire last night without a cloth on top.

"Morning, Supergirl. Sleep well?" He smirked wryly, clearly enjoying his view.

Flustered, Sherry covered herself up to her chest with the blanket. Luckily the room was still not brightened or else he could see the redness coloring her face. She heard water splashes then, when she turned to look over what was happening, she finally noticed the little candles under the tin bathtub in the middle of her room and steam coming out from the tub.

Jake had made a bath for her.

"Pri—" His brow knitted disapprovingly. "J-Jake, you... shouldn't have done that... what if anyone sees you and they thought that I—"

Jake discarded the bucket by setting it aside and hovered to her bed, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on her lips to silence her. The expression was priceless, "Relax, Supergirl, no one was around back then, it was only wee of the morning." He chuckled and kissed her again, "And I think it's time I prepare the bath for you today, since that was what you do everyday."

"I'm sorry for troubling you, Jake."

Nose scrunched, he huffed, "Nah, it wasn't a big deal drawing the water for me. I only need three trips and I am done. Two at a time." She smiled, it only made sense for him since he was so buffy and all. He could lift an adult horse no problem at all.

"So... umm... can you?" She gestured to her blankets, to show that she was indecent underneath and she needs Jake to turn away somewhere. The man frowned at her, eyeing at the offending piece of thread before glaring at her again.

"Who said you are going in alone?"

Her eyes widen.

"I'm sure it's big enough for two."

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle**

Sherry insisted that she will still be calling him by the usual 'Prince' and 'Your Highness' in the presence of others, although she did promised that she will oblige him to call him by his name whenever she find it suitable, as if, like last night. Jake made emphasis that if she didn't keep up with her promise, there will be consequences to pay.

So far, only a handful knew of their relationship was official: Piers Nivans being the first, then Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield Kennedy (from Jill), General Redifeld (from his sister), General Kennedy (from Chris) and a few of Sherry's close friends (courtesy of General Kennedy).

Jake and Sherry were on their way to see Chris again until Claire came up to them hastily.

"Prince... Lady Graham—"

Jake quirked an eyebrow. He thought that Ashley had left with with Simmons before the funeral. He hadn't seen her in a while that he had nearly forgotten her. Perhaps she had heard too about his and Sherry's establishment that she was too embarrassed to see him.

"She will be departing to Tall Oaks in the next hour. The Lady wishes to see you," she breathed, "and Sherry."

"Me?"

Claire ignored the interruption, "The Lady was supposed to stay a little while longer but she received a news from Tall Oaks that she have to return immediately. "

"Lord Simmons has passed last night. Die by fire in his own study."

They were equally shocked by the sudden news too, Derek Simmons was just having a ball in this very castle two weeks ago, and the next instant he was too gone. Sherry could imagine how the Harper sisters would rejoice to hear that the bastard had burnt to death.

So, they went over to the front castle where the castle gate is and there were horses and a few guards stood ready for Lady Graham, preparing to leave. Even from a distance, they could tell that Ashley was visibly saddened by the sudden passing of her godfather. Emily was standing next to her with a duffelbag of belongings.

When Jake came over to the orphan , she greeted him as usual but she was weary.

"You are going back home so soon?" He asked.

Ashley nodded with a sad smile, "Yes, Lord Simmons had passed and I must be there for him." She shrugged, "I thought... I wanted to say goodbye because I will not know if I can ever return to this Palace anymore."

"What do you mean, I thought you can come and go as you please?" Jake added.

Ashley shook her head solemnly, "That was because my godfather was Lord Simmons. And now that he was no more, I am sure that the House of Simmons will collapse without him. Need to find myself a place to stay when that time comes."

"What about your stepmother, that lady with short hair who always wears red?"

"You mean Ada Wong?" She sneered, "She left as soon as my father's body was recovered from the ashes."

Jake always hated Ashley's bratty nature, but now he couldn't but to feel sorry to hear that her family had now collapse with the lost of their pillar of strength, Lord Derek Simmons. Ashley Graham was the only one left in the House of Simmons, whom he was sure that she couldn't handle very well on her own, now that even that Wong lady had fled too.

"Hey," He said, softly, "if you need anything at all, you can just tell us."

"Thank you, your Highness... And Sherry?"

The aforementioned stuttered when the Lady suddenly called her name. Sherry had still her own hostility to Ashley after the incident they had in the Palace, hoping that she would forget it soon. To her relief, Ashley gave her a smile mirroring to the one she gave to Jake, "Take care of the Prince, okay?"

Their friendship might have stretched for a little while with all the dramas in between but it wasn't too late to always start one.

"Certainly."

* * *

**King's Study, Afternoon**

"I've heard that Simmons is dead." Empty as it sounded, even Krauser could sense the glee in the King's statement when Krauser went to visit him that noon, and to run an errand for the King too. Albert stared out to the lake through the glass and relished in the sight; the water seemed to sparkled now that the thorn inside him had been removed permanently.

His boots thudded as Albert walked to Krauser who had both his arms lifted, presenting a letter with a lipstick mark pressed onto the envelope - the name of the recipient was obviously himself.

_Heard the news already, your Highness? Simmons is dead. He wasn't at all pleased with this little surprise you planned for him, not when he learned that Edonia will never be his, nor his life again. But I'll say that most of all he resented, was that the fact that I was never his, because he cursed his God for being cruel to him. Flattering._

_As planned, Simmons died by succumbed to the venom you asked me to invent for him; sadistic if you ask me - to see him as his insides rot before his prominent death - but that will be double the payment. And to burn every documented archives in his study like you had insisted me no matter what? Well, your Majesty, triple of the payment won't be a trouble for you now, hmm?_

_I will meet with General Krauser again with the payment. He's pretty interesting the last time I've seen him at Simmons' last party..._

_Oh, I have delivered your last message to Simmons before his last seconds. He had a reply for you; 'Go to hell, Wesker.'_

_That will be all then. See you._

The letter ended with another lipstick mark.

"Do not play with fire, Simmons. You will only burn yourself." He echoed after, those were the words he wished that he could say to Simmons himself but having a woman to refer the message for him. Another dark laughter followed, it was as if to tell that Simmons Albert would be having the last laugh in the end.

Krauser bent his head further below for his eyes to avoid meeting with the King's sadist ones.

"Now, about Ada Wong..." Albert said as a matter of factly, "I supposed she deserved her reward after all. She'd delivered a wondrous job."

"But sir, your Majesty," Albert raised a brow at the hint of skepticism in Krauser, "Is she trustworthy enough to keep the secret?"

Albert didn't respond immediately, but the pause showed no reluctant in Wesker, "Ada Wong is no simple woman, Krauser. She knew what she is doing so the worry will be unnecessary. You are to deliver her reward just as requested." Without turning to look at the unsatisfied General, Wesker gave him a small nod of reassurance and added just for his sake, "If she showed any signs, you may eliminate her as you please."

It would be Albert's initial plan to do so to. Trying as she may to lay low, Ada Wong had her own infamy in the underworld of being a a vexing - yet unpredictable assassin who had a clean sweep of record having never to fail her assignment. Her alignment never stayed in one side, as Wong never pledge her service to anyone, never stayed in one place for long, never used the same method to accomplish her assassination.

Never would she decline a job given to her.

In other words, she was a threat to him sooner or later.

It's best if he will tie all the loosened knots together if he would ever get the supremacy he craved for.

The loyal knight gave a bow to his King and easily accepted his order.

"I shall see to it. Worry not, your Majesty."

Once the General was dismissed, leaving the King of Raccoonia alone in his study, Albert went over to his desk, bend his body down to where the bottom drawer is and searched through the contents - one piece old old, yellowing folded in half paper. There were no words in there, just a drawing that Albert seemed to held resentment for.

Red serpent.

"Your sacrifice is not in vain, my friend."

* * *

**Courtyard,** **Afternoon**

"I'm glad to see that you fare better, Jill."

She nodded slightly at the compliment, a smile adorned on her face. Jake and Sherry had decided to pay the late Queen's stewardess a visit after she had somewhat 'demoted' to what she was now, despite that the King stated that her status as one remain permanent. Jill had resorted herself to be cleaning with the regular maids although she knew her position the same as Claire Redfield. The ladies honored her as such.

"Well, your Highness, I am too glad to see that you too fare well. Especially with Sherry, your Highness. I suppose the two of you were official since last night?"

"Wait, Jill..." Sherry's face redden, "Y-You knew?"

The brunette snorted, she waved her hands dismissively, "Chris was escorting me back to my room last night and we happened to pass by your room... and we heard... noises."

Oh, the looks that Chris and Piers keep making to each other at the training that morning! And how they tried to avoid gazes with the pair at all times. No wonder Piers faltered so easily to Jake on the training, he was distracted! Sherry cupped her face in embarrassment and Jake was not disturbed at all, in fact, he was grinning back at Jill and nodded.

"Oh, Sherry. You have nothing to be ashamed about! We are all happy for the both of you." Jill giggled at the younger woman.

Just then, enter another bulky man that all knew well. Chris Redfield's armored boot went clunking down the wooden floor, amused by the whole situation. Sherry's already scarlet face brightened when Chris threw her and Jake a meaningful smile. "Having fun with the young lady I see." He commented gruffly, bowing to the Prince and he received a nod in reply.

"What brings you here, Redfield?"

The latter explained that he was there to visit Valentine too, in which the woman complained that the General had been spending too much time on her, it was already the fifth visit he had paid to her in that day. Jill insisted to the General already that she had already gotten over herself.

"I don't believe you." Chris countered, waving off Jill's insistence, "I will still be seeing you later on."

Jake smirked, "See that, Supergirl? We aren't the only lovebirds going on around here." He tugged Sherry by her arm and nudged her to the exit, "C'mon, let's get outta here. Seeing these two is enough to make us going all sappy."

After the two younger pair left, leaving only Redfield alone with Valentine, all the man could say is this.

"The Prince said that on purpose."

"I agree. He knew about us too already."

With a small smile, Chris leaned in and kissed Jill on her temple, "So how've you been, Jill?"

* * *

**Kennedy's Residence, Night**

General Leon Kennedy went nowhere for tonight. His wife insisted that he will not be leaving the house with the hail outside, winter is nearing that the weather turned bad recently. Leon had a coat on, sitting alone by the dining table while waiting for Claire to emerge from the kitchen with his supper. The lousy wind blistering on his window made sleeping difficult for the husband and wife.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

"You done yet, Claire?" He leaned back against his chair, tipped his head over to see the red-hair as the woman worked with the stove. He heard a huff in reply and he smirked, teasing off his wife was lots of fun.

That was until he heard heard a sharp bang upstairs where their room was.

Both stopped with what they were, Claire turned the stove off as her eyes trailed upward to the same direction where Leon had. He came to a stand, thumbed to the ceiling and ask for his leave, "Must be the hail blown the window off, I'll check it out."

"Alright. Make it fast, we don't want the rain to ruin the bed sheets."

He was already a few steps ahead when he gave is wife a reply. Taking two steps at a time to ascend the spiral staircase, the General made his way across the hall where his bedroom was. The door was open, and he remembered that it was always closed.

Leon was on the doorway when he froze over.

A dark silhouette sitting on his window. Short hair, feminine legs crossed over the frame as Leon draw his sword from his waist, shouting out his warning to whoever it was.

He fidgeted when the figure turned over so that her feet touched the carpet inside the room, she made no move to stand and to this point, Leon had no idea who it was intruding his house.

Assassin?

Shit, he need to warn Claire...

"Hello there, Sir Kennedy. We meet again."

A woman. It was a woman. However, Leon had not relaxed his vigilance and glared holes into her, the dark obscured his view from identifying the figure. He drawled when she finally landed her feet onto the carpet and came to a stand. Leon threatened her that he will attack but she ignored him, walking over to the corner where the candle is and lit it up.

Now he could see her face.

His stance slackened, "...Hey, you are Simmons' woman."

She smiled, her red lipstick shone on the dim candlelight, "It's Ada. Ada Wong." Casually she took a seat on the bed and crossed her legs sultrily again, "And by the way, I am not Simmons' woman, Sir Kennedy. Not ever."

Claire better not see this.

"Why are you here?" He demanded, praying that Claire will remain downstairs somehow.

"Just passing by." She replied nonchalantly, "And... to drop off a gift to you."

Per said, Ada pressed a package flat onto the table into what seemed to be a piece of paper. She gave it a small pat, beckoning Leon to accept the 'gift' but the man made it clear that he will not, unless she back away. So she did, Ada waved her hand casually at him as she returned to where she used to enter the house. Her legs dangled off the window, out to the rainy night and was ready to leave the place.

"Oh, before I forget..." her short hair swayed against the wind when she turned her head to him one last time, "Simmons' death wasn't an accident. It was foul play."

"...You are the one who murdered him?"

She smiled, tearing her eyes away from his and searched at the dark, "Yes and no. He died by my hands, yes. But it wasn't really my intention to want him... not to be alive anymore. Well, go on and open the gift I left you, I am sure you'll find something there."

At this point, Leon was more confused than to be alert to the mysterious intruder. She posed to threat to him, but she offered him information, "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Simply because I think you are cute." She winked.

And dropped down the building.

"Wait!"

Leon chased after her trail, peering down the window, Ada seemed to vanish like soot. There was no longer movements down the ground, nor any sign of where Ada headed towards to.

She was no simple woman. Chasing her would be pointless, he thought.

As dictated, Leon approached where the 'gift' where Ada left him and indeed it was only letters. Picking both up, one had a lipstick mark on the seal of the envelope, from Ada Wong herself, he assumed.

And the other...

"The king's handwriting..."

Meant for Derek C. Simmons, The King wrote it personally to the recently deceases powerhouse. It wasn't the recipient that made Leon aghast, but it was the date that made Leon all the more eager to reveal the content.

The date was at least twenty years ago.

Perhaps this was something to say why the King feared the House of Simmons?

He had heard footsteps ascending the stairs that Leon quickly hidden the letters behind his coat. Right at the moment after he had concealed the paper underneath him, Claire poked her head into the room with a questioning gaze, "Is something matter, my husband? I heard noises up here and you hadn't came down-"

He considered for a while. Claire shouldn't be troubled by matters like these, much less involved in it And he knew just one perfect person he should look to in this case.

Her brother.

Finally, with a gentle smile, Leon turned to his wife and kissed her.

"It was nothing."

* * *

**A.N: I'm back! No more two fingers horror! XD Not fully okay but I'm okay to write again! Period.**

**Now, I am on full rush to catch up with this fic! It's been a week or so already since the last update so here it is. :) How's the Shake in this chapter appeals to you? And looks like we are closing in onto Albert's little secret. :)**

**So... RFF! :)**

**And dare I say again: I. AM. BACK.**


	24. Chapter XXIII: Discovery

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Chapter XXIII: Discovery_

* * *

_'I heard that you argued with the King... about us.' - Sherry_

* * *

**Front Castle, Morning**

"Come in."

General Leon Kennedy took a deep, heaving breath. Carefully he pushed the door to the Grand General's office open, inside was Chris Redfield; studying a map of Raccoonia with several red and blue miniature flags scattering around the landscape. His expression was hard, picking a blue flag and move it to another position, then shook his head and return it to its original spot, "What brings you here, brother in law?" He greeted, his attention solely on the map.

"Brother," Leon paused, unsure of how to begin with, "I was visited by Simmons' concubine, Ada Wong."

Intrigued, Chris stopped on what he was doing and his eyes searched for Leon's.

The latter knew that the Grand General was listening so he proceeded, "I was with your sister last night. Wong infiltrated my room and... left me something." His hand searched inside his breast pocket, pulling out the 'gift' that Ada left for him last midnight. "This is the letter from his Majesty to Simmons. And the other newer one was from Ada Wong." He handed them to Chris for examination, and the General agreed on how aged the one written from the King, the paper felt brittle in his hand and there were brown spots on the envelope.

"Have you examine its content?" Chris inquired and Leon negated him.

He asked Leon to lock the door first. Kennedy did as told and Chris carefully uncover the content of the first aged envelope. His chubby fingers removed the letter from the envelope and the contents were not as damaged as the envelope.

Luckily, the words were still eligible.

"It was dated back to at least twenty-five years ago." Chris reminded of the date of the letter, "It was the time before the late King had chosen his successor to take over Raccoonia."

"The late King?"

"King Oswell E. Spencer. You still hadn't join the knighthood at that moment. I was still only a regular knight back then, and the current King Albert Wesker is the Grand General before me." Chris elaborated, "It was confusion in the castle back then, because the kingdom had lost its order. And King Spencer was too elderly himself to lead the country anymore. Having no children of his own, the late King had to choose his successor between his most trusted followers."

"He had three candidates back then." Chris summarized. And the letter had torn open for them to see.

_Derek,_

_My men will send you... 'witnesses' as I had told you. You are to proceed as instructed, dispose the two so that they will be forever gone from the face of Raccoonia. Now with the two of them gone, rest assured that the throne will be only me to ascend, now that the old King had no one else left to leave his Kingdom to._

_As promised, once I had ascended to be the ruler of Raccoonia, you can assure that the House of Simmons will be benefited as well._

_Tall Oaks shall be yours if you executed you obligation without flaw._

_I will await for you good news._

Albert Wesker.

"Brother Chris? Is something matter?"

Leon snapped Chris out of his conscience when Chris stared blankly at the end of the letter. His hand floated back to the desk, the letter rested against the mahogany surface. "Perhaps... perhaps it was Wesker...?"

The minor general called out for his brother in law again with Chris suddenly slammed his fist against the desk, creating a large crack in the middle.

"Leon, do you remember when I said there were three candidates for the kingdom?" He nodded, "One of them was Albert Wesker. Before the final vote was cast by the late King, the other two disappeared without a trace, and the King was dead soon after. In the end, the current King, Albert Wesker, he ascended the throne by default."

"Wait..." Leon took hold of the letter again and reread it from top to bottom, "Are you saying that... King Wesker schemed with Simmons in the process?"

"Exactly."

He blinked, "What about the letter from Wong?""

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle, Morning**

She had woken up not in her own room, but in a even bigger one than she remembered to be hers. Even the sheets smells different than her usual distinctive floral scent, it was... muskier, like dried-out sweat. She stirred slightly and frozen completely when she felt movements behind her back, but relaxed as soon as she felt strong hands stroked her flat belly and kissed her on the back of her neck.

"You awake now, sleepy-head?" The witty comment was complemented with a soft chortle. Then another shower of kisses down her back, her arm, and to her spine - sending tingles all over her and Sherry squirmed in the fit of laughter.

"No fair, Jake. You are the one that worn me out."

The complained died when Jake pulled her to him as squashed her back against his firm chest, "I remember that. I pulled you into my room and mauled you."

She blushed all over, "J-Jake..."

He sighed as he kissed the shell of her ear and bit her earlobe gently.

"I like it when you call my name." He pressed his exclamation by using more force on his teeth, making the woman in his arm squealed, "I just wish you can call me that anywhere."

"You know it's not possible, Jake. I mean... we are in the castle and—"

He cut her off by stealing a kiss to her moving lips, "Yeah, I understand... But I'm gonna tell dad soon so—"

Their moment together was only interrupted by a set of knocking on the double door of his room. They sprang apart out of reflex, with Jake glaring at the door and Sherry sheepishly collected her underwear abandoned on the foot of the bed. He grunted, picking up his pants strewn on the floor along with the other clothing and put it on quickly.

Kissed her by the forehead lightly, Jake jumped off the bed and head to answer the door, leaving Sherry hiding her half-naked body underneath the sheets .

Excella had her hands folded neatly on her lap, a cheery smile on her face which Jake found disgust in her act.

"Good morning, your Highness." She greeted enthusiastically, "His Majesty sent me here to ask, if your Highness would join him in the court today."

Her eyes browsed onto Jake very naked upper torso which Jake failed to notice as he yawned and rubbed his scalp. It made her mouth water, it was just as gorgeous as the King's. "Mmm... Yeah. I will, I guess." His gaze hovered over his shoulder, which the woman hiding underneath the layers of sheets wished that he wouldn't, "But _we _need to clean up and get some grubs first."

"We?" The rustle of sheet behind the Prince made Excella subconsciously peered into the room where the bed was. The stain sheet curving perfectly to a petite frame and Sherry kept her face hidden from plain view, cursing the Prince innerly.

Excella gaped like a fish.

"Miss Sherry?"

The referred curled into a ball on the sound of her name. Jake grinned like an idiot at Excella, "She meant to say 'Hi'. Well, if you'll excuse us. We need to get changed."

"Oh." Was all the lecherous woman managed to say. Awkwardly, she took a step back and Jake shut the door behind him, pressing onto his stomach to stifle the barrage of laughter from escaping. Sherry could have sworn that she would hit the man with the pillow in hand if only he wasn't **the** Prince of Raccoonia. Worse, Jake actually found the situation to be funny than to be embarrassed unlike Sherry felt.

Until a realization hit her and her head snapped upward to see the Prince. "Oh my god, Jake... She is going to tell the King!"

Instead of an equally abashed expression from the Prince as she had hoped for, Jake calmly dressed himself and head for the basin for a wash of the face. Why would he be scared? He thought, it was his initial plan to break his father's bubble of his love life. If Gabrielle would accept Sherry, he was sure that Albert would be too.

She collected the remaining of her clothing and threw it on, all the while waiting for a reply from Jake. He was silent for a moment but decided to reveal his intentions anyway, "I want to tell dad either way. It's no big deal, Supergirl. He'll know sooner or later..."

She squeaked when Jake snatched her up from her hind and nibbled on her ear, "Besides, I couldn't wait until I can kiss you in front of everyone."

"J-Jake." She whimpered, his ministration quickly sapping her energy, leaving her legs wobbly.

He released her later on so that they could both change. When they were done donning on their everyday clothes, Jake was ready to leave. Well, not until Sherry held him a little by his forearm. The force wasn't enough to pull him back but Jake stopped for her anyway.

"Wait." she said, "I have something to give you."

He quirked an eyebrow, showing his interest to her. He saw her fumbled with the laces on the collar of her dress, fingers slipping beneath the clothing, unsnapping the garment she hid underneath.

Then she clasped her palms together into a sphere, "Here." It opened to reveal the little treasure inside, "This is the least I could do for you."

The golden locket.

Jake smirked, but he made no movements to accept her gift, "This is from your mother, Sherry. You don't have to give me anything. Plus," his fingered crept to her cheeks and stroke the warm skin there, "you give me more than I bargained for. You gave me the _faith_ to believe a person again. And we are not merchants, this is not an exchange of anything." Feeling bashful, Jake leaned in next to her ear and added in huskily, "You gave me _you _anyway. What more could I ask for?"

Sherry blushed furiously. But technically, he was right - Sherry had literally given her to him in every aspect - and she understand well that between her and Jake wasn't about the exchange of anything. She adored him not because she wanted any benefits from him, it's because she loved him; simple as that.

He was trying to remind her of that. He was being sweet.

"I know that, Jake..." Her lips quivered, "At least... will you keep this for me?"

Jake coy his head almost curiously, "Why?"

"Actually, I wanted to give this to you for coming this far, Jake. But since you won't accept it anyway, I was thinking if you could keep it safe for me. I...couldn't hid it beneath my clothing all the time."

He nodded, "That makes sense."

"So..." She offered again, "I could only trust you to keep this for me. Don't lose it please; it's my mothers."

This time, he accepted it for her sake. And he told her that it wouldn't be a problem to keep it safe with him, after all, he had a perfect place to keep.

The golden locket was a unisex article anyway so it suit him just fine.

He'll just gonna wear it.

* * *

Surely, expectantly, the woman did report to the King of whatever she witnessed that morning.

By the time that Jake walked to the dining hall that morning to break the bubbles himself, Albert was already seated with his cup of coffee.

Instead of a reaction he hoped for, he got the exact opposite.

Unlike the usual calm and collected King who had rarely thrown himself into a fit of rage (if ever), the moment that Jake step foot onto the threshold of the dining hall, Albert slammed his mug down the table. The impact not enough to shatter the porcelain container but enough to shake everyone inside the hall, including the expecting Excella.

Albert Wesker is **infuriated**.

Jake was silently glad that Sherry decided that she will see if Helena was okay.

"I've heard... that you are with the _slave girl_ now." He commented, his tone indifferent from any other day but Jake could tell that he was brewing inside.

"Her name is _Sherry._" The younger Wesker retorted, still on his feet, "And yup. We are together now."

The King gave a disapproving huff. Mist blowing out from his nostril where he exhaled and Albert picked up his beverage again.

"I disapprove that." He said simply.

"Heh, that not for you to decide—"

"She is just a _petty cleaning girl_."

"She is a _wonderful girl_—"

"I am your father. I said no."

"But mom gave me the green light."

Albert paused, eyes blinking several times before settling down his mug with a curious leer to his son, "Gabrielle said so?"

Jake smirked, "Long before you even knew."

"_Gabrielle said so._" The King repeated, but more affirmatively. It held resentment, for his wife to be so naive for making this decision. For the heir of Raccoonia to be with a slave girl was simply unacceptable in every aspect.

...But wasn't Gabrielle used to be one too?

But his words were final. Always. His son was no exception.

"Whatever the case is, my son. I disapprove of you to be with that slave."

Jake hadn't thrown his temper out the window yet, he breathed through his nose several times. _Not yet, _he thought, his angry issue won't solve anything, the matter will only get worse if he argue with his father."I disagree, father." The Prince stomached the flames in his pits.

"Jake." Albert repeated, "Nobody says no to me."

It was not long before Jake eventually snapped.

Snarling ferally down his kin, Jake slammed both his fist onto the table where Albert had his cup of coffee. The warm liquid spilled onto the table, and everyone present knows that t would be the time that they back away in case this pair of father and son got into trouble.

In which, they really did.

In matter of seconds, Albert was up his seat and his hand onto the collar of his son. Neither predicted that the argument would turn as violent as it is but neither cared. Both men trying to prove their superiority over the other as fist were exchanged and dodged.

The dining hall fight was fierce, both were equal men with equal strength, to Albert's surprise - he had low expectation of his son's ability as a real fighter. It was Albert's own experiences in the battlefield that overpowered his son that Albert caught hold of Jake's arm and throw him over his shoulder. Next, his hand reached for Jake's neck to suppress his feral son.

A shine on Jake's neck caught Albert's amber eyes.

Red serpent from a golden locket.

Instinctively, Albert ripped the necklace from Jake's neck and inspected the object; his eyes showed disbelief. Far as he remembered, his son had never possess this piece of article with him. In the same flash, it was torn from his hand and it was no other than Jake who did that.

Jake's eyes were of a predator, he was angry that his father had ruined the pendant that his lover gave him only that morning.

"Who gave that to you?" Albert demanded anxiously. The rebellious Prince refused to answer as he stomped away from the hall without a word.

It was time for Excella to step in.

"Sir," she said once the Prince was away from the hall, "It was the slave girl's."

"Sherry?"

She nodded confidently, almost proud of herself, "I've seen it with her during the ball. I remember it because it was the only piece of jewelry the slave had with her."

**"SIR!"**

One knight barged into the hall, panting for breaths, the knight had run here from wherever he were. Albert was displeased that he was interrupted but allowed the knight to explained himself either way.

"Report yourself." Albert demanded, his voice scornful.

"Sir..." He breathed only once, "General Krauser is assassinated!"

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle, Afternoon**

_"Surely it would look like a clean arrow to the throat, your Majesty. But... his blood was ink black. I suspect that he was poisoned prior to his actual death."_

_"Poison you say, Doctor Chambers?"_

_"Yes, your Majesty. Poison, a lethal one. One that could claim even someone as powerful as General Krauser himself. The poison doesn't out right kill the victim, but weaken them first. I suppose the assassin spare the General from a painful death by an arrow to the throat."_

The King didn't need proof, nor did he need evidence. He knew well of whom the assailant might be, he knew well the poison used to kill the Jack Krauser. The poison was tailored by the assassin herself, per Wesker's personal request to be used against Simmons' before his death.

A slow working poison - one that torment the affected before his or her inevitable death - so lethal even the chemist claimed that there will be no possible antidote could be produced. He recalled the moment when she tested the poison in front of the King, the unlucky prisoner rotted slowly before falling to his knees, coughing out ink-colored blood out his purple lips so frantically and... stilled. That was how the King wished Simmons to die.

Albert was more than satisfied with her work that his offer for a sample was rejected. In which now Albert had the bottle sitting in front of him, right on his desk, complemented with a piece of letter topped with the same arrow that killed General Jack Krauser.

The amber liquid was like a mockery to the King as it sat there, emanating a strange hue.

"Ada Wong."

Albert gritted the name between his teeth. How he had wished now that he could feed this poison back to the owner, drop by drop.

_Good day, Your Majesty._

_I suppose that Jack Krauser is gone by now. A shame that I have to kill him, he was such an interesting man to meet. An even terrible shame that I knew his intention before his death; he wished to quiet me forever for your sake, which I found him very loyal indeed. Krauser was just a little too late to discover the fact that crossing me was not something he supposed to have on his wishlist._

_We shouldn't talk about a dead man now, shan't we? How about we talk about you, your Majesty?_

_Before I burn Simmons' study to the ground, I found an interesting discovery beneath the documents left behind by the late Simmons. It was a surprise to find out your dirty little secret, your Majesty. To think that you want Simmons' death was not only for him to stop blackmailing you, but for you to silence him once and for all._

_Surely you won't mind if I have my time around Simmons' secrets before I destroy them? I suppose you do. Since you are once my employer, Albert, I guess it's only fair if I left a compensation: If you thought that all you knots had been tied, you aren't. Killing Simmons isn't enough._

_Remember the woman that you had sent to chase after for over twenty years? Killing her off wasn't enough too. Not when she had an already grown-up daughter._

_In fact, that one last knot resides in your castle all along._

_A good girl, she is._

_Oh... And be reminded that you will not be the only one to know of this. Soon, someone will too learn of this fact. Time is ticking, your Majesty._

_I hope that this compensation was enough to close the deal between the two of us, Albert. Good luck._

_Ada_

"A grown up daughter?" He whispered aloud.

Now he remembered the red serpent around Jake's neck, where it once originated. The red serpent was the symbol of his rival family, as well as the closest friend of Albert's. Albert leaned back against his seat, reminiscing the time when he and this particular friend rises in ranking together. He was the best general while his friend was the best strategist commanding the battlefield. In only matter of time, together, they both became the late King's left and right men.

Until that eventful day when everything changed.

Now he understood why he felt familiarity with that fragile, timid woman who came to his castle months ago. That golden blonde hair truly belongs to her late father.

"William—"

His lament was not of a remorseful one, but of grudges and scorn.

"Is this yours and Annette's punishment to me? Even after your death, you still have to send your daughter to seduce my son and to turn against me?"

With one final sigh, Albert lifted the bottle with amber liquid into his hand. His desire to use it against the owner of this poison had disappeared, only to be replaced with the intention to use it against the child of his long-lost friend.

The child who had Jake Wesker seduced head over heel. The child who had Jake Wesker defy his own father. The child whom her father he **murdered.**

"_Sherry Birkin_."

* * *

**Castle Walls, Night**

"I heard that you argued with the King... about us."

They decided that they will not be staying in their room tonight, it was the final night before winter. And Jake wished that he could see the autumn night one last time before he will have to wait another year. Thus, there they were, hurdled together with each other up the high walls of the castle. With Jake's front pressed so tightly against her back, both forgot what cold was.

And both remember how Jake first tried to ignore Sherry the first day she followed him up here.

He hated her at first. He hated everyone. But then, out of nowhere, she changed her.

Which was why he had her in his arms tonight.

"He was an ass." He kissed her cheek, "I don't give a shit about what he said."

Sherry rested her head on his chest with a sigh, "You are starting to sound like when I first met you. Curse words all over."

"It's not something that I can help with, the words came automatically. It ain't my fault." He chuckled quietly.

She gave no reply, all she wanted to do now was to relish in what she had now. To be in Jake's arm, that was all she ever wanted.

Because she knows if the King didn't approve of them, no one could change it. Not even Jake. The King's order was absolute, if they were not be together, they never will. Maybe one day, the King will summon her and he will ask her to pack her things and to leave the castle. Sent her somewhere faraway that Jake wouldn't find her ever.

"Trust me, Sherry. I will find a way to make you mine somehow. Dad wouldn't be a problem for me to achieve that." There was desperation in his tone, and to top it off with a tighter hold of his.

Exhaling, she nodded, and kissed him. To say that she didn't believe him was an understatement. She knew of Jake's actual capabilities, he was a man able to change things now that he himself had discover his own ability. She just hope that she was right to believe him - because she had never wanted to leave him.

She fell asleep in his arms right when the first blanket of snow fell on the first winter night of them together, hoping that the moment would last forever.

Little that they know of the darkness brooding in onto them.

To Sherry.

* * *

**A.N: I decided to update today because it is my birthday! My time here is 15th July 2013... so yeah. Legit. :)**

**So now that Albert knew of Sherry's identity, next chapters will reveal more the stories behind it. This is what I've planned all along from the first chapter the I started on this story.**

**Oh, and to Lone Wolf Man , I've almost completed the challenge you gave me! On my way to word number 42... eight more and I am ready to go. XD**

**RFF! :)**

* * *

**Update: I want to thank MousseTrap567 for pointing out a few of my typos that I missed! :D Urgh... how did my beta (my sister) could have missed them? Thanks again!**


	25. Chapter XXIV: Spare No Mercy

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Chapter XXIV: Spare No Mercy_

* * *

_'Of course I knew her. Her name is Annette Birkin. The wife of my former best friend. The wife of whom I killed.' - Albert Wesker_

* * *

**Kennedy's Residence,** **Midnight**

_Hey, cute guy,_

_I assume that you have met with that big General before reading this, I'm bad when it comes to remembering names - is it Redfield? He seems to be an important person, so it's right for you to see him for this particular matter._

_How's Albert's letter to Simmons struck you? Weird, huh? Point proven, the fact is. Ever wondered why His Majesty was so munificent to Simmons that he presented Tall Oaks the first day that he ascended as the King of Raccoonia? Everyone know how careful the King was to his every plan, but why give such an important landscape to a man like Simmons?_

_And ever wondered why the King paid no mind to Simmons' death, even he was named the highest man in the King's honor?_

_As I said, I was there when Simmons die that night, I was the one who killed him, and true he died by my poison, but the poison was invented on behalf of King Albert Wesker._

_Albert was the one who wanted the death of Derek Simmons._

_And I... happened to came across a few things that I thought interesting - before I burn the whole thing down of course. The other gift I sent you was only a small part of it, there is a bigger surprise after all. The evidence that Albert asked Simmons to rid of, was actually the body of two men._

_One was his very own half-brother, and the other one was his best friend._

_For time being, that will be all I will tell you._

_See you tonight, cute guy. The same place I saw you last night._

Hour two after midnight.

Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield awaited patiently inside Leon's room as they stared out the window - wide-open - inviting an uninvited visitor. Earlier on the same day, Leon had insisted that Claire will be staying over in the Palce for the night as he and his brother had futile matter to be discuss with in his residence. Claire made no protest, not when Chris himself affirmed that he will be meeting his brother-in-law that night.

Tonight, they will be apprehending Ada Wong for questioning, and for the murder of Derek Simmons.

"Do you think that Ada Wong was telling the truth?"

The theory suggested by Kennedy went unanswered by the Grand General. To say that he believe Ada was a lie, she had not done a thing to gain anyone's trust. And she had just confessed murdering a nobility of the highest ranking, easily as a breath of air.

But the inferences that she suggested was far too... real. To even provide with a letter from twenty years ago, Ada could most likely be telling the truth.

"Hello, gentlemen."

They jolted to a stand when a sultry voice whist out the window. Ada Wong - dressed in crimson red - seated herself on the window pane the same manner she did last night , a sexy smile on her face, absolutely calm. How did she do that without attracting their attention? She was not disturbed when the two men draw their weapons from their sheathes, she was expecting them to be.

In his instant reflex, Chris charged to the woman in an attempt to subdue her.

But only a flick of her wrist and the burly man fell to his knees.

"Chris?!" Leon's intentions died to assist his brother-in-law. Chris was clutching onto the side of his neck and his face contorted of what of pain was. Damn, he couldn't feel his body anymore! If Leon wasn't holding onto him, his body would already hit the cold hard floor. For a split second, he feared that Ada had poisoned him.

"Do not worry, cute guy. It was only tranquilizer I gave him. The numb he fell will be gone in the next hour." She hopped off the pane and hovered towards the same chair she seated last night, "All I want was a little... business chat. Not a bloodshed, mind you, General Redfield."

Reluctantly, Leon placed Chris's demobilized body down the bed, the back on the headboard so that he could sit up. While Leon himself took a seat across Ada.

"I suppose the two of you had analysed the gift I sent you. Quite a surprise, wasn't it?" Her giggles shot shivers to their spines.

"Cut to the chase, Wong." Chris said flatly, "Tell us what you want."

She nodded once, wholeheartedly agree with Redfield's proposition. No point wasting anyone's time, she thought, not when Chris's numbing effect will be gone soon.

"Why, of course, Sir General. So, now I have more to tell you about." So, she began, "I assume that you have heard about the time when the previous King, Oswell Spencer elected his next successor?"

They confirmed her.

"There were three candidates, Sir William Birkin, Lord Alex Wesker... and of course, Albert Wesker. History recorded as the current King was elected by default when William and Alex went missing only three days before the death of King Spencer. Indeed, when the history recorded that the two went missing: the actual truth was that Albert murdered them."

"You do not have the proof, Wong." Chris interrupted impatiently, "How do we know if you are only making this whole things up to clear yourself?"

Ada shook her head impassively, clearly unaffected by Chris' threats when she asked himself to slow down.

"I don't need to clear my name. It was long dirtied than you'd imagine. Simmons' wasn't my first target after all. All I wanted to say is that all the evidence lies in the King's private little tower, it's only up to you to believe me or not."

The King's tower? Of course they knew of which. It was the one that no one had ever entered other than the King himself, not even Jake nor Gabrielle had ever set foot into it. Rumors that anyone that had stepped in there, only to have their bodies dumped from the small windows. Albert had his very own trusted men to guard the tower that anyone trespassing will be killed on sight. And the Generals were too loyal to dare to dig the King's privacy.

"That's not all." She suddenly spoke, bringing the two men into attention.

"The matter was not done even after the King had ascended the throne. Albert had still some loose knots left to tie, Simmons... and Birkin. Annette Birkin, William's wife—" Leon and Chris gave each other an eye, "—Sir Birkin was far more intelligent than he looked. He had discovered Albert's plan before the assassins reached him, so he had sent Annette away beforehand... And here's the best part,"

Their heart stopped.

"Annette Birkin was pregnant with Birkin's child by the time of her escape, which Albert was oblivious about. And she gave birth to a healthy baby girl in a village of Arklay mountains. Only twenty years later... Albert finally discovered Annette's hiding place and the same assassins were sent. But the child survived."

"Sir Birkin's daughter?" Leon gaped.

Chuckling softly out of amusement, Ada finally took the cue as her time to leave and made her way back to where she had entered, "Cute guy, do you remember a woman; running in the rain in the darkest night and claimed that she had lost her family on the same night? Does this ring a bell?"

It was as if he was struck by thunder that Leon's eye enlarged like a saucer.

"Sherry is Sir Birkin's daughter?!"

And she smiled.

"I suggest you pay a visit to the King's secret little tower. Now would be the best time... because it is very unguarded tonight."

As if on cue, Chris fell out from the bed. His whole body tingled with sensation and he started to feel his whole body again. His previously numb limbs finally returning back to his control. Ada gave Leon another smile, she had already expecting that the tranquilizer's effect would fade by now. She remained unmoved even when Chris had already coming back to his feet, knowing that his intention had now diverted not to herself but to another woman.

Sherry Birkin.

Redfield was reluctant to believe what Wong had said, to be truth, but her inferences was too real to not to true.

He didn't draw his Samurai Edge to her throat, but instead he approached the woman with a question of his own, "How did you know that the tower was unguarded?"

"Simple. Because I was there before I came here."

Leon was flabbergasted, "Then why wouldn't you have secured anything from there?"

Ada gave a soft laugh, "There's always something that it's better if you see for yourself. Trust me, it's an eye opener for you about the King."

By the time, Leon turned to look at Chris, he had gone from the door. The younger General sighed, no doubt that his brother in law had already making his way to the designated area.

Chris Redfield. Impulsive.

"You leaving too, handsome? I think I might stay here a little longer... It's chilly outside. Oh, is the kitchen downstairs? I might make myself some coffee..."

Leon smirked but he didn't comment anything on it, he made his hasty leave too to catch up with Chris.

As long as Claire didn't know, it should be okay for letting Ada had her coffee.

* * *

**King's study, Morning**

"Excella..."

The stewardess beside him bowed, readily accepting whatever order her King gave her. The King's expression was unusually solemn this morning, he was out his bed before the day even brighten and he was already in his study by the time the chamberlain brought him his breakfast. The coffee left to cool off in the morning wind and the toast went untouched by the man.

"I want you to bring me Sherry here. Now."

She gave him a quizzical look, "Was it of the Prince, your Majesty?"

"It is of something with much more importance." He growled at the woman, "And bring her to me alone. Without the Prince. At all cost."

The sultry stewardess dare not to question her master no more as she left the study without another word. Albert perked his ears, listening carefully that the footsteps grew fainter and fainter out the door. He glared darkly at the door, in just a few more minutes will be the moment of truth, and he was well-prepared for that.

When the hall was coast clear, Wesker stood from his desk.

"Hunk, Vector."

Two flashes of black swished behind the King out of nowhere and they instantly went to their knees before the King. They keep their head ducked underneath their cloaked bodies.

"It seemed that the two of you had... mistook the fact that Annette was alone."

"My apologies, my lord..." The first one spoke, the bass voice etched with resentment, "We didn't know that Birkin had a kin left behind."

"It was just like that day... when William had overlooked my plan beforehand and sent his wife away before the two of you reached him." Albert commented monotonously, "Now, it was Annette who had her daughter sent away before the two of you reach her. Talking about fate."

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle, Morning**

He shivered slightly under cold, wintry wind. It was the first morning of winter and Jake watched as the falling snow blanketed the ground. His boots were thick against the thin layer of smooth snow. The lake no longer illuminate its usual sparks when the sun shone upon it, now a sheen of light refracted on the fine layer of ice on the top of the lake.

He was alone.

Men and women chattered away as they noticed how Jake sat by the partially solidified water alone. His expression was calm and untroubled, in which everyone had the courage to greet him a good morning although none received a reply from the Prince. They care less, knowing that the Prince never replied anyone unless it was of utmost importance.

Far across the distance, Jake noticed the sound of heavy boots squishing into the snow closing in onto him. He didn't bother to look at first, figuring that it will be the Chris and Piers pair to ask him for some sword training. But when his name was called twice, then he forced himself to look. Two men were striding along the snowy blanket in long, hurried steps.

General Chris Redfield and General Leon Scott Kennedy.

"Prince! Sir!"

Truthfully, Jake was quite surprised to see both Generals came up to him at once. He figured that it might be something regarding to the recent death of General Krauser.

But the first question asked wasn't what he had in mind.

"Where's Sherry?" Being the one to reach Jake first, Leon asked breathlessly.

The Prince shrugged dismissively, "Dunno. That bitch Excella brought her away this morning and I dunno where they went. Suppose it was something about their maid stuff."

"Shit." Leon whispered violently. Knowing that Excella was Albert's lappie, she could be bringing Sherry to a death trap.

Could Albert had already figured out Sherry's real identity?

"How long has it been since she was away from you?" Chris asked, with Jake replied that it had already been an hour or so. Jake's stomach was churning when he saw that both men were whispering to each other nervously. Since when did they paid attention to a girl like Sherry?

"The King might have gotten her! We need to intercept them—"

"Hold your horses! What the hell are you guys talking about?!" Jake interrupted, "What about dad? What's wrong with Sherry?"

They eyed at the oblivious Prince with regretful eyes. Knowing that they will be running out of time soon enough. Turning to their heels, the two men head off to where they expect the King would be. They were now racing against time, knowing that Sherry had long left to the King, time wouldn't elapse for them anymore.

Obviously, Jake chased after their trail. His frustration growing with each step that Leon and Chris refused to tell him what was going on. He was getting sick on the stomach already, anything involving Sherry now matters much to him and these two men are not telling him anything yet.

"Jake," Chris said his name, and he will never do that unless he was being uptight serious, "your father wants Sherry's life. We need to get to her before he do anything."

"What?!" He could not believe what he had just heard, "Was is about me and her? I knew he was disapproving of us but—"

"That was only one matter. But the King wanted Sherry's death for another reason."

He stopped asking questions then.

All Jake wanted to do know was to see Sherry's safety above all else. Whatever reason his father had didn't matter.

* * *

**King's Study, Morning (An hour ago)**

"I see that you are with my son."

It wasn't a statement, but a question. She had expected that the day would come when the King himself would question directly, without the presence or aide of Jake, of course. The King's wasn't sitting in on his desk unlike usual, he decided to face the woman by the face and both his arms were tucked behind his hips. Excella was standing by the desk as she kept her head down, clearly entertained by the drama that will soon ensue.

Timidly, she nodded. Sherry did not have the courage to say anything to the King. Albert's expression was empty, not even a bit of emotions that she had hoped that she could see in him.

Afterwards, Albert said nothing further but approached her with collected steps.

"...I am not saying that I completely reject the idea of you being a... 'woman' to my son, but there is something that I needed confirmation before... I approve of you to be his—" He considered, "Concubine."

Sherry gulped, she had early prediction that she can never be Jake's consort but a _mistress? _That she hadn't seen it coming. It would be easier if the King would outright rejected her.

Hearing no reply from the young stewardess, Albert proceeded to her carefully, "Did you happen to gift my son a golden necklace? With a red serpent encrusted on the pendant?"

"Uh..." Her breath hitched, the ambiance of this outrageously spacious hall was suffocating with the King being so close, "Yes, sir."

"Hmm... Where did it originated? And do you know anything about the serpent?"

She was being so utterly confused by the questions. The King paid special attention more to her mother's keepsake than her actual relationship with the Prince, even a slight glance over to Excella proved that the woman was equally perplexed by the interrogation. But the look in Albert's eyes proved that he was looking for a query in her.

Her blue robs avoided the King's instantly, "...It was... my mother's. She said that the serpent was supposed to be my family emblem."

The cloud of neutrality disappeared in Albert's eyes, only to be replaced by clarity.

He smirked deviously.

"Did your mother happened to be Annette?"

Sherry's eyes snapped wide, her body jolted straight, "Your Majesty knew my mother, sir?"

Now, he walked a few steps away from her. The eerie part was his dark laughter, as if he had just discovered something that he had long been looking for.

Even Excella eyed at the King curiously at his sudden change of behavior.

"Of course I knew her. Her name is Annette Birkin. The wife of my former best friend. The wife of whom I killed."

_'The King knew my father?' _She stared at him open-mouthed, out of shock and disbelief.

"Hunk."

Out of nowhere, Sherry felt a powerful grasp of her neck and another hand covered her mouth, muting her instantly. Her struggles were in vain when her assailant was not even budging! The grasp on her neck was so firm that Sherry fear her neck could snap any time soon. _'Why did the King do this to me? What did he mean he killed my father?!'_

"Your Majesty, what is—" Excella stopped mid-sentence. Not when she felt a sharp pain over on her lower spine, not when there was a blade protuding out from where her belly was, covered in her own blood.

Albert nodded expectantly, giving merit to the man behind Excella, "Excellent work, Vector."

"Y-Your Majesty...?" She choked when the blade was forcefully dragged out from its wounds, rendering her completely helpless as she fell to the ground pooling in her own blood, "But I was supposed to be your...?"

The King gave her a last mockery smile, "You never were the future Queen for me... Gabrielle was the only one."

Sherry watched in awe as the assassin step away from the now lifeless body of Excella, the King had just murdered his own stewardess!

Will she be next?

"Look at him, little Sherry..." Albert patted Vector by the back, urging her to look at the man. The mask... where had she seen it before? "Does he look like anyone to you?"

Then, Albert waved his fingers to Hunk and the man released his grasp immediately. The first thing Sherry did was to catch her breaths, and the next thing was her shins were kicked until she was on her knees, she tilted her head up again to see the face of her assailants.

Another mask.

The night when she was hiding in the closet flashed.

"You...!" Sherry exclaimed. She swore her eyeball would fall out soon.

"That's right, these were the men that killed your mother. And your father, on my behalf, poor Sherry."

Her courage exploded in her chest, those were the ones that stabbed her beloved mother to death, and it was worse knowing that it was the King of Raccoonia who did that, "You killed my parents!" She yelled at Albert, tears swelling in her eyes. Immediately, Hunk slapped on Sherry's cheek harshly to silence her. Now she fell to the ground, but she kept her grudging glare steady at Albert. The welt left behind on her cheek sting, but it was nothing compared to her hatred to the murderers.

"Those eyes. Those were just the same eyes that William gave me before Hunk ended him. You truly are your father's daughter..." The comment went sour in Albert's tongue when he recalled the moment his former best friend accused him of being a traitor to the kingdom.

"Why did you—?"

"Blame the previous King for that." He replied simply, "Your father was simply caught in that. He wouldn't have to die if King Spencer would have to be so pretentious of me."

_'What is he saying?'_

"Hunk. Give her the 'thing'."

Now she was afraid, her flames of fury had gone when Hunk approached her with a suspicious bottle of amber liquid.

He caught Sherry by the chin, lifting it so that her throat was vertical against the bottle.

And she was forced to swallow the whole thing down her throat. It was not thick, but she deliberately gagged to remove an amount of it, with was proven useless when Hunk now grabbed her by her neck. The liquid burned as it slid down her esophagus and to her systems.

When it was done, Hunk removed his hand away from Sherry and she writhes helplessly on the ground as she suffered a burning sensation on her stomach. The pain was so acute that she let out a breathless scream on the cold floor. Then she stilled, very stilled.

But she knew she was still alive.

She panted when the pain dissipated from her but she felt her energy was sapped away from her body every second.

"The killing effect was not immediate, sir. But the poison was lethal to infiltrate her systems, she will die when the time elapse enough."

"Very well, Vector."

She heard nothing more but thuds of boots and her eyes were half lidded, she saw that Albert was returning to his desk and seat upon it.

"Hunk, imprison the girl until her demise comes. Vector, dispose Excella for me, mind you."

Sherry felt more movements then, like she was suspended on her waist. She was positive that she was tossed onto somebody's shoulder and were carried away.

Her lids dropped completely, with a name burned in his tongue.

"Jake..."

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle, Present Time  
**  
"Twenty years ago, when King Oswell C. Spencer realized that he was too old to withheld the kingdom on his own, he knew that he will have to choose a successor soon. Having no children of his own, the King had to choose between the three of his most trusted subordinates: William Birkin, Alex Wesker, and Albert Wesker."**  
**

"Who is Alex Wesker?"

Jake asked for clarifications of the person with the same surname as he is. It was at one point when they were heading off to where the King was that Chris decided that he will explain on the way.

Chris paused for a moment, "Your uncle... Alex Wesker was your father's half brother. Like your father, he was once a general too."

"The kingdom was in turmoil at that period... the knights were divided into three factions to support each candidates respectively. It was not about a popularity contest anymore since they had equal supporters, it was left for the King to make the final decision. And that was when your father... made his biggest mistake—"

"What mistake?"

Chris pursed his lips at the question, but the young Prince had to know what his father had done sooner or later. Now was better than ever, "To make sure he had no competitors, he assassinated both his best friend and his brother. For the sake that he will become Spencer's next successor. That was also the reason why Albert Wesker benefited the House of Simmons, because Simmons was the one helped Albert to dispose of their bodies."

The Prince nearly stumbled across, disbelief flooding his vein when he suddenly learn how his father won his throne by... fraud. "That's bullshit, Redfield. Why would my father do that? You don't have a fucking evidence."

"We had all the evidence we need. It all lies on that tower that your father was so secretive about, Leon and I infiltrated it last night and we had all we need to pinpoint your father."

"Your father had learnt that King Spencer had his decision... but not himself." Chris' eyes glanced over his shoulder to see Jake's. "He chose William Birkin as the next King of Raccoonia. And that was the ultimate reason why Albert Wesker wanted to capture Sherry."

It was difficult for Jake to learn that the throne that his father was sitting now was not rightfully his, but was this William Birkin guy.

But Sherry?

"What did Sherry have to do with all of this?" Jake growled.

The two generals' steps stop.

"We had all discovered this only recently: Sherry's real name is Sherry Birkin. She_ is_ Sir William Birkin's daughter. In other words, if the Birkin's bloodline were to ascend the throne rightfully per King's Spencer's verdict, Sherry would be the real Queen of Raccoonia by default."

There was a strong pressure in Jake's chest as soon as he learnt the truth. He was not the real Prince, but it was Sherry's right all along. To think that it was him who robbed her of her status and to reduce her as lowly as a servant in her Palace. It was his fault that she had to endure so many hardship since the first day she was born into this world, when she would have a life as good as he was; Sherry had to starve, had to suffer in her now, he wanted to think nothing of this.

All he wanted now was to see her safe. To see her safe in his arms.

He had sworn in front of Annette's grave in Arklay that he will take care of Sherry.

He had sworn to Gabrielle too that he will make Sherry as happy as she would be.

Jake Wesker was ready to confront anyone at all who put her life in danger. Even his 'fake King' father.

* * *

**A.N: *GASP* Oh, no... what did Albert had done to Sherry? O_O**

**Next chapter will be the final chapter and then we'll have an epilogue to resolute all... I'll be posting the two final chapters at once so be sure to read chapter 25 before the epilogue. Whew, never thought that I have come this far for this medieval project (at first, I though it could only last 15 chapters!) :D**

**RFF! :)**


	26. Chapter XXV: Revelations

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Chapter XXV: Revelation_

* * *

_'__All I ever wanted was... her.' - Jake Wesker_

* * *

"Jake..."

She could barely breathe through her lungs, every inhale of air felt like combusting her inner organs. All that she knew that she was lying down somewhere...dark, on a cold, solid hard surface. Her lids were half-opened, but she couldn't see a thing in the pitch-black, there was not even a window in where she was currently in. Her throat felt hoarse and dry, and her mouth reeks of some kind of chemical she couldn't comprehend what it was.

With all the inner strength she could muster, Sherry tried lifting any of her limbs. It felt like she was burden with tonnes of weight that she could hardly feel her arms, all she knew was that she was lying on her side, her arms dangling of the edge where she was laying. Each slight movement felt like a thousand needles pinning onto her skin.

She thought it must be miracle that she could still be alive.

_'Where am I?'_

She felt absolutely horrible. Everywhere.

All she could recall herself was the last thing before she was plunged into this torment, she had met with the King.

Turns out that he was the person who had ruined her life. Who banished her family away from her. Who made her felt like living hell.

He had fed her with some kind of venom, or chemical or whatever it was.

She felt miserable. And painful.

She wanted someone to come and save her from all she was now.

"Jake—" She called for him repeatedly, "—help me."

A tear of agony slid down as she slipped into darkness again.

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle**

"Wesker!"

He exerted all his might to break the door down with a single kick, Chris was the one stepping into the hall followed closely by Jake and Leon. And Albert looked at them indifferently like he had long expecting for their arrival. The King kept his hands folded behind himself, paying no attention to the intruders.

Albert was not the same man that Jake knew, "Wong was right... But I'm quite surprised that it would be you to learn of the truth, Redfield..." He flashed a grin, "And I see that you had influenced my son and Kennedy into your cause too."

Jake beat Chris out to a punch, "Cut the crap, dad! Where is Sherry?!"

"I am disappointed, my son. Even in this time when your dear old father is about to lose his life, you still have to worry about a woman - who will soon ruin your life?"

"You ruined her life in the first place." Jake stated coldly, "And she was the one changed me for the better."

A sarcastic smirk on Albert's face as he now turned to see his offenders. His eyes were colder than ice, glaring at the three men that will soon burn a hole to them, "Better, you said? Disobeying your own father, is that better?"

"Enough said, Wesker! Tell us where Sherry is!"

The shout from Redfield threatened Albert not even a bit. His gaze was still icy, the flare he was emitting had not slackened, "You- Redfield. From the very first day you joined the knighthood, you had been turning against me! Now even my son!" The accusation followed quickly by Albert drawing out his Samurai Edge and pointed his hilt to said man.

In turn, the three opposition drew their own too.

"You can't take us with your own, Albert! Surrender yourself!" Chris egged. Only for Albert to smirk as his response.

"No. Not exactly alone," His golden-red eyes flickered to the youngest man, "Jake, I am now giving you a chance. Would you join me to become the future King of Raccoonia or would you rather die in the hands of these traitors?"

Now the Prince pursed his lips into a very fine line.

"You are the traitor, father."

And he drew his sword against his kin.

"If that will be your choice..."

A snap of Albert's fingers and Jake heard the distinctive roar of Leon and Chris behind him.

And the screeching sound of blade against blade.

Jake had turned to his blade just in time to see that Chris and Leon were defending themselves from two other men - whom Jake had not familiar with any of them; the blades were so close to Redfield's and Kennedy's throat, indicating that it was a preemptive attack for the two. All four men were tied in a deadlock until Jake decided to lend a hand.

About to.

One hand lunged forward directly to Jake's throat and slammed said man to the ground. To counter that, Jake kicked his hostile by the stomach and flipped themselves so that the grip loosen on his neck.

Looks like Albert Wesker was going to join in the fray.

"Hunk, Vector." Wesker said, flashing a deadly glare to Jake, "Kill them."

By exerting every strength they had, Chris and Leon had barely turned the tables when they pushed Hunk and Vector out from the deadlock. The assassin moved quick, chaining another series of knife play that the generals evaded by jumping backwards. Even Chris was impressed by the finesse these assassins showed.

He had never seen them before, if ever. Who were they?

They only know that they must kill each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake knew apparently well of who he should be battling with. Rolling up from the ground, Jake put his sword to his front to deflect another attack from his father. Tugging his weight forward, Jake took advantage of the opening by yanking his right hand down to his father's, hoping to disarm him. But Albert's hands were firm to his Samurai Edge and parried the attack.

Jake narrowly missed the attack by his nimble movement to his left.

"Twenty years ago, when Spencer was too ill to even stand on his own. Every Senators urged him to do what he must do before it is too late: to choose the next King to rule the kingdom."

Now they both stood, staring at each other with spear-point eyes. Neither blinked as Albert began his story.

"Spencer struggled to sit on the throne, in front of all his loyal Senators and us knights when he announced only three names worthy of the throne: William Birkin, my brother, Alex Wesker... and me."

Even with the sound of steel clashing behind them, it was thoroughly ignored as Albert swiftly charged head front to his son and thrust his Samurai Edge to the belly. Jake missed it - only barely - when he twisted himself out of the way and it pierced his skin thinly. With one hand, Jake made an upward slash to remove his father from his flank. Warm blood trickled down his clothing and Jake was not surprised, the determination residing in his father's golden eyes proved just how _eager_ he wanted to cut down his only son for turning against him.

But now it was his turn for the offense.

With his weapon in hand, Jake propelled the strength of both his arms and slammed them directly to Albert. The latter swayed to his side in time and proceeded with a horizontal slice. Jake anticipated his move and ducked; when his blade rise again to slice through Albert's torso only slightly before The King kicked his son away on the face.

Grey residues now on Jake's cheek, they came to a mutual stand again as Albert resumed, "It was Spencer's own feeble mind that cost the life of two men I put my trust in - my best friend and my own brother - and Spencer's very own life. It was one midnight when I overheard a conversation he had with William and Alex—"

Seeing through Albert's once again sudden strike, Jake fortified his own defense when his blade blocked Albert's, creating fiery sparks on the contact. Now in stalemate, The King did not miss his chance to confess, "—it turned out that the dying old man had no intention at all to choose me... it was just a ruse to appeal the subject. He admitted that there was only two men all along in his mind and I was not one of them." Now, the older Wesker was spiteful, with one push, Jake was kicked out from the lock and Albert swished his single-edged sword down.

The Samurai Edge bled of Jake's blood when the Prince screamed in agony. Stepping backward, Jake held onto his bleeding left forearm, his clothes torn where crimson seeping out of the two inches deep wound. He recovered soon, blindingly spearing his father with the tip which Albert avoided easily.

"I was supposed to be the King. Only I am fit enough to bring prosperity and order to the people."

And sending another wound to Jake's collection.

Jake groaned in pain at the new gush of blood from along his back.

It was made clear to him that Jake was a good fighter, but Albert was _better_.

"In order to achieve that goal. I schemed with Simmons to eliminate William and Alex from taking my throne. Alex was the first I brought down... I killed my brother with my very own hands. And I sent Hunk and Vector after William."

Jake climb to his feet later on, convincing himself that he was far from over.

"Soon after my plans were executed, I paid one last visit to King Spencer. It was midnight, thunder roared out the window and my Samurai Edge sees to it that Spencer drew his last breath." Now the King chuckled, "Funny how every time one died, it will be a rainy midnight... Just like how my assassins discovered Annette in her hiding place."

"You killed Sherry's parents..." The young Wesker sneered despite the burning pain on his arm and back, "I'll avenge them for her."

The light burning in the young man now mirrored his father's: The hunger to kill the opposition. The twenty-four avenged himself first when he leapt to his side from Albert's oncoming thrust. Sword swishing diagonally, Albert grimaced on the pain from his side.

Even before Albert could determine his next movement, the next thing was that Jake hacked his blade to him. Albert did not falter, his feet danced to the side to counter the attack but his blade now find itself colliding with Jake's again instead of his flesh.

Triangles of sword exchanged. Violent red sprayed in the air. The sparks happened again and again. The holes on the carpet grew in numbers from where their blades hit the ground with every strike.

And now, so did the number of injuries each sustained.

Their steels now bathed in the blood of their victims.

Bloodied and battered, Jake panted for air after the trio of slashes that threw Albert out from his striking range. While the younger Wesker now became senseless of everything in his surrounding, the older Wesker was calm and collected. While Gabrielle's son was soaked in his own blood and sweat, Albert was only in the former - he barely broke a sweat from the fight.

So far, Albert was in a better condition than Jake, even with all the crimson morbid patterns marked all over his clothes and flesh.

"My son," The father said, drawing his sword yet again, "I can see this is no longer a do or die situation."

"Damn right." The son replied with a vicious smirk, nothing can bring him down - not when Sherry was now in danger.

_"It's either killed or be killed."_

* * *

Everything passed by in a blur. The tornado of four men and weaponry brought damage to the luxurious hall in its wake.

In a roar, Chris plummeted his Samurai Edge to the opposition's twin daggers. The force overpowering the smaller steel causing the nimble assassin known as Vector to roll aside from danger and back on his feet. Leon showed no weakness too as his feet outstretched to a lightning fast roundhouse kick that even out Hunk's remarkable brawn.

While Chris and Leon had vast amount of experiences on their sleeves, Hunk and Vector chose to fight smart. Hunk's gear were of the best a militia could afford while Vector choose to wear only light armor to maximize his movements. And they used tactics to bring down Chris and Leon's defenses very quickly, slicing off straps of armor and constantly switching opponents to fool the Generals. But neither sides falter as the battle went on and on.

They felt like they had fought for a whole day when reality, it had only been a few minutes exchanging edges. A minuscule smirk on the corner on Redfield's lips, him as the Grand General of Raccoonia would have trouble against one man must have meant something, but he had absolute confidence that he could bring down Vector somehow. While Kennedy's agility was the one becoming Hunk's problem to bring the General down despite having an excellent physique.

The Raccoonian were panting for air on the short pause, although they couldn't tell if the assassins were tire out too, their masks blocked that. Both sides had lost count of the injuries etched on their bodies, the acute pain on the gushing wounds had long forgotten. Yet their grip onto the hilt of their armament had not loosen, unless any of them loss their lives.

They were now in their original position when the fight first started.

Standing beside his loyal teammate, Hunk knew that something must be done or they would be in a big disadvantage. "We need to end this. Now." He whispered. The younger assassins nodded to the suggestion and both back flipped to maintain a distance from the Raccoonian knights. Vector and Hunk extended their legs simultaneously, their daggers drawing circles on the air like what the beginning of a sword dance might be. Their stances intimidating, but Chris and Leon knew that their teamwork was far better than these two unknown people.

"I think this is their killer moves or something, Chris." Leon's dual swords, Dual Wings prepared for the incoming attack.

A grunt, and the huge double-edged Samurai Edge was lifted off the ground, "Be ready, we can counter them and strike them down."

Unlike a charge attack they had anticipated, Leon and Chris had only split second to realize the danger they were in when the assassins pulled the robes aside to reveal an arsenal of throwing knives concealed within them. That explained a lot of why of all the little daggers Chris shattered to be replaced by a new one on the next instant.

"Shit!" They cursed, each jumping to either side when the first blade pierced through the air. The missed knives ended sticking upright to the wooden arc on the hall, Hunk and Vector were relentless. Their speed of drawing a knife and throwing them were so incredible that a staggering flurry was formed.

Redfield's side was faltering but they were doing their best to even the odds somehow. In one swift roll, Leon snatched one of he many littered throwing knife and send it back to its owner. It was only a brief moment when Vector deflected the blade that Leon got the chance to jump on his feet. Chris was unlucky though, one of Hunk's knife got him on the thigh where his armor was cracked. Only a moment to cry his anguish when the cold steel buried deep in his flesh that Chris had to act fast again, blocking out the incoming knife with his long blade.

They were only lucky that Jake was kind enough to push Albert aside for a second and slashed at Hunk's arm so that their wave were interrupted. Only then he returned his attention back to his father.

Caught in the disarray, Chris and Leon took it as an opportunity to bring down the men.

Until, one arrow pierced through Vector's chest that everything stopped.

* * *

Even Jake and Albert had to stop at the sudden attack.

Only a second after Vector, another arrow pierced through Hunk on the same spot as well. Impressively, neither staggered even with an arrow on their chests, their feet remained steady on the ground as they located their assailant.

"Ada Wong."

Albert Wesker gritted between teeth toward the woman in red, sitting at the arch on the ceiling with her feet dangling off the edges.

She smiled flirtatiously, waving her crossbow at Wesker's underlings.

It was only then that the two men collapsed to their knees of all of a sudden. They held onto the iron arrow in agony, trying to pull the metal out but they soon realized they were too late when they felt a killing effect spreading through their veins.

Poisoned arrow.

"Damn you, woman!" Albert's Wesker voiced his anger through the hall as the two of his most trusted assassins succumbed to the venom injected by Ada. Chris and Leon somewhat believed that if it weren't for Ada Wong's sudden appearance, they could possibly lose a limb by the end of the day. Hunk and Vector were both ferocious opponents in terms of a fight.

To say it simply, she saved them.

The tip of Albert's steel was pointed at the woman above them all, full of resentment that the woman ruined his plan and to kill his two best men. And providing his son a chance for the Generals to outnumber himself. She watched indifferently even with the deadly glare that Wesker threw at her, so eager to have her dead but she knew better that the helpless man could do nothing now, not when he had Chris Redfield and Leon Scott Kennedy on him. And Jake Muller Wesker too.

"I suppose it was your plan all along for all men to turn against me, am I right, Wong?" He asked, the mahogany hilt in his hand firm in his grip.

She shook her head, "Not really what I expected, but I have to admit that it was far better than I had anticipated. It is safe to assume that this will be the last time I call you' your Majesty', Albert?"

"You—

"You had nothing left now, and I am pretty sure you're gonna have so much trouble with a capital crime hanging on your neck: murdering the King, assassinating two men and a woman, and worst of all, impersonating the King."

Albert's stare became blank as soon as Ada finished pointing out his guilt, he denied none of them, it was what he confessed to his son earlier on. Slowly, very slowly his golden eyes dropped to where the three men having their weapons rise against him. To top with his own injury with his encounter with Jake earlier, Albert somewhat could tell what the outcome might be if he decided to fight back.

Knowing that his father had lost the spirit to fight, Jake knew that it was the time for him to persuade his father. "Give it up, dad. You got nowhere left to go! Tell us where Sherry is and I promise that we can spare you."

The preposition was quite appealing actually, Albert thought. But spare him? What would it be from then on? He laughed innerly when he knew that he will have a better fate than to face the gallows for his death or lifetime imprisonment. With a smirk, Albert ignored Jake's second threat to capture him by force as he turned his heels and limped his way to his throne. Nobody could guess whatever he was trying to do.

"I suppose it would turn out this way..."

Slowly, he seated on his throne, facing them all with his Samurai Edge in hand.

And lifted the tip against his chest.

**"NO!"**

* * *

The first spray of blood from his chest made Jake froze in horror when his father decided that he will rather die on his throne... rather than to face justice. Small lining of blood oozed out from Albert's pale lips as a small smirk lingered on his lips as he was boasting to the men that he would have the last laugh in the end.

He was barely breathing, but barely alive too. As the three men approached their dying King, Albert let out a sinister laugh to Jake exclaiming to the young Wesker that he will never best himself even in his death, that he will never get the chance to kill him to avenge Sherry's parents that he so eagerly wanted.

"I never wanted you to die by my hands, father." Jake whispered, "I promised mom to never have qualms with you."

The mention of Gabrielle made Albert's face loosen, "...Then why the desire to oppose me?"

"Because I've just learnt to love a woman... and I did not want to lose that."

"Foolish... child..." Albert laughed in between coughs of bloody mist.

"Please," now Jake begged, "tell me where Sherry is."

Tiredly, Albert's eyes flickered to his son as his smiled faded gradually to only a fine thin line. Then to Chris, then to Leon, then to Ada... then to his son again.

"She's somewhere dark... and it won't be too long before I'll see her." Albert said, "I'll be sure to send the slave girl your regards... when we both meet in hell."

And King Albert Wesker breathed his last breath.

* * *

Jake had wanted to curse his father, but found himself unable to do so.

Instead, he fell to his knees, completely devastated by the fact that he had lost his only family on that very morning. And the woman he loved was dying in God-knows-where and he could do nothing to save her. He loathed himself then, how could he be so weak? How couldn't he save anyone at all?

_'All I ever wanted was... her.'_

If only he know where Albert kept Sherry away.

Well, there was only one person who was not very much affected by the whole depressing situation. All but one woman in red, who offered a smile to the men.

"Do not grieve, dear Prince. I do know where the girl is, actually."

All three pairs of eyes turned from the redness of Albert's blood to the redness of her attire. She smirked, completely undisturbed by the tension radiating in the hall, littered with three dead bodies. Of course they demanded the location, in which Ada merely pointed her finger to the ground, their eyes followed. "I saw to it when Hunk smuggled the girl to the basement. But where he exactly hidden her, we'll leave that to fate if you will ever find out."

"Why didn't you just tell us where it is?" Leon pressed, only for Ada to grin dryly at him with a very short reply, "I don't know."

Casting one last glance to his now deceased father, Jake said nothing more when his bleeding shoulder pushed the mahogany door open in one push. He would mourn his father later, for now, he had to see Sherry's safety.

Pulling out the pesky knife embedded on his thigh, Chris hurried himself after the Prince's trail.

Leaving only Leon with Ada.

His eyes showed nothing but neutrality to the woman who had a good string of kill under her belt, possibly a wanted woman in every part of the nation but Leon had no intention to oppose her whatsoever.

She had just help him and the kingdom to unshackle Albert Wesker's greatest puzzle. And this confused him further more.

"Why are you helping us?" He asked, they had barely knew each other but it felt like they had known each other for a lifetime. Time after time, she helped him.

"Simply because I think you are cute." She replied as a matter-of-factly, her smile flat and indifferent, like the edgy smile on her was permanent.

When she turned to leave the hall again, Leon made no move to stop her. Letting a criminal like her to go off just like that, he thought that he was out of his mind that morning. But for now, he didn't care.

An object was thrown to his direction and Leon barely caught it.

"It's a gift. You'll have use to it very soon."

With one last smile to the man, Ada set off through the window where Leon assumed she came from.

"See you around, cute guy."

For some reasons, he had a feeling that it might not be the last time he will see this woman again.

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle**

The Palace was in great confusion at the sudden announcement of the King's suicide on his throne. Even bloodied, Jake and Chris were adamant to look for Sherry while Leon was tasked to handle the confusion stirring in the castle.

Jill and Claire joined in with the Prince in search for the missing girl, even if they barely had known what happened.

On the very same basement where Jake and Sherry first argued, two men and women rummaged through the crates and barrels upside down. Wine and cheese now lay abandoned on the floor as they frantically searched for the woman. They were thoroughly injured by the previous battle, but their determination to rescue Sherry was what made them to keep searching.

Jake was now frustrated, there was not a single sign of Sherry in the small basement that he was so used to back in the days. He was starting to wonder if the woman in red was lying to him in the first place. There was no Sherry anywhere; behind a crate, inside a barrels, nowhere.

And time was running out for them.

* * *

_"Sherry!"_

_"Sherry!"_

_"Sherry!"_

Her name. Someone was calling out for her. It sounded so distant, like there was a barrier between the calls.

Was she dreaming?

Or perhaps that Jake had finally found her?

She tried calling back, but her throat was dry out of air. She wanted to cry out for help but she had not a single strength in her.

And she felt the life in her was fading, fading slowly into the stale, humid air.

The cries sounded fainter and fainter. The vision turned darker and darker.

Then nothing.

This is the end, she thought.

With Jake so close, yet so far.

_'I love you, Jake. I always have. I always will.'_

And she heard something broke down before she closed her eyes and breathed her last.

"Sherry!"

* * *

**A.N: Hope you haven't cheated by reading the epilogue first before this one. XD**

It's... kinda tough to pull off a fighting scene— a sword fight on top of all. Did I do it right?

Alright, now you are all set, onwards to the epilogue! XD


	27. Epilogue

_A.N: Have you read the final chapter yet? Turn back if you haven't! :)_

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom  
**_  
Epilogue_

* * *

_'There's nothing more left for me to save of Raccoonia.'_

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle**

Jake needed a saving grace.

Even when Doctor Rebecca Chambers and Doctor George Hamilton looking up at her - the best physician Raccoonian could offer - they could only look at the Prince with deep eyes and gave them a short shook of the head, indicating that there was nothing else that they could do to save her life. According to Hamilton, being an expert for chemicals and such, the poison had successfully tailored into her systems and even her pulse was still there, it wouldn't be for long.

It's hopeless. Everything was hopeless.

For the first time in his life, he finally felt how it was when the walls were closing in on him.

He cradled her thin frame into his damp chest of blood. Even when Rebecca offered that she would heal his wounds first, all he wanted was to stay by Sherry's side.

She looked terribly pale and cold. She need him.

He was already starting to miss her rosy cheek, her smile, when her sapphire eyes staring at his.

"I'm sorry." He whispered over and over, "I'm sorry I am too late."

If only there would be an antidote for her to make everything just... go away.

Gently, he kissed her white forehead. Her skin felt warm to his lips, which he relished for the moment. Both his arms wrapped closely around her and his face was buried in her hair as he inhaled that wonderfully fresh hair of hers; it still smell like it was this morning and he wished that he could turn back the time before his father caught her.

One by one, the people who were previously alongside Jake during the rescue scurried out the little dungeon-like room, leaving them alone.

He know she was still alive... she just need to wake up and everything would be okay.

"You're my Supergirl. I know you can do this..." He lamented, "Please... please wake up. For me. For us."

His thumb caressed her purple lips softly. He wondered if the poison resided on her lips.

If he kissed her... would he be able to join her?

"Prince!"

The door nearly came unhinged as one man appeared with a wide, hopeful smile. Behind him were the very people that he trusted in taking down his tyrant father.

"I know how to save Sherry!"

* * *

Once again, in the same twist of fate, it was General Leon Scott Kennedy to be the one to save Sherry Birkin yet again.

Turned out that the last 'gift' that Ada Wong provided Leon before her departure was the very antidote to the poison inside Sherry's systems. Since the poison was invented by Ada Wong herself, the woman somewhat predicted that an antidote would be of use. Thus, whilst inventing the venom, she too created a remedy to neutralize the killing effect of her poison.

The last time when Leon inspected the gift given by Wong, it was a simple bottle of a colorless liquid, a note stick on the container with elegant writing and a lipstick mark.

_Thank for the coffee_

And Leon guessed the use of the liquid at the very last seconds.

Sherry still hadn't regain her consciousness even after three days she was fed with the life-saving elixir, in which the doctors assured Jake that there was nothing to be worried about.

In the meantime, Grand General Chris Redfield decided that it was time for him to decided the fate of Jake Muller Wesker since his father wasn't really a King by legal rights.

In the end, both Chris Redfield and Leon Kennedy decided that the secrets of Albert Wesker to die with him and to be forgotten. Deciding that there was only one way to it, Chris had deliberately lied about what happened to the King to keep Jake safe: Hunk and Vector were assassins sent to kill the King, when the King committed suicide on his throne before they got to him. In turn, Jake, Leon and himself revenged the King by killing the assassins.

There was just one more problem then.

The vacated throne.

"I will not ascend the throne." Although the Generals insisted that there was only one person to fit the throne, Prince Jake Wesker refused it, "The kingdom was not rightfully mine. It was Birkin's. It was Sherry's."

"True. Lady Birkin will still become the Queen but... who do you think she will choose to be her King once she wake up?"

* * *

**Three years later**

It was one fine afternoon as one richly dressed man man strode through the hall alongside several others who whispered quietly among one others. One their hands was scrolls and sheets of document of particular importance but it would only to be used once they had reach their destination. The man leading the rest had his very own Samurai Edge sheathed his waist.

When the two doorkeeper saw the man adorning the sword came forth, they stood ready, head high in the sky.

"All hail the King of Raccoonia."

And the man in front of all smiled at the presence of another inside the once blood-bathed hall three years ago.

With her hands folded neatly on her lap as she waited for his arrival, the blue eyes of the Queen sparkled at the sight of his husband approaching his throne, once warmed by the blood of Wesker. But before he did that, he first came to his wife, and peck her on the lips.

She returned the favor.

Then he bade her to sit on where the previous Queen Gabrielle Muller once sat and returned to his own.

After he did that, there was no longer to empowering dark eyes hovering over every inch and corner of the hall looking out for suspicious people.

"At ease, people!" The King chirped.

"Hail, King Jake Muller."

Left cheek bearing a long scar, Jake gave a short nod to all presentee for them to begin the annual conference for the day. And thus, each Senator took turn to present their agenda. Beginning with the welfare of the country, then the economics, and things that the King wasn't very keen onto but had to do it for the sake of his wife.

Then came to the militia part where the Generals presented themselves.

However, the Grand General was longer the stocky, fatherly man that everyone known to be.

"General Leon Scott Kennedy, reporting for duty, mi'lord."

Only the previous year that Kennedy had the privilege to stand in the front before the King alongside to other newly promoted Generals after Chris Redfield had retired from his post and passed the position down to his brother-in-law. The former General felt that he was already too old for the post anymore and decided that he should allow the younger to take over, in which he had left his title for Leon and left the castle five months ago.

The man claimed that he would travel to Arklay Village first to find an 'old friend' who will temper his Samurai Edge one last time before leaving Raccoonia. The same 'old friend' who paid his visit to the Palace last year to pass the current King his very own Samurai Edge to replace King Albert Wesker's.

As Jake's very own blade.

_"Samurai Edge is the best I could offer. It once belonged to a friend whom gave his life to pass me the creation," he said, when Jake questioned him about giving the same name to Jake's very own blade as Redfield's and his father, "I made three Samurai Edges twenty five years ago, which one I gave to Chris, another to Albert Wesker, and I kept the final one for myself."_

_"I promised myself that the three sword would only be the possession of the very best of men. Now that I see you worthy, your Majesty; I will be happy to pass this final one to you before I return to Arklay and wait for my death to come."_

Jake and Sherry came to an agreement that Chris would not embark his journey alone, and so when Jake issued a volunteer to join the ex-General; one woman eagerly raised her hands and pack her things, knowing that she had to move on somehow (and she knew that Queen Gabrielle would be glad if she did so), Chris Redfield easily welcomed his childhood sweetheart Jill Valentine onto his journey home.

While Leon was promoted the Grand General, Piers Nivans too had been promoted to Leon's last position while the last vacated spot formerly belonged to General Jack Krauser was still in pending between two candidates, Kevin Ryman and David King.

And after much persuasion and coaxing from countless people - even from the Sherry herself - Jake had finally decided to change his name to Muller and ascended the throne.

With one condition.

That Sherry Birkin must be his Queen.

* * *

"Your Highness!"

Even now as a Queen of Raccoonia, Sherry still made time on her own to check up on her friends who remained in the castle although Sherry had offered that they were free to be released from the life of servitude and return home. Sheva and the Harper sisters remained, claiming that they had no home to return to but the Palace. While Alyssa said that she was still thinking about returning to her home village in Arklay mountain (which surprised Sherry when Alyssa admitted that she was actually one of the five youngsters who broke into Annette's cottage years ago), but finally chosen to remain when she said that 'there was not a good memory left there for her'.

Doctor Rebecca Chambers recently met a good guy for herself too, Billy Coen his name, was a rebel fighting against poverty in his hometown until joining the knighthood only months ago after Jake banished the verdict his father once made. While Doctor George Hamilton's lifetime sentence was lifted and he returned to his service as a physician, he considering taking Cindy Lennox into apprenticeship.

When Sheva and Deborah made moves to bow to Sherry, the Queen stopped them from the proceeding, "Jeez, you guys. Even though I'm the Queen but we're still best friends right?"

"Yup, and that's why we must do that, your Hiiighnesss. Who could have known if his Majesty suddenly pops out and have us killed? After all, you are his precious little gem." Sheva yodeled, earning herself a smack to the arm by Sherry.

"Sheva, as the Queen of Raccoonia, I order you to Stop. Teasing. Me." They burst into a fit of laughter. Even if she was a Queen now, Sherry thought that there were some things better left unchanged.

Their friendship. If her status would be a boundary in between her friendship with those two, she would rather become the prince's stewardess just like before.

"Haven't you heard," Deborah started gleefully, her grin wide as a child, "sis is getting a boyfriend!"

"Helena?" Sherry and Sheva eyeballed each other at the news, "Wow, who's the lucky man?"

The cheerful woman clapped her hands in unison, "It's General Nivans! He's been chasing her for some time now and sis finally said yes last night when the General asked her for dinner!"

"Wow, who could have expected? I mean, Helena is always so uptight and all, though I expect the General would work his ass off if he wanted to ever impress her."

They all agreed with Sheva.

"Speaking of which," Sheva suggested to Sherry, "how are you with his Majesty?"

Surely, she knew her friend would inquire such issue. After all, Jake Muller was now the King, to say that he had no obligations to the country was an understatement now, no longer did he had the time to be with Sherry as much as he wanted himself to be.

Now Sherry understood how Gabrielle felt without her husband around.

But Sherry's case was different though.

Unlike the previous Queen however, somehow - even with his time limited inside the Palace - he'll always find a way to make time for her.

And she was proven true when a strong pair of arms wrapped itself on her petite waist and lifted her off the ground in a crushing embrace, followed closely by Sheva and Deborah bowed to the man behind her.

Playfully, he'd peck her cheek and whisper in her ear.

"Now, now. What is my queen doing out here with our little un'?"

And he'd rub her belly with the noticeable bump on it.

Then Sherry would kiss him and said, "Waiting for her King, Jake Muller."

* * *

**Raccoonia Castle**

"I suppose it is right for me to leave Raccoonia then. There's nothing more left for me to save of Raccoonia."

She whispered to herself with a smile.

Feet dangling off the walls where it was once the King favorite spot for a lookout, she brushed the remnants of white snow off her red tunic as she witnessed everything that had enfolded in the castle ever since she had departed from the bloody hall that very day three years ago.

"I supposed I do deserve my share coffee... after all, I did save the royalty— all by myself. Looks like it's gonna be a while before I see this place again."

She brushed her hair back against the wind, her crossbow securely tucked behind her hips as she swayed to the other side of the wall.

Now facing the vast ocean, she took a glance behind her once again, perhaps one last time before she will leave the kingdom to live out her forever fugitive life.

Well, there's still one more thing left for Ada Wong.

"Might as well drop by to cute guy's place. Here's hoping his wife wasn't around tonight."

_**Fin~**_

* * *

**A.N: That's it, folk. Once more I had completely another Jake/Sherry project! Thank you guys and gals for sticking by with me each and every time! XD**

**I never thought I ever get to end this fic; I'll admit, there were times that I consider having this story removed due to writer's block, but then the encouragements got me to stick my butt on the computer and finish my job.**

**Thank you for all the RFFs! :)**

* * *

**If anyone had visited my profile, you should have seen that upcoming project that I still had yet to write a summary of. Actually, that was the next Jake/Sherry long-haul project I have planned but I still need to sort everything out (the plot and all) before I start it. Mmm... in the meantime, I suppose I'll flood the FF with more oneshots until I had finalize the story and start writing the first chapter.**

**Til then, peeps. Hope you had a great time reading Shake fics! :)**

**Oh, and a SHOUTOUT to Violetta-Night Butterfly: Thanks to you, I'm starting to warm up with the pairing of PiersXHelena.**


End file.
